


the underskelleau

by bopsansthesuperior



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Dancetale, Drug Use, Echotale, Error Sans - Freeform, Errortale, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Freshtale - Freeform, Gaster Sans, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, InkTale, Physical Abuse, Reaper Sans - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale AU, Verbal Abuse, abusive fell papyrus, aftertale, bop sans, geno sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, outertale, reapertale, sci sans - Freeform, sci!sans, theunderskelleau, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 97,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bopsansthesuperior/pseuds/bopsansthesuperior
Summary: 18 undertale AU skeletons living in one house? great idea! not really. but hey, it's amusing to watch them 'try' to get along with each other. all in all its really just never ending problems and angst.follow our blog for updates https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theunderskelleau*note that we don't own any of these characters except bop sans*





	1. The beginning... But afterwards (like 3 months later or something idk)

Perspective - original sans: True

It was different living with someone other than just my brother. Changing habits and things like that. Tori said I wasn't allowed to drink in the house anymore because of the kid, but my job gave me an excuse to leave. Nevertheless, it was an alright arrangement for what it was. We had a place to stay and all we had to do was keep a job. But no matter how good it was I still wanted my own place again. You know the deal, independence, freedom, you get it. Stuff you don’t get when you live with your mum and baby sibling. So I finally brought the point up to my brother one night. He was hesitant at first, but agreed after I made my points. The biggest problem was we couldn’t afford a place of our own on two minimum wage salaries. I had already figured this out, we had counterparts, right? Living with ourselves, it can’t be that different than what we used to have.Get them to be our roommates and pay part of the rent. Papyrus agreed that was a good idea, and within seconds of me telling him, he was already looking for houses online. About a minute later he looked up from his phone and asked exactly how many counterparts we were gonna ask. “I don’t know, all of ’em I guess. Might as well make it a party.”  
“How many is all of them?”  
“Let’s just start makin’ calls and tellin’ everyone to invite who they know. You start with the Swaps, i’ll call the edge lords”  
Papyrus looked happy, “Alright… Swaptale...” I took out my cell phone and called my counterpart, Underfell Sans, of whom I've never met, but I got him number from Sci. The phone rang a couple of times before he picked up.  
“Yeah?”  
“We’re buying a house, you and your bro in?”  
“Who’s “we”? What house?”  
“We don’t know yet, we need a headcount first, you know any others that might want to join?  
“What? Yeah, i’ll have to ask Boss, I’m not sure what he’ll have to say, but um…”  
“What's your boss gonna do about it? Just quit your job.”  
“My brother, you idiot, my Boss.”  
“What? Ok, whatever.”I didn’t really care why he called his brother Boss, and i’m sure he didn’t want me to know why either. Personal problems, y’know? I could hear him walk over into another room, and then say something I couldn’t make out. “Uh, Sci said he might know a few people, you wanna talk to him?”  
“Yeah, sure” I heard muffled talking again and then Science Sans took the phone.  
“Hey! Whats going on?”  
“Me and Paps are buying a house, you want in?”  
“Yeah! Of course, it’ll be nice to be around some… friendlier faces.”  
“Great, you know any other counterparts that might want in?”  
“Uh, y-yeah, a few, why?”  
“Might as well get all of them, ya know. Alright, you call the others, and then text me with everyone who wants to join.  
“Uh… ok.”  
“Thanks man, see ya later.”  
I ended the call and looked over to see my brother was back to looking at houses. I looked over his shoulder. Pricey. “So what did they say?” I asked.  
“Oh! They said it sounded great!”  
“Nice, bro.”  
“What did the Fell brothers have to say?”  
“Edgy said he’ll check with his, uh, brother. Also, I got Sci to find the other AU’s and ask them.”  
“Which ones?”  
“I don’t know yet, Sci said ‘ll text me when he finds out.”  
“Oh, one more thing, when are we gonna tell Tori that we’re leaving?”  
“Uh…” hadn't thought about that one yet, “tomorrow at breakfast, I guess.” I hoped she  
would take the news easy. Tori wasn’t one to be messed with.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - swap papyrus: Carrot

While I was in the middle of a show my phone rang. I muted the TV and swiped to answer the call, “Hello?”  
“Hello! We’re buying a house! Do you wanna join?”  
“Oh, hey original me, what about a house?”  
“All of us are gonna buy a house to live in! Tell the rest of the AUs”  
“Uh, cool, sounds good. Where is it?”  
“We, uh, don’t know yet.”  
“Well, when you find out, text me.”  
“Ok! Talk to you then!”  
“Later.” I put my phone away and yelled to Blue in the other room, “hey bro, come listen to this!” he popped his head into the room  
“Yeah?”  
“The Originals are buying a house for all of the AUs” his face lit up  
“Really! I’m gonna call Error!”  
“Alright dude” Blue when back into the bedroom and I could hear him on the phone with Glitchy. I un-muted the TV and went back to watching whatever stupid show was on. I’m wasn’t sure which AUs were gonna be at this house, but I was sure it couldn’t be that many, three or four at most. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perspective - Sci sans: Sci  
I don’t really understand why the heck the Originals wanted to live in a house filled with nothing but Sans and Papyrus’, but it was probably the worst idea a Sans has ever had. I mean, that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to do it, but still. I wasn’t really sure who to invite, but me and Swap Sans (Blue, for short) agreed that Ink Sans would add some much needed color in the household, haha. He was surprisingly clean for someone with ink constantly dripping from his face. Blue said he knew one or 2 more Sanses that were probably lonely, so he invited them along as well. After that I went into Edgy’s room to tell him.  
“Heyo! I invited some more Sanses to the house, Edge.”  
“Why does everyone insist on calling me Edge? What the fuck.”  
“Well we call your brother Spike, so…”  
“Yeah and he may like it but I don’t, ok? I don’t care who you and the jumpy skittle invite, as long as it’s not the glitchy fucker who takes my food.”  
“Wow, ok, I won’t invite Error, and i’m pretty sure we’re keeping your nickname, Blue likes it.” I turned to leave but before I did I heard a muffled grunt of, ”fuck you.” I ignored him and went back to the living room to call Gaster Sans and invite him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Original sans: True

The next day at breakfast was, interesting. Tori tried to convince us it was a bad idea, but I think she knew that she wasn’t gonna be able to get us to stay. She had enough problems with the kid and work anyway, so eventually, she let us go. We both left for work for the last time afterwards. Both of us finished our shifts before quitting, might as well get the extra money before we move into a new house. I got home about an hour earlier than paps did, so I took the extra time to take a quick nap before I had to pack. Not like I had much stuff anyway, but still.  
Half an hour later I woke up to my phone buzzing, signaling I had gotten a text. I picked my phone up and opened it. The text was a list from Sci, naming off all the AUs that were coming. Wow I didn’t know half of these, what the hell is Dancetale? Oh well, it didn’t matter. I sent back a text asking what kind of house we should get. And I got a paragraph back describing everything we needed. I screenshoted it, my work was done for now. Time for a break.  
Another half hour later and my brother got home. And at this point we had to start packing our stuff which took all of twenty minutes. But after that we had to find a house for all of us. So we each got out our phones and started looking for a house big enough for sixteen people. We knew that there wasn’t gonna be a house with sixteen bedrooms, so we just tried finding a house with at least eight. After like half an hour of adrenaline-fueled, rapid house hunting we found it. It had ten bedrooms and was bigger than any house I’ve ever seen. This house would be perfect. Granted a few of us would have to share a room but that wouldn’t be too much of a problem. So we called up Sci and said something along the lines of, “dude we found this house that has everything we need check it out i’ll send you the link.” and he just sighed and said “ok.” I hung up and sent the link to him and like five minutes later we got a text back from Sci that said, “yeah this one’s good I’ll go buy it.” Now keep in mind that it has been all of a day and we already have this friggin’ mansion and like sixteen other people that are gonna live with us in it. Right then we were like the kings of impulsive decision making. While I was processing this got another text, but this time it was a group message. A lot of the messages were just people raving about how much fun this was gonna be. But one, one really stood out. All it said was  
“How are we gonna afford this?” then it hit me. Almost all of us worked minimum wage and this house was over $250000. Sci seemed pretty confident in the fact that him and a few others would be able to afford it with their NASA salaries so we dropped the subject. Three hours of bad jokes and planning later we had a date for all of us to move in. so fast forward five days later and me and my brother were standing on the lawn of this massive house talking to Sci. we were the only ones there at the time so we mostly stood around and waited to see who would show up next. We toured around the house and stuff and then got our stuff out of my brother’s car and into the house. By then two more people pulled up in a taxi cab. These guys stepped out and they are by far the edgiest looking people I’ve ever seen. One of them even has a dog collar on, no joke. And Sci looks up and says, “hey my roommates are here.” and me and my brother just glance at him like, you live with these people? They didn’t just claw their way out of some fourteen year old’s deviantart page? Sci glared back, with an, ”don’t you friggen dare say anything” stare, before running (yeah, a Sans. Running) over to greet them.  
Then the next group arrived. They walked as if they were floating, and their clothes were… sparkly? Apparently they were from Outertale, which was… space? I don’t know, I don’t care. Swaptale came next, and let me tell you, boy is it freaky to see a Sans putting in effort to ya’know, do things. The Papyrus next to him called himself Carrot, and he seemed just as weirded out as I was. He handed me the bottle of whiskey he was drinking, making sure his Sans or my Papyrus saw.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap sans: Blue  
It was so exciting to see all the other versions of myself! I mean, it was a little odd, especially since they all seemed so incredibly different from me! Sci was the first to say hello, he’s always so nice! And True (that’s what I call Original Sans) seemed weirded out, but hey, this was his idea, he has to live with our mistakes now! After we got there and put our stuff inside a taxi pulled up to the curb. Everyone who was previously talking was now looking over to it to see who got out of it. After a second of nothing happening the person in the back kicked the cab door open and got out, turning around and pulling out a black duffel bag then shutting the door. The cab drove off and the guy turned to face all of us before he started up the driveway. They were a bit taller then me, but not as tall as my brother. He wore a lot of black and appeared to be smoking a cigarette, doesn't he know those aren't good for him? Sci greeted him, didn’t I tell you he was always so nice? His name was Gaster...Sans? Funny, he looked nothing like my Gaster. Oh well, he seemed nice enough, even though he smelled like dollar store cologne. He left to go inside and when I turned back two more cabs were at the curb! Two people got out of both! One pair looked just like the Originals with different clothes on. The others didn’t look related at all! One was dressed in blues and browns, the second one was wearing a black robe with the hood pulled over his head. Sci introduced all of them, “those are the Dance brothers, and the other two over there are Ink and Reaper.” the one presumably name Ink grabbed his bag from the trunk of the car and ran up the driveway. He had paint dripping off his face and a sash of paints across his chest. He waved and started introducing himself. “Hiya! I’m gonna grab a room, by the way there’s paint inside the taxi and I’m not paying! Yellow is a terrible color for a car to be! Bye!” He seemed like he would be a great friend! After saying something to Sci he went inside too.  
The other three were still standing at the curb. Sci called them over, “guys! Come on, we’re gonna get some lunch!” They turned around, grabbed their stuff and walked up the driveway. Reaper didn’t say anything, just waved at us before going into the house. Everyone started going into the house too, so I followed them. It was still such a surprise going into the house, it was just so big. Much bigger than the apartment my brother and I used to live in. we all went into the kitchen and sat at the huge table. It had to be able to seat at least 15! I wonder how they bought it, or brought it inside the house.  
I sat by my brother and Ink. you could really get a look at everyone now. For the most part everyone just looked tired. Sci looked around, before asking Original Paps to go with him to get food. Both of them left, leaving us to try to get along. The Originals were talking to the Dance brothers. A few people were staring into the distance uncomfortably staring at nothing. At the other end of the table Fell Sans was bouncing his leg making a taptaptap sound. He was looking at the ground and wasn’t talking to anyone. His brother, Spike, make a sudden movement under the table, causing Edge to suddenly jump in his seat and yell. His brother was giving him the evil eye, he didn’t say anything to him though, but Sans seemed to get the message because he stopped bouncing his leg. Insead he started to pull at the collar around his neck. After a few more moments of awkward interaction the door opened. I turned and looked. They looked like True, except wearing an all white hoodie and shorts. There was a long blood stain going across his chest, and his left eye was covered in coding. A few people looked up too. I tilted my head a little, before asking, “Where’s your brother? Are you alright?” A couple more skeletons chimed in.  
“Oh god not another edgy AU, I wonder what his brother must look like.”  
“It’s ok if you can’t remember your AU name, your Papy probably knows, come sit down.”  
“Is his brother late? Papyrus’s that i’ve met usually aren’t…”  
The new guy didn’t say anything, instead he just started crying. Needlessly everyone was a little surprised. The guy wiped his face and took the empty seat at the table. After that he put his head down and didn’t make any noise except for the occasional sniffing. Reaper then took out his phone, quickly typed something, and all our phones buzzed. I took it out to check what it was. A message was sent to a new group chat started by Reaper, “his brother's dead, asswipes.” I immediately felt bad for the guy.  
Gaster took the cigarette out of his mouth, laughing. “Wow, we really fucked up on that one,” He snorted, leaning against the table. He paused to blow smoke into the air as we watched him. It was awkward, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Alright,” he started,” I don’t feel like waiting all day for everyone to get here, and it’s pretty clear we don’t know and don’t care about one another. So, let’s decide rooms. I want to be alone, and have a room downstairs, next to the garage. And I don’t want my bed to have squeaky hinges, or-” I interrupted him, “ Why does the bed matter? I don’t know how to un-squeak a bed!” G-sans looked at me, a smirk on his face. “So you don’t hear me with a girl, fuc-”  
“Alright there’s enough from you, sit down.” My brother seemed annoyed, I wonder why? G-sans hadn’t finished what he was going to say, but I assumed it wasn’t too important. Carrot continued speaking, ”everyone with a brother will share a room, so we get bigger rooms. Gaster, whatever you’re thinking of doing, um, no. So, you’ll be rooming with Sci.” Gaster looked mad, and turned to glare at his new “brother”. Sci tried a nervous smile before fixed the tape holding his glasses. Edge piped up, “So, um, ALL brothers have to room with each other? C- cause, uh, right?” He seemed really jittery today, maybe moving made him nervous. His brother rolled his eyes, “Yes, Brother, were you too stupid to hear him? And stop playing with your collar, if you don’t want to wear it then take it off.” Edge stopped playing with his collar, and after a minute, began tapping on the table with his pointer finger. Gaster leaned over to Edge and said loudly, “you can sleep with me if you want, that choker looks great on you <3.” Edge stood up quickly and left. I wonder why, Edge always seemed to like his collar, he thought he looked really cool in it. He didn’t, but he liked it, so whatever. We started talking again about the rooms again, when We heard an awful screeching noise, Edge was yelling and shouting and saying some very not nice words. Carrot seemed unhappy about that, and we all went outside to see what was going on.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Gaster sans: G-sans  
“YOU AWFUL FUCKING MISTAKE OF A SANS! ERROR, IF I HAD A GOLD PIECE FOR EACH TIME I WISHED YOU WERE DEAD, I'D BE ABLE TO PAY MY TAB!” Edge was yelling at a dark figure made of game code, about his size, and seemingly just as angry. They were standing 10 ft. away from each other. The other one was also screaming, “If I HAD ANY FUc-CKS TO GIvE I’DD ACTUALLY BO-oTHER TO PUT IN EFFORT T-TO KILL YOU DAMN ABOMINATION!” Sci and Original Papyrus (Blue calls him Dot?) had come home, Sci gave the food he was holding to Dot, and ran up, probably trying to stop them from killing each other. Edge rounded on Sci. “ I told you not to invite the glitchy fucker! What the shit, Sci?” Sci was sweating, “I Didn’t! I swear! Why would I?”  
“Then who the fuck did?” both of them stared at each other for a second and then turned around to look at Blue. He giggled, “who me?” a collective sigh ran through the group of people. None of us wanted to put up with this hellbent asshole in our house.  
Dot spoke up first, “Hello New Brother! Welcome To Our House! I’m Sure We Are All Very Excited To Meet You!” Everyone slowly nodded in defeat. It didn’t matter what AU you were from, we all knew how stubborn (And accepting) a Papyrus could be. There was no changing his mind. I shuffled over to True, who gave me his bottle of vodka.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Error sans: Glitchy  
HAte. More hate. Haaatteee. At least I got the biggest room in the house. All on my own. I’m happy there were extra rooms, or I might have had to sleep with that red scarfed bitch who’s well past his glitched out prime. I demanded that the walls were to remain white. It reminded me of the void, white and endless, never, never, never… ending. I also wanted to get back at Ink Sans, because I knew it would kill him to not paint on my walls.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective: After sans: After  
So I managed to be one of the “lucky ones” and get a room all by myself. Haha. half ironically, it still had two beds in it. I would have to remind ‘em... ya know. I wasn’t gonna be needing both of them. Again. for some reason I thought living with these guys was gonna be fun, not so lonely. I’m starting to have second thoughts. already I could tell that some of these people were gonna be a fuck all to deal with. Namely my ‘younger’ counterpart, True, and his brother. Or should I say my brother? Whatever, it’s not important. After that glitchy fucker showed up I decided that nothing good can come from the rest of this day. I stepped outside my underwhelmingly small room. Edge walked by. I pickpocketed him. Sleeping pills, nice. I took two and threw the box onto the ground. Then I went back to my bed, and prayed for death.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell papyrus: Spike  
Just looking around at these ‘counterparts’ of mine I could tell I was the smartest one here. Even my brother was smarter then most of them. Most of them. Believe me there wasn’t much of a contest for that one. After almost half an hour of standing around waiting for the so-called scientist to get back with our food he finally showed up. Took him long enough. Too bad my idiot brother decided to pick a fight right before. Honestly who does he think he is? I’d like to see him try to fight that guy. But luckily for him the scientist broke it up before anything actually happened.  
Sitting back at the table I could really see what losers I was gonna be living with. Honestly it was embarrassing to be associated with any of them. I should be used to it after all these years of living with my brother though. Speaking of him, he was sitting next to me, eating someone else's fries that were laid delicately on a greasy napkin, and tapping his goddamn leg again. He pissed me off when he did shit like this. He never fucking listens to me. I explicitly told him to stop tapping his fucking leg and here he was doing whatever he wanted. God damnit and what did I tell him about eating so much. If he didn’t eat like shit all the time then maybe he wouldn’t be so weak. I was sick of watching him so I grabbed the fries away from him and gave him a swift kick to the shin. That would stop him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell sans: Edge

Papyrus took away my fries so I went upstairs. I was way overdue for a nap. I always was, Boss never let me take naps. Sleeping for more than seven hours is considered lazy. I walked by After’s room. He didn’t have a brother, so he got the smallest room alone. He opened the door, but closed it once I passed. I hope he wasn’t scared of me.  
God damn it. I lost my fucking sleeping pills. Ugh, this day is shit. I retraced my steps, hoping I didn’t have to go downstairs. Boss seemed like he had shoved the stick up his ass a bit farther than usual today. I didn’t want to deal with his loud, grating yelling. But, with my luck, I couldn’t find them. Greaaat. Now what was I supposed to do? Its obvious I wasn’t gonna be going to sleep anytime soon, but I was too fucking tired to do anything. I decided to take a closer look at my, sorry, our room. It was almost all stone. Stone floors, stone walls. It looked more like a prison than a bedroom. I’m sure Boss wasn’t gonna add much to the design either, besides some splatters of red paint on the walls because “IT LOOKS LIKE BLOOD, SANS” I chose the bed on the left side of the room. Instead of trying to sleep I just took out my phone and checked my feed. Boring. Boring. Stupid. Don’t care. God even the internet was shitty today. After mindlessly scrolling for a while longer the door to the room opened. I glanced up and low and behold Boss was standing in the doorway. He turned to look at me and glared.  
“Why the fuck aren't you unpacking?” I didn’t say anything back, just looked past him. He stepped closer, “answer me when I talk to you” I almost sighed, almost, but caught myself before I did.  
“I don’t know”  
“Then why don’t you drag your sorry ass downstairs and help out a little?”  
“Yes, Boss” god what an asshole. When I left the room I could see a little box by After’s room. My sleeping pills. This fucking house was gonna be worse than I thought. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We looked it up, and boy howdy is an 8-10 roomed house friggen expensive. $26500. Sci can't spend money if he wants to pay for the house, poor, lonley, sad boy, he is so stressed, he is young, let the sad stress boy slep


	2. the plot begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike causes some 'problems' for Edge that Carrot has to fix. all in all it was a bad day for everyone. well, except the Dance brothers, they had a good practice that day.

Perspective - Fell Sans

I had been watching TV when my brother called me from the other room.  
“Sans, you idiot! Get in here!” he sounded pissed, greaaat. I walked over to the kitchen where he was standing. I was tired, I’d only gotten off work half an hour ago and now my goddamn brother was yelling at me again. This jackass always had a problem with me, and I was fucking sick of it. “What the hell do you need, Boss?” I said, the annoyance in my voice clear as day.  
“What the fuck is this?” he said, pointing at some crumbs on the ground.  
“It’s the mess you made.”  
“The mess I made? This is your fault!”  
“Huh, last time I checked I wasn't the one eating a full bag of flamin’ hot Cheetos.”  
“You’re the one who knows where the broom is, so you should have cleaned it up!”  
“You know where the broom is too!” We both heard someone coming down the stairs and looked to see who it was. The Carrot walked into the kitchen and looked us up and down. Then he spoke, slow and tired,“What’s goin’ on over here?” Both me and Boss spoke at the same time,“He made a mess and he wants me to clean it up!” Boss looked over at me and snarled like a dog. And I thought I wore the collar in the relationship. Carrot scratched his spine, pretending to think,“Huh, well who did it?”  
“Boss did! ” My face was burning. It was bad enough fighting with boss, but dragging someone else into it was worse.  
“Well, that settles it, ill go get the broom” he left the room and headed up the stairs. Boss rounded on me, his eyes glowing,“What? You liar! How dare a worthless monster like you blame me for your actions?”  
“It wasn’t my fucking fault! I haven’t been in the kitchen all day, I've been at work!”  
“How can a dumbass like you even keep a job?”  
“I don’t know, how can a jackass like you even get a job?” oops. Wrong thing to say. He took one step forward and slapped me, hard. I stepped back, he glared at me. His voice got real quiet, the worst thing a Papyrus could do.  
“What the fuck did you just say to me?”  
“I said you’re a jackass” I muttered this so he couldn’t hear me.  
“What?”  
“I said you’re a fucking jackass!” I yelled at him. Looking him in the eye. I made sure I was loud, which is the worst thing a Sans could do.  
“Oh, we’ll see what you think of me when I’m done with you, fuck face,” he reached out faster than I could step back and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. He spun me around and put me in a choke hold. He held me like that for a second before pushing me to the ground and stepping on me, his foot digging into my ribs. He started yelling at me again. “What do you think of that you bastard! I could kill you right now with one hit if I wanted.” I tried to lift myself up but he pushed me down harder. “You think I’m the tool in this relationship!? You’re nothing without me!” I felt him take his foot off my back and walk around to stand in front of me. I tried to get up again but I fell back down before I could even get to my knees. “You pathetic fucking prick, you can’t even stand on your own!” I saw his shadow walk off up the stairs. I let out a sigh, he was finished. This wasn’t the first time he had done this either. But it was the first time I had spoken up. I guess next time I should just clean it up. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, feeling no motivation to stand up. I just zoned out for a while, listening to the ringing in my head before I heard someone come down the stairs. Fuck. I propped myself up and looked, it was just Carrot. I fell back down. I heard him start to come towards the kitchen, humming his own theme, like usual. Suddenly, the humming stopped and I saw him stand next to me.  
“You alright there pal? The floor ain’t a great place to sleep if you ask me.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”  
“If you say so man.” He reached out his hand to help me up. I reluctantly grabbed it and was pulled to my feet. “Your brother seemed pretty heated back there. Guess you proved him wrong.” oh yeah, *totally* showed him. Showed him I was pretty much his bitch.  
“Heh, yeah.” Faking a smile, I dusted off my jacket and walked passed him and into the living room. The show was still playing on the TV. I sat down and tried to pay attention to it. When I had finally calmed, a door slammed upstairs. Now let's try to guess who that could be. The music that had been playing faintly had stopped, and someone started yelling. I muted the TV to hear him better.  
“He didn’t do anything I fucking told him to do!” Then, someone then said something I couldn’t hear.  
“Who the hell do you think? Where the fuck is he?” This clearly wasn’t gonna end well for me no matter what I did. So I un-muted the show and tried to act innocent. I mean, I was, the Cheetos were not my fault. Footsteps started coming towards the stairs, and I braced myself for the shit-storm I was gonna get. The stairs seemed to echo more than usual when he walked down them, and for a split second I thought about running. I heard him come towards the living room, and I fought the urge to look over. He stood next to me and spoke again in a dangerously quiet voice. “Why haven't you done anything I’ve told you to do?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What?”  
“I said I don’t know.”  
“Then what the fuck have you been doing all day?”  
“I told you I was at work!”  
“You’ve been home for half an hour!”  
“You’ve been home all day!”  
“So? Don’t expect me to do everything!”  
“I don't expect you to do anything.”  
“Excuse me?”  
I turned and stood up to face him “You don’t do anything around here! You think “work” is yelling at me to do everything! I have to do all your work just so Sci pays our part of the rent. And even then he’s taking most of my salary to do it because you piss him off so much!” My hands were shaking as I continued, “I can’t even afford to fix the tooth I broke last month when you decked me. And I still have to ask Swap Papyrus for money just to buy my painkillers! It’s your fucking fault I need them! You fucking jackass!” I know, I know, I was gonna get my ass kicked here. But I was sick of this asshole acting like I was the lazy one. I was tired of doing things. I am a Sans after all.  
“It’s not my fault you’re too stupid to get a real job” He went back to a deadly quiet, and I decided to push my luck once more.  
“I can’t get a fucking job! I couldn’t go to school because you wouldn’t let me, so now I’m stuck working minimum wage!”  
He took a step but didn’t do anything, yet. “If you wanted a real job then you should go to college, dumbass.”  
“Have you not been fucking listening? I’m fucking broke! and it’s your fault you motherfucker!” I was screaming now.  
“Oh you’re gonna be fucking broke real soon!” What the hell did that mean? Then it hit me, literally. He punched me so fast I didn’t see it coming, right in the side of the head. I looked at him with a stupid, dazed stare. He punched me again, hitting me between the eye sockets. I fell back, and he stood over me. I was caught between the couch and the table. Spike rose his voice, and he looked happy, saying, “You think it’s my fault you’re a piece of shit? If you weren't such a lazy bastard you could get a job. But instead you decided to bitch about it to me. Get your shit together and maybe you won’t have so much to whine about. Do not forget that I am your fucking boss around here. So next time why don’t you think about who you’re talking to before you decide to run your goddamned mouth. In fact, I’m gonna make sure you remember to keep your mouth shut.” He reeled back, and without hesitation, kicked me as hard as he could in my jaw. Then he did it again, and again, and again. He stopped for a second, tears were streaming down my face against my will. I tried to move a little to protect my face, but the most I could do was bring my arms up in front of me. I laid waiting for the next blow, but it never came. After a minute I looked up, he was gone. For now. This was definitely a first for me. Insulting me was one thing, but breaking my jaw was another. Tears were still coming down my face and it wasn’t from the beating I had received. I was gonna have to face Boss again at some point and then what would I do? I was stuck with him. He was my brother. Goddammit, why was I the only one stuck with a brother that treated me like I was his own fucking punching bag. I laid there for a while, I didn’t even think about getting up. How pathetic I must’ve looked. I had just gotten the shit beat out of me and what was I gonna do about it. I tried to get my act together and stop crying. But I was so defeated, mentally and physically. And it’s not like I could embarrass myself any more. A tall shadow approached me, and I avoided looking up in the fear that it was Boss. But the smell of cigarette smoke and whiskey made me change my mind. I glanced over to see Carrot standing a few feet away.  
“You don’t look too hot, buddy.” I didn’t say anything. “You alright?” he stepped a little closer. His voice was tense, like he was speaking to a hurt animal. “Come’on why ya hidin’ your face like that?” He tried to pull my arms away, but I resisted. He was determined though, and I gave in after a minute. He leaned over and examined my face. His eye sockets widened, he turned, coughed, and when he faced me again his expression was mellow again.  
He picked me up, the way Ive seen him pick up his brother. He put me on the couch and stood over me, turned my head a little to the side. “He really did a number on you, didn’t he?” He wasn’t smiling anymore. He kept studying my jaw for a minute, turning my head a couple directions and muttering to himself. Then he tried to re-position it, I immediately jerked away, making him drag him thumb down my jaw. Moving it further out of position. I was crying again by now but so what. I had already lost. Carrot pulled his hand away, “sorry, sorry. Come on, we need to get you to someone who can fix this.” He picked me up again and walked out to his car, putting me in the back seat. Gunning it down the drive and started down the road. He didn’t say anything when he was driving, I didn’t either. I couldn’t think about anything but Boss and the burning in my jaw. Now I could feel it hanging off my face in a weird position. My mouth felt like taffy, stretched out and barely hanging. After what felt like a half and hour but was probably only half that he parked the car. He turned the car off and turned around. “Just wait here for a second, alright?” He asked softly. I nodded a little, and he got out of the car. I looked up fully for the first time since the fight with Boss. Carrot had taken me to a… school? I didn't know why, and I didn't care. I wasn't at home and that's all that mattered. A few minutes later Carrot came back and opened my car door. I tried to jump out but my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. He picked me up again and took me into the lobby. There, Blue was waiting for us. “Hey, bro!” Carrot said, smiling. Blue looked up at us and grinned back.  
“Hello! Why are you guys here?”  
“uhh, Edge has a bit of a problem”  
“Like what? Nothing the Sansational Sans can’t figure out, surely!” Carrot set me down a bench, and turned my head to the side, not that he needed to. The break was obvious from a face on point of view. “Oh! Well… That’s quite, um, interesting.” Blue seemed pretty surprised, to say the least. His eyes dimmed, and his hands fell to his sides. I guess he doesn't see shit like this often. “What happened, Red?” I tried to say something, but I couldn't open my mouth enough to speak. I couldn't shut it either, it just kinda hung there half off my face. Carrot saw this and told Blue what happened, well, a less fucked up version.  
“He fell and hit his face on the table” I glanced at him when he said this, slightly relieved.  
“Can you heal him?” Now this didn’t sound like it was gonna be fun for me. Carrot had already tried this so I don’t believe Blue was gonna be any better.  
“I don’t know how…I’ve seen broken bones before, but...”  
“If we can re-position it…” This made me sit up straight. “Then hold it there then I think you could heal it”  
“Uh, what do you think, Red?” I didn’t know what to say. I mean, I literally couldn't, haha. I wasn’t gonna win either way.  
“Come on man, it’ll only take a second.” I sighed. Ow. Fixing it was better than leaving it I suppose. I nodded a little. Ow. “Alright, good.” He turned my head again to give Blueberry a better view. “Try to hold still!” He removed his hand from my forehead and hovered in front of my jaw. I closed my eyes and braced for what was gonna happen. Carrot brushed against it, and I flinched away. “Sorry man, just try to hold still, ok?” He lightly touched the bottom of my jaw, and slowly at first, started to push upward and in. The pain was killer. It felt like he was trying to break it fully off. I squeezed my eye sockets shut and tried to tough it out. It was agonizing how slow he was going, but I didn’t want him to do it any faster. Finally, he stopped. “We almost got it, just gonna take a quick break.” I exhaled, it wasn’t until then that I realized I had been holding my breath. I layed there panting for a few moments. There was still an aching in my face, but it wasn’t as bad as it was a few seconds ago. For a minute I just sat staring at nothing in particular and trying to calm down.Blue seemed shaky, but I had a feeling it wasn’t because of magic use. Hey, it’s not everyday you see an alternate version of you with their jaw hanging from their face!  
Then Carrot started talking again, “you ready, pal?” I had no other option but to nod, and he sat next to me to get a closer look. He started to pull on it again, and I tensed up. He pulled up a little more, then started to push his hand in again. I could feel the pressure building on the side of my face. It burned. Instinctively I leaned back, but it didn’t do anything. He kept pushing it back in place. Finally after another painful moment later, I could feel it touch the part it was supposed to be connected to. It still wasn’t over yet. Now he was moving back and forth trying to get it to fit together. The feeling of my jaw scraping against the other side of my face felt like dragging knives across my skull. I didn’t even know that he had gotten it in place until he spoke to Blue again. I couldn’t make out what he said, just a loud ringing, but Blue came over and took the break, holding it together. He put his other hand over the entirety of the break, overloading all parts of it at once. Making the whole thing hurt. Harsh pain ran up and down my face. I heard a low moaning sound. I think it was me screaming. Then he started fusing the bones back together. Not a great feeling as you can imagine. Blue magic overflowed my field of vision. It felt worse then having it broken, being because now there was no adrenaline to numb the pain. It was a slow process, after a few moments my vision got blurry. Then, an overwhelming feeling of tiredness came over me. Reality blinked in and out until I lost my vision and I blacked out.  
I slowly gained my senses back one at a time. The first was my hearing. I could hear Carrot talking to me, but it took a second to register what he was saying. “Edge, Edge buddy. Can you hear me?” I opened my eyes a little, squinting under the florescent lights. Carrot was standing over me, leaning against the wall. “Oh good. Your back,” he laughed a little, but he still wasn’t smiling. He shifted his eyes nervously. “We kinda lost you there for a second. Are you alright?” I nodded as best I could for laying flat on my back, and didn’t feel the awkward weight of my jaw hanging off my face. They must’ve finished fixing it while I was out. But I could feel something on my forehead. As my other senses came back I could feel it was a cold towel. When my sight fully came back, I sat up as best I could. Carrot pulled me up the rest of the way. Although I could stand now, I still couldn’t walk. So Carrot picked me up again and walked back out to the car. This time he put me in the front seat. I braced myself to go back to the house, trying to prepare myself to see Boss again. But I couldn’t do it. I didn’t say anything though, I didn’t want to embarrass myself anymore then I already had. I mostly looked down at my feet for the whole ride. When Carrot parked the car I looked up expecting to see the house, but instead was greeted by a motel. I kinda looked at Carrot, waiting for an explanation. Not like I was irritated or anything, anything was better than being at that house. He saw me staring and explained what we were doing. “I thought you wouldn’t want to deal with your brother right now. So you're spending the night in this hotel.” I could only stutter out an “uhh…” before feeling a dull pain. It may have been healed but it still hurt like hell. I blinked back tears of pain and happiness.  
“I'll be back in an hour with some food and a couple shitty movies.” He opened his car door and got out. He stood outside for a second and stuck a cigarette in his mouth without lighting it. I opened my door and got out. Stumbling for a second before finding my balance. I could walk a bit, mostly by dragging my feet and hoping for the best. I half tripped on the curb but caught myself before I could hit the ground. Don’t want to bust my jaw open again. Carrot must’ve saw this and he put his arm around my shoulder, tightly, supporting part of my weight. “Blue will be off his job in a few hours, which gives us time to watch one or two rated R movies.”  
“What’s his job?”  
“Teacher’s assistant, what’ja think it was?” His eye sockets widened and he burst out laughing, a smile on his face again. “Don’t tell me you thought he was a student!” I shrugged, embarrassed. Carrot looked like this was the best day of his life. “He’s 25! A year older than you!”  
“And you still won’t let him watch R rated movies?” Then Carrot stopped laughing. His voice grew quiet. “He gets too many bad ideas.” I shivered. What the hell is up with Swaptale. He got me inside and settled down, turned the TV on and left. A news channel was going over some, well, news. A reporter was giving the details, “Frisk, the youngest ambassador In history, who is working for and with the monsters that have newly risen from the underground. In over a year, monsters and humans have made much progress. The equal rights act for monsters has just been passed-” ugh. All this equality stuff has been a nightmare since we came up from the underground. Most monsters stuck together at first, from what I remember, anyway. But now… well, it’s pretty difficult to locate most of us nowadays. On purpose, don’t get me wrong, but monsters can disappear pretty easily if we want to. I changed the channel. I was never very homesick about our mountain.  
Carrot got back fast. “Did’ja get the popcorn?”  
“You BUTTER believe I did.” He smirked. I heard a screech of agony behind him. Nice to know that Blue was here, I never liked horror movies anyway.  
“ How DARE you! Edge, you need to stop his dreadful punning! I had to suffer the whole time we picked out movies, he ONLY wanted the bad movies that got one star ratings, AND he made puns the whole way back,” Blue huffed. He sat down on the bed with a flump. Carrot winked at me before turning to Blue and saying,” stop being so SALTY about the fact I can make BUTTER puns than you can.” He let out a chuckle as Blue shrieked again and began to warm him about the dangers of making the same pun twice.  
I smiled too, and relaxed when the movie started, I even turned off my glowing eye for once, after Blue shouted that lights are a distraction “in the theater”. I tried focusing on the movie, but my eye sockets grew heavy, and I soon fell asleep.  
I heard someone calling my name. Papyrus. I jumped out of bed, my eye socket filling with a familiar red flame. “Yes B-p-carrot. Yeah, Carrot? Whatda want?” I looked away. I can’t believe I almost called Carrot the name my brother made me call him. Carrot barely batted an eye socket, so at least he pretended not to hear me. “I’ll drive you home so you can change, and take you to work, ok? You’ll have to take the bus home though.” I nodded. It was 7, which meant Spike wasn’t home. I wouldn’t have to deal with him till night. Good, I needed the extra hours away from him. I was sweating just thinking about what he’d say when I got back, if he’d say anything at all. Would I say something? Just mention to him, “hey my face is fixed, now you don’t have to act like a brother and heal it now!” I almost laughed out loud at the thought of me talking back to him so soon after what he had done to me the last time. I pulled on my jacket and rubbed my face. I could feel a headache coming on. At least I didn’t have nightmares last night. Carrot grabbed the movies and we left the room, going into the lobby. He checked out, and we got into his car. He lit a cigarette and started the engine. It wasn’t a long drive home or to the greasy fast-food joint I worked at, so both of us were mostly quiet. Save for a few jokes here and there. I didn’t have much to say, it still hurt to open my mouth. When we got to the restaurant, Carrot drove by the door, and I jumped out. I slowly walked to the door as I heard his car speed off. The next few hours were a daze fueled by stolen seizure pills and painkillers. I clocked out and started the walk to the bus stop. It was already dark out, but I had no idea what time it was. The walk was a quiet, but it was only a couple of blocks. I sat down on the bench and checked my phone. It was eight. Boss was home now. The next bus didn’t come for another twenty minutes, so I messed around on my phone. Checking a couple apps, looking at my saved pictures, shit like that. When the bus finally rolled up I got on, surveying my seating choice before picking one in the middle. It was an average ride home. Only about twenty five minutes. But that didn't seem very long today. Soon, I was dropped off at a stop a couple blocks from the house. I didn't start walking right away. I just learned up against the side of the stop and thought about what would happen if I just slept on the bench that night. Eventually, I decided that it probably wasn't worth it. So I started walking towards the house. Not fast though, I wasn't in a hurry. But inevitably I saw it come into view. I sighed, preparing myself for the worst.  
When I walked in, I looked around. G-Force and Sci were at the table eating. G. gave me a little wave, but Sci didn't look up from his paper. I turned to face the living room. And low and behold, there was Boss. He turned to look at me and I froze. Then he looked away without giving me another thought. I started up the stairs. I was tired from taking Error’s stupid pills. A couple people were sitting on the couch watching something. I walked passed them and into my room. Throwing my jacket and shoes on the floor. I turned the bedside lamp on, and turned the ceiling light off. I got into bed, but didn't go to sleep right away. Instead, I faced the wall, and listened to take a mental list of where everyone was. I couldn't hear anything downstairs, but I could hear most of what was happening in the living room. After a minute I knew there were about four people watching something. One of them was Fresh, another was Error. The third I was pretty sure it was Dot. I wasn’t sure about the fourth because they only talked sporadically, and they muttered. But I was pretty sure it was After. None of these people were any concern to me, so I just thought about what I would do tomorrow. What did I work? Nine to five? This wouldn’t benefit me. I wasn’t gonna be able to avoid Boss in the morning. I could always try to act like I was asleep, as if that would work. Boss would get up at five, go into the kitchen, and pound on the wall, yelling, until I got up. He’s broken three wooden spoons in the past two months. My thoughts were interrupted by Error yelling, presumably for everyone one to turn the TV down because he was going to sleep. Which he wasn’t, but he said he likes the illusion.  
I was getting tired too, now. But I didn’t want to sleep yet. I still didn’t know where Boss was. Fuck, for all I know he was standing outside the door. I know that was irrational, but he did have a bad habit of doing that. Well, bad for me, good for him. It could have only been about nine something, but he did work an early shift tomorrow. As if on cue, someone started yelling at the guys in the living room. I didn’t bother to hear what he was saying, but someone contradicted him. Good for me. pulled the covers over my head and stayed perfectly still, unnervingly still. I suddenly regretted not taking any painkillers when I got home. But I wasn’t gonna be able to fix that now. The door to my room opened, And I waited. Was he gonna yell at me, Hit me, Or just go to sleep? I heard him walk closer to my bed. I waited. Then I heard the lamp next to me shut off. I left myself relax a little. He walked over to his side of the room and got into bed. I had gotten out of a fight tonight, but tomorrow was another day. Welp, there was nothing I could do about it now, and there was a familiar pain behind my eyes. Finally, I decided to let myself sleep. I was out in matter of minutes. Hoping that I would at least sleep through the night if I was gonna face Boss tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace is really good at writing fight scenes and i fear her


	3. problems insure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember chapter 2? yeah, its just that, but from Carrot's perspective.

Perspective - Swap Papyrus 

It was early in the afternoon. Nothing much was happening. It was my day off, but Blue was gonna be at work all day. So I had spent most of the morning sleeping, drinking, and playing cards with myself. Almost no one was home either, only the Fell brothers and the Dancetale. By now the Dance brothers had started practicing, so I decided to sit and watch. They were pretty good, well, Latin was, Break didn’t do very much so I don’t know about him. After the first song or so (tbh I couldn’t tell where one song ended and another began, they all kinda sounded the same to me.) I could hear yelling downstairs. The others must have heard it too because one of them stopped the music. “What the fuck is this?” shouted the unmistakable voice of Spike.   
“It’s the mess you made!” welp, so much for my day off. I told the guys to wait a minute so I could see what was going on. As I got closer to the stairs I could hear them in the kitchen. The yelling stopped when walked downstairs. They both looked at me when I walked in. I had no idea what ‘mess’ Spike was talking about, there were a few crumbs on the ground but that was about it. Ink kept this place pretty clean.   
“So what’s goin’ on over here?” I said as clueless as possible, both of them spoke at the same time:  
“He made a mess and he wants me to clean it up!”   
“Huh, well, who did it?” I already knew the answer, but hey, I’ll humor them.   
“Boss did!”  
“Well, that settles it, I’ll go get the broom” I left to go up the stairs. I could hear them arguing the entire time. I stood against the far right wall so I could still hear what was going on. What did you expect? Spider legs wasn’t really all that concerned with the crumbs, he just wanted to pick a fight. I waited for a minute, and by what I could hear, it wasn’t going well. A moment later Spike came storming up the stairs and over to his room. I went downstairs again, humming. Edge was lying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to leave them alone, but he didn’t look hurt, so nothing *that* bad could’ve happened. I walked over and stood next to him. “You alright there pal? The floor aint a great place to sleep if you ask me.” I tried to joke, it didn’t work.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”  
“If you say so, man.” I reached out to help him up. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet. “Your brother seemed pretty heated back there. Guess you proved him wrong.”   
“Heh, yeah.” he didn’t seem very convinced. Oh well, hopefully nothing else was gonna happen today, I was tired, like usual. He walked off into the living room and I went back upstairs. I leaned up against the back of the TV and gestured for the Dance brothers to continue. Latin got through about another dance before a door slammed behind us.   
“He didn’t do anything I fucking told him to do!” Latin decided to intervene, kindly asking who ‘he’ was. “Who the hell do you think?” Spike yelled, “Where the fuck is he?” He went back down the stairs, I waited a second and then followed him to the wall to listen. The fight was getting worse, but then the yelling stopped, then it started up again a few seconds later. And then it stopped again and Spike came up the stairs, his eyes were so red I thought I saw Hell in them. He saw me against the wall, and started to yell at me. His voice was so monotonously loud I tuned out, my eyes sliding out of focus. I didn’t say anything back to him or listen to what he was saying. This pissed him off more. He took a step towards me and kept screaming. I still didn’t say anything, just stared past him. It was kinda amusing to irritate him sometimes. I smiled slightly, which made his eyes go redder. Fuck. When he realized he wasn’t gonna get anywhere with me, he pulled back and tried to land a hit on me. Ha ha. I easily moved my head to the side, because honestly, who does he think I am? He stormed off towards his room and I went down into the kitchen. Over in the living room I could see Edge lying on the floor again. I walked over to him. He didn’t seem to notice until I was right up next him again. His arms were up in front of his face like he was trying to hide it.   
“You don’t look too hot, buddy. You alright?” he didn’t say anything. He looked like he had been crying from what I could see. “Come’on why ya hidin’ your face like that?” I reached to try and pull his arms away. He resisted, but I won. I stifled a gasp, and almost immediately looked away. There was a long crack going down his jaw. Taking a deep breath, I leaned over to get a better look, before picking him up and putting him on the couch. Not just a crack, a clean break. Fuck Face had broken part of his jaw off. “He really did a number on you, didn’t he?” Edge still didn’t say anything. by the looks of it, I didn't think he could. He just sat there staring past me, he looked like he wanted to cry. I turned his head a couple of directions to see if there was any other damage while cursing Spike under my breath. I decided to try and reposition it, we couldn’t just leave it. As soon as I touched it he jerked back, making me move my hand down his jaw, moving it further out of position then it was before. Tears were welling in his eyes. I had no idea what to do now. “Sorry, sorry. Come on, we need to get you to someone who can fix this.” I had never fixed broken bones before, but luckily, my brother had. He was always better, more controlled with magic than I was. My magic was unpredictable, fueled by emotions. His magic levels stayed the same no matter how distressed he was. I picked Edge up again and took him to my car. I put him in the back seat and started down the road. We couldn’t take him to a hospital. We needed this fixed fast. I turned towards Blue’s school, if I could put it back in position then he could fix it. We got there in only about ten minutes, a record. I told Edge to just wait here, he nodded a little and I got out of the car. I walked into the school, the secretary already knew who I was. She told me that Blue didn’t get off till later, I nodded but told her I needed him out here for a minute. She looked like she wanted to disagree but called him up anyway. I thanked her and said I’d be back in a minute. I went back out to the car and around to Edgy’s side. I opened the car door and he tried to jump out but fell to the ground. I picked him up again and carried him into the building. Blue was waiting for us on a bench. I smiled, “Hey, bro” he grinned back.   
“hello! Why are you guys here?”   
“uhh, Edge has a bit of a problem”   
“Like what?” I set him down and turned his head to the side.   
“Nothing the Sansational Sans can’t figure out, surely!”  
“Oh! Well… that’s quite, um, interesting.” he sounded like a cross between disappointed and surprised. “What happened, Red?” Edgy tried to open his mouth, but was stopped by the break.   
“He fell and hit his face on the table” Blue didn't need to hear about the messed up shit Spike did. When I said this though, Edge glanced at me, and seemed to relax. “Can you heal him?” I asked.  
“I don’t know...”   
“If we can reposition it, then hold it there then I think you could do it” this had to work. No way any of us could afford a doctor. Even if we could then he would be stuck like this for months. “Uh, what do you think, Red?” he definitely wasn’t relaxed now. His fingers began tapping on the wood bench. If I was him I wouldn’t be too happy either. “Come on man, it’ll only take a second.” he thought for a moment, sighed, and nodded. “Alright, good. Try to hold still” I moved my hand off the top of his head and paused in front of his jaw. Edge closed his eyes tight, waiting for me to start repositioning it. I brushed against it. Edge pulled away. “Sorry man, just try to hold still, ok?” I touched the bottom of it and started to push up. He gripped the sides of the bench, hard. After another minute I stopped pushing on it. He was looking way to out of it for me to continue. “We almost got it, just gonna take a quick break.” he exhaled. I turned to Blue, he looked pretty scared. Probably cuz’ of the look on Edgy’s face. I turned back to Edge again, “you ready, pal?” he nodded. I sat on the bench so I wouldn’t have to lean over him. I started pushing it up and in some more. Red tensed up again but he seemed to be a little less dazed this time. I got it closer to the place it was supposed to be. He leaned back a little, but I didn’t want to stop again. We were almost done. The two pieces finally met, but didn’t fit together. I tried moving it back and forth a little before the pieces connected. We were halfway done. I turned to Blue and told him to fuse it back together now. I stood up and let blue move closer to him to get a better view. Once I knew he had the two pieces where they were supposed to be I took my hand away. Blue’s magic glowed dim at first, then brighter. The break started to get smaller. Everything seemed to be going ok, I turned away for a second to make sure no one was seeing this. I turned back when I heard blue yell. Edge had fallen back onto the bench and looked as if he was unconscious. I looked at Blue for an explanation,  
“He just fell back! I don’t know what happened!” I looked back at Edge, he wasn’t moving. I stepped closer and stood over him, and watched his chest. He was still breathing. I didn’t really know what to do. Should we wake him up or wait? Waking him wouldn’t benefit anyone, we would just have to keep fusing the bones. I told Blue to keep fixing the break, if he was out we might as well finish the job. Natural anesthesia, am I right?. I left to get some wet paper towels from the bathroom. When I got back the break was gone and his jaw was one piece again. I put the towel on Edgy’s forehead, it didn’t get a reaction, but it would stop his sweating. Blue tried talking to him. He still wasn’t responding. After a minute I told Blue just go back to class and I’ll deal with him. He looked hesitant, but agreed after I said I’d meet him up later with Edge. I hoped Blue wouldn’t feel too bad, he always blamed himself.  
I talked to Edge like my brother had been. “Hey, Edge, Edgy, you alright?” I was getting worried. It had been almost seven minutes and he still had no response. Should I call Sci? I decided if he didn’t respond within five minutes I would. I kept talking to him. “Edge, Edge buddy. Can you hear me?” his breathing changed and became less automated. I stopped and waited to see if he would do something. He opened his eyes a little. “Oh good. Your back” I laughed a little, and scratched my neck. I was relieved, but still shaky from nerves. “We kinda lost you there for a second. Are you alright?” he nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position. I pulled him the rest of the way up seeing that he still looked dazed. We were halfway to the car when I realized I had been carrying him. Force of habit, I guess. I already had an idea of where I was going to take him. There was a motel just a few miles away that would be fine to stay at for the night. I started towards it, it was only about fifteen minutes away from where we were. Neither of us said anything on the way there. Fine by me, I don’t mind silence. I pulled into the empty parking lot and shut off the car. Before getting out I checked my phone for notifications and sent a text to Blue to tell him where we were at. When I looked back up, Edge was staring at me through the mirror. I fumbled with my thoughts for a moment. I was never sure how to speak to him, besides trying my best not to be like his brother.   
“I thought you wouldn’t want to deal with your brother right now. So you're spending the night in this hotel.”   
His eyes went from whirling fireballs of fear to a shaky relief. His shoulders slumped slightly as he unlocked the car door. He turned to me, “Uhh…” was all that came out. Tears filled his eyes. I smiled slightly and said, “I’ll be back in an hour with some food and a couple of shitty movies.”   
Getting out of the car, I took out a cigarette and put it in my mouth without lighting it. Edge got out and half stumbled, half dragged his feet towards the sidewalk. It worked for the most part, until he got to the curb and almost fell flat on his face. Luckily, he caught himself before he hit the pavement. I swear if that didn’t give me a heart attack nothing ever will. As he stumbled to his feet I walked over and put my arm around his shoulder to half-support his weight. It wasn’t perfect but it worked.   
“Blue will be off his job in a few hours, which gives us time to watch one or two rated R movies.”  
“What’s his job?” he sounded pretty shocked to hear this  
“Teacher’s assistant, what’ja think it was?” then it hit me, he thought Blue was a student at the school. I started to laugh. It was just such a ridiculous thought. “Don’t tell me you thought he was a student! He’s 25! A year older than you!” I felt him shrug a bit.   
“And you still won’t let him watch R rated movies?”   
“He gets too many bad ideas.” ah yes, the first time he watched an R rated movie he tried to saw trap me, but that's another story. So yeah, After that, no more R movies. We checked into a room and after I got Edgy settled inside, I left to go get some snacks and the movies. There was a corner store down the street that always had the weirdest candy. So I went there first. I got some of the craziest, brightest colored stuff I could find. The kind I knew Blue would like. I didn’t know what Edge liked, so I got him the edgiest candy I could, dark chocolate. And then I got some candy cigarettes for myself, mostly for the humorous effect. I left the store and stood outside to have a real cigarette before leaving. I had gotten a text sometime while I was driving. Blue said he had gotten off early. i texted him back and then finished my cigarette before going to get Blue. we went to the movie rental place together. He wanted all the movies he couldn't have, and I wanted the ones with the worst ratings. They were always the most fun to make fun of. We eventually agreed on two movies, Santa Claus conquers the martians, and Buffy the vampire slayer. We got some popcorn at the register and then left for the hotel. We got back in only half an hour. I unlocked the door and stepped in.   
“Did’ja get the popcorn?”  
“You BUTTER believe I did.” a split second after I said this Blue screeched behind me.   
“How DARE you! Edge, you need to stop his dreadful punning! I had to suffer the whole time we picked out movies, he ONLY wanted the bad movies that got one star ratings, AND he made puns the whole way back,” Blue walked passed me and sat down on the other side of the bed. welp, what can I say, that’s just the way I do. I winked at Edge, I knew he liked to annoy people with bad puns just as much as I did. I looked back at Blue  
“stop being so SALTY about the fact I can make BUTTER puns than you can.” Blue screamed again then nagged me about making the same pun twice. I laughed at his response. He was always very analytical about puns. I popped my movie into the DVD player and Blue jumped up to shut off the lights. He really liked making movie night into a night at the theater. This included yelling at Edge to change his eyes to just white because, “lights are a distraction in the theater.” the movie started, and let me tell you, it was the worst goddamned thing I had ever seen. I loved it. About half an hour in looked over to see what Edge thought, but he was asleep. Oh well, it had been a long day, I couldn’t blame him. We finished my awful movie, and then Blue got to watch his. It wasn’t bad for what it was, just… weird. I never understood the concept of vampires.   
It was late when we the credits finally rolled. And even though I slept through most of it, I was tired. I wasn’t gonna make the drive home, and there wasn't any point in leaving Edgy alone here. So I decided to stay. I asked Blue what he was gonna do. “Well my car’s still at the school…” I half sighed. I was tired, but anything for my bro.   
“Alright, I’ll drive you over there.”  
“Thanks! You’re the best.” he ran around the room cleaning everything up before running up to me and jumping on my back. I left Edge where he was, he was still asleep after all. The drive was short, and Blue played music the whole way back. I didn’t recognize the songs, but the beats were good for the most part. I dropped him off in the parking lot and then headed back towards the hotel. But not before texting Blue some pretty bad puns. By the time I got back I was exhausted. It took pretty much everything I had left to take off my hoodie and shorts and collapse on the bed.   
The sound of my phone buzzing from somewhere on the ground woke me up. It was still dark in the room, but slivers of light came through the curtains. How much time had passed? I rolled off the bed and rummaged around to find my phone. Blue was calling, I must be late. “Hey bro.”   
“Ahh good you woke up! I knew you would forget to set your alarm.”  
“Heh, thanks man”  
“No problem.” the phone clicked and the line went dead. What would I do without him? After pulling on yesterday’s clothes I checked the time, 6:30. We had time. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and opened twitter. Nothing left to do now but see what everyone else was up to. After apathetically scrolling a mile and a half down my dash I checked the time again. 6:58. I had to be at work in an hour, and so did Edge. I glanced over, he was still asleep.   
“Hey, Edge, bro, its seven.” he didn’t move. “Edge, Edge. Edg-” before I could finish he jumped out of bed faster than I thought possible, eye glowing and everything.   
“Yes B-p-Carrot. Yeah, Carrot? Whatda want?” He looked down at the floor uncomfortably. ooooo that’s gotta sting. Our voices don’t really sound the same, but I’m not the one who wakes him up in the morning.   
“I’ll drive you home so you can change, and take you to work, ok? You’ll have to take the bus home though.” he nodded and then pulled his jacket on. I took the movies off the dresser and we both left. We checked out and headed to my car. I stuck a cigarette in my mouth and lit it. The first stop was the house. The drive was quiet again. I still didn’t mind. When we got there I pulled up in the driveway and unlocked the car. Edge got out and went inside. I took my phone out while I waited. That fricken unknown number had called me again. It was the weirdest thing, I swear. I answered it once on accident and the only thing I could hear on the other line was heavy breathing. And it’s not just me, almost everyone had gotten a call from whoever it was. I realized I was out of cigarettes, so I went inside to grab a second pack. I stopped cold. Another Sans was there, but he was… different, to say the least. He wore colors so aggravatingly saturated and neon, I couldn’t even look at him fully.  
“WHAT UP MY FRESHMATIC PAL BUDDY HOMESLICE!” He had a nervous smile. I looked, to see he was standing on a bucket, and hurriedly closing one of the vents. I raised an eye socket at him. “What were you doing?“ I asked. He wrung his hands together, then pulled out a card, shoving it into my hands and said, ”Yo pal, It ain’t fresh to sneak on someone while they’re doing some shade-tastic business dudette! Here’s my wicked cool card” I looked at the card he gave me. It said FRESH in colors rivaling his clothes. Underneath, it said in quotations, “I can wash your car” I squinted and looked closer. At the bottom in tiny handwriting, it said, ”What’s a car I forgot” I looked up. The bucket was nowhere to be found, ‘Fresh’ was walking upstairs. More out of fear than anything, I decided to follow him. He opened the door to Ink’s room and I heard ink scream.   
“Who the fuck are you?”  
“Hey my guy this room is neato! Mind if I stay?”  
“Wha- Yea? Wait, What? WHO ARE YOU???”  
“My names Fresh, yo-” he stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air. The looked like a hound dog searching for someone, only one hundred times creepier. He sniffed again and turned towards me. Ok, this was getting weird. He sniffed in my direction and said in the freakiest voice, “have you been smoking?” I didn’t know what to say. I booked it out of there as fast as possible until I made it back to my car. Just in time. A moment later Edge walked out with a confused looked on his face. That makes two of us. He got in the car and I drove out of there.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tol boi tries to take care of edge boi


	4. what kind of pills are these again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you though Spike was the only one who was gonna cause problems? well you were w r o n g.  
> also, you finally get a glimpse at the entity in the walls. fun times.

Perspective - Swap Papyrus

Before going back home, I made a stop at the super store a block away. I walked in, said hi the the employee before ducking into one of the isles. I picked up a chocolate bar, for Blue. I hoped the chocolate would keep him from asking too many questions about Edge. Also, he loved candy. If he had an addiction, it would be sugar. But Blue’s not the type to get addicted. At the register, I asked for some cigarettes, Lucky Strike. I stepped out of the store before thinking twice and walking back in. I went to the back, where they had over the counter medicine, and bought some ‘sleeping’ pills. Natrol. I don’t think sleeping pills is the right term, more like over the counter Xanax. perfect. The cashier rung me up again, I made a Haven’t-I-Seen-You-Before joke, he didn’t laugh.  
Walked to the car. Sat in the car. Banged my head against the steering wheel of the car. I was real tired from today. From not getting a nap, to fixing a broken jaw, to sweating buckets because I didn’t want my bro to ask questions about Edge I couldn’t answer. And now I had to go to work, explain to my boss I was late because I wanted cigarettes, and drive. And drive and drive and drive. Either that or go home to see some walking rainbow talk in slang so old it’s birth certificate says “expired”. I wonder what it was doing with the vents. I hope it had an actual job, too. I kept thinking about it. Finally, I called Blue.  
Ring. Ring.  
“Hey brother! Why are you calling me? Did Edge break his jaw again by falling down the stairs?” Ouch. Passive aggressive much? So Blue knew I lied. I hoped he wouldn’t bring it up again, and thankfully, he didn’t.  
“Uh… ha. No. Uh, you know that guy? With the bright shirt?”  
“Brother you need to be a tad more specific. I understand I am the more articulate of the two of us, but this is too much.”  
“He’s got like, I dunno, sunglasses? He speaks in weird slang, and he’s rooming with Ink now, which means I think he got here-”  
“I didn’t invite him! Ink doesn’t believe me but I swear on king Asgore’s life I don’t know who he is! Someone else may have done that, but I swear it wasn’t-”  
“Chill, Sans, chill out.” I breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Freshy’ here was a bit freaky, and Blue hanging out with Error was enough. “I have to go. I don’t know what time I‘ll be home.”  
“Why’s that-”  
“Traffic”  
“Mm-hm”  
“Look.” I had to remind myself not to get irritated, “I’m already late, I’ll see you sometime tonight.”  
“Don’t drink and drive.”  
“Mmhm.” the phone clicked and went dead. The time on my phone screen said 7:40. I had twenty minutes to get somewhere that was half an hour away without traffic. The only reason my boss hadn't fired me yet is because I never complained. And he liked my jokes. I gassed it down the highway and through a yellow light I definitely should have stopped at. It was going great, only took half an hour to get there. I got out of the car and lit a cigarette before walking towards the loading docks.  
“Well look who finally showed up.”  
“Yeah, the boss is lookin’ for ya.”  
I sighed. Not surprising. The boss always knew if someone was late.  
“Yeah, yeah” I walked inside to get my route for the day. It was a short one, only about two hours. On my way out I got stopped by you-know-who.  
“Where were you this morning.” I spun around. He didn’t look irritated. If anything, mildly inconvenienced.  
“Traffic” he gave me a look that said he knew I was lying. I smiled at him. Didn’t work.  
“Just get to your truck.” I turned and walked out. The truck was already loaded and ready to go. I started driving. It was boring. But it went by seemingly fast. I got back around noon. Parked the truck. And clocked out.  
I hope I could get a nap in when I got home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Freshy Sans

Meeting all these coolio brosephs was p chill dawg!!!!!!!!! But they asked all these weird personal questions yo. Like, they were all, “Who invited you?” and I was all, ”Not you, I guess.” And then they’d say something like, “So who DID?” And I’d be like, This isn’t Jeopardy bro! Chill! And I handed my card to them and they asked more questions but whatev dude. And so after dinner which looked p cool yo but I don't eat that all up “nutrients” or “vitamin Q”. So I went to the kitchen Homie, you know, check out the cool place, and I saw that cool orange bro from earlier! What a coincidence yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, ya see dudes and dudettes behind that screen, he was all up being shady. I saw him take out a pill bottle, empty it out, and fill it with some good sleeping pills. And so then I was all, “YO! Those yours brah?” and he jumped, so high, so high man. And he was like, ”uh… wanna hear a joke?” And I said, “aiight.” (But I didn’t) And he said, “If you lose your hearing, is it ear-replaceable?” And So then I said to him, "HAHA so FUNNY brah. Are those pills yours?” and he started to sweat, and I think that means he was lying. So then I was gonna rat him out, but THEN I remembered he saw me by the vents today. And ya know bro, I don't like people knowing ‘bout things they shouldn't. I got eyes and ears everywhere brah, I don't need people ratting ME out. So instead I said to my new best friend, “eyy best friend, I get it. You all out have some fresh new secrets you wanna keep secret! So I won't tell. If you don't tell either, that is.”  
And my friend gulped real quick, which I don't think lil skellys can do btw, and said, ”wanna hear another joke?” He scratched his neck.  
“No bro. nah. “  
“Ah, ok.”  
I walked away, before thinking that maybe he didn't get the full gist. So I turned and said,” Remember best friendo, you never touched those pills, I never touched those vents.”  
He smiled and nodded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus

I woke up the next morning, tired as hell and still hungover from last night’s bottle of whiskey. After Fresh left, I had cracked open a new bottle from under the counter to calm my nerves. Now I was still nervous but with a faint numb feeling and slower heart rate. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone else seemed to be but myself. The Originals were giving some sort of speech, well, at least Dot was, his Sans was sleeping standing up. I sat down between my brother and Edge. Leaning over to Blue I whispered, ”Hey, what’s the big announcement? Someone getting married?” Blue shushed me hurriedly before saying, “SHHHH I don’t know what’s going on but it sounds fun so shut up please!” He turned around and bounced in his chair. Alright then. I turned to Edge,  
“So, uh, how did you sleep last night?” he looked at me with a confused expression, “Uhh, same as always?” Welp. My plan didn’t work. I hesitated for a second before I decided I had nothing to say and tuned into what the Originals were saying.  
“So does everybody understand now?”  
Blue jumped up and kneeled on his chair, “Does it matter what color the car is?”  
“No, so long as it’s a buggy.”  
Reaper spoke up. “Yeah, I still don’t know what a buggy is.” Dot sighed and pulled out his phone. He tapped on it for a minute before handing it back to him. “That’s a buggy.”  
“Oh,” then, as loud as he could, yelled ‘punch buggy’ and slugged the person next to him. I turned to see Reaper laughing and Error laying screaming on the floor.  
“WHy th-the funk WOuld y-you dO tHAt!”  
“Hey now bro that kinda lingo ain't gonna fly here.” Fresh said as Error kept screaming profanities that Fresh censored out, Reaper handed the phone back to Dot. I was gonna need another few shots if this is what today was gonna be like. Yeah, it wasn’t even noon yet, but it’s five O’clock somewhere.  
I got up, grabbed, like, a banana. Gotta stay fit, y’know? Then walked over to Sci, who was furiously scribbling something down.  
“Heyy buddy.”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Hey, so what does Natrol do to the body?”  
“W-Why are you asking?”  
“It’s for a friend.”  
“Mmm, yeah, ok. Natrol is basically the equivalent of a women’s One-a-Day vitamin.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Dietary supplements that don’t work.”  
Well shit. I slurred a thanks and another no-I’m-not-drunk before I sat down next to Edge and Blue again. Thankfully, the table was so goddamned big he didn’t hear me. Blue turned to me and told me all about what the hell we were doing today.  
“It’s called punch buggy, and when you see a certain car, you gotta punch the other in the face!”  
“Actually no, just their arm.” Said Dot, looking confused. “Since some of us were going car shopping today, I thought it would be fun to play!” He happily bounced on his toes, his hands on his hips. We all grumbled a “ok, fine.” Today was certainly gonna be ‘something’.  
While everyone talked, I took my opportunity. I slipped upstairs to Error’s bedroom, stole some pills, and went back downstairs. Everyone was filtering out, going to work or getting ready to go to the dealership. Working fast, I switched back the natrol pills with the painkillers again, before adding Error’s pills on top. I couldn’t remember what kind of medication he took, but Edge always mentioned how Error never slept. So, he probably took sleeping pills. Probably. I closed the bottle, put it back on the shelf, and hoped Edge would grab the top ones.  
I stepped out of the kitchen, running into who else, Fell Sans. he eyed me suspiciously. ”What were you doing?”  
“Ahh, looking for my phone.”  
He shuffled his feet a bit before asking, “Uh, you going with Dot to pick up his car? Cause I’m only gonna go if, uh, I mean, it’s gonna be pretty boring otherwise.”  
“Yeah, Blue wanted me to go. Might as well.” I tried to smile, but I knew the only reason he was going was so he wouldn’t be around his brother. What a shame, too. I know at least 6 people in this house would have no trouble punching Spike, Buggy or not.  
I said I’d meet with him in a sec, and went upstairs to find Blue.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Sans

PUNCH BUGGY IS MY NEW FAVORITE GAME! It was so much fun! Carrot drove me, Edge, and After. Edge had fun talking to After, and After had fun taking to Carrot. I was still worried about Carrot’s driving skills, he was massively hungover from last night. I saw him coming downstairs earlier with a couple pills in his hand, and his eye-lights were all shaky. I sat in the front and stared him down, making sure his eyes didn’t close for more than a split second. He noticed and looked over at me.  
“Eyes on the road, brother!”  
He sighed and turned towards the street before saying, ”What are you doing?”  
“Making sure you don't kill us all, why?”  
He sighed again. “Ok then.”  
We met Dot, Error, Fresh, and True met us at the dealership. Dot seemed happy, but the rest weren’t. I waved hi to Error. Carrot hadn’t allowed him to carpool with us. Error glared at me, waved slightly, and then took out a bottle of hand sanitizer and applied it. He seemed to have a thing with germs, called them “micro-brats”.  
Dot was already greeting the salesperson,and asking if they had any used race-cars. The rest of us walked around, looking at different options. Dot was the only one getting a car today, but it didn’t hurt to look. Error glanced around him, turned to me, and said, ”I’m going where it’s clean, come get me when we’re leaving.” He turned and began walking away, before I heard someone scream, “PUNCH BUGGY.” Error only had time to turn before Fresh jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly. Original Sans came up to me, lightly hitting me in the shoulder. “Punch buggy.” he chuckled.  
Error had gotten Fresh off of him, and furiously scrubbed himself with the sanitizer, heavily glitching. Edge walked up to Fresh and socked him in the jaw. This game was mildly violent, which made it highly entertaining to watch. Error wrapped blue strings around both Fresh and Edge, giggling like a madman. Carrot, eyes glowing, tried to punch Error, but his hand missed, Carrot falling to the ground instead. After poked Error, causing him to glitch and drop Edge and Fresh, Fresh got back up to tackle Error again, Edge saw this and jumped on top of them.  
“Uhh, do you think we should stop them?” Dot sounded a bit concerned with their antics. The salesperson beside him dropped his files, mouth open is surprise.  
“Nah, they gotta stop sometime.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Ink Sans

 

Error was gone, time to do my favorite thing. Paint the walls of his room. He’s asking for it, honestly, having all white walls with nothing on them. Who wouldn’t want to paint on them? I got out my paints. The acrylics, not the ones that control my emotions, Hah, and stepped into the recreation of the void that was Error’s room. I picked a random color and started near his bed, squirting paint right above his headboard before brushing it around in large swirls. Boy, Error’s gonna be livid when he finds this. I moved around the room, turning all of his walls into one big abstract painting. I got to the wall where the vent was. While I was painting the top part of the wall. I thought I saw something move from inside the vents. I glanced over. At first I couldn’t see anything. Until whatever it was shifted again. Its eyes, or what looked like his eyes, were nothing but two holes. It looked like a… skeleton.  
I couldn’t get a good look at it, so I tried calling to it. “Hey! Uh… Who are you? Is this a prank?” No response. I tried again, vainly trying to get a good look. “Hello? What’s your name? Have we met before?” Again no response. I felt silly for saying hi to… whatever was in there. It couldn’t be another monster, no. But… I should still see what it is. I walked downstairs, to Sci’s room. Maybe he knew where I could find a footstool and a screwdriver.  
“Sci?”  
He looked up. “Yeah? What’s up?”  
“Uh… I think there’s something in the vents. Do you know where the stepstool is?”  
Sci gave me a weird look, before saying, “downstairs, I think. Uh.. You need help?”  
“Yes please.”  
We went into Error’s room, Sci gave me another look upon seeing the paint. “He’s gonna kill you, y’know.”  
“Yes, but now I can die in peace knowing his room is pretty.”  
Sci laughed. “Ok, your funeral.” He put the stepstool in front of the vent, grabbed the screwdriver from me, and said, “There’s nothing there.”  
“What?”  
“There’s nothing in the vents. What did you see?”  
“I thought… nevermind, it must’ve been my imagination.”  
“Oh well, just help me put this away.” I grabbed the stool and followed Sci out of the room. I took one last look at the vent when I left. I swear I saw something in there…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Original Papyrus 

I was finally going to get my new car! It was so exciting! Other Great Papyrus look-alikes had forms of transportation already, Carrot had his own car, while Spike preferred to power-walk 3 miles to the prison, where he worked. The Great Papyrus however, had not had time to save up for a car. Working minimum wage at a superstore did not earn much, no matter how “super” it was. I wanted our other friends to be able to bathe in my new glory, so I invited them along. My brother said they might not want to come, since most Sans found paperwork boring. So I came up with a new game! Well, it wasn’t new, and I didn’t create it. But it doesn’t matter! I introduced them into a fantastic world of ‘punch buggy’, and they seemed avid to play it! They didn’t seem to understand the rules fully, but with time, patience, and fair play, there was no way this could go wrong!  
…  
…  
…  
Something went wrong. Apparently, when I, the Great Papyrus, was filing paperwork for my hot new Sports Car(™), my new friends forgot every rule I had spent one hour informing them about. However! Do not fret! I talked to the manager of the establishment, and they agreed not to press charges as my new friends had not hurt any customers or property. Well, their exact words were, “Get them the hell away from here.” This was good for me, as I got to drive some of my friends home in my hot new Sports Car(™)!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Aftertale Sans

Thanks to punch buggy I finally have a rational excuse to punch Reaper in the face. And Error. And Spike. And even though only one of them was going to the dealership, I decided to go too. It would be less boring than sitting at home anyway. It was pretty much worth it, I gotta piss off Error, and we got kicked out of the dealer. But, admittedly it was weird being around Dot. It probably wasn’t any better for him either, seein’ his dead brother, y’know?  
All in all it only took us about two hours to get there and back. It was only about one in the afternoon, but I had overnight at my latest job, the super store, later, so I decided to take a nap on the couch. About five or so hours later, I was awoken by Dot, shouting from the kitchen, that dinner was ready. I chose to ignore him, and instead turned on the TV. There was a lame family sitcom on that some of the others liked to watch, so I decided to try and see what it was about. Despite being as basic as it was, it was kinda funny, so I found myself watching another episode. Half way through it, Carrot walked in with a liquor glass in his hand, and leaned against the air hockey table before yelling in the direction of the kitchen if anyone wanted to play him. Blue ran in a second later and said he did. Edge followed behind him a moment after. Blue and Carrot started their game while Edge leaned against the back of the TV to watch them. Becoming more interested in their game than my show, I joined Edge behind the TV to watch the other two play. Although Carrot was known for being good at these kind of games, he was losing. He seemed to be more interested in Edge than the actual game, like he was waiting for him to do something. After losing to his brother 4-7 he backed away from the table and gestured for someone else to play. Blue looked like he was having the time of his life, and was also very intent on playing again. I looked to Edge, who seemed to be staring off into space before noticing me, “uhh, you can play.” I shrugged and went up to the table. I didn’t really try to win, but got alright score of 3-7. At some point during the game, both Carrot and Edge had wandered over to the couch, where Edge had fallen asleep. Carrot was sitting next to him, with a smirk on his face, and was looking at his phone. I walked over to them, before taking a seat on the other side of Carrot. Blue was still on the other side of the room, running victory laps around the table. After sprinting around for about a minute before he ultimately ran over to where we were sitting and jumped up on the couch, landing in such a way that if he was off by any amount he would have stepped on one of us. Although this was quite the display to me, Carrot didn’t seem to be bothered, instead he just moved his arms to the side, and Blue who was standing above him, spun around and sat on top of him. Carrot then went back to looking at his phone, this time over his brother's shoulder. These two were cute together. In a brotherly way, don’t be weird. Memories of me and my own brother came flooding back to me. Me and him weren't that different from these two. Goddammit, why did I have to lose him? Involuntarily, I started crying. I tried my best to stay quiet. I didn’t want to draw attention to myself. Didn’t work. Through a blurry haze I could see Blue jump off of Carrot and sit on the other side of me.  
“What’s wrong” I didn’t say anything back to him, I just kept trying to stop crying. “Is it your brother?”  
I slowly nodded. “‘S all fine. Don’t wanna bother you two. Just started thinking bout him, that’s all. Today was fun, he woulda loved it.” I chuckled slightly, my laughter sounding more like hiccups. I excused myself, not wanting to be around their worried faces anymore.  
I went into my room, and sat in front of what would have been Papyrus’s bed. I decided that even if he was dead, he still deserved a bed. It felt less lonely. I began talking to the bed. I did it often. “We went to the car place today, Dot showed us this new game, you would’a loved it.” I let out a nervous laugh and then continued, “I have a shift in a few hours. I’ll try to keep this job” I choked a little before saying, “I promise.” my time alone was cut short by someone pounding on the door. I hobbled to my feet and opened the door a little to see Error giving me his classic psycho smile.  
“WhO aRe y-you talking TO? Ya got a GiRl in thERe or something?” he laughed and walked into his room without waiting for a response. I closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed, staring in the general direction of my brother’s bed. I made a silent promise that I would talk to him later before I laid back and tried to get some more sleep before my shift. Where’s Edgy when ya need him?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans

I woke up in my bed the next morning. Everything seemed fine, if a bit weird. Why was I so tired last night? And another question came to mind, what time was it? I turned to get my phone, and glanced quickly at the other side of the room. Where was Boss? The time 7:12 glared up from my phone screen. I stood up quickly, and almost immediately fell back down. It felt like I had just run a marathon. I played it off as something stupid and stumbled out to the kitchen after pulling on my jacket. Carrot and Blue were sitting there, along with a few of the others. I made myself some coffee, I was exhausted for some reason, and sat opposite Carrot at the table. He was looking at something Blue was showing him, but glanced at me, smiling like he was in on a secret, before looking back at his brother. I downed my coffee and went downstairs to find my pill bottle. I popped about three pills in my mouth before going over to the kitchen sink to wash them down. I decided to take a few pills and put them in my pocket.  
I took the bus to work as usual, and tried not to hear my brother saying that buses were for the weak and untalented. So, perfect for me, heh. I began zoning out, until movement startled me. I had been staring dead center into a woman's eyes for 5 minutes. She moved to a farther seat. Good for her. I looked around, I felt really out of it today. Was I standing in a different spot than usual? The bus felt emptier than it usually did. I panicked a little. Did my stop already come? Fucking crap shit, I got off the bus as fast as I could almost getting myself stuck in between the doors. I looked for a street name.  
Ugh.  
Fuck.  
I was one stop early. I had to walk 3 blocks to the restaurant. I took a step forward, before stumbling. Crap, what was with me today? I took another pill. Today was gonna be awful, I knew it already.  
Walking into the restaurant, I was greeted by my boss, not my brother, but my actual boss, saying that I was two hours late. I mumbled a sorry before shuffling over to the kitchens. Leaning against the counter, I tried to get my bearings. I felt sick, like I was gonna puke, and it was hard to breathe. That walk musta taken more outta me than I expected, heh. I took my ‘smoke break’ which was just an excuse to have 5 minutes to myself. I took out a cigarette and lit it, placing it on top of the garbage can. If I heard anyone come outside, I’d pick it up, pretend to smoke. Thankfully, no one came outside today. I sat down on the concrete, and put my skull in my hands. I wanted to pass out. Usually Boss was the one who got headaches, but now the pounding in my cranium was getting more obvious. Whatever. Same shit as usual. I got paid by the hour, no way was I taking a day off. I got back up, twice, as I lost my balance the first time.  
Walking inside, I slid across the wall, and tried not to be seen. Annoyingly, that didn’t happen. The head chef started barking orders at me as soon as we made eye contact.  
“Where the hell have you been?”  
“Uhhm.. smuo..” I muttered. It was hard to talk.  
“You started on those fries yet?”  
I shook my head, regretting it immediately as pain filled my skull.  
“Let’s go then, We don’t have all day!“ He shouted, turning to look for lamb sauce. I went over to the deep fryers, before realizing I couldn’t stand, and sat with a heavy thump to the floor. Someone came over, but it was hard to see their face. My vision was blurry. My stomach was screaming in pain. I rolled over onto the floor. Darkness swirled around me, and I blacked out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell papyrus

Today was another day when I would be stuck doing paperwork for most of it. I swear I’m the only one who does any real work around here. While I was reading over a file, my phone rang, interrupting me. What do these people need from me now? I picked it up without looking at the number, “Hello”  
“Are you Papyrus?”  
“That depends”  
“Well, uh, your… brother Collapsed at work.”  
“So, what do you want me to do about it?”  
“Aren't you going to come pick him up?”  
“He’s fine. Put him back to work.”  
“Are you kidding? He can barely stand, how’s he gonna do any work?” heh. Typical. Everything’s an excuse to these people.  
“He’s. fine. I don’t care if he collapsed. I don’t care what you say. Put him back to work.” after I finished speaking someone leaned on the back of my chair, and then proceeded to grab my phone from me. It was that fucking Carrot again. I swear to god if he tries to pull any shi-  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” He stared me dead in the eye and ended the call. He handed my phone back to me and walked out of the house. If this asshole thinks he’s gonna start any more shit with me he’s sorely mistaken. This morning he’s hanging around the kitchen like he owns the place and telling me not to wake up my brother. What business does he have telling me what to do? I decided to let my brother sleep. But not because he said anything about it. I don’t have to listen to him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus 

I got into my car and slammed my fist onto the dashboard. Spike pisses me off so much. I took a deep breath and called Sci.  
“What now?” he said.  
“What do you mean what now?” Jeez, he’s gonna give me a fucking seizure with his sass. I continued, “hey what pills does Error take, sleeping pills, right?”  
“What? No! He takes seizure pills, for his glitching. Why the heck do you want to know, anyway, are you writing this down or-”  
“He takes seizure pills.”  
“Yeah. you didn’t know?”  
“Ah… shit. No, I didn’t, um, hey, what happens if you take seizure pills if you, ya know, don’t have seizures?”  
“What the frick Carrot! Why are you taking his pills? It’ll drop your platelet count, so don’t take any more alcohol, and-”  
“I’m not taking the pills, jeez, and you don’t take alcohol, you drink it. It’s for a friend, what happens if you overdose?”  
“Who the heck is taking Error’s pills? If they overdosed they probably can’t walk without balance issues, they have double vision, headaches, upset stomach, and are probably tired or sleepy. Can you tell me who is dumb enough to overdose on seizure pills?”  
“It wasn’t his fault, I added seizure pills along with his pain meds-”  
“WHAT. THE. HECK. CARROT. You drugged Edge?”  
“Uh, yeah, bye.”  
“WAIT-”  
I ended the call and slammed on the gas. I’ve already wasted too much time. By some miraculous event I didn’t get any red lights. Thank god. When I finally pulled into the parking lot of the fast food place I realized I had no idea of what to do with Edge when I got him. Whatever, it didn’t matter. I burst through the doors and immediately someone ushered me to the kitchen. “Wow, you don’t look like what I expected you to, are you two really brothers?” he laughed nervously. I was a bit surprised by what he said, then I realized he thought I was Spike. I never did say who I was on the phone. Oh well. “Uhh, yeah. He’s my bro.” What? I’m more of a brother to him than Spike will ever be. We got to the back of the kitchen. Edgy was sitting, leaning against a wall near the deep frier. Someone was moving their finger back and forth in front of his face to see if he could follow it. Another was trying to talk to him. Edge wasn’t responding to either, but he was conscious, so that’s something I guess. I crouched down next to the guy kneeling in front of him. I want to say when Edge saw me he recognized me, that he kinda raised his eye sockets and actually tried to focus in on me, but that’s probably just me getting my hopes up. I didn’t know what else to do besides grab him under the arms and pick him up, holding him against me like he was a toddler. As I was walking out I could feel him try to grab onto me. He didn’t have a very tight grip, all he could really do was grab part of my hoodie, his motor function was basically at zero after all. I held onto him tighter, don’t want to drop him after all. Hah. I stopped at the front counter before I left, “Can I update his emergency contact?” the lady working there looked anxiously up at me, stammered a ‘yeah’ and walked into the back room. She came back out with a file in her hand.  
“What do you want to change. I can write it for you... seeing you have your... hands full.” she kinda trailed off before waiting for a response.  
“Change the last name to Swap, please.” she scratched out ‘Fell’ before changing it to my last name. “And change the phone number to…” I gave her my cell phone number. She scribbled all of it down. I thanked her and walked out to my car, putting Edge in the back seat. And buckling his seatbelt. As Blue would say, ‘safety first’. I looked over to Edge, thought a minute, and called Sci again.  
“WHAT.”  
“Tone it down kiddo, I’m getting a headache. “  
“GOOD. What do you want?”  
“Well, Mr. Happy, should I take Edge to the hospital, he’s not responding to anything, I think he overdosed.”  
“I HATE YOU SO MUCH.”  
“So.. No?”  
“Everyone in this house is so stupid I can’t take it anymore! Yes, take him to a hospital! For gosh sakes, Carrot.”  
“Whoa, you said “Stupid”? Getting a little vulgar there, Sci.”  
“I pay your taxes.”  
I hung up.  
At the hospital they said he was fine, for the most part. But they wanted to do blood tests, or in Edgy's case, bone marrow tests. Which was gonna take at least a day. On the bright side of things, Edge started responding to things after a while. He'd look at you when you walked in the room, and he could make mhmm sounds, but that was about it. It sure was something though. I told him I would be back later and to call if he needed anything, I drove home afterwards, and was greeted by Spike yelling at someone on the phone. He hung up when he saw me. I walked up to him. “Would you like to know where your brother has been all day?” he glared back at me.  
“Where?”  
“In the hospital after a drug overdose.”  
He was sneering at me now, “that's his fault. If he can't handle a couple pills than he deserves to be in the hospital.”  
“Hmm.”  
Spike spun around and went into the kitchen, and came out with a liqueur glass full of what was probably scotch. I decided to try Spike on his word. I went upstairs, got more of Error’s pills, about six, (I swear he’s gonna kill me when he finds all of these missing) and brought them to the kitchen. I found a liqueur glass of my own and placed the pills on the counter, then proceed to crush each of them with the base of my hand. I put the powder into the glass and filled it with more scotch. I found Spike over in the living room, looking at his laptop. Perfect. I walked over and pretended to look over his shoulder. While he was too busy glaring at me and switching tabs I switched our glasses out. I walked off to my room, sipping Spike’s scotch. I wonder how well he thinks he’s gonna handle that drink.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BOY HOWDY THESE NOTES ARE GONNA BE A LOT I HOPE YOUR PREPARED.  
> Carrot is trying his best, though it may not look like it. He's not used to taking care of a grouchy, grumpy, weird messed up version of his brother. Looking up the effects of seizure pills, if you don't suffer from seizures, most side effects were lowered white blood cells and platelets. The only blood skeletons produce are in the bone marrow. So, we gave him the other side effects of seizure pills, and left out the bits about blood clots, bruises, and infections. Also, we don't really have an explanation for how Dot, Error, and Fresh got to the dealership, but it was most likely taxi. Side note: Error enjoys riding in the passenger seat, because it's less crowded and makes him feel important. Also, you'll notice that Sci is a lil' sass master here, and that's mostly due to stress. He works at NASA as an engineer, and technically owns the AU house. So, yes, he does pay everyone's taxes. He owns their asses and he's finally starting to realize his power.  
> After has some major issues dealing with the loss of his brother, but they probably won't get addressed for a long time :(. He's a very lonely skelle, and maybe being in a house filled with reminders of his brother wasn't too good of a choice. Fucking Error, though. Error is an asshole, but they don't really know how to make him leave. Same with Fresh.  
> As you may have noticed, Carrot doesn't like confrontation. Like, at all. It's one of his major character flaws. He almost didn't take Edge to the hospital because he didn't want to deal with the fact he drugged someone. Oh speaking of drugs, we looked it up, and you can't buy over-the-counter seizure meds for people. So, either he's buying cat pills or he's stealing them. You decide which one.  
> Oh, and by the way,  
> That thing in the walls...?  
> ...  
> Don't think about it too much.


	5. drunken doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bet ya didn't know that you could make doughnuts with whisky in them! also, for all y'all waiting for Spike to get what's coming to him, this is just the beginning for him~~ but that doesn't mean he's not gonna cause some anguish for others before he gets it

Perspective - Swap Sans

FINALLY after waiting for T H R E E hours, Spike left for work. Now it was time for the show! I woke everyone in the house up, well almost everyone. Last time I woke Error up he tried to kill my brother in his sleep. So yeah, everyone but Error. Outer Sans was the first, and the easiest to get out of bed. All I had to do was yell up his ladder that there would be alcohol. I heard him fall out of his bed and yell he’d be down in a second, before half falling down the ladder. That’s one! I ran into Sci’s room and started yelling at him before I realized he was already awake. Awesome! That's two. I ran across the hall to the Dance brothers’ room, and shook Dance Sans awake.   
“Come on! We're gonna watch Edge cook!”   
“What?”  
“We're gonna watch him cook, let's go! There’ll be alcohol.” At this he sighed and rolled out of bed, literally. He rolled onto the floor and just laid there for a second before pushing himself up. That’s three I guess! I ran back upstairs, into Ink’s room, where he was nowhere to be found. I stood there for a moment thinking about where he could be, before Ink walked into the room.   
“You seem excited.”   
I whipped around, “Yeah! We're gonna watch Edgy cook!”   
“Uh, don’t mean to rain on your parade but he’s still aslee-”  
“I know! I was just going to go wake him up now.” Ink started to say something, but I ran out before he could finish. I couldn’t help myself, I was just so excited! I did my final lap across the house (jumping over the couch in the excitement of things) and bursted through the door of the Fell brothers’ room. I ran up to Edgy’s bed and jumped on it, and he was launched into the air by the force of it. He landed with a “fwomp!” On the side of the bed, half of him hanging off it. “Hey, Edgy! Cook for us!” with a groan he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, glaring up at me.   
“What?”   
“Your brother just left and I already woke everyone else up!”   
“It’s like five in the morning.”  
“And?”  
He sighed, paused before saying ‘Whatever’ and pushed himself off the floor. I jumped off the bed, grabbing his hands, dragging him halfway out of the room with me.   
“Can I at least put my jacket on?” He yelled, wiggling out of my hands.  
“Oh, yeah. Heh, sorry.” He went back into his room and reappeared wearing his black jacket. I continued pulling him along. “You have to make something with alcohol though, that’s the only way I could get the others out of bed. No worries though! I already found something.” He sighed again and didn’t say anything back. Oh well. Everyone but Sci was already in the kitchen. I took a seat at the bar next to Ink and an empty stool. A few minutes later, a confused Sci came out of his room, and wandered into the kitchen.   
“So this is what you were screaming about this morning.”  
“Yeah! Edge is gonna cook for us.” from the back of the kitchen, Edge spoke up, “what is it you guys want me to make. It’s literally five in the morning.”  
Break laughed, “Anything with booze, it is five o'clock if you know what I mean.”  
“You want me to make, like, a dessert or something? There aren't many breakfast foods with liquor in them.”   
I stumbled, nearly throwing myself over the table,“Wait! I already figured something out! Here you go!” I shoved a folded piece of paper into Edge’s hands, he read it out loud, 'whiskey caramel doughnuts’ and gave me a look.   
“How long were you waiting?”  
“Doesn’t matter! All in favor?”  
The other’s halfheartedly agreed with my idea, not really caring what he made, as long was they could get drunk while he made it. Edge stood for a minute, staring at the paper, before barking orders at me to get things out. I did what he said, I did wake him up after all. So it looks like I was gonna be his sous chef for today. After a minute of him grumbling orders, he had out yeast, flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, 2 eggs, sour cream, butter, vanilla extract, cream, whisky, powdered sugar, and milk. He was still staring blindly at the paper when I was done. Before walking over and preheating the oven. He started mixing yeast with water, while Ink started playing music. At first he was playing a classical piece, Outer then yelled at him to play something better. He sighed and put on a top 40 playlist.  
“Hey, Blue. Mix this stuff together, just the dry ingredients.” Edge handed me the paper, alright I guess. It’s nothing I can’t handle! Me and Edge finished our tasks at the same time, producing two bowls of things that looked nothing like doughnut batter. I told Edge this and he just gave me a look. After a *messy* fifteen minutes of trying to mix the batter and putting it in the pan, Edge finally broke out the whiskey, which the others had been waiting not-so-patiently for. I got started on the caramel sauce while Edge did the vanilla sauce. He was supposed to do the whiskey ‘to taste’, but it was really more to, ‘how much it would take till I can almost get drunk off these doughnuts’. He measured out what he needed for his sauce, and then how much I needed, and then took a drink from the bottle before passing it back to the guys at the bar. It only took about five minutes before at least one of them was drunk. At this point everyone had gotten over the fact that they were woken up at five in the morning and started to actually enjoy themselves. The music got louder, the jokes got worse, and the kitchen got messier. It was really quite the sight to see, everyone enjoying themselves. Even if it took a 40% alcohol content to do it.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans

Surprisingly enough, I was having fun with the other Sanses, and I wasn’t even that drunk. I had only had a couple sips, since I needed to watch over the doughnuts. And I didn’t trust Blue to be responsible. Outer was drunk off his bony ass, Break was moonwalking slowly like he was daydreaming, and Ink was headbanging and half- stomping. Neither of them were in tune to the music. Sci was writing down instructions on how to build a trojan horse and slowly giggling. A second bottle had been broken open, like, they tried to open it but it slipped from their hands and broke. Blue and I were dipping the doughnuts in glaze, laughing at the stupidity of everyone else.  
Then the door slammed. Blue turned off the music, much to everyone’s displeasure. The room was silent as the sound of heavy boots filled the air.   
Spike stepped into the room.  
“Sans, what are you doing with these losers?”  
I stumbled over my words, trying my best to think of a good excuse. “Um, well, B-boss, I, uh, they wanted to, um, show me, no, um-”  
“Stop muttering! Were you cooking again? I told you to stop doing that stupid shit.”  
“No! No, Boss, come on, you know me, I would never-I would never do, uh, something like-”  
“Then why are we standing in a messy kitchen covered in flour and broken glass?” Boss’ eyes were getting brighter, and I couldn’t stop sweating from nervousness.  
“I was just coming in to-to uh, yell at them. For making a mess. I haven’t done nothin, I swear, Boss!”  
“Oh really now, Sans?” He stepped forward and grabbed my wrists tightly. “Then what’s this?” My hands were covered in flour and donut glaze. If I got my jaw broken before this, I was in some deep shit now for lying. I looked up at him. “Boss, please, it’s not what it looks like, please, you gotta believe me, please-” the heel of his boot connected with my fibula and he pushed me back, slamming the back of my head into the sharp edge of the counter. The pain ran through me like lightning bolts. My feet had been tripped out from under me and now the only thing holding me up was Boss’ unwavering grip on my wrists. Someone at the bar counter started yelling. I tried to turn and see who it was but I was still pushed against the counter, the voice took a second to register with me. It sounded like Ink. Fuck, why was he dragging himself into this mess? Boss turned and dropped me suddenly, letting me fall to the floor. I scrambled to my feet to see what was happening. I was right, it was Ink. He was now stumbling away from the bar, trying to put some distance between himself and my brother. He was still arguing with him though. What an idiot, doesn't he know what that’s gonna get him? To my horror, Boss did what I knew he would, he stepped towards him and grabbed at the first thing he could reach. In Ink’s case, his sash. But unlike my jacket, his sash ripped. Ink was sent flying backwards against the ground, he quickly stood up again though, just in time to watch my brother throw his sash against the wall. The sound of tiny cracks could be heard as little bits of paint started to drip down the wall. The color slowly drained from Ink’s face, literally. All of him was slowly turning to black and white as more of his paint coated the wall. He fell to his knees and stayed there, head in his hands. Now Boss turned his attention back to me. Welp. I tried pleading with him again, “Please, I promise I’ll listen next time, I’m sorry, I swear.” he took a step towards me, “c'mon, please, you can’t do thi-” He came at me faster than before, grabbed my neck, and threw me on the ground like I weighed nothing. To him, I probably didn’t. He slowly stepped down next to me, and then brought his right foot down on top of me, his heel finding the place between my first and second rib underneath my shirt, and the rest of his boot resting on my collar bone. He was looking down on me with that shit-eating grin he always had when he knew he was in total control. He began slowly pushing down on me.   
“You know it only takes seven pounds of pressure to break someone’s collar bone, I’ve known that since we lived with Gaster.” he sighed and laughed a little in the most sadistic tone I’ve ever heard, “I wonder what’s going to happen to you when I break yours, given you’re so weak. He leaned farther over me, the pressure building in the top of my chest. It was becoming unbearable. No. I don’t want to be hurt. I don’t want to feel pain anymore. I pulled my knife out and swung at him. Half not caring if I hit him or not, just wanting him to back off. Luckily, (unluckily?) for me, I hit him, right on the leg. He stepped off me. I took the chance I had to get up and run. I shot across the house and towards the garage. When I got to the door Boss was still in the kitchen, staring me down, but I wasn't taking any chances. I threw the door open and practically collapsed into the concrete floor. I stood there for a second, staring back at the door, before grabbing the nearest bottle and sprinting off down the street.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Ink Sans

I’m not exactly sure what Spike was trying to accomplish by breaking the paints in my sash, but he managed to break the ones that give me my emotions. So, um, I felt kind of lifeless at the moment. He was still screaming when Edge ran out.   
“You useless sons of bitches better get this fucking mess cleaned up, or so help me god I’ll kill each and every single one of you.” Blue decided to leave at this point, and Spike was so angry he didn’t notice. I curled up into a ball. Spike continued screaming, “And if I come in here to find a single piece of glass on the floor or on that counter I’m going to drive it through your skull! Understand? And you!” The black sole of his boot landed next to me. “Get off the floor.” his boot moved away, I thought he was leaving, before it came back at me at lightning speed and hit me hard on the side of my ribs. The pain felt dull. My drinking hadn’t helped with my balance, and it was hard to stand up.   
“You’re… an a-asshole” I gasped. It was hard to tell if this was a good idea or not, I had lost all my emotions, including fear.  
His eyes glowed brighter. “What?” He growled. Outer stood up, stumbling a bit. He had drank the most out of all of us, I remembered.  
“Yeah! Tell ‘em, Pink. Uh… Yeahh.” He slurred, giggling a bit. “Go take a fuggin shower, er something.” Outer laughed at his own joke. Spike stepped forward, anger radiating off of him. “Who the hell do you think you are?” He snarled. Sci nervously stood up and stood in front of Outer. Dance did the same thing. Outer didn’t see the benefit in this. He kept trash talking at Spike. Dance tiredly tried to shush him. Spike was still glaring at them, like he was trying to decide who to kill first. Luckily, he didn’t get the chance to chose, because a loud voice was yelling from the stairs.   
“w-whO t-the FUcK is The oNE wh-wHo haS-s bEEn yelLIng for tHe past-t TEn min-minUTEs?” Ah good, it was Error, with Blue behind him. Error was one of two people who had a good chance of beating Spike in a fight. And Spike seemed to subconsciously know this. “Who-o THe hELL aRe yo-you?” Blue said something to him in a quiet tone, “No! WEll-l, yeAh. I tHouGHt he-e was sHOrteR t-thoUgh.” Blue was trying to convince Error that he was thinking of two different people, but he wasn't listening anymore. He was focused on Spike, who had been giving him the death stare since he appeared. “You-u loOk lIKe you w-Want a fiGhT” he let out a glitchy laugh which would have been slightly terrifying if…. Ya know. Spike hadn't said anything to him, but he was stepping closer. Even if he knew he probably wasn't gonna win, he was always ready to try and prove himself. Error suddenly whipped out several blue strings and tied them around Spike's arms and neck. Outer jumped up off the floor and hobbled to Error's side, reaching out a hand to try and touch his shoulder. Blue yelled at Outer to stop, but he was a little too late. Error glitched heavily and whipped around to see Outer, still wasted, trying to say something. In the process he let go of Spike, who hadn't moved since. After realizing Outer was definitely no threat, Error just grumbled and went over to the liquor cabinet, while Spike stomped up the stairs. Sci looked at me with concern, “Are you alright there, you got hit pretty hard?”   
“I don’t know. I can’t really… feel anything.” He glanced back at the paints, “Oh right, sorry.”   
“I’m just gonna go get some more.” I trailed up the stairs and into my room. My paintbrush was leaning against the wall next to my bed. I sighed and used it to open the portal to the void, the cold and empty void.   
It was just like I remembered it. Although I try not to. All white with nothing around. How can Error stand this place? I sat on the ground. There was nothing to do but wait now, wait for the first color to fall. I didn’t even care what it would be, anger, fear, sadness. It didn’t matter, I just wanted to feel something. I don’t know how long I sat there. Hours? Days? But finally. The first color came. It was suprise. I was very surprised. I conjured a bottle and put just enough paint in it. Kinda amazing how I can do that, huh? I continued waiting for more colors to fall. I didn’t know how much longer I was going to have to wait, so I just kinda thought about this morning. It was actually really fun at first, it’s been awhile since everyone was as carefree as they were. I can’t remember the last time we did anything like that. Actually... yeah I can.  
It was way late, almost one in the morning. I’d been listening to music on my tiny, $15 iPod. When the music cut off, I sighed, I knew it was because it died. I didn’t know what to do. I was too tired to get up, but I was also bored. Boredom won and I dragged myself downstairs to probably go watch TV or something. I stopped at the kitchen to find something to eat, but because we literally haven't even been in the house for twenty four hours, there was nothing save for a pack of granola bars. I wasn’t picky. I was a bit surprised to see someone already sitting on the couch, though. I wasn’t sure if he had noticed me or not, but if he did, he didn’t care. I stood a good twenty feet away trying to figure out who it was. Something that was a lot more difficult to do in the dark. I gave up and joined him on the couch. he turned out to be the edgy one with the dick brother. He barely acknowledged me when I sat down. I pulled my phone out and tried to find something to do, but because everyone was asleep, all of my dash's were pretty much dead. So I opened snapchat and sent a pic of the TV to Reaper, the guy I rode with in the cab that day. He was out of his room in seconds of me sending it, it was almost creepy actually. He joined us and tried to start a conversation. Eventually, I joined his feeble attempts and said we should go get some food. He evidently thought this was a great idea, because he started talking about where we could go. We decided on a corner store that was open all the time. The thing was, none of us had a car, so we had to walk. Before we left I snapped everyone who looked like fun and told them to come with. Only two replied, the one called Carrot and True. We left, laughing over their victories in escaping without their brothers noticing. I asked Reaper how he knew where he was going, he replied with, “‘Cuz someone died of a heart attack there earlier today.” He looked at me with black hole eyes and a psychotic grin. I stared back at him. “Hey! Kidding! Jeez, relax. I saw it on the cab ride over here.” I forced a laugh and looked for someone else to talk to. Up ahead, the edgy one was walking alone. Oh well, he’s as good to talk to as anyone. I ran up behind him and smacked him across the back of his head. Before I could say anything he whipped around and started yelling.   
“What the fuck-!”   
“Whoa, just wanted to see what you were doing.” He grumbled and didn’t say anything back. I tried talking to him about anything I could think of. He didn’t say much about anything for the longest time. Eventually though, he started to warm up a little. We talked about the different AU’s and how weird they were. Making fun of all the ones with little to no backstory and all the super cool™ OCs. After another ten minutes we finally found the dollar store Reaper had been talking about. I’m pretty sure at least one of us almost got hit while running across the parking lot.   
Being in a store anytime past ten is like walking into a parallel universe where nothing is real except you and the box of baking soda on the shelf. Everything was funny to us at this point. At least one of us had a flask with them. Halfway through and Carrot disappeared. We later found him outside smoking a cigarette. Edgy got some hot cheetos, Reaper just got tortilla chips and salsa, True got something from the candy aisle, and I don’t know what Carrot got. I found generic brand frozen pizzas. We paid for our stuff, and found Carrot with a bottle of schnapps. We walked back to our house. I don’t actually remember what else we did that night. I do remember going to a diner that morning because none of us had bought any actual food.   
I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of something dripping. I looked up. Green was falling from somewhere above me. Happiness! I conjured another bottle and saved some of the color in it. I had two colors now, but still felt pretty much nothing. I laid back with my knees in the air and put my hands over my face. It could take forever to get my next color. Oh well. You know, I never did find out why Edge was awake that night in the first place. Honestly, it was probably because of his brother.   
Spike was one of the only people in the house I truly hated. He was a useless narcissist that didn’t respect anyone, and this isn’t the only time he’s come home only to ruin something for someone. This time though, is the first time he’s actually gotten what’s coming to him. God, I wish Error had actually giving him something to remember, a nice fracture or something.   
Suddenly, I was hit by a waterfall of two different paints, anger and disgust. Ugh. At least I had two more colors. I made some bottles for the colors and some extras for later, then went back to staring into the neverending distance. If Error wasn’t gonna be able to give Spike what he deserved then I would. Ugh, who am I kidding. I have no Idea what his actual magical ability or his physical ability is. Edge seemed to know all too well how strong his brother was, though. Has this happened before and I didn’t even know it? Another splash of paint hit me. It was blue. Sadness. I bottled it despite not wanting to. Sighing, I rolled over, and tried to keep remembering things so I could get my paints back. Eventually, I had gotten all my colors again. It must have been hours being in that hell of a void. I reopened the portal back to the house and stepped inside. It was nice to see colors again, and to hear sounds. I wandered into the kitchen after putting my brush back in the corner of my room. Sci looked at me in surprise.   
“I thought you were going to get your colors back?” I stared at him for a second. Then looked at the clock. It had only been about a minute for him. Oops. Heh. Time passes slower in the void.   
“Yeah, I did. I was gone for over an hour. Well, over an hour for me.” He gave me a look and asked for help getting the paints of the wall. I reluctantly agreed, and told him that he wasn’t gonna want to touch them without gloves. They had mixed together to form a thick layer of apathy on the wall. That could take days to wear off if you touched it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Papyrus

The fucking disrespect I get around here. You can’t tell my brother one goddamn thing without him going off and doing whatever he wants, leaving me with the consequences. One of them being the ‘cut’ on my leg. I couldn’t go to work like this, what would I tell people? That I got shanked by someone the size of an eighth grader? After I left the mess of a kitchen I went to my room, took off my boot, and rolled up my pants. The bastard had cut right through them. I looked at the cut. It was surprisingly long, but still pretty weak looking. This would be easy to heal, especially for me. I didn’t waste any time starting my magic. It was a dark, almost black red that glowed like tiny flames. I put the glowing fire to my leg, and then immediately pulled back, screaming, ‘fuck’ as I did. What the hell was wrong with me? Did I want everyone in the house to hear me? It’s not like it hurt, just… surprised me. I bit down on my scarf so no one would hear me, and started again. The feel of fusing your own bones back together was something close to what I imagine a second degree burn would be like. I couldn’t get very far, my magic was fucking up terribly from lack of concentration. I persisted. Like usual. After twenty minutes I stopped to see where I was at.   
Nothing had changed. It was the same size as it was before. Whatever. I’ll work on it later. I looked around the room for my laptop, and, of course, it was on my brother’s side of the room. When is that asshole going to learn to put things back where he found them? I got up. My leg was sore from the failed healing attempt. I didn’t have a limp though, no, that shows weakness. I walked downstairs as soon as I heard everyone else leave. I walked back into the kitchen, which was still covered in flour. I sighed in disgust and began cleaning. I wiped down the kitchen and left, leaving the rest of the mess for the others. While cleaning however, I managed to step on some broken glass. The others would pay for this. Ouch. There was nothing I wanted to do right now. I could do my work later. What? I deserved a break. I walked into the living room, pleased at finding no one in there. I wouldn’t have to deal with any more of the dumbasses I lived with for right now. I propped my leg up on the couch. As you can imagine, it’s not pleasant to step in broken glass. And if I didn’t give my leg a break, it would probably become obvious it hurt even with my efforts. I spent an hour watching cop shows. It amused me to watch stupid people get what they deserved. After that I went to get my laptop. I did have work to do, after all. I swear I’m the only one who does any kind of work at all. That fucking Carrot literally drives for a living. Asshole. Going up the stairs wasn’t pleasant. But that wasn’t an excuse. I lectured myself for making a hissing sound every time my left foot hit the ground. It’s not like anyone could hear me though. Good. If anyone did, I could still easily beat the shit out of them. I looked at my phone. It was past one already. It didn’t matter, I wasn’t hungry. My leg was bothering me again though. Out of sheer annoyance, I decided to try my luck with healing it again. It shouldn't be a problem. I had more energy now.  
I placed my hands onto my tibula. My hands began to glow again, they felt hot, a slow burning feeling. It was going well so far. To be safe, I bit my scarf. I increased my magic, and suddenly pain shot through me, racing up my spine and into my head like lightning. I clutched my head, my screams muffled by the scarf, thank god. After the pain subsided, I finally realized that healing myself wasn't going to happen. I had to find...other methods. How infuriating.  
I knocked on the door to Sci’s room.  
“UGH! Jeez, can’t a guy work in peace around- ACK!” He jumped back in horror upon seeing me. I smirked, “Hm, don’t worry, I’ll let you continue working as soon as you heal me.” Sci was an easy choice. He was the youngest one here, which meant by magical standpoint he couldn’t overpower me, and he was smart enough to know not to mess with me. Also, he drank the least, which meant his magic would be more precise. He gave me a rather confused look. “Uhh, I would, but I can’t… do that. It would probably hurt more if I did it.” My plan failed. I left without another word, slamming the door behind me.  
Onto plan B. I went back upstairs to the Outertale room. Outertale Papyrus, or “Shower” as some of the idiots of this household have began to call him, was out to brunch today. His brother, Star, must have some of his healing potential, correct?  
After climbing the ladder to their room, I found Star underneath his telescope, half asleep. He was startled awake and looked at me, squinting his eye sockets.   
“Uhhh… Whaddya want?“ He slurred. Great, he was still drunk.   
“Heal me. Now.” It hurt a little to say those words to him. At least he wouldn’t remember me asking him the next morning. He smiled dreamily. “Come’re, buddy.” He patted the floor, wanting me to sit next to him. I refused his offer, instead limping across the room to the bed. Star stood up fast, lurching a bit before leaning against the wall. I smirked. It would be fun to see him try and reach me. Star looked confused for a moment as if he was solving a rather difficult trigonometry problem. Then he stood up straight, snapped his fingers, and teleported in front of me, with a big smartass smile.  
I glared at him. I felt cheated out of watching him flail around, but no matter. At least I didn’t have to wait around. He sat on the bed next to me, summoning a light blue magic in his hands. He took my leg and started to slowly seep magic into it. The magic was something I wasn’t used to. His magic was subdued, slipping into the crack on my tibula like butter. His magic also had an odd, shimmery look to it. Star tried to talk to me while he worked.  
“Erm, uh, what kind of alcohol do you like?”  
“Scotch.”  
“Yeah, yeah, good ‘ol scotch tape…” He giggled. What an idiot. Another minute passed. He tried again. “So uh… Are you a virgin?”  
That’s it. I slapped him across the skull, hard. His hands gripped my leg in an effort to stay upright, sending a burst of magic through it. I clenched my teeth, just barely keeping from screaming. Shoving him aside, I stumbled back to the ladder. I tried going back down, but with the pain distracting me, I missed the last 3 rungs, landing on my opposite foot. I collapsed instantly, lying on my side and clutching both my legs. I started screaming.   
“YOU FUCKING, PIECE OF CUNT SUCKING, MOTHER FUCKING, DILDO MUNCHING GUTTER SLUT I’LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!” I gasped for breath between my swears. I didn’t think I had broken anything, no, the drop from the ladder was too short. But it still jarred my knee enough to where I had a small crack near my foot. Well this day couldn’t get any fucking worse. Both my legs were down for the count, no competent person to heal them. After a few minutes on the floor, I heard the door slam shut. Shit. I stood up, and shoved my hand into my jaw to stop from yelling again. I limped to a nearby sofa and sat down, taking off my other boot. Letting anyone in this house see me on the floor was more embarrassment than I could face. My feet hurt to much to put them on the floor, so I had to drape them over the arm of the sofa. I listened to the voices down below.  
“Sans Better Eat This Broccoli When He Gets Home, And I Mean All Of It. He Needs To Get His Energy Up!”   
“Ok, That Makes Sense, But Why The Whole Box Of Melted Cheese?”  
Ugh. Two Papyrus. At least it wasn’t another Sans. However, if I was correct, Outer Papyrus and Original Papyrus had come home. Which meant, hopefully, Outer could heal me. Otherwise, I would have to do it myself, which seemed like a much better option, considering what I just endured. They came upstairs. Dot saw me first.   
“Oh! Hello Spike! You Look Rather Comfy In That Chair! Mind If I Join You?” He chirped. I lifted my head so that I could just barely see him, and growled.  
“Oh. I’ll Take That As A Yes,Then.” He sat next to me, rather cautiously, and looked at my legs dangling over the side of the couch. Outer had already climbed the ladder to his room, so there was no time to ask him to heal me. Dot’s always bright smile looked concerned.   
“Are You Ok?” He said. I looked at him and gave my most menacing glare. It didn’t seem effective, however, as he scooted closer. He asked again, “Are You Ok? Do You Want Me To Heal You?” I would have laughed if I weren’t so miserable. He was by far, one of the weakest Papyrus I had ever seen. A true disappointment. However, I had nothing to lose. I slowly shifted my foot, the first one, that my filth of a brother managed to cut, over to Dot. He grabbed it tightly, releasing a burst of green magic so powerful I yelped, and tried to pull back immediately. His grip was strong, and within moments of his two hands touching my leg, he let go. I gasped and grabbed my leg. The cut had completely vanished. Not a single scar.  
“Try Putting Your Weight On It!”  
I looked over in dismay. How had he managed to do it so quickly? I stood up on it. Perfectly healed. I turned back to him. “Well, it appears my one leg is healed. I should be able to handle the other on my own, so if you excuse me-” Before I could walk away he grabbed my bad foot, pulling it closer to him. I fell back, he caught me, putting one hand between the shoulder blades to just barely keep me upright, and with the other hand he gripped my foot, healing it. I couldn’t move, because of the odd angle I was in. His magic was warm, not the searing heat my magic created, and was a bright green. He let me go after about ten seconds.  
He stood up proudly. “There!” He proclaimed. “All Better, Thanks To The Great Papyrus! Nyeh!” He walked away, taking his box of broccoli with him. I stood there, on two feet and wondered how the hell the weakest monster here had managed to overpower and heal me so fast. How had someone so annoyingly ‘nice’ was able to do in fifteen seconds what I couldn’t do in a half-hour.  
Being kind was supposed to get you killed.  
Not make you the strongest one here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have an actual recipe for these doughnuts, if any of ya guys want it, just ask, yo


	6. sidecars and cop cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys remember what Fresh was doing back in chapter three? Now his ominous words to Carrot make a bit more sense. 
> 
> Also, Edge runs into a *bit* more trouble. This time, not with his brother. Hope he knows his rights.

Perspective - Swap Papyrus 

You know that feeling you get when you miss a call from your mom? That’s how I feel when I miss one from Blue. And today, I missed not one, but five. Along with about thirteen text messages.  
I had to leave early in the morning to finish my route in time. Hell, I even left before Spike did. I skipped breakfast and went for a shot of irish whiskey instead. What? It’s not like it would do anything, it was just to hold me over until I got back. After hours of going way too fast down the highway, I got caught in traffic. It was to be expected on the straightway of a route honestly. It was then that I checked my phone. I ignored the calls and went for the texts, they were written really poorly, like he was in some kind of rush while he was texting me. They were incredibly worrying though. My mind, reading the short ones first, saw texts saying things like, ‘where are you’, ‘answer your phone’, and the most unnerving of them all, ‘help’. After reading all the messages I gathered that the Fell brothers had gotten in another fight, Edge ran out and he had yet to come back, and Spike had gotten hurt somehow. Well, serves him right, he had it coming. But a violent asshole was one thing, a violent asshole in pain was another. I didn’t text Blue back, I would deal with it when I got home.  
I was finally pulled out of my anxiety fueled haze by my brain telling me last minute to hit the breaks. Any later and I would have hit the car in front of me. The sudden *stop* almost sent me into the dashboard. After realizing I hadn’t hit any cars, I sighed and relaxed. This was gonna be one hell of a ride back home. It took over three hours, but felt longer. God, I could really go for a drink right now. A glass of sunset rum on the rocks sounded about right. Blue ran up and greeted me a soon as my foot passed the door frame. He started going on about what happened that day. I told him to slow down a bit. He started over, telling me everything. How he decided to wake everyone up so Edgy could make them doughnuts, how Spike caught them in the act. How Ink stepped in and ultimately got his paints broken, how afterwards Edge was *this* close to having a broken collarbone before he fought back, which caused Blue to run upstairs and get Error to help. I have to admit that was a pretty smart move, considering Error would hands down win in a fight between him and Spike. After Blue finished recounting his story, he was barely holding it together, muttering and sniffling. He was a guilty crier, no question about it. He could never hold it together if he thought something was his fault. It was still concerning to see him cry though, he has to be pretty upset for it to actually show. I picked him up under the arms and carried him to the living room, and ultimately sat down on one end of the couch with him on my lap.   
“I didn’t mean to hurt a-anyone!” He sniffed.  
“You didn’t hurt anyone.”  
“But-”  
“No, you did fine. It’s all over now.”  
“But… Edge is still gone. He left this morning, if- if he’s g-gone, it’ll be all my fault-” His voice cracked and he buried his face into his hands. I rubbed his back, before moving him off of me and standing up. “It’s alright, not your fault,” I started, “I’ll get the car started, and go look for him.”  
“Really?” He looked up hopefully, “Then I want to come too!” he jumped to his feet, with a determined expression in his eyes.   
“No. You can’t come.” I said.  
“What? Why not!? He’s my friend, I have to be responsible!” He stamped his foot. I tried to come up with an excuse besides ‘I really need alcohol’.  
“It’s not your problem, bro. Just relax.” I turned away. He huffed, opened his mouth like he was gonna say somethin’, before closing it and walking away, arms crossed. I hope he’d feel better soon. I went into the kitchen to try and find a bottle of… anything, really, but stopped cold at the sight of Spike, pouring the last of the scotch into a glass. When he saw me, he gave one of his asshole smiles, you know the one.  
“Hm, a shame this is the last bottle. You were looking for a drink, right?” He swirled the old fashioned glass in his hand before taking a sip. “It seems you were also just about to go looking for something else.” He continued grinning at me with faintly glowing eyes.   
“I’m going to find your brother.” He laughed at me and lowered his voice, “C'mon, do you really want to go out looking for him, or are you just doing it for your brother so he forgives your drinking for a little while.” he finished his glass and slammed it on the counter, “I mean, what has my brother ever really done for you?” I started at him, like we were in some kind of face-off. “Oh c’mon, don’t give me that look. We all know you’re nothing but a dirty addict.” That’s it. I turned and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I was still fuming when I got to my room, where my brother was playing with his Rubik's cube.   
“I thought you were going to look for Edge.”   
“I’ll go tomorrow.” I fell onto my bed and laid motionless for a while, just glaring at the wall and thinking about what I would do to Spike if I got the chance. The feel of something else landing on my bad jarred me back to reality. Blue had switched from sitting on his bed to mine. He didn’t say anything, just sat there and continued to twist his cube in all sorts of directions. I stopped my sulking and instead listened to the faint clicks his toy made. It was oddly relaxing. I flipped over and took my phone out for something to do before we both got called down for dinner.   
Afterwards there was nothing left to do. Me and Blue watched TV until he dragged me upstairs to go to bed because we both had work in the morning. I obliged, there was really no way of getting out of it.  
Halfway through the night the door to the front of the house slammed. I listened for anything that could tell me who it was. Through a haze of sleep I could hear someone talking. I could make out the line, “Boss, please, it’s not what it looks like, please, you gotta believe me, please-”. It sounded like someone trying to mimic Edgy’s voice. No, it sounded… exactly like him, and it was coming from somewhere in the downstairs living room. I jolted up and looked at Blue, he was asleep, with no signs of hearing what I just did. Was it…? No. Blue didn't talk in his sleep. Even if he did, it sounded exactly like Edge. Blue couldn't do that if he tried, hell, even I couldn't do it and I had the deeper voice of the two of us. Then there was the matter of what the voice said. Why was it directed to ‘boss’, when only Edge called him that? What the actual fuck. It sounded like he was begging for his life. I got out of bed and went to investigate downstairs. It was slightly creepy walking around that huge house after hearing what I just heard.   
Down in the kitchen was a Sans, turned to face the fridge. When I got closer I could see in the light that it was Fresh, he was humming a song I didn't recognize. I was gonna ask him what he was doing, but opted for asking if he heard the freaky-ass voice instead. He claimed he had no idea what I was talking about, and then claimed that I must be delirious from lack of sleep. He turned to face a make-believe camera and said, “Remember, getting eight hours of sleep is super hip to the swag.” He winked. Alright. I can’t deal with two of these demon freaks at once. I went upstairs and quietly sat down on my bed. I watched Blue sleep for a while. I didn’t wanna fall asleep and have the fucking voice drag him into the vents or something. Ok, maybe I was delirious, but I swear I know what I heard, and it was definitely something to be at least a bit concerned about. It’s like we have some fucking entity in the walls or something. Heh…   
The next morning a blaring pop song woke me up. I rolled over to see Blue turning off his alarm. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. On our way to the kitchen I turned to Blue, who was bouncing along side me, and asked him if he heard anything last night. He gave me a concerned look and said that he hadn’t. I told him it was nothing and didn’t say anything again until we were in the kitchen. Half way through a cup of ‘coffee’, I looked over again to see Blue staring down at the table, and I asked what was up. He muttered something about how Edge should be home by now. I acted as composed as possible, but really, I was worried too. I told him that we would go to work and if he wasn’t home by the time we were, we would go look for him, plus he was probably at the same hotel as before and just forgot to set his alarm again, he does it all the time. Blue looked a little more hopeful than before as he finished eating. We both left for work at the same time, but I would be home before him.   
At a little past two I was already home, and, to no one’s surprise, Edgy wasn’t there. But, to my annoyance, Fresh was. After getting something to eat from the kitchen I asked him if he knew something about Edge. He laughed and leaned in a little too close, “Hey now, I know a dawg who can hook you up with some sweet 411, but you’re gonna have to listen to me.” Oooookay, so this is how today was gonna be. I hesitantly agreed to his conditions, and he proceeded to tell me all about his ‘friend’ who lives in the walls. “Yeah my coolio dude, I got him looking out for everything ‘round here, call him Bop. he’s real chill yo, don’t sweat, but don’t go messing around with things you don’t understand.” He lifted his shades as he said the last part, revealing two pitch black eyes with a purple soul in the middle of each, both leaking purple smoke. I pulled away from him and just stared. He laughed, “Alright, now that ya know what you're doin’, I’ll show ya how to talk to him.” I didn’t react, but that didn’t stop him. He leaned over to the wall, tapped on it a few times and said, “Dab the news to me, man.”   
“Really? Really.” I couldn’t hold in my annoyance. Fresh looked up, a bit upset. “What? What’s wrong with that?”  
“It’s a dead meme, Fresh.” I said. He looked confused, “No, no! It’s cool. I’m cool!” My blank expression worried him more. “W-well, he thinks I’m cool!” Fresh pointed at the wall, and as if on cue, a knock came from inside it. I jumped back. Fresh seemed to calm down a bit, and smoothed his shirt. He went back to his usual happy state, “Well, he’s finally here, how’re you doing, my dude?” He said to the wall. Before I could say something, (Like how fucking weird this was) the wall talked. “Hey, uh, who are you?” It said. It sounded like Ink. I took another step back. Turning to Fresh, I whispered, “The FUNK is that?” Fresh laughed, before saying, “That’s my buddy in the walls. My mimic, yo. He wants to know how you’re doing.” The voice spoke again. “Downstairs, I think. Uh.. You need help?” This time, it was a perfect imitation of Sci.   
“Um...Y-yeah? I don’t know. I need a drink.” I sighed. Fresh looked like he was gonna say something, but the voice beat him to it.  
“You have to make something with alcohol though, that’s the only way I could get the others out of bed.” It was Blue’s voice. That kinda pissed me off. Why couldn’t this thing use his own damn words? Fresh laughed again, “So, what is it ya wanna ask him?” what the hell could I ask him if he only repeated what others said? Ugh. It wouldn't hurt to try. “Where’s Edgy?” for a second nothing happened, then the voice spoke again. “Uh, don’t mean to rain on your parade but he’s still aslee-”. It was Ink’s voice again. And, to no surprise, the voice was no help. I turned to Fresh, said I was leaving and turned to walk out. Except Fresh stopped me. “Hey dawg you don't just leave someone hangin’ like that!! Ya gotta tell him bye!” Alright, this was getting weirder, and had the voice not actually spoken, I probably would have written the whole thing off and walked away then and there. Fresh spun around to face the wall again and said, “R.I.P Harambee”   
“Again with the dead memes?”   
“Shhhhhh, buddy, listen.” I unwilling did. And heard nothing.   
“I don't hear anything.”  
“Exactly bro!!! He’s gone now. Prolly gettin’ some more good tea for me later.” Alright. So we now have an entity in the walls called Bop that Fresh seems to know way too much about. It really was time for a drink. I didn't say anything as I turned towards the cabinet and pulled down a bottle of… brandy. My favorite. Same content as whisky but a lot sweeter. Fresh said something again, god what does he want now? I looked over my shoulder to see him going on about how alcohol is bad for you, I think he had pamphlets in his hands. He heelied up to me and tried to take the bottle away. Nope. That's the last straw. I snatched it back from him and pushed him away. Apparently a little too hard. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. He dusted his shirt off and re-adjusted his glasses before standing back up. “Yo, dats brutal, dawg.”  
“I don't care what the hell you have in the walls, you're not stopping me from having a drink.” I opened the bottle and chugged it, staring him in the eyes the whole time. I’ve never seen Fresh look afraid before, but I could tell he was nervous. The past couple days have been too much to handle, and I was tired of being the responsible one around here. After downing half the bottle I had to come up for air. My chest was burning from all the booze. I stared Fresh down one last time before walking off into the living room to wait for my brother. He would be off in… half an hour. Sounds good. When I saw Fresh leave the kitchen to go upstairs I re-entered it to make myself a cocktail. A sidecar sounded pretty good. I mixed up the orange liqueur and lemon juice in a cocktail glass, and poured some brandy on top of it. I put the bottles away and the spoon in the sink and went back over to my place on the couch.   
Twenty minutes later the garage door opened and Blue came bounding over to me. “Are we gonna go find Edgy now?” Oh boy, I did not think this through.   
“Uhh, where would we look? We don’t really know where he is.” Blue glared at me a little. Heh, oops.   
“Of course we don’t know where he is, that’s why we’re going to look for him.”   
“Yeah, I get that, but he could be almost anywhere by now, how would we know where to even start.” After a bit more back and forth with my brother, Fresh slid down the banister and heelied over to the couch.   
“Sup, B, I know someone you could ask.” Oh god, not this shit again. Blue’s face lit up as he listened to Fresh go on about Bop. After his incoherent rambling, all three of us ended up standing next to wall right below the vent in the upstairs living room. Fresh did the same thing he did last time, knock on the wall, and say ‘Dab the news to me, man.’ We all listened for the knock on the other side. Eventually, it came. Blue grabbed at my hoodie in sheer excitement.   
“So, how do we ask it something?”   
“It’s gotta name, bro. He ain’t no potted plant or something.” Blue sighed. “How do we ask him something.”   
“That’s more like it! Just ask away my radical bro.” Blue was bouncing up and down by now.   
“Where did Edgy go?” Blue jumped at the chance to get his answer. I decided to intervene, “Uhh, why don't we try and start with something a little more, easy.”   
“Fiiiine. Who’s my brother?” He stared impatiently up at the wall.   
“Would you like to know where your brother has been all day?” It was a flawless imitation of myself. Blue jumped back a bit when he heard it speak, but was still staring in awe at the vent.   
“Ooo! Uhh, where do I work?” Blue was definitely getting into this now.  
“He works at the fricken YMCA but he still acts like he’s hot stuff.” This time it was an imitation of Sci, presumably talking about G.   
“Do G and Sci like each other?” Blue said, excitedly.   
“God, I can barely stand rooming with him, all the lab equipment making noise at all hours of the night.” this time, it was G talking.   
“Does G-sans like-like anyone? Like, really like?” Blue was getting really overexcited, I decided to step in again. “Blue, um, focus.” I said, tense. Blue looked slightly upset, so did Fresh.  
“Hmm. Ok then. Bop, do you know where Edge went?” Blue asked.  
“In the hospital after a drug overdose.” Another impersonation of myself. Blue stared in shock and half yelled, ‘what!’   
“Blue, he’s not in the hospital, try again.” Blue asked the same question,  
“Let’s just go downtown, I think Edgy knows a good place.” the voice was Break. Displeased with this answer, Blue tried again.   
“If he’s not at work then he’s probably downtown.” this time, it was Shower speaking. Blue asked where Edgy was again, and got another line of dialog containing the phrase ‘downtown’.  
“Uhh, bro, I think it’s trying to tell you that he’s downtown.”   
“What? Oh! Yeah! Are we going to find him now?” I sighed and walked over to my room, Blue followed me. I found a pack of cigarettes and walked out of the room and back downstairs.   
“I'm going to go find Edge.”   
“I’m gonna go with.”   
“No, I'll be back in a bit.”   
“Look,” he took a deep breath, “I know there was no table.”   
I looked at him to see if he was lying, he wasn't. “Fine.” he jumped up and hollered. We both went out to my car. This was gonna be a long night. I started towards downtown. When we finally got there, Blue practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving. He almost lost his balance and had to grab a light post to stay upright. “Heh, next time tuck and roll.” He gave me a half irritated look and a forced laugh before his mood jumped up again and he gave me a wave before running down the street.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans

If I had skin it would probably been a lot colder that it was, but hey, at least it was quiet.  
I lost my shiv sometime when I was running, probably a good thing. If I got caught with it later it would end up drilled somewhere in my skull. I ran a couple blocks out of the neighborhood before I decided I didn’t want anyone to find me for a while. I was in an alley for a long time, at least a good seven hours. I had spent about a day before in, unsurprisingly, a different alley. I Hadn't eaten in like, two days, so that wasn't doing wonders for my stomach. I still had half a bottle of vodka that I stole from Swap Paps before I left. I know I shouldn’t have, after all he's done for me, but that really didn’t matter right then.  
I was finally relaxing and I saw a jumpy blue ball sprint pass. I knew what it was, who it was. I tried to get to my feet, but being the fucking drunk I am I almost fell flat on my face. I couldn't get out of the alley fast enough before he came sprinting back. He jumped in front of me, his brightness propelling me back a few steps. Oh god, his voice was like sticking pins in my head. If I wasn’t fucking dizzy before I sure as shit was now. I faked soberness by leaning against the wall.   
“Are you drunk?” Blue asked.   
“The fuck does that mean, obviously not.”   
“You look like shit, Red.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“How'd you even get here anyway, even your energetic ass couldn't run that fast?”  
“My brother drove me!”  
“You and your goddamned brother, always hangin' out, always good friends.” I slurred, dropping my bottle and getting vodka all over the floor of the alley, it didn't matter. Blue looked at the shards and for once he lost his constant smile.   
“We don’t always get along like you think.”  
There was a silence for a moment, ashamed, I looked down and dug my hands into my pockets like I always did. I felt something. Sticks? No, matches!   
“I can help you, your brother, wants to help you.”   
“Why the fuck do you say that? You’re not our goddamned therapist”  
“Because he’s your brother.”  
“Don’t lie to yourself, kid.” I pick up a match in my hand and struck it against a wall, it ignited and I dropped it to the ground. “That manipulative jackass isn’t my brother.” Yellow and bluish flames shot up but I only saw them briefly before I took off the other direction leaving that blue idiot behind the glowing barrier. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fuck the arson charge, fuck the public drinking, and fuck that little blue bastard, and his carrot friend too. If that bastard actually tried to come after me then at least the fire held him off for a while. But I didn’t know how long. Hell with that little shits energy I’m surprised he didn’t just jump over it. God knew what he would have done if he would have caught me, probably drag me back to his car. I needed to get away. That thought kept coming back, pestering me as I ran. Going at the pace I was I wouldn’t be able to outrun anyone, and since I was drunk I was even slower. Finally, I decided. I need a car. I entered a parking lot of a small movie theater farther downtown, now to pick which one to ‘borrow’, heh. I saw one in the back. Good, now Blue won’t see me. Nothing mattered as long as I got away from him, so I smashed the window with my elbow, car alarms went off, so I had to be quick. I started to unscrew the plastic on the steering column. I didn’t have a screwdriver on me to do the trick, but my magic is more controlled than a usual Sans, even when drunk. I chuckled softly. Looks like my brother’s constant training had done some good -- helping me get away from him. I stripped the insulation from the wires, tying them together. Connecting the wires, all done with magic. After all, I didn’t want some small shock to kill what’s left of me. I broke the steering lock, revved the engine. The car roared to life. It’s alive. I felt… really happy. And really scared. God, I didn’t even know where to go. Heck, maybe this car could take me to California. Eh… probably not. It was a Honda. Heading in one direction would be good enough. Once I crossed a state line I would stay there, and figure something out from there. I wouldn’t have to deal with any of those losers again. They wouldn’t be able to contact me.   
Shit, my phone. It had probably been going off the whole time. I didn’t want to check it, though. In fact, I thought I might be better off without any of my insane counterparts. With that damn glitchy fucker always on our cases, and his weirdo sidekick with the skateboard. God, now that I thought about, I hated all of them. The annoying high pitched blueberry and his swapped, drunk brother, who thought he was such a top notch guy. The Sans who calls himself Ink and thinks he’s some sort of artist. The fucking “Originals” who don’t care about anything but their own problems. And Dancetale, god do I even have to explain why I hate them? They’re Dancetale. Gaster Sans thinks he’s a fucking god of sex and works at the YMCA. The Outer brothers got a job at NASA for doing the thing they’ve been doing all their life. And Sci, he’s younger than all of us yet he’s the most successful. Reapers’ never around, but he’s the god of death who hates even himself. Oh and speaking of hating himself, there’s After Sans, what he’d do, kill his brother?   
Thank God I was finally getting away from that hell house. I decided to change my number when I got out of state. That way those idiots couldn't find me. My ideas were motivated by my ringing phone, probably Blue trying to call, but it was in vain.   
The small side street was empty and it was pushing 6pm. I had been driving for almost half an hour. I finally decided to check my phone, now not ringing, the whole lot of the messages were from Blue, and a few from my, ugh, brother. I don’t know why I didn’t see it. The phone, my drunken state, or a mix of the two, but a cop car pulled out behind me. I had to be going at least twenty over the speed limit, being stupid fucking idiot I was. I knew there was no way out of this, but I could try to lighten the charges by faking soberness and talking my way out of it. I tried to act innocent, too bad I was sweating awfully. I ended up pretty much ratting myself out (The breathalyzer test and the smashed window were factors). The cop charged me with DUI, speeding, and grand theft auto, and I wasn’t about to remind him about the arson. They took my phone and jacket, it was all I had left. There was no question about it, I was going to jail.   
They shoved me into the car after cuffing me. I didn’t try to resist. I don’t really know what I expected would happen.  
It was dark in the cop car, the only illumination came from the occasional street light. It was cold and quiet too, not to mention uncomfortable. Not only had I lost my jacket, but my stomach was trying to eat me alive from the inside. Ok it probably wasn’t but that’s what it felt like. The half a bottle of vodka wasn’t doing me any favors either. I couldn't do anything about it with my hands tied up beside pull my legs up on the seat as best I could and put my head on them. I stayed like that for a minute. It was an uncomfortable position, putting an odd pressure on the base of my spine. I unwillingly move back into a sitting position. I desperately wanted to wrap my arms around myself, so I wouldn't feel so… vulnerable. Every time a car honked or we hit a bump in the road I subconsciously strained against the metal of the handcuffs. I swear by the end of it I had ridges carved in my wrists from pulling at the cuffs so much. After a while of trying to find a position that would ‘relax’ me I gave up, and instead, shut down. Like a computer. I could still see and hear things and shit like that. But nothing really… comprehended in my mind. The last thing I remember was going completely numb to everything. I didn’t strain at the handcuffs anymore, I didn’t jump at the sounds or try to reposition myself. Just, sat there, and stared out the window. I didn’t know what was going to happen next and at that point I couldn't care if I wanted to. It was gonna be a long day tomorrow, but that was a problem for future me.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. wow the view is terrible in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike realizes everyone hates him and he starts to hate himself. 
> 
> Edge learns just how sadistic (if a bit ironic) the world can be

Perspective - Fell Sans

There’s nothing like being awoken by being choked by someone pulling you by the back of your collar. Pulling is an understatement, more like dragging. Unsurprisingly I passed out without changing position, but that gave the cop who dragged me out of the car the advantage to pull me half off the seat before I slammed my head in the door. He let go of me for a second, but since I still had my hands tied up behind me, I wasn’t gonna be able to get out myself. After seeing this, he grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me out. But when he did, he didn’t hang onto me, no, he let go. This threw me off balance, sending me to the ground. And again, I couldn't get up. He tightly grabbed the upper part of my arm and pulled me up, and half dragged me into the prison like that.   
Prisons are… scary. I usually don’t admit that kinda stuff, probably because it was drilled into me since I was a kid not to be weak. The building towered above me, it looked so lifeless. I tried to stall myself, digging my feet into the ground unconsciously. It only made the guard rougher, and with one sharp pull, I was stumbling forward into the prison doors.  
The first thing they did was throw me into a chair while they stood at the counter to do something, paperwork? Who knows. They kept shifting their eyes at me, glancing when they thought I wasn’t looking. They must not have too many monsters come around often. They let me sit there for almost twenty five minutes before they took me somewhere else, and sat me in another chair before just kinda leaving, sitting me in some sort of office. No one else was around. I couldn’t remember where we had gone inside the prison, so it’s not like I could have traced my way back. No one told me anything either, and I was sure they locked the door. I was exhausted. I don’t think i’ll ever drink vodka again after this.  
I had to be waiting for a good half hour before someone came in. They grabbed some papers, and without even looking my way, they left. Great. I was sure if I didn’t starve to death, my hangover would have done the job just as well. I wondered if they found out about the arson, or if any of the guys back home would bother picking me up after everything was sorted out. Unless… I was staying. I started to think. Like, actually think, not hangover slurred thinking. I was in a prison. I had stolen a car, while drunk, driving over the speed limit by at least 10? 20? My non-existent heart started to beat faster. When the hell was anyone gonna take me to another room or a cell or something? Did they forget about me already? I wanted to start screaming, throw things against the wall, anything, just to be noticed. I stood up, then immediately puked. I sat back down. Hangover. Fuck. A hammer started to pound against my skull again, not from being drunk, though that might have been a part of it, but from anxiety. I was forgetting something, my mind too slurred to process my thoughts.  
Didn’t my brother work at a prison? Fuck if I know what prison, but I doubt that there could really be that many. Oh fuck me. There’s nothing like proving your brother’s point for him by winding up hungover in jail. I got left with my thoughts for another thirty minutes before some bastard pulled me up and walked me to get mugshots. Well, guess I was staying a while. After that they finally uncuffed me and sent me to a cell without telling me anything. I kinda just layed on the bed trying to forget my headache and stomach pains. Ironic isn't it, I don’t even have a stomach but it’s still killin me. Heh.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
perspective - Fell Papyrus

I was awoken by my blaring alarm early the next morning. I don’t even remember falling asleep, I still had a bottle next to me. I shot a quick glance across the room, the bed was still made. Looks like the Swap shit-heads coulnd’t find him. God how stupid can you be. I turned off the alarm on my phone, and quickly changed into my guard uniform. It doesn’t matter how awful I feel, I dress to distress. I picked up the scotch bottle and threw it away. That's when I heard the music coming from the kitchen. classical music. There’s only one bastard that plays classical music in this house.   
As soon as I entered the kitchen I was greeted by Ink, cleaning and making something over the stove. He jumped, startled when he saw me, before turning back to the counter with a strained smile.  
“Do you really have to play that right now?” I growled.  
“Good morning, Spike.”   
“Turn it off.”  
“I'm making pancakes.”   
“Are you stupid or deaf?”  
“They’re chocolate chip, want some?”   
“'I’m going downstairs.”   
“Tell Fresh I made pancakes.”   
“Fine.”   
It wasn’t much better downstairs. I walked in and everyone turned their heads like they've never seen me before.   
“Fresh, Ink is making pancakes.”  
“Radical, b0ss!!”  
I turned to him, surprised, “Don’t call me that!”  
“Then why’s your bro call you that?”  
I glared at him, and he smiled back, that asshole. I grabbed a seat at the table and everyone went back to talking, ignoring me.  
“Hey Blue, can you pass me the ketchup?”  
“No Ketchup At Breakfast, Sans!”  
True and Dot continued to bicker, I tried my best to tune them out. They were always arguing, but they never seemed angry at each other for it. However, the other conversations going on were slightly less moranic.  
“So, y-you didn’t catch the g-GlitCh?” Error stuttered out. He seemed quite upset today. Which was odd, as he hated my brother more than I did. Blue sighed sadly. “No, he set the alleyway on fire, and ran off. By the time I told Carrot about it he was long gone.”   
“YoU k-know, If I waS there, I-I could have CAUGht him. Heh Heh.” Error pulled out blue strings from under his eyes, and began to play cat’s cradle with them.  
“You probably would have killed him too, with how low his HP must be.” Sci interrupted, looking over his glasses to glare at Error. “He has no money, therefore no food, the only thing he has is the vodka that ‘went missing’ from the garage, and he left his Acetaminophen behind.”   
“enGlish, n-nerd.”  
“His painkillers, Error.”  
“Why would that lower his HP so much?” questioned Blue, he may be a Sans but he has more HP then any of them, it was his brother that got the short end of the stick.  
“Well, guessing that his HP is only around a five or six, and him being without food, dehydrated, drunk and/or hungover, in some type of pain, all while possibly sustaining injuries, will have lower his HP down to a one or two. Which means if glitchy over here got his hands on him,” he gestured vaguely at Error, “it's likely he would have unintentionally or intentionally killed him.” He glanced back at Error when he said that last part.   
Error smiled dreamily.  
“So, what are you guys gonna do? The nerd’s right, he’s a goner unless he has some money and a place to live.” Gaster Sans chimed in. He was over by the counter, making coffee. “And human’s aren’t exactly friendly to monsters so close to mount Ebott, or, what do they call it again?”  
Sci piped up, “Peak 2266! That’s what the humans call it.”  
“Thanks again, nerd.”  
After, who had been a silent listener so far, seemed ready to punch someone, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. “We can’t just leave him! It’s almost Giftmas, and we’re just going to leave him in the cold? Does anyone care about him?” He stood trembling for a moment, and seemed close to tears.  
“Calm down, After, we aren’t going to give up so easily on him.” Carrot said. He looked at me. “He left because he didn’t feel safe here. If we can prove he’ll be alright, Edge’ll come back.” Carrot explained slowly. “Let’s just-”  
“WHAT?!” I screamed, standing up. I was pissed. Why had no one bothered to ask me what to do? This discussion was useless without my input. I knew my brother better than anyone. They didn’t deserve to talk about him like he was weak, like he was some stupid lost puppy. How dare they claim that I didn’t know what was best, what he needed! My eyes glowed with fury. “SAFE? DOES HE THINK THAT LIVING ON HUMAN’S STREETS IS SAFER THAN ME? HIS OWN GODDAMN BROTHER?” I stopped yelling suddenly. My eyes stopped glowing. Everyone was standing, too. I thought maybe my yelling had just surprised them, before I saw my gaster blaster beside me. I had broken the kitchen table in my anger.  
“Uh, hey, Papyrus, do you smell pancakes? Pancakes sound good. We butter go get some, before they get cold, heh.” Original Sans led his Papyrus away, with After and Sci following quickly, nearly running out of the kitchen. Carrot gave me a dirty look before picking up Blue, and leaving. I heard the car start a minute later. Gaster Sans poured himself some coffee, and looked up at me. “You fucked up, Spike. You drove him out, face the facts.” I couldn’t think of a response. He took a sip of coffee, “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He muttered. I left him and Error in the kitchen. For once, I didn’t want to walk to work, and took the bus. Like a peasant.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans

I must have spent a good hour or so drifting in and out of sleep, only occasionally waking because of nausea or a shooting pain somewhere in my body. They hadn't even given me a uniform or anything. The only time I saw another guard was when they took the other prisoners somewhere, breakfast? I thought about getting up, and pounding on the door, to try to get someone to tell me something. The thought of moving sounded about the same as someone stabbing me several times so I resigned to laying there. It’s not like they could leave me here forever, right?   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Error Sans

The perverted glitch slammed a newspaper down and sighed.  
“You get s-stuck on the cRossword aGain?”  
“Ha-ha, ” G-Sans said, removing the cigarette from his mouth. “Read the headline.”  
“S-skeleton mons-ster aRrested at state Lin-nes.”  
“Now which skeleton is most likely to get charges to his name? Beside you.” he added.  
“You.”  
“Don’t be a smartass.”  
“J-just answerIng youR qu-uestion.”   
He sighed again, taking a drag on his cigarette before speaking again. “There are only 17 of us. In the US anyway. Who hasn’t been seen in the last 48 hours?”  
“Slow down-n, SHerLock.” I laughed at my own joke. “ Are y-you sAying thA-t edgy lOser is in JaiL?”  
“Congrats, you figured it out,” he took another drag on his cigarette, before muttering, “took you long enough.”  
“Goood, Now mayBe that gLitch will s-shut up and-d lEt me SLeep.” A thought came to me, and I broke into a smile, “Y-you thiNk he’ll DIe in t-theRE?”  
“You don’t sleep anyway.”  
“I-i lIKe the-e IllusIon.”  
“Whatever,” he, again, inhaled on his cigarette, “What are we gonna tell the others?”   
“Who-o cAres, on-ne less miStaKe in this House-e.”   
“You have fun with your fantasies, but they need to know.” He got up from the table and walked towards the stairs.  
“al-lrIght slut stick.”  
“Stop calling me that!” he yelled back.  
“O-ok whOrE.” I laughed. G could tell whoever he wanted, but Edge was in prison now, and there’s no way a monster would survive in a human jail for very long.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
perspective - Fell Papyrus

The bus ride was uneventful, admit kind of weird with everyone staring. I don’t know why some of these idiots do it everyday. Humans are disgusting creatures. I instantly regretted getting on the bus, but today I felt… weaker than normal. My lack of energy was alarming. I knew the others in the house hated me, but usually I was proud of myself, for being able to strike fear into their hearts! However, today… was different. I realized they were never submissive towards me, they didn’t fear me. I was just an asshole….  
The second I walked into the prison, the receptionist said that there was a new monster prisoner that no one wanted to deal with, so I was stuck with him. Great. Probably some psycho that no one could control so they wanted me to do it. Not surprising. But it wasn’t worth the fight, I went to go see whoever it was, they told me that he hadn’t gotten a uniform and hadn’t been brought out of their cell since they got here early this morning. Wow, this was definitely some sort of psychopath. His cell was in the back, away from the others. I pounded on the door, no answer. I did it again, still nothing. If this guy was trying to jump me he was doing a shity job of it. It took me a minute to get the strength to get my magic ready. I opened the door, hard, so if genius’ was behind it he would be hit hard enough to knock him out a little. But,There was no one in there. It took me a moment to see the thing under the shitty prison sheets, whoever it was, they were pretty small. I shouted at them from the doorway that I had their uniform. They didn't move. I tried again, telling them that if they wanted to eat they better get up. Still nothing. I didn't try going up to them, I threw the uniform on the ground and left. I didn't want to deal with any weirdos today. They way they were laying reminded me of how my brother slept though. Hah… so much for distracting myself with work.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
perspective - Fell Sans

I was frozen in fear. My brother was here and he was assigned to my cell. My brother of all people. I don’t know what would have happened if he had come over here, and I didn’t know how I was going to avoid him later. Skipping breakfast was one thing but I knew I wouldn't able to skip lunch at the rate I was going. I was going to have to hide from him somehow, an Impossible feat, a prisoner hiding from the guard, but I was going to have to pull it off. The risk was too great if I didn't. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
perspective - Fell Papyrus

After that there was nothing else to do beside wait for lunch. This gave me five hours to review everything that had happened the past few days, terrific. Gaster and After were right, he had nothing to his name, except that he was a monster. In the over three days time he could have made it anywhere, and we had no leads except for when Swap saw him. Thinking about it made me more and more upset, and soon I could feel my head pounding. My headaches had been much more frequent lately. I decided to walk the grounds, and keep my mind off things. None of the prisoners were giving me problems, a good thing. I looked at the clock on the wall, four more hours. Today was becoming even more of an eternal nightmare. I wondered whether the others were still searching for him. I should be out there, looking for my brother. I doubt that I was the first face he wanted to see, however, if he came back. I wondered if he hated me. I wondered if he was dust yet. My thoughts were on a rampage, but yelling at the prisoners helped my nagging fears. My brother was at least smart enough not to be caught by cops, wherever he was. Everyone knew the Human prisons were never very kind to us monsters.  
After another hour, I finally decided to take some painkillers. In the break room, a few human guards always seemed present, slacking off, as usual. I never ‘take a break’ as they say, so the human guards were quite surprised to see me. They broke into huge smiles when they saw me, asking me if I finally slowed down and gave them some work to do.   
“You would have work to do if you didn’t give me all of it.” I snapped at them. They laughed, to my dismay.  
“Yeah, well, we were wondering how that monster prisoner was doing, there aren’t many monsters around here, huh? “  
“No, there are not.”  
“Yeah, cause then much more of ‘em would be in jail, huh?” They chuckled to themselves. I stiffened slightly. “What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Oh, well you know monsters, they’re… Monsters! One’s a walking candlestick and the others a massive 7 foot tall dog. I thought you said ‘your kind’ were always a bit bloodthirsty?” Asked the shorter one.  
“My mountain was bloodthirsty, and hated humans. Other monsters in different regions were much more forgiving.” I muttered. They were pissing me off. The human must have gotten whatever information he needed, as he turned to the other and continued the conversation, as if I weren’t there.  
“Oh, well, whatever. You’ve still all been living under a rock for a few hundred years, sitting in piles of garbage.   
“And even if they didn’t wanna hurt no one, they could do’s it accidentally. Did’ja hear they made a goat a teacher? I don’t know about you, but I ain’t letting those things around my kids, no sir…”  
Now I’ve been an angry person in the past. Maybe I still am. Ok, I definitely am. But around superiors and those I respect, I can keep my calm. But these were not my superiors. And I had lost what little respect I had for them.   
I had decided I was going to impale them through the heart with one bone.  
A very, very, sharp bone.  
“PLEASE ALL GUARDS REPORT TO THE LUNCHROOM IMMEDIATELY, A FIGHT HAS BROKEN OUT, I REPEAT A FIGHT HAS BROKEN OUT IN THE LUNCHROOM.”  
Shit. All that magical energy would have to be wasted on a prisoner. This day would never get better. When we got to the room, two guards were trying to pull someone off another prisoner. They weren't succeeding, and the prisoner fought them off to continue struggling to keep the other prisoner on the ground. We tried to get to the other side of the room to help the guard, but we were distracted by the rioting prisoners, blocking our view. By the time we got there, the offending prisoner had taken his shiv, and was swinging it wherever he could cause damage. We saw the guy go flying and hit the wall, his Soul glowing red.  
It was Magic. There’s only one known monster who glows that color. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. How did he get here, when did he get here, what were his charges? I asked the guards next to me and they seemed annoyed with my keen interest in the prisoner, most likely because they were still trying to subdue the rouge felons.  
He got here early this morning, that's all they knew. I wanted to find his file, but I had to see if he got hurt first. Partly out of fear for him getting hurt, and partly because I hadn’t seen him fight in such a long time…. The guy pinned to the wall fell, and stopped glowing. My first thought was how pathetically short it had been, the fight could only have been a few minutes. Then I remembered that he had been on the streets for three days. My face burned a little from shame. I managed to snap out of it and run over to the circle. They had pulled him off the floor with animal control poles, something I thought were only used on animals. They half dragged him out of the lunch room. He couldn’t see me from where he was standing. I could almost feel a sense of pride within me seeing how well he struggled against his strains.  
I couldn’t go after him, so I ran out to the desk to get his file. The guy gave me an odd look, and handed it to me. I skimmed thru it, DUI, speeding, a stolen car. What an imbecile. What was he trying to do? He got less than fifty miles from state lines, we lived almost 100 miles away from one. Was he trying to… leave? My brother had very little money, and now, without his job, he would have to resort to begging on human streets to survive. Why would he risk such anguish to get away?  
I handed the file back and asked for his box, to see if he had anything on him. His shiv was gone, no money, his jacket reeked of vodka - not surprising, he probably stole the drink from that lazy smoker. He had some matches, other then that all he had was his phone. Something I wasn't permitted to touch, but that was less important to me at the moment. I was desperate, I needed to prove he didn’t hate me, I couldn’t have been the only reason he left. I turned it on. There had to be at least twenty messages. Almost all of them were from Blue, no surprise, one from the Carrot, another from After, three from ‘Shitface’. I swiped the message down to see the number, it was... mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what: Dot and True's old nicknames used to be navy and marmalade, and then I realized how much I hated those nicknames.


	8. I could be our lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its hard finding a lawyer for a monster, but its even harder for a monster to win in a knife fight against a crazy convict. even if said monster has experience fighting before. welp, at least he has a few people back home trying to help him get out.

Perspective - Fell Sans

I decided I had to get up and do something about the uniform on the ground. If I left it there they could force me into it. But if I put it on then what would I do with my clothes? If I didn’t then I won’t get lunch. Putting it on was the only option unless I wanted to stay in this cell forever. I changed as fast as I could, now what to do with the pile of clothes on the ground?   
Burn it. That was my only option. But could I even burn it? I could barely stand on my own, how was I supposed to get the energy to conjure that kind of magic? I couldn’t even keep my eye glowing. It was a longshot, but it was my only shot. I tried making a spark, a sharp pain in my stomach made me stop immediately. It was worse than anything I had felt before. I didn’t want to move my arms from around my middle but I had to get rid of my clothes. I tried again, the pain was almost paralyzing, but I couldn’t let Boss find out I was here. I was sweating, shaking but I almost had it. Just a few more moments and the spark would be big enough to ignite the fabric. I didn’t notice at first but my vision was getting blurry around the edges. I began to lose more and more feeling in my arms. I didn't want to stop, but I had to. I fell back against the stone floor. I was so close, damnit. I tried to get enough energy to sit up again but I couldn’t.  
I fell asleep against the concrete. When I regained consciousness guards were beating on the door. Believe me, this got me on my feet in record time. The guards at the door weren't Boss, but they weren't my friends either. Standing up that fast was a mistake though, I fell down to my knees again because of a splitting headache. The guards outside opened the door and came in. I almost didn’t hear them over the ringing in my ears. I tried to stand back up but fell to one knee. I caught a glimpse of a pole in one of their hands, an animal control pole. This seemed like a joke. Were they really gonna use that on me like some kind of rabid dog? I didn’t have long to think about it, they looped it around my neck and pulled the cord. Again, choking me. It was almost comical, I wasn’t even an equal to them, it was like I was a fucking feral raccoon or something. They pulled me up, gravity was working against them and myself as I tried to find my footing. They jerked it forward, and I almost fell again. One of them picked up the pile of clothes on the ground, a small mercy. I wouldn’t have to waste more energy trying to get rid of them. They pulled me through the dimly lit halls like a dog on a leash. When we got out of the corridor I smelled food and remembered how starving I was. They pulled me in that direction. I didn’t want any false hope but I couldn't deny that I hadn't eaten anything in three days beside vodka. And it was starting to show in my health. I knew we were getting closer to what was probably the cafeteria. Seeing the double doors was like seeing heaven. The guard dragging me along pushed the door open, the other one passed behind us to go somewhere else. There were a couple of people in there already, giving me dirty looks. They probably don’t see to many skeletons in this place. The guard finally let up on the wire and slipped it over me, he pointed me toward the lunch line, and told me to sit anywhere. Fine by me.  
I got lunch, I didn't know what it was and I didn't care, I was finally getting something to eat. I could hear more and more people were starting to come into the cafeteria and get into the lunch line. When I finally came up from my plate to breathe, I saw one give me some sort of maniacal, toothless grin. Weirdo. I went back to eating, a bit slower this time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone coming over to my table, this didn't bother me like it usually would have. Until they sat down right next to me. It was the same weirdo from before. Christ, what could he possibly want. He was still giving me this evil-ass grin like he was gonna cut me up and use my shins for toothpicks. I went to start eating again and felt something slam into my side, hard enough to throw me off the bench. I landed on my arm. hard. I saw a shadow rise above me, but I couldn't see it clearly. Until whoever it was pushed me onto my back with their foot, stepping on my wrist so I couldn't move. The same jackass from before was standing over me, still giving me that fucking smile.  
I tried to sit up and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. he kneeled down, pinning my legs to the ground, and put one of his hands on my chest. I tried throwing him off me, but he just pushed down harder. The noise began to draw a crowd. I was caught between trying to keep the guy from pushing down any harder and trying to see if anyone else was gonna pin me down too. I grabbed at his shirt collar, jerking it in any direction I could. It didn’t faze him, he didn’t even move, and he was still giving me that goddamned smile. He was still pushing hard, all of his weight was on my chest or legs. It felt like they were gonna crack. He reached behind his back, I almost didn't notice, and pulled something out from his waistband. I couldn't see what it was until he put it to my face, close to my jaw. I was freaking out, moving my head from side to side trying to get him to back off or miss or something. He moved his hand of my chest, I could breath a little easier. Then he put it to my chin, holding me down from there. Pushing on my throat, I realized what he was trying to do.   
My tooth. I had a gold canine tooth. And he was trying to pull it out, no, dig it out with his fucking shiv. He was moving it closer to me. I had no other option, I was going to have to fight back. I had the adrenaline to get my eye glowing again. It lit up in spurts, blinking on and off like a broken fog machine. I could feel the tip of the blade touch my face, and then dig into it. A rush of hot pain up my jaw and down my neck. It was like an instinct, I let go of his collar and moved my hand up, my attacker was levitated up, and then thrown against the wall. I held him there, the rush from the pain was the only thing that was keeping me going. I couldn't stand, only sit up propped against my one hand. I heard people running towards the circle of prisoners that had gathered around. My hand was shaking, my arm was getting heavier. I let him drop and I fell to the ground. Guards broke through the circle, making my lift me head. They took this opportunity to loop the animal control pole wire back around me, and pull me up. Pulling me forward when they did, causing me to stumble. My adrenaline was gone now, I could barely stand, my pounding headache was the only thing I could feel again. Even then I pulled and tugged against the wire around my neck. They had to half drag-half walk me out of the cafeteria. I didn’t even get to finish my lunch….  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They started taking me down a smaller hallway. Even I knew that this wasn’t the way we came to the lunch room. The people going the other way kept running into me, whether on purpose or not, making it harder to walk. I couldn’t fall though, the guards would pull me along, choking me when they did. We got to the end of the hall. They unlocked a door and pushed it open. They undid the wire around me, and without warning, shoved me hard into the cell. I landed on my hands and knees. I could hear the door slam behind me. I went to stand, but it didn’t seem worth the effort, so I flipped over and sat down. This cell was smaller than the one I was in before, extremely smaller. Solitary. I was in solitary.   
Was this even legal? I hadn’t started the fight, it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t see that maniacal bastard being dragged down here. How long was I going to be in here? Why did no one ever tell me anything around here? I was a fucking living being wasn't I? I had goddamned rights. I laid back on the concrete, dizzy and lightheaded. This fucking prison was going to be the death of me. Did anyone even know where I was? Beside my sadistic brother of course. He had to have seen me during the fight in the cafeteria. Was he going to tell anyone, or leave me at his mercy with no one the wiser? I tried to stop thinking about the future and focus on the stinging cut on my jaw. I felt around it, it couldn’t have been that wide, probably only about an inch or so. But it definitely felt deep, it had to be a good half inch in, another eighth of an inch and it would have broken through to the other side. these fucking inmate cunts must be able to crush my skull with one hand if they can dig a sharpened spoon handle a half inch into me. My pulse started to die down, taking all my energy with it. I was gonna just sleep there on the floor, but I didn’t want to be easily spotted. The bunk didn’t totally hide me, but the crappy sheet I had would help. Sitting up would be a challenge, my ribs were sore from that jackass pushing in them. I rolled onto my chest and pushed myself forward enough to stumble to the bed and lean onto it, Favoring my left arm. I pulled my leg onto it and just kinda fell forward, half on the bunk. I stayed like that for a minute, catching my breath. How pathetic, I couldn’t even walk. What would my brother say to me? I pulled myself further on the bed and rolled back onto my back. I grabbed the sheet and pulled it over me, falling asleep faster then usual.   
I woke up to a knocking on the door. I groaned. How long had I been sleeping? The small window shed a spot of light onto my face. I went to push me self up and oh my god it felt like I was dying. My chest, legs, arm, and back of my head had all been bruised in the fight, something I didn’t notice at first. I fell back down, Whoever was at the door was still knocking. They yelled that breakfast was here. I was still starving, I had almost nothing eat yesterday, and they hadn't given me dinner. Assholes. The person outside stopped knocking and slid a metal sheet attached to the door open. They slid a plastic tray through it and slammed the metal sheet closed again. Fine by me. I made the effort to sit up and slid off the bed, only motivated by the food a foot away. Moving was killer, but so was just laying there, might as well get something out of it. I sat on the ground in-front of the door and started to eat. Wow that shit was gross. I finished eating it though, I wasn’t gonna be picky.  
I sat there zoning out for a moment before standing up and really taking a look around my cell. Standing in the middle of it I could almost touch both sides of it. I went to the door and looked out. Nothing. All I could see was the hall they dragged me down.   
Bored, I sat down on the bed again, absent mindedly rubbing the part of my wrist the jackass stept on. I laid back. How long had it been since I’d ran off? Only about four days. Amazing. What a dumbass I was. I was left to myself for four days and now I was in a solitary cell for an undetermined amount of time at the prison my brother worked at. I still felt like shit. My hangover was gone, but the fight really fucked me up. I was too scared to check my HP. I just wanted to sleep, and luckily for me, this was the only thing I could do in this cell. The only things in it were a sink, toilet, and a bed. Before I did though, I went to the sink to wash my cut. I had no mirror, but it was better than leaving it as it was. It hurt to touch it. I finished rinsing it, and pulled my shirt collar up to dry it off.   
When I pulled it away I could feel my pulse going faster again. Suddenly I didn’t feel like sleeping, even though I could feel a familiar burning behind my eyes. I stood at the door again. I didn’t know what I was watching for, a guard? I started pacing absentmindedly, worrying. There had to be someone who knew who I was and something about my sentence. Couldn’t I get a phone call or something? Who would I even call? My brother was probably a room away, and the only thing he would do is… anything he wanted. He threatened to kill me in front of three people what would he do if he got ahold of me here? No one was going to stop him. No one would know, no one would care. If I stood up to him here I could be charged with assault, I would be left here even longer. Boss wouldn’t care, that jackass had no respect for anyone but himself. I was suddenly exhausted. Sitting back down I tried to decide what to do. Stay here and accept my fate? Try to get my phone call? Hell, should I try calling for my brother? I knew the consequences of all of them, but no benefits. Waiting here would just be rotting in a cell. Calling anyone beside the Swap brothers would fail. My brother could kill me if he wanted. God what a fucking mess this was. I fell back down onto the bed, scraping the back of my head against the wall. It didn’t matter. I didn’t matter what I did. I laid like that for who knows how long, trying to come up with a solution. I gave up and tried to fall asleep again, I was tired almost all of the time now. I couldn’t even do that though, my thoughts were the only thing I could focus on. What I would give to be able to just shut off my mind and just think about nothing for a while.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus 

Ink should really cook more, he’s not as good as Edge, but if he practiced a bit more then he probably could be.   
Speaking of Edge, when we were all eating in the upstairs kitchen, Gaster came up the stairs yelling for us to look at this. The did the awkward half jog over to the table and threw today’s newspaper down. He told us to read the headline, “Skeleton Arrested at State lines!” Shock was the first thing we felt. Edgy in prison? Why? When? Where? It had to have been after we had seen him. But how long after, and what were his charges? Today was already exhausting, and it was only around eight in the morning. I sighed and crushed my cigarette in the ashtray before pulling out another one. It was gonna be a three-pack kind of day. Gaster did the same with his cigarette and I picked up the paper. Blue ran over behind me and read over my shoulder. He apparently read it faster than I did, he jumped up and shouted a little. “He stole a car!?”  
“He did more then that little bro.”  
“What’s a DUI?”  
“He was under the influence while he was driving the car,” Sci explained.  
“Under the influence of what?”  
Sci gave Blue a look. “Alcohol.”  
Blue looked at me with trusting eye sockets, “So what’s gonna happen to him?”  
“We’ll have to call the prison to see if we can talk to someone,” I murmured.  
“I bet I can convince them to let him go. Let me talk to them!”  
` “Alright, bro.”  
I got up from the table and Blueberry jumped up on my back. We went to the living room and started to make calls, First the prison. No one answered the first time. Blue tried from his phone. Still nothing. One the third time we got the front desk, “this is ***, what can I do for you?” Said the secretary, overly cheery.  
“Um, yeah, do have any information on the prisoner that came in sometime in the last few days?”  
“Which one, sir?”  
“The skeleton.”  
“Oh, that one, yes we have his records,” Her voice was laced with passive- aggressive disgust now.  
“Do you think I could get a copy, or can you, like, read it off to me?”  
“I’m not allowed to give you that information, sir.”  
“Do you think that we can talk to him?”  
“No.”  
This was getting us nowhere, “Has he gotten his one phone call yet? Are you sure he can’t talk to us?”  
“Sir, I’m telling you you cannot talk to this inmate.”  
“He’s allowed to one phone call though, that’s the law here.”  
“He’s already used it.”  
Bullshit. I had to get something outta this. “Can you tell me anything about him, anything at all? He’s my brother.” Blue gave me a weird look, but he didn’t stop me.  
“There’s nothing I can tell you about him.” Well there goes my plans.  
“Ok, thank you for your time.” I hung up the phone, crushed out my cigarette in anger and pulled out another, like I said, a three-pack kind of day.  
“Why did you say he was your brother?” Blue looked at me like I said that I was an alien.  
“To see if he would tell me anything else, besides, he is, technically my bro.”  
“Does that make him my brother?”  
“Sure.” I gestured for Blue to take the number for the prison off my phone, when he was done typing it, I went to their website to see what I could find. A prison directory or list of rules would get me what I wanted. Visiting hours, perfect. I told Blue about it and he liked the idea. If we couldn’t talk to him here, then we would go to the prison and talk to him there. Blue finished looking at the information on my phone and called. When he got the front desk he asked about the monster prisoner again. I sat listening to conversation, sucking on my cigarette while he argued.   
“Did you have a skeleton prisoner come in in the last few days?” I couldn’t hear his response but I’m guessing he said yes.“Do you think we can visit him?” Again, I don’t know what the guy said, but it probably wasn’t a yes. “Why not?” This time Blue looked a little shocked, “What did he do?” Great, a fight probably. “Alright, thank you.” He hung up.  
“What happened?”  
“They said you can only visit level 1 prisoners.”  
“And?”  
“He’s a level 2.”  
Surprised? To be honest, I’m not. “What happened?” I asked.  
“They wouldn’t give me an answer.”  
This was gonna be harder than I thought. If he got in a fight then he could be locked up even longer. There was pretty much no way to get any information on him, either. None of the guards there would talk to us. Except maybe…. I opened my contacts and called him. No answer, called again, no answer. I told Blue to do the same. He called him about 3 times, each time leaving a voice message. Still nothing. Not surprising, he almost never answers, even when his brother calls.   
We gave up on the prison and started deciding what to do with the broken table downstairs. “We could get a new one” Blue said.   
“But who would pay for it? Sci’s already paying the rent, and most of us don't make enough to cover it.”  
“We could ask Spike to pay for it.”  
“I don't think Spike wants to deal with a broken table right now.”  
“But he broke it!”   
“Yeah, but his brother’s in jail. It would probably be best if someone else replaced it so he wouldn't have to deal with that too.” To be honest, I just didn’t want to deal with Spike’s whining.  
“You're right.” He looked kinda guilty when he said that.   
“Think about it this way, it’d be like an early Christmas present for him!” Now he was excited.   
“Ooo! I'll start looking for one!” He jumped up and started running for the computer.  
“Good luck bro!” I smiled. By now Fresh had left for work and the Originals were in their room about to leave. Ink was cleaning the kitchen while Sci finished his coffee. I went back to the prison’s website to see if I could find anything else. I must be looked on about five or six websites, looking for anything that would help us. When I was on the sixth website Blue ran back over to the couch, yelling at me that we were late. I glanced at the top of my phone, it was 8:56. “I don't think I'm going to work today.”  
“You have to go!” Blue looked devastated at my laziness.  
“Yeah, but I was gonna see what I could do about Edgy’s situation.”  
“You can't just not go!”  
“I was just gonna call in sick.” He tried to think of a reason why that wouldn't work, but in the end I won. I also convinced him to call off with me, not an easy thing to do. But the promise of helping out got him to skip out on working for today.   
He grabbed his phone and started to dial the number to the school. “The kid’s will be so upset….” He muttered, “Wait! How are you gonna make it sound like you're sick?” he looked at me for a second thoughtfully.  
“I've got an idea. Call them up, and when I tell you to, take a drag on my cigarette.”  
“Why? You shouldn't smoke you know. It's not good for you!”  
“Jeez, you’re starting to sound like Fresh, just trust me on this one.” He sighed and agreed, then started to call the school again.   
“I can't come in today, i'm…” I gestured the cigarette toward him. He took it from he, exhaled, and inhaled for as long as he could before he started to cough. All he needed to do was inhale a little, he always did more than necessary, what a cool dude. He was still coughing pretty badly after a minute. I tried to take the phone from him, but he caught his breath and sputtered, “sick!” I got up to get him some water. When I got the the kitchen Sci and Ink asked me what happened. I told them we were calling in sick to work to see what we could do about Edgy. Ink just sighed, but Sci thought it was a good idea. He came with me back to the couch and Blue was sitting there still wheezing a little, he's definitely not used to smoking. I handed them the water and he drank it fast at first, then a bit slower. When he was done I asked him what happened. He got off work and no one asked any questions, good. Now it was my turn, I called the company, did the same thing my bro did, but instead of smoking I scratched the inside of my throat. It didn't make me cough, I had to do that myself. But it did make me sound like I was wheezing. I got off work too. Sci was the last to go. I told him the same thing I told Blue and he agreed. He dialed the number,   
“I can't come to work today…” and I handed them the cigarette. He wasted no time inhaling as much as he could. Through the coughing I could make out, “I'm sick” Ink looked over at us like a disapproving mother, but he didn't stop us. Sci hung up his phone, and Blue went to get him some water, what a good guy. In the end, we all got off work, so our stupid plan worked. Blue came back and gave Sci the water, then he ran back to the computer. When Sci finally stopped choking I asked him if he had any ideas, because we had already tried calling and asking to speak to him. He had nothing but he decided to start calling lawyers and courts to see if we could get an appointment. I tried Spike again, still nothing. I went over to the table to get the newspaper to see what else I could find out. There was no information that could help us, but wow 20 over the speed limit, he was definitely trying to get somewhere. I walked back to the couch where Sci was calling a number for a lawyer he found online. Before I sat down Blue called me over to look at a table he found. It seated 15, and was about the same color as we had before, but jeez, $1210 was gonna be too much for just one of us. Because Spike had broken it no one would be willing to help. Welp, I did earn about $800 a week, that and blue made about $340. If we didn't spend any of it then we could afford it. I asked blue what we were gonna do about the cost. He said that me and him should be able to afford it. So that's what we were gonna do. Looks like I was gonna have to stop smoking a pack a day. I had a couple packs in my desk, that and I could always get some out of Gaster, But not enough to smoke like I usually did for a week. Blue ordered it and we went back to the couch. Sci looked aggravated.  
“Find anything?”  
“I found one of the best lawyers in the city, but he won't take the case because Edge is a monster.”  
“Sounds tough.”  
“All the other half decent ones around here charge almost double, or they won't take it either.”  
“I'm sure we'll find someone….” After I said that my phone went off, for a second I thought it was Spike, but it was Fresh.   
“I could be our lawyer.” Read the message.This dude unnerved me sometimes, but it was something. I wasn’t about to ask how he got my number.  
“Whatever works dude,” I typed back. I showed the texted to Sci and Blue, and they couldn't find a way to disagree. So we got a lawyer, now we just needed a court date.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Papyrus

I took the bus home again, today was too exhausting to even think about walking home. I was still getting weird looks from people, honestly, some of these morons have to be crazy to do this everyday.   
The first thing I heard when I got home was Fresh yelling in the kitchen upstairs, fantastic. I wasn't gonna deal with that imbecile right now, I had my own problems. Like what to do about my brother. There was no chance at a court case, the thought of it made me laugh a little. He stole a car and drove it over the speed limit while drunk, there was no denying it, he was definitely guilty. But what happened to him after the fight. It couldn’t have been his fault if he was pinned to the ground like that. So I don’t know where they would’ve put him after that spectacle. I didn’t know what cell he was in, the idiot at the front desk didn’t write it down. As I was figuring out what cell block he could possibly be in, the Carrot came downstairs and interrupted me in the middle of my thought. “Hey buddy, we're having a meeting upstairs in the kitchen.”  
“I don’t care, and don’t call me that.”  
“Well, you should come up and listen anyway,” he looked at me, ”friend.”  
“I said I don’t care.”  
“I think the topic might interest you a bit.”  
“Nothing you twits would want to talk about would interest me in the slightest.”  
“Trust me, I think you’ll find it up to your standards.”   
“I said no.” he shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, sitting down next to me. Before he could close the pack I took one and used his lighter to light it. Leaning back into the couch I took a long drag on it, blowing smoke rings into the air. I heard someone run down the stairs and I looked up. It was the Carrot’s irritating brother. If there’s anyone worse than Fresh it's must be this guy. At least Fresh would leave me alone most of the time. He ran over to the couch.   
“Hey! You’re home!” I just sighed, inhaling on the cigarette again, “are you gonna come upstairs?”  
“I already told your brother no.”  
“But why not?”  
“Because I don’t care what you’re talking about, june bug”  
“Whats a june bug?”  
“Nevermind.” I blew another smoke ring, this time in Blue’s face. Blue coughed, surprised. Suddenly I felt the cigarette being taken from my mouth and felt Carrot blow smoke from his cigarette into my face. I glared at him, and Blue started talking again.  
“Did Carrot tell you about the table yet?!”  
“What table?”  
“We found a new table online! It’s really expensive but me and my brother can afford it if we don’t spend this week's salary!”  
“We don’t need another…” I suddenly remembered the table I had broken that morning, and didn’t finish my sentence. I felt my face get hot.   
“So, you wanna come upstairs with us now?” Continued Carrot   
I sighed, “fine.” How dare they guilt the Great Papyrus™.  
“Good.” Carrot leaned over, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out against my skull, slowly. I tried not to flinch away at the sharp, searing pain. If he hadn’t stopped digging it in, it may have left a scar. He stood up and picked up his brother like he didn’t just burn the side of my head. I stood up to ask him who the hell he thought he was, but decided it wasn’t the best idea. For once, I stayed quiet. Carrot motioned me upstairs, and I followed. As expected, the kitchen was utter chaos. Sci was furiously scribbling nonsense onto the whiteboard, Fresh was skating back and forth on his heelies, muttering, talking, and shouting to himself. Error was the farthest from everyone with a few empty seats next to him, presumably where The Carrot and his brother were sitting. He was swallowing 1, 2, 3… a lot of his pills. Gaster Sans seemed tired, as usual, the Dancetale brothers were sitting down for once, as everyone’s attention seemed to be focused on Fresh. But this scene didn’t last long.   
“Heyyy.” Carrot slurred, putting down Blue. “Lookie who showed up.”  
Everyone, at seemingly lightning speed, swiveled their heads to look at me.   
I didn’t say anything.  
They didn’t say anything.  
“Whoa Wiggity What up Broseph!!!1!! How’z our fav cool dude doing today dawg???!” Smiled fresh. I wanted to kill myself already and it hadn’t even been 5 minutes. Fresh continued his abominable chatter. “We were having the like, FREsHest meeting ever!!! So like, sit down and let’s crunk this party UP!!”  
I’d had enough. “Will someone else explain this nonsense of a meeting?” I stormed.  
“Yo, yo, homie Joe, stop being such a buzzkill!!1 Maybe if you chillout we can have a fly time together dude!!”  
I sat down. I had lost hope. Error took another pill, I think he was trying to kill himself.  
“So first off my radical guys, we should get something straight out.” Fresh lifted his sunglasses, his eyes were dark, and something looked like it was crawling inside of it. “STEP OFF THE SMOKING OR IMMA HAVE TO THROW DOWN SOME PILT BROSEPHS.”  
Everyone jumped back, Error’s head, meanwhile, hit the table. He was sleeping, I think.  
Fresh laughed, putting his glasses over his eyes again. “ Word?”   
Everyone nodded.  
“Ok now G-dawgs, we gotsa find a way to get those shady po-po off our mofo!!”  
I wish I had error’s pills. He looked like he was having fun.  
“You gotta give those piggy’s some props tho, dudes and dudettes. They’ve been punking us and we don’t know where our home-slice is! So we gotsa take matters into our own hands to let McEdgy off the hook!”  
“Do not refer to my brother as “Mc Edgy”.” I snarled.  
“You be trippin’ fool, Edge ain’t your brother!” Fresh snorted.  
I stood up, “How dare you!” I hissed. I had received quite enough insults for today.  
“Bro, the relationship wit u and yo bro ain’t straight!” He started.  
O. Sans giggled, “hell no it’s not!” His papyrus shushed him with a loud, “SANS!”  
I started yelling again. “Fine! I’ll admit it! I’m Not The Nicest To My Brother! I Don’t Know How To Start Being Nice, And Even If I Tried, It Wouldn’t Matter, He’d Still Hate Me! I Don’t See Any Of You Fuckers Offering Advice!” I tried to calm my breathing. It was irritating enough to be guilted by one broken table, I wouldn’t let it happen again. When I opened my eyes, everyone stared at me in shock. Silence.  
“We never knew you wanted to start being nice, asshole.” Said G-sans. “But maybe you can win him, and us, back.”  
I knew I was biting the bait, But I said it anyway. “How?”  
Gaster smiled. “You happen to know where the solitary cells are?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans 

I slept through another meal, yay me. When I woke up a tray was on the ground, I debated whether or not I wanted to get up and eat, or just lay there. Moving was still killer, and it’s not like the food would do me much good at this point. After laying there for a while, ten minutes or so, I started getting up. My legs hurt, my chest hurt, my head hurt, there wasn’t a place on me that hadn’t received a beating yet. I slid off the bed and stood up, I swayed for a minute before walking the two steps over to the door, half collapsing to the ground, and started to eat. This was definitely lunch, I tasted awful and was freezing cold. I finished most of it, and just sat there for a minute. It’s not like I was in a rush. I stood back up and walked over to the sink, and began washing my cut again. It hadn’t gotten any smaller, my HP was too low, and it still hurt to wash it, but it was really the only thing I could do about it at the moment. I sat back on the bed, leaning over on my legs, mostly with my left arm, of course. By now it was sometime late at night, I think. I wasn’t tired enough to go back to sleep so I started thinking about my ‘situation’ again. If I knew anything, than Boss had already left for the day, he almost never worked nights, to my dismay. But now it worked in my favor. None of the other guards would even come near me, this meant I could stay here without any threat, but it also meant that I had no option to do anything about my sentence. Didn’t I have a right a lawyer and trial? It’s not like they were doing much to honer my rights though. So that was out of the question. I still had the option to a phone call, but it meant I would have to ask my brother…. I had no one to call either, so that was out too. My last option was my brother. Which was a pretty terrible option. The same guy who used to put his cigarettes out on me like I was his own fucking ashtray was my only was out of this prison. There had to be someone else who knew where I was, they definitely didn’t get many skeletons around here. But would they make an effort to get me out? I didn’t do much around the house, I definitely wasn’t anyone's ‘best friend’ around there. Well, maybe Carrot… no. I worked minimum wage, Well, I used to work minimum wage, I wasn’t gonna have a job after this was over, if it was over. Heh, my brother was gonna give me more hell than usual if I didn’t have a job to go to. I could always help Ink with the housework, but that wouldn’t please my brother very much. Nothing would please my brother very much after this. He thought I was a mistake before, and now I had proved that point for him. He was right. I was nothing compared to him. I sighed, He never did any of the dumb shit I did, he had a stable job that paid well, and well, he was stable, mentally. He knew this too, and he used it to his advantage. He knew if he taunted me enough I would do anything he said. And he did it in a way that no one would know what he was doing. If anyone in that house knew what he was doing, then they didn’t care. They had their own problems and their own brothers. It wouldn’t matter if I disappeared, and that's what I had done. I left everyone. And now I was here. My sadistic brother would be back in the morning, it was only a matter of time till he found out where I was again. And then what. I must have asked myself that question a dozen times since I got here, and then what. I had no answer. I laid down on the bunk again and hid under the sheets. It was still dark, but I had no idea what time of day it was, evening? Early morning? The middle of the night? It didn’t matter, I was gonna be in here for who knows how long anyway, where the only thing I could do was sleep. So the time of day didn’t affect me. My tiredness and the pain fought for a bit until sleep finally won. I fell asleep still under the prison sheets, dreading the next morning.   
When I woke up a few hours later, someone was pounding on my cell’s door again. Christ what was it with these people and doing that. I waited for it to stop and for them to go away. But it didn’t stop. I could hear people talking outside. There had to be at least two or three of them. The knocking ceased for a moment, then it started again. I was still laying there, but I had thrown the sheet over my head to look at the door. Then I heard a key in the lock, fuck. I shot up out of bed, got dizzy and sat back down. The key finished turning and the door opened. Sci and Gaster stepped in. Sci looked at me, G looked around the room. When he was done, and believe me it didn’t take him long, he looked at me too. Sci started to speak, “Quite the room you got here, Edge.”  
“It’s really something.” Added G, still standing behind Sci. He took out a cigarette, but didn’t light it, just sticking it into his mouth. For once I was having trouble speaking. How did they get here? Did that mean they could get me out?  
“So, what happened here?” Sci seemed nervous to talk to me, like he didn’t know what to say.  
“I got in a fight.” I muttered. He was surprised, so was G-force, who was now looking at me again  
“How?”  
“Some bastard attacked me at lunch a while ago.”  
“How long ago?”  
“You think I fucking know? I’m still hungover.” Sci flinched at my harsh words, but asked again, “How long have you been here?”  
“In this prison? Since the night the Swap brothers saw me. In this cell? Since the fight.” He looked concerned, Gaster did his best to look apathetic.   
“Well, we got you a court date,” I looked up at them. “And a watch, so you don't go crazy in here.” He tossed me the watch, but I was more interested in the court date.   
“Really? Who?” I couldn’t help smiling, I can’t believe I had a chance at getting outta here.  
“The Swap brothers and… what happened to you!?” Sci looked like he was going to puke.  
“What, dude?”  
“Your face, your tooth’s cracked! ”  
“Like I said, fight. That bastard tried pulling out my gold tooth.”  
“Christ, Edge” Sci whispered. Gaster’s cigarette nearly fell out, his sockets were wide open as well. I felt my face burning. I knew I looked like shit but they didn’t have to point it out. “Yeah, I know.” I muttered, “So, who’s my lawyer?”  
“Umm… it’s best you wait and see.” Sci was flustered now, and he looked annoyed. He glanced back at G. G took the cigarette out of his mouth and finally started speaking. “We found a few key points to use in the court, we think we might be able to get you out.”  
“Like what?”  
“We found a couple rights they could have violated, stuff like that” He shrugged, and put the cigarette back in his mouth. That’s all I was gonna get outta him, at least for now.  
“How did you guys get in here anyway?”  
“Um… your, uh, brother.” Sci looked down. He whispered to me, “Do you want him to come in?” I was taken aback. Was he right outside the door? Listening to us? He knew I was in here the whole time? I started to panic slightly.  
“Edge!”  
I looked up. It was Sci speaking. I took a breath. “Yeah, let the fucker in,” I said loudly. I wanted him to hear me. I made my eye glow as red as I could. His words, however much I hated them, came back to me. Don’t show weakness. Don’t let them see how much you're hurt, or you’ve already lost the battle.  
The door creaked open, my brother stood stiffly, not looking me in the eye sockets. He was in guard uniform. “Hello, brother.”  
“Yeah.”  
“How nice to see you again.”  
“Sure.” He flinched. I didn’t smile, but I wanted to. He looked… helpless. I turned back to Sci. “When’s the court date?” My voice came out gruffer than I meant to. Sci stuttered, “uh, November 10th. In, er, two days. So um, get cleaned up. And… stuff.”  
“Thanks, bro.”  
Sci’s sockets widened, and he instinctively looked at Boss. I spared a glance. I couldn’t help it, I smiled. Wide. Boss looked away, took a breath. He looked back at me, his eye glowing a fierce red. “I’ll see you then, Edge.” He walked out of the room. The others followed suit. The door closed and I felt numb. He had never called me by my nickname, and I was so, so, scared.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. do I smell something burning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya know, they wouldn't have so many problems if they just learned how to deal with stuff, but that's not happening any time soon.   
> also, maybe someone should take Spikes lighter away after this...

Perspective - Fell Papyrus

Gaster and Sci convinced me to take them to the prison to go see Edge. The Swaps would’ve gone, but, and thank god, they couldn’t call off work again.   
When we got there the secretary gave me a smirk and went back to reading the paper. I didn’t say anything to him, neither did the losers behind me. We spent about twenty-five or so minutes walking up and down cell blocks looking for a cell my brother could be in. After going through all of the normal blocks, we still didn’t know where he was. Irritated, I went to the break room to ask the other guards. None of them were any help, like usual. So I went over to ask the max security guards. They told me to look in solitary, great. My brother in solitary, my brother at the hands of the biased guards I worked with. On my way out I grabbed the keys to the solitary cell block, it’s not like they would need them. I started down the narrow hallway that was solitary. The two dimwits behind me followed hesitantly. I was pleased to watch them jump three feet in the air when a prisoner started banging on his cell door.   
When we got to the end of the hallway there was a cell with no name on it, only a bio-hazard sticker. Jackasses. I banged on the door, nothing. Gaster looked inside, there was someone on the bed. I knocked again, still nothing. Gaster started knocking, after a minute there was still no answer from inside. I got out the keys and started to unlock the door. I pushed the door open and Sci walked in, Gaster followed. I stayed outside to hold the door open. I heard them talking, Edge sounded tired, and irritated. But that didn’t last long. They were talking about, who knows. I was still tired. I heard Sci yell a little, I almost turned to look, but I didn’t want Edge to know I was there. Not yet. I tried to hear what they were saying. Someone tried pulling out his tooth? Fuck, I didn’t even think about his tooth. Those went for money around here. Especially to the prisoners about to be released, almost 190 dollars. Someone must have tried pulling it out during the fight, Christ I’ve seen what some of these prisoners can do. It would knock Edge down at least two HP. And if what Sci said was right that means his HP is around, a one. So almost anything could kill him. Like these dumbass guards I worked with. What would the others do if my brother died. What would I do if my brother died? He’s my brother for god's sake, I fucking raised him.  
From the front of the room I heard Sci say something about me. Fuck, what did he want. I could hear Edge from the back of the cell say “Yeah, let the fucker in.” I turned from my position on the wall to face the inside of the cell, Gaster and Sci moved aside slightly.   
“Hello, brother.”  
“Yeah.”   
“How nice to see you again.”  
“Sure.” I flinched a little, I hadn’t seen him face to face for almost, what was it? Five days now? He looked awful. His jaw had a cut in it, probably from a shiv, and his tooth was chipped. He sat like he couldn’t really hold himself up. He started talking to Sci again, something about the court date, I wasn’t listening. His voice sounded more blunt than usual. When Sci was done going on about something stupid I zoned back in.   
“Thanks, bro.” he looked at me and smiled. I looked away, took a deep breath, and turned back to him. My eyes glowing again, darker than his was.   
“I’ll see you then, Edge.” I left the room, the other two following behind me. I could hear the door close and then nothing. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Perspective - Fell Sans

After they left I didn’t know what to do with myself. Boss could be back any moment now and now he would have no witnesses with him. I have never, never heard Boss call me that before. He’s gotta be pissed. What was I gonna do if he came back? I could feel a dull ache in the bottom of my stomach, when was breakfast? I had lost all sense of time after being locked up in this place. The only thing I had to even give me a shitty guess was the tiny window on the wall in front of my bunk. If Boss was here it had to be about past seven. But it always took that fuckboy G like two hours to get ready after he woke up, and he got up later then Boss. Then I remembered the watch, I picked it up, embarrassed by myself. 8:24. Who knows if I would even get breakfast, the guards around here fuckin’ hated me. I laid back on the bed and tried to relax, I only had two more days until the hearing. They said they could get me out. They were gonna get me out right? I couldn’t just be left here in this fucking solitary cell for god knows how long. I absentmindedly felt around my jaw where the cut was, it was still the same size it was when I got it. Not surprising. I felt my tooth after that, had it really been chipped? Yep. Part of the top of the crown had been broken off. At least it didn’t have to be replaced, I don’t think Boss would let me get a new one.  
While I was laying there I started to zone in and out of consciousness, before waking back up and wondering how long I had been asleep. Since there wasn’t a tray on the ground it couldn’t have been that long. So I decided to just sleep for now. I woke up awhile later. I sat up and looked around. A tray was on the ground, finally. I got up and sat down next to it, starting my shitty little routine for the day. When I sat down in front of the door I could see a little piece of something sitting next to it. A bandaid. At first I couldn’t figure out who put it there. I couldn’t have been Sci or G, and it definitely wasn't any of the other guards. Was it Boss who put it there? My brother, giving me a bandaid? Was it some kind of joke? I kinda laughed to myself and kept eating, but my mind kept going back to the bandage on the floor. When I was done with my food I picked it back up and unwrapped part of it. Walking over to the sink I set it down by the faucet and washed my cut again. After I dried it with my shirt collar and put the bandage on. It wasn’t a joke. Just a normal bandaid. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Papyrus 

Sci and G left after seeing Edge. As soon as G got outside he lit his cigarette and walked to his car. Sci started for the bus stop. I went to the break room. Normally I would walk around the outside fence, but I was tired and could feel a migraine coming on. No one was in there when I got there. Good. I didn’t want to deal with any of the idiots I worked with right now. I sat at the table and leaned against it with my elbows on the table and my hand on my forehead. I wondered what my brother was doing at the moment. Ugh, why was he the only thing I could think about? I had work to do, I shouldn’t be so caught up in his affairs. It was his fault he was arrested anyway. I didn’t make him get drunk and steal a car. I sighed, but I did drive him out of the house. Irritated, I stood up and headed for the front desk. I wanted to do something stupid and impulsive. When I got there the secretary laughed and asked what I was doing inside. I glared at them, and pulled a band aid out of my pocket. I slammed it on the desk and told them to give it to my brother with lunch, you know who I’m talking about. I went to find Edgy’s box. Again, it didn’t have a name on it, just a biohazard sticker. I opened it and pulled out his jacket before putting the box back where it was. I walked back out into the lobby. The guard tried to ask what I was doing, but I walked out the door before they could finish their sentence. I stood outside beside the door debating to walk or take the bus. The bus sounded like it would get me there faster, so I lit a cigarette I stole from the Carrot, Inhaling on it for a minute before blowing a cloud of smoke in the air and walking off in the direction Sci had went.   
The bus ride still sucked, but I was getting used to it. I was gonna have to stop doing this, before I got too used to it. I didn’t want to be associated with the other losers in any way. No one would sit near me because of the smell of the jacket. A good thing. I got back to the hell house and listened against the door the see if anyone was downstairs. I could hear people upstairs. But nothing on the first floor. I pushed open the door and stepped in, quietly enough to make sure that the moran's upstairs didn’t hear me. Taking off my boots, I turned to head towards the stairs. Half way up I could hear the freshy loser yelling and computer glitches. Greaaaate. They were by Freshy’s room, so I walked past them, staying to the other side of the house until I got to the kitchen. I wasn’t gonna get sucked into whatever they could possibly find interesting. I got to my room and opened the door, turning inside before they could spot me. I closed the door. Holding the coat up by the hood I examined it for a minute. All black, with a fur hood. This would burn nice. I had no motive to do this. But it sounded good at the moment.   
Maybe I would forget about him if this fucking jacket was gone. It was the only thing he wore. That and the red shirt and the gym shorts. But at least he had a few different shirts and shorts the jacket was the only thing that never changed. If I didn’t have to look at the jacket then I wouldn’t have to think about him. I remembered the coat on his bed and got that one too, throwing it on the ground. I took out my lighter and put it to the bottom of the jacket still in my hand, watching as the small flame got big fast, probably because of the vodka it was soaked in. Christ, they didn’t need the breathalyzer to prove he was wasted. I held it out in front of me, watching it melt and drip onto the floor, leaving little, black, ink-like drops on the concrete. When I could feel the heat of the flame on my hand I threw the jacket onto the other one. Watching that one ignite as well. It was slower than the first, it didn’t have any alcohol on it. But because of the already smoldering coat on top of it it was burning within a minute.   
They burned slowly, a thick, black smoke rising above them. I was too entranced by the fire to notice though. It wasn’t until the room was filled with it that I could smell it, taking my eyes away from the flames to see the fog that had formed in the room. I could feel it getting into my throat, making me cough. I took a few steps back until I hit the door, slowly falling to my hands and knees, still coughing. I tried to stop, but it didn’t work. It was getting harder to breath. The jackets were still burning, still making more smoke. I pulled my scarf over my mouth and went to stand up and open the door, nearly touching the doorknob before falling back down. I was too dizzy. I had the worst headache of my life, I could feel my pulse pounding in my head. I heard a buzzing sound, I thought it was just because of the headache. Until it got louder. It was screaming, coming from the vents. I put my hands to my ears trying to block out the sound. My vision started to get blurry and I fell to the floor. Falling unconscious within seconds. The screaming dying down to a buzzing again, and then nothing at all.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had finally recalibrated my last puzzle. The multiple levers and buttons had frozen to the ground again, and had taken a full hour of my shift to fix it. I had wasted so much time fixing it, I hadn’t been walking and searching for humans as much as usual. I quickly walked to my brother’s station. He better had not be sleeping on the job. What if he was attacked?   
I must’ve come to about twenty minutes later. I had been moved onto my back. There was someone pushing on my chest, I couldn’t see anything except shadows and a white light. There were sirens blaring somewhere behind me. The person moved over and I was pretty much blinded by the light. I tried to breath in through my mouth, but i was stopped by something. It felt like I was being choked from the inside, there was something in my mouth and it had been pushed all the way down my throat. I tried breathing through my nose but I couldn’t get anything in. it felt like something was blocking that too. I wanted to pull the tube out, but I couldn’t move my arms. Or my legs, or my hands. I couldn’t move anything. I was tied down in almost six or seven places, I couldn’t even move my head. I tried biting down on the rubber tube but something also held my mouth open. I struggled to break through the bonds on my wrists and jaw. Moving as best I could with being tied down. My breathing was messy. I was trying to breath in in anyway I could. So I ended up half breathing through my mouth and half through my nose. This wasn’t working, I keep breathing faster. I tried pulling my hands up through the ties. rocking the thing I was tied to. It must’ve been a gurney or something similar. I still couldn't see clearly because of the light, but I saw two shadows come into my line of sight from the side. I could feel them push onto my forearms and yell something at me. I couldn’t hear anything but the sirens and a loud buzzing. They yelled again but I still couldn’t hear them. I had no idea where I was or who the people yelling at me were. Why was I tied down? And why was there something stuck down my throat? I legitimately had no fucking idea. But I stopped struggling. I was fucking exhausted. I laid back, and stopped hyperventilating for a second. But it still felt like I was breathing. I paused, no, there was definitely air going down my throat. I relaxed a little more, closing my eyes.   
I hoped he wasn’t hurt. I constantly felt bitterly angry at how low his hp was. It used to be much better, 30 hp. Still fairly low for a monster. He never wanted to get better in the usual means, through training and trial. Instead, with my constant badgering, my brother had gone to the fearsome Dr. Gaster. He had been gone a full month. I had come back from my shift one day to find him with 1 hp. Days later, Dr. Gaster turned up missing, and neither he or his dust was ever seen again. Sans hp didn’t heal. He was stuck that way, at least, until I started to train him.  
The people pushing me down had laid off and I couldn’t feel anything beside the straps and my pants. Where was my chest plate? I looked down. They had cut it off me. That and my scarf. I still didn’t have shoes on, so the only thing I still had were my pants. At least they left me with some decency. There was something on my chest though, Where the center of my plate would have been there were instead three large cracks going through my ribs. The assholes broke them. Someone started moving the gurney up a ramp, the sirens seemed closer. Two doors slammed shut and most of the sound stopped. All except for the buzzing. I could see a little better because of the dim lighting. I was in an ambulance, they had hooked me up to several machines. Something around my arm, something on my finger. People were shining lights into my eyes and looking into my nose and mouth. I tried to yell at them but the tube stopped me. People were still yelling, I don’t know if it was at me or not but I didn’t care. I was so tired. I fell back out of conscience listening to the hum and beep of the machines.   
After his hp became so low, I became crueler.   
Monsters had thought me unworthy of the royal guard before, and now I had to keep my eye socket open at all times, both for him and me. Surprisingly, his attack skills were incredibly high, and had gained a new attack. A dragon-like skull head that could fire beams of magical energy. He hated using them, however, and never wanted to train to gain his old hp back. So I had to become tough on him. I had to.   
I woke up strapped to a different bed, still flat on my back. The tube was gone though, fucking finally. This time it was a mask. The same machines were still on me, but now there were only a couple of straps. My jaw was sore from being held open like that for so long, but that was nothing compared to the burning in my chest. Where my ribs were cracked it felt like it was it was on fire. I tried to breath in again, to relax myself. But I was stopped midway. The pressure on my ribs was killer. My pulse was fucking racing because of the pain. I was a prison guard and I had never felt anything like this before. It felt like my pulse was coming from my skull it hurt so fucking bad. It was the equivalent to having two migraines at once. I tried breaking the ties again, they had taken three of them off me, but I still couldn’t move my head, wrists, or feet. If I could move down then I could slip out of the tie on my head and my waist. I tried moving down a little, I could feel the ties moving a little bit. I wriggled a little harder and one of the ties almost came off, the mask hissing because of my efforts. I kept this up. The ties on my arms and legs were tightening but the other ties were almost off. I twisted around a few more times and the tie on my waist came off. Another few times and the tie on my forehead came off too. Some of the pressure in my head was relieved, but not much. I sat up, the world went in and out of focus of a second before I fell back down.   
“You idiot! Your attack was too slow! If you don’t guard yourself during a fight you’ll be dusted with one hit! Don’t expect me to be crying over your dust when you die.” I woke up slightly. My head hurt. Where was I? “I’m going to try and attack you. If you do not dodge the attacks on time, you will be hit.” I could feel my soul pulsing. Was I in the middle of a fight? Why were wires connected to it? “You have no control over your attacks, no precision. Power is nothing if you can’t direct it.”   
Was I in Alphy’s lab? I hoped not, she hated me for becoming leader of the royal guard. A knock sounded from the door. It opened and a nurse came in. “Hello sweetie,good morning! How are we feeling today?”She smiled.   
“Humans are against everything we’ve fought so hard for. They are against everyone’s hopes and dreams. Who do you think you are to deny that?” I raised my hand to summon an attack. “If you think you’re better than me, prove it. You’re not leaving until you fight me, until one of us dies.” Undyne summoned a spear. I had to be tough. I summoned a bone. I had to.   
I summoned a bone. It hurt to concentrate. Her eyes widened. I threw it at her.   
Everything went black again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I woke back up with not one, but two tubes stuck in me. The one was back down my throat, but the other was less irritating, they put it up my nose. Like I said, it was less irritating, but still irritating. The goddamn things were back in my mouth to keep me from destroying their precious tubes. I still had no idea where I was. I tried to sit up again, but they had re-tied the straps in about nine places. The only reason I knew this is that I tried to move, I couldn’t feel anything. Did they fucking sedate me? I wanted to scream at someone, but the tubes stopped me again. So I tried to summon an attack, but I couldn’t move my hands, at all. They used something to tie them up in a fist-like position. So magic was useless. Moving at all was useless, I had more ties on then I did the first time. None were across my chest though, a good thing. I couldn’t feel the breaks anymore, but I couldn’t’ve healed them, so I knew they were still there. The shallow breathing was making me tired, I slipped out of consciousness once again.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Error Sans

I woke up (disappointing) tied down to something. One of the dirty glitches had tied something on my face. Whenever I exhaled it made a weird hissing sound, what the hell was this thing? I tried pulling it off but they had tied down my wrists. So I used the second best thing I had, my string. I couldn’t see anything the way they tied me down but i had a good idea of what i was doing. On the third try I pulled the mask off my face and onto my neck, then I started on the ties. They were knotted on the sides of the bed, idiots. I pierced through them a couple of times and then i could just break them. I started on the one on my head first, and got it off in a couple of seconds. Then the one across my shoulders. That one only took a few second too. These people must be fucking 404s if they think their seatbelts we're gonna hold me down. The ones on my wrists were causing me problems, I kept stabbing myself on accident. I broke one of them off and move my wrist a little. It hurt and I started to glitch. Straining against the ties still on me. When I was done my chest relaxed but my breathing didn’t. It still sounded strained. I didn’t know why, Then I realized what that mask was for. I grabbed it, defeated, it and put it back on. But these ties weren’t doing anyone any good. So I went back to breaking them. I got the one off my other wrist after a minute. then started breaking the one on my waist. After piercing it a couple of times I sat up, breaking it off as well. I looked around the room, it was all white, nice, and there was a window on one end. I couldn’t see out of it, but that didn’t matter. The other walls were covered with machines. Only one of which I was hooked up to. I started to untie the last two straps on me. What? I couldn’t go anywhere when I was done, I was still tied by this fucking machine. So I just sat at the edge of the bed and zoned out for a while.   
After a while someone else came into the room. They turned to look at me and then took a step back, surprised. I met their eyes and smiled. They stared back for a second and then turned and left the room. I went back to staring into space. Some people came back into the room, and I stared at them again. The one on the left had a tube in his hand. I hopped off the bed to face them. The one on the right took a step toward me, he had something behind his back. I kept staring at them, smiling. They started toward me again, and I didn’t move. One of them started talking  
“Hey… you’re awake,” I didn’t say anything back. “So, uhh… how you feelin’?” the one with the tube started walking toward me, this time I took a step back. He took another step, and I glitched. Both of them look surprised. The other one that was still further back turned around and pulled out a radio, then dropped the the thing in their hands, ties. They were gonna tie me back up, really? They didn’t learn the first time? The one closer to me was looking hesitant now. The door to the room opened suddenly and another doctor ran in, stopping when he saw me. He stepped back, then turned to the doctor next to him. They gave each other a look and then turned back to me.   
“A-are you ok?”  
“I-Is yoUr faCE o-ok?” he sighed and I smiled. The one with the tube took this as an opportunity to take another step. I turned suddenly to face him and he stopped what he was doing, for a second anyway, then he took another. I glitched again, hard, going blind for a second before my eyes focused back in. all three of them looked surprised. The one standing closer too me backed up, fucking finally. But the two in the back advanced. I tried stepping back again but I hit the machine behind me. I was stuck. I tried to hold them off, and the only way I could do that was with my good-old strings. I pulled them out again and threw them above me. This time all three of them stepped back, good. The one doctor was still to close for comfort so I threw one at his foot. He jumped back, surprised, and I smiled again. One of them ran out of the room. Now the other two stood side by side, It was a stand off. None of them were making a move, so neither did I. watching them squirm while they decided what to do was very much enjoyable. I got bored with watching them try to decide what to do, so I started to tease them, throwing strings just near them but not close enough to touch them. It went on for a while, none of them would come anywhere near me after after the first threat. I kept waving the strings around them, gotta keep them on their toes. It wasn't until that other doctor ran in with Blue. Blue didn’t look startled, he probably expected this. He started to say something to me, ok, more like yelled something at me. That dude was never quiet. I stopped threatening the medical staff and all three of them of them ran out of the room. Blue kept questioning me, but I just smiled. Pleased with my acts to teach these nerds a lesson. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Sans

We were working on a paper craft when the phone rang. Since I wasn’t busy I went to answer it.   
“Were looking for, uhh, Swap? Is he here?”  
“That’s me.”  
“I’m calling from Cook County North Shore Hospital & Care Center and your African-American skeleton friend won’t let us touch him.”  
“Skeletons can’t be separated by race.”  
“Then why is he black?”  
“Know one really knows, anyway, why is he in the hospital?”  
“There was a fire so him and another one of em’ are here. His condition is much more stable then the other one’s though.”  
“Well, who’s the other one?”  
“Your other, uh, friend said his name was papyrus F., I think.”  
“You mean Spike?”  
“Yeah, sure, whatever. So can you come over here and help us or something?”  
“Definitely, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes”  
“Before you go, is he dangerous by any chance?”  
“No, just don’t touch him, or try to get too close to him, and don't give him anything to eat unless you want to be scarred for life.”  
“Ok?”  
“Alright, bye!”  
“Bye?” I hung the phone back up and told the teacher what happened. She said I could leave early, so I put my stuff away and left. I Started to run down the hall to find O. Sans. I was forty minutes away from the closest hospital. I would drive, but I don’t think Error would wait for me to get there to start causing problems. I ran to one end of the school, and didn’t see him, another end of the school, and I still didn’t see him. After running around for another ten minutes I found him at the end of the hall humming his own theme, like usual. He heard me coming and looked up. He didn’t seem too bothered, he never liked working anyway.   
I told him what happened, but he wasn’t too concerned, he did agree to take me to the hospital though. He teleported me there, and then walked off. I went to the first desk I saw. Once the person saw me they gave me a room number without asking me anything. I ran off towards the room they gave me. After going around a few halls and asking a few people I found the floor I was supposed to be on. When I was halfway down the hall I saw O. Sans walk out of a nurse’s station. He was drinking something, probably coffee. He saw me and offered me some. I declined, I don’t know how these guys drink that stuff. He smiled and walked off, I kept walking down the hall. Error’s room was almost at the end.   
When I got there a doctor was waiting outside of the room. He looked relieved when he saw me. He didn’t say anything, he only pushed me into the room where Error was pinned against a wall taunting a doctor. I yelled his name, and he looked over and let go of the doctor, who ran out of the room, dropping something that was in his hand. It was a tube. Not a good idea on their part, I’m not sure how they thought they were gonna get that thing anywhere near him. I kept asking him what happened, walking closer until I was a few feet in front of him. He didn’t seem to be listening though. That's typical of him. He never listened to anything unless it's convenient for him. Right now, he was just staring past me and smiling. After a minute of brisk questioning, I left the room. I wasn’t gonna get anything out of him. Half way down the hall I realized my mistake. I didn’t have my car. O. Sans was surely gone by now, and Error couldn’t drive. Not that they would even let him leave anyway. I thought about my options as I walked down to the lobby. The best plan I had was to call someone to pick me up. I sat down in one of the chairs they had by the door and pulled out my phone. Papy was still at work, and so was Sci. My next best option was, sigh, Fresh. I called the number and was greeted by a wave of 90’s lingo. To be honest, I never knew what he was saying half the time, I just tried to guess. I told him where I was, and he said... something. I asked if he could come pick me up, and got what I hoped was a yes, but I was never really sure with him. After saying goodbye I hung up the phone. I checked the time, school was almost out, so there was no point going back there. After a second of checking my notifications I put my phone away. I had no idea where Fresh was, so I didn’t know how long he’d be. He could be at the park for all I knew. I’m not exactly sure what his job is, but he doesn't seem to go to it too often. Or he just had weird hours. As I was contemplating what kind of job a person like him could get I remembered Spike. I jumped up and went over to the reception desk to ask the lady if she knew anything about him. She was kinda vague, and wouldn’t give me a straight answer. After trying to get anything out of her, and failing, I went to sit down again. I pulled out my phone again to check the time, it had only been about eight minutes. I exhaled and sat back, looking around the room to see who else was here. There was a family with a little kid giving me weird looks. I was used to that, so I ignored them. Another person here was sitting hunched over like how Edge sat. He was looking down and not moving. I decided not to bother him. The rest of the room was pretty boring. I don’t know how they expect people to feel better when their paint colors made it look like a prison. I checked my phone again, it had been thirteen minutes.   
A car pulled up outside that could only have been Fresh’s. It was about five different colors and had no clear pattern. I walked out and there he was in the driver’s seat. I could hear the bass from his radio when I was three feet away. I opened the door and was greeted by and “ayyy” and a blasting radio. I got in and pulled the car door closed. Then turned his radio down. He said something that was probably an objection. I didn’t reply. But I did make the mistake of asking him what happened to Spike. The only thing I could make out was that he set a jacket on fire in his room, and he now had severe carbon monoxide poisoning. He didn’t tell me anything that I hadn’t already heard. I told him to drop me at the house and got something that sort of resembled an ok. The drive was short, mostly because he had no respect for traffic laws. Scolding him didn’t work. He was like Error. He only listened when he thought he should.   
When he got to the house he pulled up next to the drive way and let me get out before speeding off again. I don’t think he had any idea where he was going, but I didn’t want to find out. I Walked up to the door where there was a note hanging off it. It read,  
“Don’t go in spike’s room” well, I wasn’t planning to but ok.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Perspective - Swap Papyrus

I was still a couple of hours away from home when I got a call from an unknown number. It wasn’t the number that usually torments us so I picked up. “Hello?”  
“Do you live at (insert my address here)? I’m calling from Coleraine Fire Hall  
.”  
“Yeah” i took one last drag on my cigarette and crushed it, this sounded like it was going to get interesting.   
“Are you aware of the fire that happened?” ooohhhh boy.   
“No.”   
“Well, something caught fire in an upstairs room, and there doesn't seem to be much damage to anything except things in that room. But two of your, uh, friends have been hospitalized.” At this I almost slammed on the breaks, good thing I didn’t, that would have made me the third friend, I was going 75 down the highway. I tried to think about where Blue was. He didn’t get off work until three, which meant he couldn’t have been home when it happened. I sighed and relaxed a little   
“Who?”   
“Only one had an ID, it was, uh, Papyrus F.?”  
“Oh that jackass” I muttered.   
“What?”  
“Nothing, who's the other?”  
“He’s uh, african american…”   
“He’s a skeleton he can’t have a race.”  
“The black one.”  
“Ahh… him. So what’s their condition like?”  
“The black one seems to be having a seizure constantly…”   
“Yeah, no, he’s just like that. There’s nothing wrong with him.”   
“Ok… well, the other one is in the ICU.” Heh, what goes around comes around, jackass.  
“Alright. Do you need me back at the house, cuz I’m kinda busy right now.”  
“No.”  
“Alright, I gotta go then.”  
“Bye.” I put the phone away and took out another cigarette. I couldn’t leave for half a day without one of these nerds setting the house on fire.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Sans

To my surprise, when I got up the next morning, Papy was already awake. “You ready to go, bro?” He was sitting at the edge of his bed putting on his shoes.  
“Go where?” I was still a bit surprised from seeing my brother awake so early.  
“Suit shopping, tomorrow's the trial, remember.”  
“Oh yeah!” I had forgotten about that. We still hadn't gotten suits because we had been so busy at work. He stood up and I jumped up on him. We went into the kitchen where Ink was working at the sink. He turned to face us.   
“Hey guys! Breakfast’s on the table.” I jumped down. Ink had made bacon and eggs. I finished eating first and went to get dressed. When I got back Paps was smoking a cigarette and talking to Ink. I yelled to him that I was ready to go, and he crushed out his cigarette, unfazed. He got up from the table, saying something to Ink. He started to walk towards the stairs, I ran up to him and jumped on him again. We went out to his car. Sci was already outside, leaning against the side of the house. He gave us a wave, I waved back. We got to Pap’s car and I jumped down, getting into the front seat. He got into the driver's side and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway. “So where are we going?”   
“I don’t know, probably somewhere cheap. We still gotta pay for the table ya know.”   
“Yeah…” I was kinda disappointed, but a suit was a suit. I reached for the radio and turned it on. A song I didn’t know but sounded cool came on and Paps turned it up. I was gonna yell at him that you shouldn’t listen to music so loud, but honestly that was the best of his bad habits. At least he wasn’t smoking right now. I knew that once we got home he would though. I’ve tried taking them before, hiding them on my side of our room or giving them to G Sans. It never works. He would find them or buy more. It’s the same with his alcohol. I have nothing against drinking when it’s in moderation, but he almost always smells like booze. And he thinks that I don’t know this. Like I can’t smell it on his breath. As I was thinking of a way to get him to quit his habits, he parked the car and turned it off. He turned to me and smiled.  
“We’re here.” I got out and jumped on him again. He was still my brother after all.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus

I woke up in a cold sweat with my non-existent pulse pounding in my ears. The darkness of the room greeted me. I turned to face Blue. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, which couldn’t possibly take any longer, I could see him still asleep a few feet away. Relieved, I turned back and sighed. Then glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It was almost five anyway so I got up, It’s not like I was gonna go back to sleep. I looked around on the ground for hoodie and shorts I threw there last night. After a hunt in the dark I found them and pulled them on. I sat back down on my bed and debated on whether or not I could get away with a smoke right now. It didn’t seem worth it if I was gonna have to crush it out when ever Blue woke up. He didn’t like that I smoked, but hey, what can I do, it’s hard to break old habits. To distract myself I reached over to unplug my phone so I had something to do for a while. I had a couple notifications, mostly stuff that didn’t matter, except for a text from Sci. I opened it. “don’t forget the trial”. Shit, that's right, the trial was tomorrow. I put my phone away after checking the time again, 4:54, then found my shoes. As I was putting them I heard Blue roll over in his bed. He half sat up and looked over at me. “You ready to go, bro?” I half smiled at him, he looked funny in the morning, more like a child then the twenty-five year old he was.   
“Go where?” he stared blankly at me.  
“Suit shopping, tomorrow's the trial, remember?”   
“Oh yeah!” I finished tying my shoes and stood up, he got up and jumped on my back. I walked across the living room towards the kitchen where ink was in the kitchen, already done making breakfast.   
“Hey guys! Breakfast’s on the table.” After greeting us he turned back to the sink and kept working. Blue jumped down off me and grabbed a plate, I did the same. Ink did a good job on breakfast, I don’t know how he got up early enough to do this. I was only halfway done when blue shot up from the table and ran back to the room. I took this chance to pull out my cigarettes and have a quick smoke. Ink looked over his shoulder when he heard my lighter click, but he didn’t say anything. After a minute of me blowing smoke into the air, Ink turned away from the sink and sat at the table. He jokingly asked what I was doing up this early and in turn told him that me and Blue were going suit shopping for the trial tomorrow. He kinda laughed and then looked serious, “So, uh, what do you think is gonna happen? like, to Edgy?” I thought about my answer for a second before answering.   
“We’ve got a good lawyer, and a solid case. We should be able to…”  
“No, like when he gets out. How do ya think he’s gonna be with Spike?” I’d thought about this, but was never able to come up with anything close to an answer. Who knows if either of them had learned anything from this. The second they see each other face to face again they were gonna do anything they wanted to each other, whether it be fight or try to be civil. And if I were Edge then I don’t think I’d be against a fight.   
“Who knows.” About then someone yelled across the house. I crushed the cigarette out and stood up, looking back at Ink before turning away. “Hopefully it won’t get any worse.” I started towards the stairs. Blue ran towards me and jumped up on my chest. I carried him out to the car. When we got outside Sci was already out there waiting for someone. We got to my car and Blue jumped off me. We got into the car and Blue turned to me.   
“So where are we going?”   
“I don’t know, probably somewhere cheap. We still gotta pay for the table ya know.”   
“Yeah…” He sounds disappointed, I know that he always wants the best things but me and him didn’t have a lot of money right now. He reached for the radio dial and some pop song with a good beat came on. I turned it up and Blue didn’t say anything to me about it. After a few more minutes of silence I looked over at him, he was staring out the passenger side window like he was deep in thought. In another twenty some minutes we pulled up to some clothing store I had heard was cheap. I turned back to Blue,  
“We’re here.” He finally looked up and then jumped out of the car, jumping up on me as soon as I stood fully upright. We walked into the store but Blue didn’t let go of me. I didn’t mind. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Perspective - Swap Sans

We had $120 to spend on clothes, so Carrot and me had just enough to spend on some decent suits.   
“I’m not wearing a suit, so what do you have in mind for yourself?” Said Carrot. I looked up, surprised. “What? Why aren’t you wearing a suit, we have the money.” He sighed, as if it was an inconvenience to talk. “Little Bro, I just don’t want a suit. Look on the bright side, now you have $120 to spend on yourself! Whoop-de-doo!” He spun his finger in a lazy circle upon saying that. But I wasn’t happy! We were going to COURT! I tried to voice my concerns.“I think I’m concerned.”  
“Why?”  
“WEAR THE SUIT!” I climbed onto his shoulders and stuck his head into a pile of clothing. I heard muffled screams as he desperately tried to resist the power of nike hoodies™.  
“WEAR THE SUIT!”  
“People are looking.”  
“WEAR IT!”  
I fumbled with his hoodie, trying to take it off. He couldn’t see and was now stumbling around blindly, crashing into neat piles of shorts and racks of t-shirts.  
My brother makes everything harder than it needs to be.  
“TAKE...OFF...YOUR HOODIE!” I finally slipped it off of his head. Carrot finally managed to throw me off, but before I could retaliate, he hissed at me angrily, “Ok, jeez, I’ll wear a damn suit, stop making a scene!” He leaned against one of the clothing racks, with a hand over his soul, gasping for breath. I let him calm down, after all, this was the most exercise he had gotten in weeks. After a moment, he muttered that he was going to the changing rooms, swiping a random suit jack off the shelf.   
A worker from the store came over and tentatively asked if I was alright. I smiled proudly at her, and said, “He’s gonna wear the suit.”   
“Sir, I need to ask you to leave. We’ve received complaints, and you and your, erm, friend, aren’t allowed here anymore.”  
“Huh.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. who knew the plantiff would be such a tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci's having a hard time trying to get everything together for the case, lucky over-confident G is there to help. Edge is also trying his hardest not to screw something up for his friends, but you know how funny life can be.

Perspective - Fell Sans

I never really paid attention to how they are actually gonna get out of here, which is kinda bad, since I already appeared in front of the judge to say I have my attorney, who at this point, I still don’t know who the hell that is, but I trust Sci, at least when he’s with G-force. Those two are idiots alone, but together? They work shit out. I thought I was going crazy when they told me to plead guilty to the court. I mean, I was guilty, but that’s besides the point.   
“What?!” I had said, my eye flaring up. Sci took a step back, before continuing.  
“Just, trust me, ok? There’s no way we can disprove everything, but if we can prove you were treated unfairly here, you can go home.”  
“Oh, great, so then my brother can beat me up?”  
Sci looked down, his eyes went dark. He sighed, and when he looked up again, he seemed older than usual. “Edge, please. I’m doing the best I can. None of us want you to get hurt, and I know that we haven’t been doing our best with dealing with Spike. He’s awful, ok? But at least at home we can protect you. I don’t think you want to stay here.” He wrapped his arms around himself for a moment, before shaking himself off and continuing, “I know what I’m doing, Edge.” Normally I’d believe him when he said that, but my own worries made me doubt him. Gaster signing, “what a liar” behind his back didn’t help, either. They left and said the guards would be coming in an hour to take me to the court.  
It had been well over an hour, though, from the watch Sci and G-sans had given me. Them giving me a watch had definitely helped get decent sleep, but probably wasn’t helping my anxiety over the case, heh.  
Loud knocking came from outside the door. The guards were late. They burst through the door, one held me down. My arms were chained. My feet were chained. My head was put into a neck brace. Something plastic was put in between my forearms to keep them apart. It happened so suddenly I couldn’t fight back. Did they do this to the other prisoners? Did they really think I was dangerous enough to warrant this level of security? My face felt hot. This was humiliating. I started to lose hope that this trial was in my favor after all. I tried to speak, ”Do we really have to do this shit? I hope you realize how-”  
“Yeah, yeah we do gotta do this cause that other fucking thing isn’t working today,” one of the prison guards snarled. He gave a chilling smile, ones only humans can do, and whispered, ”It’s for your own protection, you know.” He and the other guards laughed and dragged me out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Is this it?”  
“Yeah, this is the courtroom, bring him in and take off the neck brace.” Said one of the guards to the other.  
I tried to speak up,” Hey, I think we’re a little-”   
“Shut up!” Well, I tried my best.  
One of the guards looked inside the courtroom, before quickly closing the door and looking at the others, his face flushed. “The courtroom’s full. We’re late.” The other guards started arguing over whose fault it was in hushed whispers. I started to panic again. Were they gonna bring me into the courtroom tied up and shit? Oh god, was my brother gonna be there, what would he think? I started shaking, and tried to talk to the guards. “Hey, please, come on guys, just, take off some of these shackles or somethin’, please-” They cut me off once again, telling me to shut up. Their bickering drowned out the sound of footsteps coming closer.  
“Um, excuse me? Edge, is that you?” Sci’s voice echoed a bit in the hallway as the guards stopped fighting. I looked down, or at least tried to, the braces around my head made it hard. “Uh, Yeah, it’s me.” I mumbled. One of the guards found his voice and stepped forward, demanding to see Sci’s I.D. After calmly showing his credentials, Sci asked why I was so heavily chained. The guards stammered a reply.   
“Well, you know...”  
“Actually I don’t. Which is surprising, since I work at one of the most high security government facilities you could think of. I understand arm and leg restraints, but neck braces, animal control poles, and what, three-no, four guards? That seems a bit much for someone who was charged with drunk driving.” Sci fixed the tape holding his glasses, and I tried to hide my surprise. I’ve never really seen him so angry before, and yet he was still so calm. It felt weird not to be the focus of someone’s anger. Felt kinda nice, actually. The guards scrambled to take off the braces and other shit, leaving only the handcuffs. Before going into the courtroom, I muttered, “High security, huh? Thought you just worked for NASA.” He glared at me before opening the door, and walking to a very official looking table.  
I smiled broadly and shuffled over to Sci, sitting next to him. The prosecuting attorneys went on with their opening statements. Sci took out a slip of paper, fumbling for a moment before furiously scribbling something down. He passed it to me under the table. Why did they chain you up? What did you do! I took his pencil and wrote, Jeez, blame the criminal for everything. Where’s my damn lawyer? I slid the paper over to him, and ignored his annoyed face. I didn’t want him worrying about what the guards did or didn’t do. Sci gave the paper back. He wanted to make an entrance. I rolled my eye sockets. Nice to know my only hope was an egomaniac. I looked around. Sci, G-sans, the Swaps, and the original Sans and Paps were there. Error and After would never come, of course. They scare people. Dance brothers had work, but…  
I grabbed the paper and wrote, Where is he? I handed it to Sci. He looked nervous. Which, of course, made me worked up. Once again, I started doubting his ability to win.  
“Defense, your opening statements?” We looked up. The judge was looking at us expectantly. Sci stood up to speak. “Yes your Honor, but our attorney will be here in a minute.”  
“He’s not here yet? I hope you realize how late we are-”  
The doors slammed open. And then…  
“Sup, B? How’s my fergalicious dawgs doing today?!??!!”  
I almost fucking screamed as Fresh wheelied in. Snapping my neck around to look at Sci, I scream-whispered, “What the fuck is this dicknipple doing here?!” Sci straighten out his glasses. “That, um, Dicknipple is your attorney.” I watched in horror as Fresh finger-gunned the judge. The jury seemed confused over whether to laugh or cry. I was too.  
“So my fresh brosephs, Let’s get those opening statmentos out, shall we?” He turned to Sci and finger-gunned him. Sci tried (and failed) to do it back before picking up a few papers and speaking. “We believe that our fellow monster, a skeleton, has been undergoing abuse and unfair treatment in the prison, and we hope to lessen his sentence and make sure he receives treatment and care instead of wasting away in an unfair system.” He sat down. I leaned over to him, “Good job,” I muttered. Sci nodded.  
One of the prosecuting attorneys stood up, Sci whispered into my ear that his name was Bentley Richards. What a pretentious fucking name. He proved to be a pretentious fucking bastard, too.  
“Your Honor, first off, can I call you Judy? I mean, we’ve known each other long enough-”  
“Mr. Richards, you may not. What’s your evidence for this case, and please tell me you’re not “winging it” this time,” sighed the Judge. Bentley’s face went bright red and he stuttered out a yes. He coughed before continuing.  
“You see, your Honor,” he said, not looking her in the eye, “This skeleton, a monster, if you will, was speeding down the highway 20 miles over the speed limit on [date and time]. That monster was highly intoxicated, and unable to perform any sobriety tests. That car, by the way, was stolen. Clearly, monsters do not respect the laws us humans have set up to keep ourselves, and our children, safe.”  
Oh, this guy was good.  
He called his witness up to the stand for his testimony. I was sweating buckets at this point. His witness; the cop who arrested me. I didn’t recognize him at all, but I was drunk as fuck that night. Bentley began asking questions.  
“Sir, what is your name? Please state it for the court.”  
“Mike.”  
“An Mike, can I call you Mike? Right? Mike, where were you on November 5th at 6 o'clock?”  
“Uh, yeah you can call me Mike. I was on the highway, with my partner. We were driving back from another call, actually.”  
“Yeah, yeah, good. Now, Mike, did you arrest this-” He pointed dramatically at me,” This monster, from a stolen car?”  
Mike scratched his head. “Well, technically it was my partner, I was, um, well, in the car.”  
“Did you see the event take place?”  
“No, I was sleeping.”  
Awkward silence descended over the room. I realized why I didn’t recognize the guy, it’s ‘cause I didn’t even see him, he was sleeping with his face on the dashboard, so I never really got a good look at him. Bentley’s face flushed again, and he was struck silent, looking back and forth from the other attorney, to Mike, and to the judge. Finally, with a weak voice, he spoke. “I think… we’re done here for a moment.” And sat down.  
Then Fresh stood up. I saw the court reporter go pale as soon as he started to speak.  
“Whoa dude-brah, that was a fresh speech ya got there! What’s not fly though, is making my best bro-friend out to be some sort of hooligan! Lemme tell you why my homie is the freshest garlic bread in the book, boo! <3” He spun around in circles on his multi-colored heelies before facing the jury. “First off, buddy-os, from what my totally un-fresh bro here has been saying, there wasn’t even a witness to the arrest-”   
“Uhh, no, we have a witness, he just isn’t, uh, here yet…” Bentley stammered.   
“Well, that sounds like a you problem, pal.”   
“Objection your honor!” Bentley said, standing up. “Improper language from the defendant!”  
The judge sighed before saying, ”Granted, sir, if you continue improper language you will be thrown out of court.” Fresh looked confused for a moment before finger-gunning her and saying, “You do you homie!” and sitting down sadly.  
I looked around nervously, was someone else gonna take the job as attorney? G stood up. Considering how quiet he usually was, I didn’t know how this was gonna go. I mean, probably better than Fresh, but that doesn’t really mean anything. He adjusted the tight vest he was wearing before starting to speak.   
“Alright. So, Bentley, besides the cops, do you have any other witness you’d like to bring to the stand?”   
“Uhh, not at the moment, no.”   
“Not any prison guards or anything?”   
“No.”   
Suddenly, Sci, who was previously staring into space, jumped about a foot in the air and fell back into his seat. I jerked my head up to see G with his hand behind his back and Sci’s soul glowing yellow. Sci hurriedly pulled out his phone and sent a message faster than I thought possible. As soon as he did, the Outer brothers left the room. I had no goddamn idea what the hell G thought he was gonna pull off, but as long as he didn’t fuck me over, I didn’t care. He winked at the jury.  
“I would like to call my witness to the stand then. Sci.” He looked back at us with half a shit eating grin on his face.   
“Uhh, they’re at the hospital now, it shouldn't be that long until the…” his phone buzzed loudly and he pulled it out of his pocket, “Oh, uh, it’s them.”   
“Well answer it.” Through the glare of light reflecting off Sci’s phone I could see someone was face timing him. G walked coolly over to the table and grabbed the phone from Sci’s hands. “This is one of the prison guards from the prison my defendant was held in. more specifically, his name is Papyrus F.” He held the phone up for the court to see. “I apologize for any inconvenience, he is currently being hospitalized for carbon monoxide poisoning.” Holy fucking shit I can’t believe my brother did something dumb enough to get him hospitalized. This was definitely gonna be hard for him to live down, not like I'm gonna let him.   
“Papyrus, can you hear me?” G spoke into the phone  
“Uhh, hang on.” There was some audible gagging and a bit of yelling coming from the phone before Shower , one of the Outer brothers, nervously said ‘Papyrus’ could hear them. G was still standing in front of the courtroom, holding the phone in front of him. “Alright. Papyrus, how did you witness Sans here being treated in the prison?”   
A voice came loudly through the courtroom, as if it were commanding attention, even though it sounded scratchy and wheezing. “I don’t know, he was pushed around a lot by the other guards-”  
“Can you elaborate on that a bit, what exactly did they do?”  
“They used these animal control pole things on him.”  
“And how did the other prisoners treat him?”  
“Same way. One of ‘em got into a fight with him.”  
“What happened during the fight?”  
“I didn’t see the whole thing, but I saw one of them try to pull out his gold tooth.” Suddenly Bentley stood up again, “Objection! I don’t see any evidence of a fight.” G barely glanced at him before turning back to me and telling me to show him the left side of my face. I obliged, showing off the bandages covering a bruised face. I might be a skeleton, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have scars. Bentley sat down again. G continued on with his cross examination of Boss. “Is there anything you’d like to add, Papyrus?”  
“Someone said his tooth was chipped.”  
“Is that it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thanks for your help, Papyrus.” G hung up the phone and gave it back to Sci. As soon as he did, Bentley stood up. “So is his tooth chipped?” Oh my god, this guy wasn’t satisfied by anything. I could see G and Sci felt the same way. Sci turned to me and rolled his eyes in a way so that Bentley couldn’t see it. He took out his phone and gestured to me to open my mouth and show him my tooth. He took a picture of it, and let me see it before handing the phone to G again. The entirety of the top was broken off. Yikes.   
“Here’s your evidence, Bentley.” G handed the phone over to the plaintiff, looking him in the eyes. Bentley looked at the picture and his irritation grew. He handed the phone back to G who gave it to Sci.   
“Now some of this may not seem to be a big deal, but, Sans, what’s your HP at right now?”   
“Uhh.” I hadn't actually checked in a while. I wasn’t sure I wanted too, but, I kinda had too. The few seconds it took to do so were agonizing.   
“Um, it’s a one.” I could’ve sworn it was lower than that. I had been feeling progressively more sick for the past twenty minuets.   
Sci looked around, fiddling with his tie. “Usually Sans has 5 HP. A human child has 20 HP. Monsters are much weaker creatures than Humans. As a monster, Sans already has an extremely low HP. If he were not to defend himself from that fight, he would have died. The guards in that prison clearly had no intention of helping him, and it was an exhausting process for us to simply be able to call him. Several of his basic rights were stripped away in this prison that would be given to humans in the same situation. Saying this, I would like to go over-”  
“He’s here! You can stop now, we have our witness ladies and gentlemen!” Bentley was almost shouting with joy at the sight of a man coming into the courtroom. He turned back to the Judge. “Your Honor we have our actual witness present, may we please continue our part of this trial?”   
The Judge simply waved her hand. “Granted, after all we’ve had enough interruptions at this point. Mr. Skeleton, we are going to continue your speech later.”   
Sci sat down with a huff. “Of course, your Honor. I understand,” he said glumly.  
Bentley waited for the young cop to say the oath and sit in the witness stand, practically bursting at the seams.   
“Sir! May I ask where you were at 6 o'clock on November 5th?” He gleefully said, straightening his tie.  
The witness spoke, “Uh, yeah. I was driving down the highway with my partner, when we caught someone speeding down the opposite lane.”   
“And, to clarify for the court, what is your profession?”  
“Cop.” Said the man, nervously tugging on his sleeve.  
“What did you do once you saw the vehicle speeding?”  
“Well, I chased after of course, put on the lights and he pulled over.”  
“You arrested him?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“Did he resist when you did?”  
“No.”   
“He didn’t attempt to fight you off?”  
“No, he just kinda, went with it.”   
“What were his charges?”  
The cop thought for a moment. “DUI, speeding, grand theft auto. I was amazed he was able to start the car let alone drive it, he was so out of it-”  
“Objection!” Sci stood up, “This man’s feelings of our defendant isn’t necessary to the trial.”  
“Granted. Sir, please keep your opinions to yourself.”  
Bentley looked annoyed for a moment, before finishing his statement. “As you can see, your honor, the defendant is indeed guilty, no amount of suffering he endured in jail should excuse the fact that he could have hurt many people.”  
G stood up again, and turned to face the witness. “According to you, Adam, how much of a chance do you think my defendant had to hurt someone?”  
“Probably not that great of a chance. There was no one on the road at the time-”  
“What about at the prison?”   
“I didn’t see him there for too long, but I don’t think he could’ve hurt anyone, uh, like I said, he didn’t seem all that, um, ‘tuned in’.”   
“And, just for the record, what are the normal punishments for DUI and speeding?”  
“Uhh, speeding's a fine, that’s obvious, DUI’s a fine, plate impoundment, and license suspension. Sometimes jail time, but that’s in more ‘extreme’ cases.”   
“Thank you Adam. And now our defendant's testimony, Sans?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Sci Sans

Both me and G were staring at Edge. he wasn’t moving, it was like he couldn't hear us. G tried again, “Sans?” Still nothing from the defendant. He was staring ahead, eyes glazed over. Hesitantly, I leaned over and tapped him on the cheek. He jerked up, but not as violently as expected.   
“Edge, what’s your HP at?” He groaned, lightly shrugged, and tried to check, except halfway through he just… stopped and continued to stare ahead.   
I sighed, “Let me do it.” While I tried to measure his HP, security guards stood up around the courtroom and aimed for the holsters on their hips. G explained what I was doing. They sat down again, but never took their hands of their guns. I tried it again. His HP was decreasing, slowly. I looked at G-sans, worried, “We need to hurry.”  
“How soon we have to finish this?”  
“Like, ten minutes.”  
G cursed under his breath, I’d never seen him so worried. He turned back to the jury and whispered to himself, “I haven’t gotten any of their phone numbers yet though.” Ugh, looks like I was going to finish this by myself.  
I called Edge up for his testimony, and hoped to god he would stay awake. I began to ask questions.  
“ Ed-uh, Sans. Where were you the night of November 5th around 6 o’clock?”  
“Uhm… drinking. Vodka.”  
“Why were you drinking?”  
“My… brother. He, um…”  
“Take your time, Sans.” Not like you had nine minutes left.  
“He uh, hit me. More than usual, heh. So I left. Had some vodka with me, so, y’know. Drank.”  
I realized that Spike, once out of the hospital, might also be facing charges of his own. But that didn't matter at the moment.  
“Do you remember being arrested?”  
“Kinda. Handcuffs… hurt. I just remember being shoved around a lot.”   
“Do you remember your charges?”  
“Uhh, speeding, DUI, and stolen car?”  
“Yeah, so, how did they treat you in the prison?”  
“Not… good. They used these poles….” his eyes shut briefly before opening again in a vain attempt to stay conscious.   
“Sans, stay with me.”  
“Hmmm, they pushed me to the ground… and someone tried to… pull out my tooth.”  
“They tried to pull it out?”  
“With a knife.”  
“Is there anything else?”  
“Hmm… I haven’t eaten for a while now….”  
“Have you had anything to drink? Any water?”  
“I don’t think so….” Edgy’s eyes finally closed and he almost fell out of the chair he was in. G had to buss the awkward half jog over to him to make sure he was ok. Well, as ok as he could be. While he was doing so, Bentley stood up again, displeased with Edgy’s answers. “How do we know he’s not acting?” G turned to me with fear in his eyes, ignoring Bentley completely. “We have to wrap this up and get him to a hospital,” he whispered. “Do you wanna finish this and I’ll get him some water?” I nodded. G walked as calmly as possible out of the courtroom, I stayed, standing in front of Edge, facing the plaintiff. “Believe me, sir, he’s not acting.”   
“Why should we believe you?”  
I sighed, frustrated, “If you don’t believe me then come see for yourself.” Bentley strutted over to the witness chair.   
“Stand up.” Edge did nothing. “Stand. Up.” Still nothing. “I said stand up!” Edge jerked out of his seat, and immediately collapsed. Just as he did G rushed back into the room. He ran over and grabbed Edgy under his arms with his right arm, while vaguely gesturing at me to wrap this up with his left. I took the hint.   
“I think it’s time we wrap this up, Bentley, why don’t you start.”   
He stood up, straightened his jacket and started to speak, “Whether or not the defendant is suffering in prison doesn't matter. Prison is a punishment, and that’s what he deserves, actions have consequences. There is no logical reason to let someone off the hook just because they ‘don’t feel good’. He put people's lives at risk and he deserves the appropriate punishment for that.”   
I glanced at G and signed telling him to go. He signed back that I should go. I glanced at Edge, sighed, and turned to face the plaintiff. “Our defendant is literally dying in prison. There is no reason he should have been treated the way he was, especially for first offense crimes. Several of his rights were violated, and if he is sent back to that prison he will die there. He may not be innocent, but he doesn't deserve a death sentence.” I sat down and looked at G, he shrugged and all at once, all three of us turned to look at the judge.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hol y shitt bently's a loser lmaoo


	11. not dead (yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court case finally finishes, but at what cost? What is going to happen to Edge, will he be dusted in the middle of the courtroom floor, or survive the trip to the hospital?

Perspective - Gaster Sans  
   
    Waiting for the verdict was killer. I mean, I didn’t spend my saturday here for nothing. We stared at the judge for what felt like hours, none of us looking away until we heard Edgy’s sentence. Speaking of Edge, I still had my arm around him, supporting his full weight. Finally, the judge spoke;  
    “Judgment to the defendant for the amount of $30200 plus damages to the car, along with six months probation.”   
    Me and Sci only had time to glance at each other with a mix of worry and excitement in our eyes before Carrot ran up to us with Blue behind him and muttered that we did a good job. While Blue continued talking about the case, Carrot gestured that he would take Edge, and I let him. Carrot, Sci, and Blue left the courtroom. I followed, after winking at the juror that was totally into me. We rushed into the parking lot, where I asked Sci what hospital we were going to. His response, though, was that we weren’t going to one, we were taking him home.   
    “Are you crazy? He almost died.”  
    “I know, I know-”  
    “Then we should probably get him to, you know, a hospital, dumbass!”  
    “Look,” Sci cut in, glaring daggers at me, “we don’t have to money for it. I’ll figure out how we can stabilize his HP on our own.”  
    I stared at him, “You’re fucking nuts.”  
    “Tell me about it.”   
I looked around the parking lot, “So, who's car are we taking?”  
    “Don’t look at me, I don’t have a car,” Sci said defensively. I looked at Carrot, he shook his head. I sighed, “My car it is then.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus  
      
    Hard to believe this was the third time I was carrying Edgy because he was too hurt to walk on his own. And it’s only been, half a year, almost. Wild.   
    Getting Edgy into G’s tiny-ass car was a challenge of our own. It’s like trying to get a drunk friend into an uber, except if you hit them on any part of the car they die. Not a fun game, as you can imagine. Luckily, Blue and I managed to do it. Unluckily, I had to sit in the back seat. My legs are too tall for this to ever be comfortable.  
Getting Edge out of the car was also a challenge. And again, it took both me and Blue. I carried Edge into the house, where Sci told me to put him on the couch. G was still arguing with him about the hospital thing, and Sci was getting increasingly more frustrated trying to argue with G and figure out what he was going to do. He eventually told G to leave and get something, ace bandages or an ice pack or something like that.   
“Alright, I think the first thing we should do is actually figure out where is injuries are.” Said Sci, glancing at Edge.  
G showed up again, “We already know that.”  
“No, we know where some of them are, not all of them.”   
“How are we gonna find out where the rest of them are, if there even are any others?” They started to get louder.  
“How do you think-”  
“Uhh, guys, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I think we should do something before, ya’ know.” I started, getting in between them. Sci and G stopped arguing and looked away from each other to compose themselves. Sci glanced at Edgy, almost asleep, laying across the couch, and started to order people around. I got tasked with finding something for Edge to eat, which sparked another argument before my brother stopped them. He’s a real pacifist, isn’t he?   
    I stood blankly in front of the cabinet trying to find something for Edge. Umm... chips? I don’t think Sci would be to happy with that. What about… stale oreos? Nah. while I was shuffling packages Sci walked in, he looked frustrated.  
    “Ayyy, so, what exactly should I get?”  
    “I don’t know! Make some pasta or something. I’m sure you’ll be able to figure it out.” he filled a glass with water and stormed out of the kitchen. Alright, mac and cheese it is, great. I don’t think I’ve made something in… I don’t know a few years or something. It’s been a long time. Hopefully I’ll still know what I’m doing.   
    I don’t know the difference between boiling and simmering, I don’t think there is one. But whatever the water was doing now would have to do. I poured the pasta in and looked at the box. Eight minutes, not too bad. How often did I have to stir it? I settled for once every minute. When the pasta was done I drained it in the colander. What? I know what a colander is, I’m not that bad in the kitchen, jeez. When I was done with the mac and cheese it looked alright. Eh, Edge won’t complain, he’s been eating prison food for the last week.   
    In the living room, Edge was sitting upright, obviously shaking. Well, he was conscious, so that’s a start I guess. Sci was working on cleaning his wounds, and if Edge had the strength to slap him, he probably would’ve. Blue asked Edge if he was cold. He stared ahead for a moment like he was thinking and then said yes. Edge continued to flinch away from Sci while Blue ran upstairs to find his jacket. Moments later he came running back with a black jacket with a blue hood. Edgy looked it up and down and said it wasn’t his. Everyone, including me, agreed. Blue said that it wasn’t his, it was Errors, he couldn’t find any of Edgy’s own jackets. Edgy gave him a ‘wtf’ look and asked where his were. Blue stumbled over his words for a moment, “Well, uh, Spike… burned them.”   
    “Why would he do that?”  
    “He never said.” Edge rolled his eyes and took the jacket from Blue. the rest of the day went about the same. With Spike gone Edge spent most of his time watching cooking channel. We found out his favorite is, no surprise, hell’s kitchen.   
    His HP managed to stabilize. Not heal all the way, but at least he wasn’t slowly dying. Sci checked it at around 5 p.m. His HP level was 2.5, and it seemed it was staying that way for a while.   
Around midnight, I woke up craving a cigarette. I hadn’t been smoking like usual, since they weren’t allowed in trial, and Sci refused to let me smoke around Edge. I went downstairs, and tried to creep silently. Edge had slept on the couch that night, due to his room being burned, and his health. I heard a muffled whimper.  
    Fuck. I continued walking, and saw Edge on the couch, sniffling.  
    “Heya.” He shot up, jumping off the couch and turning, wiping away tears like he was guilty or something. I raised my hands, “Hey, no, no. I’m not judging ya. What’s wrong?” I asked, cautiously. With Blue, he’d tell me instantly, but I wasn’t sure how Edge would react.  
    He sat down again, facing away from me. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, keeping my distance. After a minute of silence, he whispered faintly, “My brothers gonna beat the shit out of me if my HP doesn’t go up again.” I turned to look at him. His eyes were hollow, and he looked defeated. I wasn’t sure how to react. He was probably right, given what I’d seen from him. I sat there, thinking. Then I said, “Well, I won’t let him near you then. And I doubt anyone else wants him near you either.” He looked at me in disbelief. After another pause, I heard him say a choked, “Thanks.”  
    I went upstairs after a while, forgetting about my itch to smoke.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans  
   
    When I woke up late, the first thought I had was that I had missed breakfast. Groaning, I sat up and looked around the livingroom. It was already insanely bright outside. How did I sleep this long? God, what time did I fall asleep? I rubbed my eye sockets, and started to recall last night.  
    I’m severing my limbic system, I swear to god. I’m so tired of having emotions. I stumbled over to the kitchen to find something to eat. As I was searching through the fridge I secretly hoped that Carrot had left for work. It was far too early and I was far too tired to see him right now. I found nothing in the fridge and started looking through the freezer, twenty minutes later and I had lunch, or brunch, whatever you wanna call it. The rest of the afternoon went the same as it did yesterday. Except I was feeling better, so I wasn’t wearing Error’s jacket anymore. I made a mental note to go buy another jacket and then went back to watching cutthroat kitchen.   
    Carrot got home as soon as they were announcing the winner. I didn’t glance at him, only said ‘hey’ as he walked in the door. I suddenly wished I had Error’s jacket back to hide my bright red face. Carrot didn’t stick around very long and instead disappeared upstairs. I turned back to the TV to see Ted Allen announcing the contestants on chopped. Ugh, once you’ve watched cutthroat kitchen chopped is such weak shit honestly.   
    Surprisingly, not even five minutes after Carrot went upstairs, he came back down. Usually when he came home from work he took a depression nap until dinner was ready, or watches TV, depends on the day. He sat on the couch next to me, and silently watched the show for a bit, before asking a bunch of questions. He seemed… off, like he was waiting for something. One appetizer round later and the front door slammed. Carrot jumped out of his seat and walked over to the door… where Boss was standing. I shut the TV off and froze up, waiting for the inevitable. I waited for Carrot to lose Boss’s attention, it was only a matter of time. Boss was getting more and more irritated with whatever it was Carrot had to say, but Carrot di    dn’t stop talking. It was terrifying but I couldn't stop watching, like when you know something bad is going to happen in a movie but you just have to see it. I swear to god Carrot was *this* close to getting decked but he somehow avoided it. He actually got Boss to follow him upstairs. I was dumbstruck for almost a full minute, how have I never noticed that Carrot was such a good fast talker, even better then Boss evidently? Only a few minutes later, Carrot came back down the stairs, but Boss was nowhere to be seen. Carrot sat on the couch and smirked, and asked what happened to the show. I put it back on, but was still staring ahead wondering how the fuck Carrot was able to do that. Another moment went by and I snapped out of it. we continued watching the show, even though it was obvious Carrot had no idea what was going on or what anyone was saying. we got through the dessert round and were waiting for the winner when Carrot spoke up, "hey, so, you're feeling better, right?"  
"Uhh, yeah. Why?"  
      "Great, how 'bout a party?"  
"Uhh, sure." ohhh boy, we all know what a party means, getting absolutely shitfaced. And that’s just what I wanted.   
"Hell yeah, comon, let's go 'shopping'." He spun his keys around his finger and stood up from the couch.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Sci Sans  
   
The amount of everclear and vodka, along with schnapps and grenadine, totaled about $100. But that was Carrot’s problem, not mine. I can’t say I wasn’t a bit mad though, knowing our current financial situation.   
As soon as I saw Carrot’s paper bags of alcohol I knew what was going to happen. I cornered him in the kitchen as he was trying to put it away and told him if Edgy’s HP dropped at all it was going to be a long winter for him. He laughed and agreed, but his eyes looked nervous.   
It was only about two when Edge and Carrot got home, so it was still a while before everyone got home and learned about the party. Edgy and Carrot spent their time playing xbox, I spent my time paying bills…. I had to call the court, and then the probation officer, and then the prison. After that I had to fill out paperwork until I could feel the bones in my finger start to break. I decided to take a break for a minute so I could collect my thoughts….    
I fell asleep against my desk for the thousandth time that week. When I woke up there was a loud noise in the kitchen. Ah, christ, it was Carrot’s party. I debated on whether or not I should leave my room to go see what was going on. After a minute of thought I decided one quick drink wouldn’t hurt.   
Half hour later and I was sitting at the giant dining room table. I was immersed in a conversation with the already-drunk Star. It wasn’t really a conversation as much as him incoherently rambling to anyone who would listen. Half way through an intriguing discussion about how VY canis majoris is the sugar daddy of the universe, G stood up from his spot across the table, raised his glass, and shouted, “To all of us, for actually coming together and doing something for a change!” Everyone, including myself, also raised our glasses and shouted “To all of us!” One voice among ours stood out, the unmistakeable, rough voice of Spike. We all stopped what we were doing, to be honest I had forgotten he was there. He had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. G glanced at him and said without hesitation, “Oh, by the way, we're sending you to therapy for a month. You leave tomorrow.” Everyone went silent for a moment. I mean, who has a response to that? Carrot apparently did,  
“I’ll drink to that!” he shouted and immediately started chugging his glass of beta punch. Welp. I can drink to that too. I tipped back the glass and pretended not to know the devastating effects.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Sans  
   
    I may have been three drinks in but almost everyone else was far more wasted than me. Even Edgy, who had denied a glass of beta punch, and instead ask Ink to make him a caramel coke, (butterscotch schnapps in a coke) was more drunk than I was. I made a joke about it to Ink, thinking he would make fun of him for being a lightweight, but instead he laughed a bit and said that he gave him a caramel coke with rum in it, because he thought Edge should unwind a bit tonight. I thought about telling Edge, but he was the least of my concern. By now my brother had drunk almost half his ‘personal’ bottle of pincer vodka, along with who knows how much beta punch. I tried to keep on eye on him for a bit, but it was admit a bit difficult even for me. I ended up hanging around Sci and Ink most of the night, where as my brother disappeared with Edge, Star, and Brake. I remember staying in the downstairs living room almost the whole time. Me, Sci, and Ink, along with a group of the Papyrus’ played a mix of air hockey and pac-man for a few hours. There was another group, pretty much anyone who wasn’t already hanging out with someone else, that was playing left4dead2 on the xbox. After waiting a particularly long time for my turn at the controller, I turned to the person next to me, Sci, I think, and asked him where everyone else was. He shrugged and slurred something about how he thought they left a few hours ago. I hoped he was wrong. But, to make sure, I pulled my phone out and texted my brother, asking him to come play air hockey with me. I put my phone away and nervously waited for him to reply. I mean, I had no reason to be, how much trouble could he really get into? He was only a drunk twenty eight year-old with no fear of death. Ok, yeah, no. I whipped my phone and called him. Everytime it rang my nonexistent heart beat faster. Finally, he picked up, “heyyyyyyyyy.”   
    “Where are you.”  
    “‘Mmm, downtown.”  
    “Why? Where? When? Wh-”   
    “Reeellax, it’ll be fine. I can take care of myself.” he let out a laugh that ended in hiccuping.   
    “When will you be home? You have work tomorrow, brother.”  
    “Don’t worry ‘bout it, I’ll be fine, bro.” I tried to counter him but the phone clicked and went dead. Typical. The rest of the night was a painful mix of gnawing anxiety and alcohol. I vaguely remember a movie, And some sort of ‘breakfast’ at about four in the morning, after which, I went upstairs and and fell asleep.    
    I woke up a few hours later not knowing where I was. So this is what my brother’s mornings are like. Hah. The mess on the other side of the room told me that my brother was home sometime that night. Relief swept through me. I jolted awake and out of my room, asking the first person I saw where my brother was. They looked at me, confused, and said he just left for work. Alright, at least he was doing what he was supposed to be. He should be fine. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Ink Sans  
   
    Although I was up all night, I was also one of the first one’s up in the morning. The only other person awake was Carrot, and he was stumbling around the kitchen like he had never walked before. I watched from across the living room, so he couldn’t see me. I don’t think he would even if I was right in front of him, he was too busy *quietly* trying to make a cup off coffee. I proceeded to watch him burn his hand, curse a bit, wipe it off on his hoodie, and then pour something into his coffee that I knew wasn’t creamer. I strolled over to the kitchen like I hadn’t just witnessed his failed attempt to do the daily task of making coffee. He looked surprised to see me, but tried his best to hide it. His best wasn't really all that good.   
“Good morning.” He muttered something back that sounded close to 'morning’. Welp. I started to make breakfast while he sat at the kitchen table. When I turned around to find something, he was laying face down without moving. I decided to wake him. With the blender. When I turned it on his head shot up and he slurred, still half asleep, “Just one.” I laughed at him, he stared, confused, before lightly grinning and looking down at his phone. I continued to make breakfast for the morning. Only about fifteen minutes later I heard Carrot muttering from his place at the table, I turned to see what he wanted. He stood up, and pushed his chair back hard enough to make it fall over. He seemed slightly jarred from the noise, but continued walking out of the kitchen, loudly mumbling about going to work. I half though he was joking, so I didn’t stop him. He was so disoriented in that moment I didn’t think he even knew where he worked.   
    For a good ten minutes the kitchen was empty. I continued to screw around in the kitchen, watching everyone's drunk snapchat stories from the night before. While I was leaning over the sink, still on my phone, waiting for the oven the preheat, Blue ran into the living room, looked around, and then ran into the kitchen.   
”Do you know where my brother is?”   
“He just left, said he was going to work.” At this Blue seemed to relax, and he took a seat at the table. For a while I joked with Blue about him calling off because he’s hungover. He smirked and said he was fine, he just needed a glass of orange juice. I laughed and we continued talking about his job.   
Another fifteen minutes later his phone rang, unknown number. He answered it anyway. Blue said the conversation went something like this,   
“Hello”  
“Is this, uhh, Sans?”  
“That depends.”  
“Are you the brother of the other skeleton?”  
“That depends.”  
“On what?”  
“Which skeleton you’re talking about.”  
The guy on the other line sighed, “I don’t know, he wears an orange hoodie most of the tim-”  
“Yeah! That’s my brother. Wait, who are you?”  
“I’m calling from Long Haul Trucking, your brother showed up drunk and drove a truck into the curb.”   
“What?! Is he ok?”  
“Yeah, he’s fine. But the boss has some ‘conditions’ for him if he wants to keep his job. And avoid criminal charges.”   
“What’s that?”  
“He can’t drink for a month. If he fails to do this he will lose his job and be charged with DUI. also, he will not be expected to show up to work for the month, but he will not get paid either.”  
“Ok, thank you for calling.”   
“Mhmm.”   
Blue ended the call and stared blankly ahead, before putting his head down, loudly sighing, and then shooting his head back up.   
“I’m going to work, call me when my brother gets here.” I agreed, and he left the kitchen. When he was all the way down the stairs I leaned over the counter and put my head down. I couldn’t help but feel responsible. Hell, I was responsible. I was the one who let him go to work, but who have actually believed him? it's not like either of them can blame me, right?   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot can't cook for shit, but he can make some mean mac 'n cheese. Also as you can see, Sci was stressed as fuck this chapter, and caused some tensions to rise when it came to the health of our dear fuckface, Edge  
> I wonder how Spike will react with going to therapy, he doesn't seem like the mushy- gushy feelings type.


	12. withdrawln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know who is the most problematic at this point. Sci? Edge? Spike? Carrot? who knows, it's anyone's game

Perspective - Fell Papyrus

I didn’t set my alarm for the morning. What's the point, it’s not like I had to go to work or anything.   
Apparently there was a point, making sure I didn’t sleep all day. I had half an hour to get dressed and to the bus in time. Luckily, I can get dressed in less than two minutes, so I had fifteen minutes to antagonize whoever was in the kitchen before being detained in a mental ward for the next month. I hoped G and Carrot were there. It was their goddamn fault I was in this position.   
Sadly, the only people in there were an extremely hungover space cadet and his airhead brother. I still made a point to a knock a cup of orange juice onto the floor, If I was going to be sent to this fucking asylum anyway then I might as well do whatever I want now, before I have guards breathing down my neck every hour of the day. My ‘counterpart’ ignored the mess on the floor and greeted me instead. I ignored him, and made myself some ‘coffee’. I contemplated taking a flask or two with me, but I didn't want to be out twenty bucks if I got caught. Plus, who knows what they would do to me if they thought I was an alcoholic like that fucking Carrot. They’d probably keep me in there for another year. So, instead, when I emptied the scotch bottle into my coffee, I dropped it in the sink. It shattered on impact, wet shards of glass covered the entirety of the sink. I turned back around to see the space twits were unsurprised by the sound of the bottle shattering. Whatever. Someone was going to have to clean it up sometime. I sat at the table across from the others, and checked my phone. Sci had *finally* emailed me about where the fuck I was actually going to be for the next month. And only five minutes before I had to leave, great job, dumbass. I skimmed through the email. I wasn’t even going to a ward, I was going to a goddamn hotel, the fucking bastard Carrot lied to me. I had ‘therapy’ three damn days a week, and I was expected to attend every session. This was gonna be a fucking **great** month of my life.   
I put my phone down and looked around the first floor of the house. Ink was in the living room playing something on the Xbox. Shouldn’t he be working? I stalked up to him and leaned on the side of the TV. He didn’t notice me until I kicked the wooden frame holding it up. He jerked his head up so fast I’m surprised he didn’t get whiplash. I smirked, “Hey, ‘buddy’.”   
“Good morning, Spike.”   
“How’s your day been?” Even to me, my voice was dripping with malice.   
“I mean, Carrot got leave from his job and it’s my fault, so, terrific, yours?”  
“Oh really? What a shame, too. They really needed that to get by, you know.” I couldn’t help but smile as his frown increased. He still wouldn’t look me in the eye. I continued, “Yes, it really seems to me- all of us, really- that you are one of the most useless members of the house.” He stiffened, but didn’t say anything, so I took that as a sign to keep talking. “No job, no brother, no money, my, you’re as useless as After, but at least he stays out of everybody’s way.” I chuckled to myself, looking over at Ink. He still wouldn’t look me in the eye, and usually I’d get angry, but this time I didn’t mind. He was hunched over, the game long forgotten, with a glaring “Game Over” screen highlighting the wet tears on his face. He looked shocked. I laughed again. “Well, anyway, I’ll leave the others to deal with you. I’m sorry I had to break the truth to you, but I knew no one else would. I just had to take responsibility, I’m sure you’ll understand.” I tried saying this sorrowfully, but it was difficult.   
Ink stood up, slowly, and hugged himself, as if he was afraid of falling apart. He wiped a falling tear, and smiled, looking up at me. “Thanks, Spike. I’m happy you told me. I’ll try and be more useful around here. I’m so sorry if I upset anyone.”  
I blinked and stepped back. He was happy? Renewed determination in his eyes, he waved a goodbye before leaving the room. I stood there, trying to figure out where my speech had gone wrong. I huffed, before checking my watch. I was going to be late if I didn’t hurry.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus

I’m not even surprised that I don’t remember anything about my night out. But I am a bit surprised that I can’t remember much about that morning. I do kinda remember stumbling home on the bus and then immediately passing out on the couch in the downstairs livingroom. I had to have Blue, Ink, and Edge tell me the whole story after I woke up about twelve hours later, so it was about seven in the evening. I would say that’s a bit embarrassing but this isn’t the first time I’ve had people telling me what I did while I was wasted. Edge started telling me about that night. Apparently we went to three different bars, and I drank all of the brandy they had before moving onto the next one. Now that’s an achievement even to me, if I hadn’t just gotten leave I would have been a little proud of myself. When he was done, Ink started to give his perspective about that morning. Apparently, I was pouring booze into my coffee at about six, so that’s probably why I don’t remember much. Not much else happened, I stumbled around and left for work about twenty minutes later. Then Blue jumped in about the phone call he got from my company. This was the first time I was hearing my charges. Well, the first time I was understanding them. He told me Ink called him when I finally managed to stumble home off the bus, and how I proceeded to pass out on the couch. Blue said they let me off easy, letting me keep my job and not having me charged with DUI, but not drinking for a month, I didn’t think that would be as easy as Blue thought it would. I’ve been drinking since I was a kid, I can’t quit just like *that*.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Sans

It’s only been half a day since Carrot had a drink and he’s already getting moody. I know he can do this though! It’s only a month, and it’s not like he really *needs* to drink, so it shouldn’t be that bad! All he has to do is find something to do for the next month that doesn't involve bar hopping all night. Plus this will give me a chance to get him to do something about his smoking, too! If he’s gotta drop one habit, he might as well drop the other.   
After telling my brother the story of his drunken mistakes, I suggested that we watch a movie, but he didn’t seem to interested. I put one on anyway. He didn’t pay attention at all. He was on edge the whole time, shifting his eyes back and forth and other things like that. When he took out his phone I could see his hands were shaking, as well. It was unnerving, and I asked him what was wrong, but he snapped at me that it was nothing. I ignored it for the rest of the night.   
Only another half hour later he decided he was going to bed. After he disappeared up the stairs I followed him. He was talking to Geno near the back of the house. They exchanged something and went into their respective rooms. When my brother shut the door to him room, I ran up to After. I opened the door to his room, and at first didn’t see him. That was until he shot up off the ground between the two beds. He asked what I wanted, well, that’s not exactly what he said, but you get the picture. I questioned him on what he gave to my brother. He sighed and confirmed it was nothing but sleeping pills, and that I should pull the stick out of my ass. I thanked him, but left his door open when I left to go back downstairs. His groaning about having to get up and close it made me feel better about his comment.   
I stayed downstairs for another half hour, to make sure my brother was asleep so I wouldn’t bother him when I went to bed. Luckily for me, when I finally did go upstairs, he was. Or at least it looked like he was. He was laying down, staring wide-eyed across the room. I brushed it off as a trick of the light, and that his eyes were actually closed. I changed as quietly as I could before shuffling to my bed. I hoped my alarm wouldn’t wake him up in the morning.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Sci Sans

A jarring noise made me jerk my head up from off the desk. I didn’t remember falling asleep, but from the lack of work done, I concluded that I had been comatose on my desk for the past hour or so. The noise coming from the other side of the room was G’s alarm. It was routine for him to wake up at three in the morning… to work out. Every single time he would put on his headphones, that don’t work, by the way. So I can always hear whatever outdated techno song he decides to play. That’s not the worst part, no, the worst thing is that he moans whenever he works out. Honestly it’s the worst thing you’ll ever hear. And I was about to go through this awful routine once again. I tried saying something about it to him once, but he just shrugged and said, ‘sucks for you’. I may or may not have stripped the plastic off his phone charger after that, but that’s a different story. G was just starting to play his music. It was awful, like always, but at least it wasn’t too loud. I mean, he still did have headphones on. If I was going to be kept awake by his ‘workout’ I might as well finish my work.   
I didn’t know what to work on first. I had a proposal for a new rocket in front of me, for me to find if it was technically and financially possible, I had the bill for Edgy’s fines, and I had rent due in a week. I started on rent, because it was the easiest one. Then I remembered I had no idea how much money we had, so I had to balance the checkbook. It was a tedious process of punching in numbers on a calculator while listening to G practically break his wrist trying to do a one-handed push up, his grunts slowly shifted into moans.  
“Mm, Yeah, you can do it G.” He muttered, gasping. G was finished by the time I managed to finish my first task. After finally hitting enter for the last time I looked at the results, we had a grand total of… $35532. Jesus, that’s barely enough for rent. I looked over the numbers for a mistake. There was none. G shouting from the other end of the room got my attention. I looked over to see him sitting on the ground holding his ankle. He looked up at me, ”I was doing pull ups and fell, like, I meant to do it, but not really.” I ignored him as he didn’t seem to need anything from me. After another few moments of him hissing and groaning I swiveled around in my chair, yelling, “We don’t have the money to fix your darn ankle so find someone who cares or pay for your own hospital visit!” He looked a bit taken aback, but he stopped whining and tried to do it himself. I didn't want to hang around for the show that followed so I went out into the kitchen.   
The sun wasn’t even out yet, and it wouldn’t be for another four hours. I riffled through the fridge until I found what I wanted. There was one of G’s Jägerbombs from a few days ago left in the back. I pulled it out from the fridge and inspected it before tipping the glass back and trying to down it all in one go. I ended up spilling part of it on me in the process. The burning that followed though, jeez. I’d never had something that strong, but I'd also never had anything besides part of someone’s amaretto sour. The bitter-sweet taste was enough to make me gag. I put the glass in the sink and wiped the sticky residue off my clothes and face as best I could. It left a brown stain on my jacket. God that’s another thing I was going to have to worry about. I’d just ask Ink to bleach it later, I wasn’t going to have time to deal with it now. I walked back over to my room and sat at my desk once again. G was still on his side of the room trying futilely to heal himself. He looked at the stain on my jacket.   
“Did you take my Jägerbomb?”  
“Sure.”  
“That’s like, three days old, you weirdo.”  
“So?”  
“You’re supposed to drink it as soon as you make it.”  
“Then why the heck did you put it in the fridge?”  
“Shut up, I was drunk.”  
I smirked and turned back to the papers littering my desk. I had so much to do before work this morning and I only had… an hour before I had to leave. I plunked down at my desk again and put my head down. I was gonna have to budget before I could do anything else, but the rocket results were due in a week. But if I didn’t finish the budget someone would end up spending way too much on something and I would be more screwed than I was now. I sat back up and looked at the papers again. I dug around on my desk looking for the pile of receipts I knew I had. Eventually, I found them. Alright, we could cut back on groceries, or gas, or booze, or….   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Ink Sans

Screaming woke me up in the morning. I couldn’t figure out where it was coming from for a while. Before it occurred to me that it was from the room next to mine. More specifically, the Swap brothers’ room. I sat up, and listened for something to happen next. It sounded like Blue talking now. He was shouting, stumbling over his words. Welp, I was going to be up in half an hour anyway, might as well get up now. I didn’t really want to, but hey, ya know.   
I wandered over to the kitchen. It was still dark in there, I mean, it was only 4:30am. I stumbled over to the table and sat down. It was too early to start making anything. A half hour passed and I was bored enough to actually make breakfast. It was an easy job, mostly because there was no one else in the kitchen to get in my way. That sounds mean, but if you’ve ever had to cook, you'll understand.   
A few minutes passed and two disheveled looking Swap brothers walked into the kitchen. They both took a seat at the table. Carrot folded his arms on the table before leaning forward and putting his head down. Blue made himself some coffee, something he rarely drank. I didn’t say anything to them, it was obvious they weren't having the best morning. I turned back to the stove and played the fun game of try not to get popped by the grease. I lost. A lighter clicked from somewhere behind me, but I didn’t think anything of it. That was until Blue and Carrot started arguing. I resisted the urge to turn around but instead eavesdropped on them. What? It’s one of the perks of the job, no one suspects me.   
“You shouldn’t smoke you know, it’s not-”  
“Yeah, I know.” Carrot snapped back.   
“Then put it out, Papyrus.”  
“Make me.”   
I glanced over my shoulder to see Blue pull the cigarette out of his brother’s mouth and put it out on the ashtray on the table. Carrot wasn’t happy with that.   
“Hey!”  
“Well, you said to make you.”   
Carrot groaned and put his head down on the table again. I took my chance to interfere with them and ask if they wanted breakfast. Blue lightly nodded and Carrot said nothing. Thankfully, a few minutes later the Originals walked in. They were followed a minute later by Edgy and Geno. I finished what I was doing at the stove and sat at the table with all of them. Geno and Classic were doing something with a deck of cards, a magic trick or something. I glanced back at Blue, he was elbowing his brother and telling his he should eat something. I couldn’t hear his brother’s reply, but he didn’t move his head from the table. Honestly this didn’t look like it was going to be good day for either of them.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus

When I finally picked my head up off the table, Blue was gone. I took my opportunity to reach into my hoodie and get a cigarette. I got up from the table and went over to the living room couch. I had all day to do nothing. I flipped on the TV and looked for something to watch, but it being a Thursday morning, there was nothing good. I was about to get up to get a drink, before I remembered my punishment. I sat back down and tried to pay attention to the stupid show that was on. I couldn't care less about what was on though. I felt sick, I was shaking so bad I thought I was going to drop my cigarette. I stared at the TV and tried to forget how nervous I was.   
I was snapped out of my daze when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. A black, shadowy figure stood at the other side of the house, near the balcony door. I squinted and tried to make out who it was. It was as tall as myself, but it looked like Reaper. I was staring at it, and suddenly, it noticed me. It turned to look at me, I don’t know how I knew this, it didn’t look like it had any specific body parts at all, but I knew it was looking at me. I saw it… wave at me. I just, kept staring at it. It opened the patio door and stepped outside. It picked the ashtray up and threw it on the ground. It stepped back through the still open door. I decided to stop whoever the fuck it was.   
“Hey! Reaper! What the fuck dude, what the hell are you doing?” the figure didn’t move. I tried again.   
“G? Is that you?” I waited for a reaction from the ‘figure’, whoever it was. Suddenly, I heard something from someone behind me. It was Ink, he looked concerned.   
“Uhh, Carrot, who are you talking too.”   
I gestured over to the other side of the house, “Reaper! Or G… I don’t really know….”   
“Um, Carrot, Reaper hasn’t been home all week, and G left an hour ago, there’s no one over there.   
“Yeah there is! He’s right there. He even broke the ashtray outside, and he left the door open.”   
“Uhh, I’ll go check it out.” he hesitantly walked across the living room, glancing back at me once or twice. He got there, made a motion like he was opening the door, looked around outside, and closed the door. Then the figure... it followed behind him as he walked back over to me. I jumped off the couch and backed away from him. Ink checked behind him, “What?”  
“It’s right behind you, how the fuck can you not see it!?”   
“I think you’re seeing things….”  
“I’m not fucking seeing things it’s right there!”   
“Why don’t you go downstairs?”   
“Whatever.” I left living room, the thing was still standing behind Ink when I left. I know I’m not seeing things. 

 

Am I?   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------perspective - Sci Sans 

I got a call while I was at work. I didn’t bother to see who it was.   
“Hello?”  
“Uhh, Sci?”  
“Yes?”  
“I think Carrots seeing things.”  
“What do you mean ‘I think’?”  
“He keeps talking about a black figure in the house, but I don’t see anything.”  
“Is there anything there or no?”  
“No!”  
I sighed, I couldn’t help it, I had work to do. So. Much. Work. “Hang on.” I opened a new tab on my laptop and typed ‘alcohol withdrawal’ in the search bar.   
“Alright, it says here that alcohol withdrawal causes hallucinations, nightmares, anxiety… and seizures. Just, try and keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”  
“I’ll try, but I have work to do ya’ know.”  
“Believe me, I know.” I sighed again, “Look, just do what you can, someone will be home at lunch. I have to go, good luck.”  
“Bye….”  
I hung up and rubbed the bridge of my nose. This was going to be *quite* the month.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans

I was sitting in the police station, not for the reason you think though, I was supposed to meet with my parole officer for the first time. I glanced around the waiting room I was in. It was unnerving being in here, but at least I wasn’t in handcuffs. I didn’t know if I was allowed to have my phone out, but I didn’t want to risk anything, so I just sat as quietly as possible while I waited to be called into the office.   
Finally, twenty minutes later they called my name, “Uhh, Sans?”  
I stood up, “Uh, yeah, that’s me.” I smiled nervously, I really couldn’t fuck this up.   
“Ms. Wilson will see you now.”  
I stepped into the office. A middle age woman in a parole vest was sitting at the desk.   
“Uh, hi?”  
“Sit down.” I did as I was told. She flipped through some papers on her desk. “DUI and grand theft auto?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I didn’t ask you anything.”   
“Umm.”  
“Shut your trap.” Again, I did as I was told. She quickly scribbled on several sheets of paper, stapled them, and handed them to me. “You’ll be getting a house visit from me in four days, and a work visit in a week. Our next meeting is in two weeks. Got it?”   
“I actually don’t have a job….”  
“It says you do right here.”  
“I was fired.”  
She snickered, “Well you have a week to change that. Part of your parole is being employed.” She lowered her glasses and glared at me. “Mess one thing up, one little thing, and I won't hesitate to send your useless ass back to prison.”   
I gulped, I couldn’t help it. “Yes ma’am.”  
“Get out of here.” Didn’t need to tell me twice. I left, almost tipping the chair over in my haste.   
At the bus stop I actually took the time to look at the papers I was given. I couldn’t drink (ironic), I had to have this thing in my car, except I didn't have a car. That was going to be fun to explain. And yeah, I had to have a job.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Papyrus

I spent four and a half hours on a goddamn bus. I swear to god if some sweaty fatass tries to sit next to me again I'm going to fist fight them.   
I finally got to the cheapass hotel Sci said I would be staying in. Christ this place was a dump. I checked in and went to my room. I had an hour till I had to be at ‘therapy’. I unpacked my stuff, putting it neatly into the wooden drawers. I decided to look around the place before I left. Leaving my dingy hotel room, I wandered the halls of the clashing carpets and walls, finding an ice machine nearby. I retrieved a bucket from my hotel and filled it with ice, munching on it as I explored. There was nothing really of interest, besides a breakfast bar, a swimming pool, and an employee that screamed when she saw me.  
Eventually I walked to the ‘Center of Collaborative Health’, which sounded like hell disguised as a kindergarten class. I stormed over to the the receptionist, grabbed him by the pretentious button-up shirt and pulled him close, until he was eye level. I glared at him, unblinking for a few seconds. He looked around, trying to escape my grip before giving up and saying with a polite smile, “How may I help you?”  
“I have an appointment today. 12 o’clock. I am here on time.” I growled. The receptionist smiled again, and responded, ”Um, alright, I’m sure you are, if you would let me go,” He pointedly looked at my hands, which were still holding onto his collar, “Then I can sign you in, and tell your therapist you’re here.” I paused for a moment, before releasing him, and going to sit down.  
A cop stopped me on my way to one of the flimsy plastic chairs. Before I could turn around my right arm was twisted behind my back and something was locked around it. The same thing happened to my left arm. I finally managed to spin around to face the jackass. He pushed me towards one of the chairs.   
“Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?” I sneered at him, he sneered back.   
“A cop.” He said gruffly. Well fuck you too, then. I let him lead me over and sat down next to him, grumbling the entire time.  
Awhile later a woman came into the room, dark hair, nice suit, how infuriating. She looked at the clipboard she was holding and called out, “Papyrus?” Well, that’s me. I stood up, and walked over to her. She looked shocked or a moment, and I expected the whole, ‘Yes I'm a skeleton monster’ speech but instead she turned to the guard and asked, “Why is he shackled?” I looked at the guard, smugly. The guard glared back at me before saying, “He tried to attack the receptionist, ma’am.”  
“I did not!”  
“You grabbed him by the collar, you almost choked him!”  
“I was informing him that I was here! If he was choking he wouldn’t have been able to respond!” The guard was about to speak again, but the lady interrupted him. “I think I’ll be fine with him, so if you could please unshackle my patient that would be very nice.” Hm, so this was my therapist? Nice.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Sci Sans

I can’t remember the last time I slept but I’m almost done with editing the rocket proposal that’s due in three days. Then my phone rings and I hate my life. I pick it up without seeing who it is, “I’m dying so can we please hurry this up?” I said, rubbing my temple. Another headache. A glitched, distorted screaming came through the other end.  
“THey arE EXP-P-PERIMENTING on mE TELL THEM THERE’S NOTHING W-WRONG! I’M JUST H-HALF-DEAD!”   
“Error? What?”  
“I SAID THEY’RE T-TESTING ON ME, are yOU D-DEAF?!”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’M STILL AT THE FUCKIN HOSPITAL!”  
“I’ll be there soon.”  
“YOU BETTER-”  
I hung up. I leaned back in my chair for a bit before slamming my laptop shut. I didn’t want to leave work early again, but I remembered I had a lunch break. Welp.   
I got to the hospital in seconds, literal seconds. I can teleport, remember? I went to the reception desk and asked to see Sans. They said they didn’t have anyone under that name. I rephrased the question.   
“The black skeleton, where is he.”   
“Oh! He’s in… let me see.” she typed a few things in on her computer. “Alright, he is in room 404, up in the ICU.”   
“Thanks.” I found an elevator and made my way up to the busy ICU floor. Everyone was pushing past me trying to get somewhere. I managed to find Error’s room, and I only ran into about five people. What can I say? I’m short.   
Luckily for me, Error was in his room when I got there. He was standing next to his bed… playing with a heart monitor. The heart monitor wasn’t even hooked up to anything, he was just… pressing buttons with no result. I announced my presence by clearing my throat. Error turned around with a drugged out expression on his face. He aimlessly laughed and asked who I was. I then noticed the IV drip in his arm. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him out of frustration, I only had twenty more minutes to get him out of here and get back to work. I stood for a minute to collect myself, still holding onto Error, who didn’t seem to mind being touched in his coked-out state. I pulled the IV from his arm, he yelped when the needle left his ulna. I grabbed his jacket off the side of the bed and dragged him out of the room. I took him outside, dodging staff asking where I was going. I went around the side of the hospital, and teleported back to our livingroom. I yelled up the stairs to Ink that Error was home. I teleported back to NASA, stopping in North Carolina for a coffee. I made it back with five minutes to spare. Not bad.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Sans

I was sitting in my room with my brother, reading a book Dot recommended to me. I couldn’t focus though. My eyes kept shifting over to Carrot, who wasn’t doing much of anything. He looked like he was trying to read a magazine, but his eyes were unfocused, and he kept sighing and shuffling around on his bed. I went back to reading. He had been like this for the past few days, always unfocused, never eating, and his nightmares were becoming worse. The symptoms should go away though, eventually. And in the end, he’d be better off, happier. My train of thought was broken by Carrot’s swears. I glanced over, to see him trying to open a cigarette pack with shaky hands. I gasped, causing him to look up and shove the pack under the pillow.   
“Brother! Were you trying to smoke again?”   
Carrot looked away for a second, before muttering, “Yeah. I need one though.”  
“You don’t need a cigarette! That is just the nicotine talking!”  
“Well the nicotine is better at arguing than you.” He took out the pack again, and continued trying to open it. I looked at him in disbelief. “Really? You can’t keep your hands off a cigarette for five seconds?” He glared at me, and muttered out a, “No.”  
“Why don’t you care about this? Can’t you see how important this is?” I asked. Carrot glared at me again, and stopped trying to open the package. “The real question is,” He said, annoyed, “is why you give a shit.”  
I slammed my book down on the bed, standing up. “What do you mean by that? I’m your brother, I don’t want to see you die of cancer! I don’t want to drag you home from the bar every night! I want you to be happy!” I yelled. Carrot stood up, his hands shaking even more now, but I couldn’t tell if it was because of withdrawal or anger. “Oh, well do you think I look happy right now? I’m having constant nightmares every night, I can’t eat but I’m always hungry, I’ve been seeing ghosts for days, Sans! I can’t fucking focus, and I’ve been out of my mind trying to keep away from alcohol and cigarettes but nothing's changing and nothing will change!” He leaned over to the wall, and looked almost sick.  
“What about your job? Just one month, goddammit! Things are gonna change, just hold on, why can’t you try harder?”  
“Fuck my job, I’ll get a new one, ok? That all you're worried about, my shitty job?” He yelled at me.  
I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes, “I’m worried about you, Papyrus! I don’t want you to die!”  
“Maybe I wanna fucking die, I don’t care, I just don’t want to deal with this shit, ok? I’m going through fucking hell and back trying to quit, I’m so tired of being everyone’s mother because they can’t take care of their own shitty problems!” He was ranting now, his eyes were glowing- I can’t even remember the last time I saw his eyes glowing- and I tried to tell myself that it was just the withdrawals making him act so mean, but that doesn’t mean it hurt any less.  
I put my hands on my head, trying to block out the sound of him yelling at me. “Stop, Papyrus, ok? Just stop. I don’t care anymore! If you want to die, then fine by me! Drink as much as you want! Smoke every cigarette you can find!” I was so angry at him.   
Carrot’s eyes dimmed, and his face was sweating. He stopped leaning and opened his mouth to say something but stopped, instead, he fell to the floor.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the worst withdrawal effect is. is it the hallucinations, the nightmares, or the... ya know.


	13. I got the blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are two groups of people; the ones that cry all the time, and the ones who can't deal with emotions. needless to say, these two groups don't get along well when something emotionally taxing happens.

Perspective - Ink Sans

I dusted the table for the 5th time in a half-hour, trying not to think about all the shouting happening above me. Blue and Carrot had been upstairs since 3:45, and were having another argument. Ever since Carrot had been trying to give up alcohol and cigarettes, the relationship between the two brothers and been kinda iffy. But now they were fighting so loudly I’m amazed the neighbors didn’t hear it and complain. It was awful, though. I couldn’t really hear it, but you could tell it was pretty intense. I’d never really heard either of them yell before, especially not at each other. I just… tried to ignore it, I really did. But it was so bad, I wanted to run up there and break it up, or, I dunno, anything other than just sit here and dust the table again.  
And then, I heard a thump. Everything went silent for a moment, before Blue started screaming. But he wasn’t arguing again, he sounded terrified. He started shouting his brother’s name, and at that point I knew something bad had happened.  
I teleported upstairs, swinging open the door to see tears streaming down his face and he sobbed out his brother’s name again and again. I looked over to see Carrot gasping and flailing around, his movements jerky and unpredictable.  
Carrot was having a seizure.  
I stood frozen, I didn’t know what to do, and Blue wasn’t helping. He fell forward, not touching his brother, sobbing his name and saying ‘Sorry’. I stepped back out of the room, only to bump into something.  
I turned around, seeing Error smiling, he looked like he was trying to hold in laughter. He glanced up at me, and asked, “So, uh, w-wHat hap-pend?” I wanted to be mad at him, but at this point I was too shocked to care. He seemed like he recovered quickly from the IV.   
“I, I think he’s having a seizure.” I choked out, holding my mouth. I felt like puking. Error looked back at Carrot, smiling. “Cool.” He said. He turned to walk away, but stopped at Blue’s voice.  
“Error, please. What do we do? I, I don’t really want him to die, please, I’m, just-” Blue stopped talking, and started sobbing again, his shoulders shaking with grief. Error’s happy expression turned into a frown, and he seemed to be thinking. Finally he let out a glitched sigh, and from seemingly nowhere produced a pill bottle.  
“My s-seizure P-PilLS.” He said, and shoved them into my hands. “ C-Call SCi.” And with that, he walked away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Sci Sans

I got yet another phone call as I was getting ready to leave for the day. I had barely finished the rocket proposal and now they wanted a code done in two weeks. I answered the phone, admit a bit aggressively,  
“What?”  
“Sci…”  
“Yesss?”  
“Carrots having a seizure.”  
“What?”  
“A seizure, he’s having a seizure!”  
“Hang on, I’ll be home in a second.” I put my phone away and shut my laptop before going outside and around the side of the giant building I worked in. I teleported home and ran upstairs. Error was nowhere to be found, but Ink was standing in the doorway of the Swap brothers room. I ran over to him where he told me what happened. Blue was still sitting on the floor sobbing inconsolably next to his brother who was lying unconscious near his bed. I didn’t know who to go to first. I tried talking to Blue, seeing as he was the conscious one. I asked him how long it lasted, or if his brother hit his head on anything, but he was still crying hard enough to which he couldn’t answer.  
I backed away from him and stood next to Ink again. I stared into space, trying to decide what to do, when Ink handed me a bottle of prescription pills. He told me they were Error’s and that they were anti-convulsants. I took the bottle from him and examined it. Phenobarbital. I stuffed the bottle in my labcoat pocket and turned towards Ink, “There's nothing we can do while he’s unconscious, let’s see if we can move him onto the bed and then we’ll check his HP.” It took both me and Ink to lift Carrot, seeing as he’s so tall and we’re so, well ya’ know, short. I checked his HP while Ink was pulling Blue to his feet. His HP was a .4. Yikes. I didn’t know whether or not I should tell Blue. I decided against it, there was no point in making this worse for him, I would monitor his HP and make sure it didn’t drop too low. I didn’t know what to say to Ink, I just gave him an ‘I don’t know what to do’ look and walked out. Him and Blue followed behind me. We all sat on the livingroom couch. None of us did anything, we didn’t turn on the TV or even look at our phones, we were all too stunned after what just happened. Ink still had his arm around Blue, who was starting to calm down. I just kept staring ahead, thinking about what I should do when Carrot finally wakes up. A concussion test, that much was obvious, but I’m not a doctor, I’m an aerospace engineer. People seem to forget that….   
I snapped out of it when Blue started to say something. “I-is he okay?” He choked out between hiccups.   
I pondered between telling him the truth or lying about it to keep him from freaking out. “Umm, I don’t really know yet.”   
“What!?”   
“No! Uh,” I decided to go with the truth, I didn’t have time to keep up with lies along with everything else, “Here’s the thing, Blue, I can’t guarantee anything. He’s not doing good, and there isn’t much we can do beside treat the symptoms when they come up. I’ll do my best, we all will, but….”  
“Is he gonna die?!” Blue was full-blown crying again. I looked at Ink, he shrugged. Where’s a Papyrus when you need one? They’re good with feelings. I glanced at Blue, crying his eyes out at the thought of losing his brother. I silently cursed myself under my breath,   
“No. He’s not gonna die. I promise.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - After Sans

I got a weird feeling walking into the house after work. It was oddly quiet. Quiet never happens when you lived with sixteen others. I hesitantly walked upstairs. Ink, Sci, and Blue were sitting on the livingroom couch, no one else was around. The way they sat too, all close to each other. Blue was leaning forward with his hands over his eyes, Sci leaned back and rubbed his temple, Ink sat between them, staring into space. I slowly walked over to them. Ink noticed me first and gave me a little wave, he didn’t smile.   
“Uh, hey.”   
Blue sat up, his face was red and streaked with tears, “Hi, Geno.”  
“Oh, hey, what happened?” Blue went quiet, and Ink spoke up, “Carrot had a seizure.” He gestured to the Swap brother’s room, “He’s asleep now.”   
“Oh, wow. Is he okay?” both of them looked at Sci. he moved the hand from his face but kept his eyes closed. “I-I don’t know.” He put his hand back over his face and didn’t say anything else. I sat down next to Blue. I didn’t say anything, I didn’t know what to say. While I was zoning out, Sci said he work to do and he got up and left. A moment later, Ink did the same. Both of them went downstairs. I stayed in my place next to Blue, and continued to zone out. His quiet voice snapped me out of it. Honestly it was weird hearing him when he wasn’t jumping around and screaming. “Geno,” he said in between his sniffling, “what was it like when your brother died?”   
“Whoa, Carrots’ not gonna die.”   
“But you heard what Sci said, what if he does?”  
“A seizure won’t kill someone.”  
“Not the seizure, the withdrawal.”  
I tried to think of a good response. “Sci’s an emotionally stunted robot.”  
“He’s just a younger you, though.”  
“Have you seen me? I wear my dead brother’s scarf.”   
“Oh, right.” He turned to face his room. “I told him I wanted him to die. Right before he collapsed.” His voice was thick, like he was about to cry.  
“Did you mean it?”  
“No! Of course not! I love him, he’s my brother!”  
“Well then I’m sure he knows it. You can tell him that when he wakes up.” I said simply. Blue looked at me again. “How do you know he’ll wake up?”  
“I just do.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Error Sans

I can’t believe I helped save that stupid, dirty glitches life. I gave him MY pills! MY. PILLS. I was in the kitchen, sitting and playing with my strings, when another awful abomination entered. I can’t get any peace and quiet can I?  
“LE-Eave.” I said, noticing it was that half-assed AU mistake.  
“Oh, hi, Error,” Ink said. “Um, why?”  
I tried to think of a good reason. “I-I’m sleeping.”   
He looked around the kitchen for a moment, before shaking his head and sitting down.  
“Error, I want to tell you something.” He said, reaching out to hold my hands. Nuh-uh.  
“Don’t-t t-touch mE, GlitCH.” I raised my hands in the air, above my head. Ink sighed again, which annoyed me. “Error, I wanted to say-”  
“No! I’M not l-listening! G-go away!”  
“Thank you.” He finished. I looked at him confused. “You’re thanking m-me for telling you t-to leave?”  
“Error! No! I’m thanking you for giving us those pills!” He said, exasperated. I don’t know why he was so annoyed. Not my fault he’s bad at explaining things.   
“Error, if you hadn’t been there, and told me what to do…” He started sniffing, and his eyes teared up, god, was he going to start crying? What a child. “Carrot would’ve been dead, and it would be all my fault!” He ended, bursting into tears. This was awkward.  
I got up, and before I left, I tried to comfort him. “Don’t worry, I-Ink, he’s still unconscious. There’s still time for him to d-die!” I said brightly. Ink let out another sob, and I left, walking upstairs to my room. I was wrong, today might be kinda nice.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Gaster Sans

I finally got off my shift at the Y. I went upstairs, wanting to stand out on the balcony and have a cigarette, but Blue sitting on the couch with tears in his eyes captured my interest. “Heh, what’s wrong, did your boyfriend break up with you?” I laughed at my joke, then someone came up behind me and pulled my hood back. They let go, and I turned around to see who it was. Sci grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Blue.   
“His brother had a seizure, you social experiment.”  
“Oh my god what does that even mean?”  
“You know what I meant.”  
“I can’t believe I just said that to Blue, I’m a horrible person.”  
“Yeah, you kinda are.”  
“So what are you gonna do?”  
“Well, I’d like to tell you to get out but your lease isn't up.” I stopped walking to glare at him. He looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes, and I can’t remember the last time I had seen him in bed. Dude needed to get laid or something, he was so uptight.   
“Sci, seriously. What are we going to do?” I asked again. Sci looked away, fixed his glasses, and said, “When he wakes up we’ll give him Error’s pills, and hope for the best.”  
“What?!”  
“You heard me-”  
“You’re gonna let him die because you need to save money? How can you-”  
“G!” Sci said, interrupting me. “I can’t take him to the hospital because we can’t afford it. If we do, we won’t be able to eat for a month. Either that or we lose the house.”  
“Work something out Sci!” I shouted, throwing my hands into the air. “You’re the smart one around here, ask the others for money, get a nurse to come check him out, but I swear to god if you let him die you’re going down with him!” I was pissed. Sci glared at me, thinking for a moment. Finally he said, “I’m an aerospace engineer, not a miracle worker. If you want him to live, how about you figure it out?”  
That was the last straw. I slapped him. Not hard enough to kill him, but trust me, the feeling was there. He looked shocked for a moment. I could see him checking his own HP.  
“.9” He said. He looked up at me. “I’ll figure something out.”  
“Good.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans

I didn’t go back home after leaving the police station. I went to the library and started sending my application into any place that was hiring. Why didn’t I go home? Boss took the laptop with him when he left for the month, plus, it was quiet at the library. I started with the places I knew other people worked. The superstore that Geno and Dot worked at was the only place that was hiring. I sent my resume in, but I didn’t have high hopes. I sent a few more applications to other places, I pretty much applied for any minimum wage job there was.   
After a while, I found a job I actually wanted, sous chef at some pretentious italian place, Giordano's. I filled out an application (lying on most of it) and sent it. It was late by then, way past dinner. I got on a bus and went home.   
There was no one in the downstairs kitchen, so I made myself some pasta. G was sitting in the livingroom watching something, and we all know how, well, weird he can be, so I ate at the table.   
I went upstairs to see if anyone was watching TV. someone was on the couch, completely covered by a blanket. The TV was still playing Cartoon Network. Huh, I wondered why Blue was sleeping on the couch, and changed the channel to food network. Ugh, Guy Fieri. I watched through half of whatever stupid episode was on. I took out my phone for the rest of it, not bothering to turn off the TV. I got a text from Sci, reading ‘Carrot had a seizure, that’s why Blues crying.’   
I looked over at Blue under the blanket and connected the dots. I thought about what my brother would do, and then I did the exact opposite. I moved over and sat next to Blue.   
“You don’t mind that I’m watching this, right?”  
Blue sat up and looked over at me, “No I didn’t even realize it was on.”  
“Honestly this is the only cooking show you can get late at night, so if you wanna watch anything else..” I trailed off, waiting for a response. Blue shook his head. “No, this is fine. What’s it about?” He asked, looking at the TV.  
“Oh! Uh…” I wasn’t really expecting him to care. “Well it’s basically the same every episode, Guy Fieri is a fuckboy who goes to basically the same restaurant every time, and tells him how to make food.”  
“Is the food good?”  
“That’s what he says.”  
Blue snorted. “You really don’t like him, huh?”  
“He’s never cooked a meal in his life, a total nuthouse.” I finished. Blue smiled weakly. He kept asking questions, and I kept answering. It was nice, being able to make fun of the show with him, and distract him for a while. Eventually I went to bed, he stayed on the couch though. I hoped he was alright. I didn’t want to see Carrot die either.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Papyrus

I was walking around the halls again, crunching ice. I thought back to my first therapy session, which was a couple of hours ago.  
“Papyrus,” My therapist had said, after 5 minutes of watching her write down something in her notepad. I had no clue what she was writing, considering that this was the first time she spoke to me since we entered the room. “Is there any nickname you want me to call you by?” I thought for a moment. “My, er, roommates call me Spike,” I said gruffly. I waited as she wrote something else down. After a moment, she continued.   
“Alright, Spike, today we’re going to talk about your problems, and figure out the best direction to go in to help solve whatever is troubling you. So tell me, why are you here?” She said, as if she didn’t know. Sci had sent her a very long email before I even knew they were sending me to this hellhole.  
“Well, apparently, I have some anger issues. But trust me doctor, I am not the problem.” My therapist nodded solemnly, writing something else down. “And why do you think that?” She asked.   
“Well,” I started, “everyone in that house sets a bad example. They walk around without a care in the world, as if humans didn’t trap us in the underground all those years ago.” I glared at her, hoping she would get the point. She didn’t, however, and continued to smile politely at me. I continued, “My brother is the worst offender of this-” She cut me off. “Older or younger brother?” She asked. I glared harder at her. “Younger.” I spat. She nodded for me to continue.  
“I admit in the underground, while he was excessively weak, our constant training did manage to make him much stronger. But now!” I said, throwing my arms into my air in exasperation, “But now he pretends as if it was all for nothing! He doesn’t want to fight! He has dreams of, of cooking! How can I face other monsters knowing that my brother’s biggest dream is knowing how to use a whisk!” I finished. The therapist nodded again, clearly also despising my brother. She smiled at me once again. “Well, Spike, I have a few things I want you to do when you aren’t in therapy, to catalog all these ideas together, and help me better understand what you and your brother are going through.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Sans 

I slept on the couch that night, I didn’t want to have to look at my brothers side of the room, or well, my brother.   
I didn’t know whether or not I was awake or dreaming. I was hearing voices. I couldn’t make them out at first. But they started getting louder and louder. They were screaming, I could make out the sound of my brother’s voice yelling at me, and the sounds of my voice yelling back at him. Our fight.   
I jolted up-right but the screaming voices continued.  
“Maybe I wanna fucking die, I don’t care, I just don’t want to deal with this shit, ok?”   
I covered my head with my hands. This hurt too much.  
“I don’t care anymore! If you want to die, then fine by me!”  
“Please stop,” I murmured. “Please.”  
The voices softened, almost to a whisper. But they were still there.   
They were coming from the walls.   
I got up and glanced around the room. And in the vent was a skull staring back at me. Was that… Bop Sans?   
I hesitantly left the room, and wandered the halls of the house, going down the stairs. I stayed in the downstairs kitchen until I was brave enough to go back upstairs.   
The voices were gone, and so was Bop.  
I walked in circles around the upper level of the house. I went out on the balcony. It was nice, quiet. But it was freezing cold. I went back inside and stared across the house, just looking at how dark it was. I went back to pacing. I walked past my room a dozen times, contemplating whether or not I should go in. I didn’t. I sat on the couch, too afraid to turn on the TV less someone wakes up and asked what I was doing out here. Then I heard it.  
“Ugh… Sans?”  
I whipped the door open, and almost immediately wanted to close it. I mean, he probably hates me, right? I stopped though, when I saw him, my brother. He looked awful, to be honest. But he was awake. Oh my god, he was awake.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus

I woke up in bed. I didn’t remember falling asleep. I rubbed my eye sockets and looked around the room. It was dark, but Blue was nowhere to be found. I called his name, there was no immediate response. Then the door swung open. I couldn’t tell who it was, I could barely make out the blurry shape of a Sans. I tried to focus and make out who it was. They ran up to me and jumped up onto my bed, putting their arms around my neck. Then I knew it was Blue. He started crying and saying he was sorry. I managed to ask why. He pulled away and gave me a weird look.   
“What do you mean why? I said I wanted you dead.”  
“When?”  
“Right before your… seizure.”  
“What?”  
“Your seizure, can’t you remember?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I don’t even know what day it is.”  
Bue looked at me in confusion. “Well… I told you I didn’t care if you died and then you passed out.”  
“Oh. Did you want me to die?”  
“Not really.”  
“Thanks, bro.” Blue hugged me again. I was still confused. “Do I need to go work? Is that what this is about?” I asked. Why was it dark outside? Was it night? Blue started to laugh, but then it turned into heavy sobs as he continued to mumble “I’m sorry” over and over.  
“No work then?” Was all I could think of saying. I don’t think I’d ever seen him this upset, it was kinda freaking me out. Blue finally pulled away from me, wiping away tears. “Well,” He started, “I have to go in for work. Sci’s making me. You’re still recovering though, so don’t get up. I’ll have Sci and Ink check in on you!” He smiled. I couldn’t help but smile back. I wondered how long I’d been out. God, I must have worried him so much. He didn’t seem like he wanted to leave, or even look away from me. He grabbed some clothes, talking to me the entire time. I couldn’t make out most of it, I wished he’d slow down.  
“So, brother!” Blue said, “Stay awake until I get home, and drink lots of water. Or something. Just listen to Sci, ok?”  
I nodded dumbly. Sure thing, but I was pretty sure I wasn’t trying to have a seizure the first time.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Sci Sans

The door to my room burst open, Blue yelled something about Carrot being awake, and ran out the door. His car started a moment later. I leaned back in my chair, and stared at the ceiling. It was my day off, it couldn’t spend it checking vitals and measuring pill doses like some hospital intern. I pushed my rolling chair back, and it rolled half way across the room. I didn’t bother to push it back when I got up. I went up to the Swap brother’s room, and to my surprise, Carrot was awake, lying down, looking at his phone.   
“Oh hey, you’re awake.”  
“Yeah, you didn’t hear Blue?” I couldn’t tell if he was mad or not. It really didn’t affect me whether or not he was, if he did what I said then I didn’t care.   
“Heh, yeah.” I checked his HP, a .7, asked him if he had the symptoms of a concussions (he didn’t), and gave him the vitamins that supposedly helped with withdrawal. I was reading the label on Errors pill bottle, trying to find the dosage.   
“I feel kinda, fuzzy.”  
“Uh-huh,” I said, half paying attention. “Ok, so, the label says 2 pills once a day, which is what we’re gonna try to do. We don’t know when your next seizure might be, but you're in a kind of danger zone. The first 24 hours after giving up alcohol is when most seizures happen, but you’ve past that. Thank freaking god.” I added.   
I turned around to see Carrot having a seizure. I stared at him spazzing out on the bed, before sighing deeply.  
“Well then.”   
I stared at him for a bit longer, before remembering all the work I had to catch up on. I couldn’t waste my day off. I stepped outside the room, running into Ink. He brightened up when he saw me.  
“Sci!” He said,”How’s Carrot?! I heard he woke up!”  
“I’m not sure.”  
Ink looked at me questioningly. “What do you mean?”  
“Well he had another seizure,” I stated, moving past Ink, and heading towards my room. Ink gasped, dropping the cleaner he was holding. Didn’t he paint? Why was he cleaning?  
“Sci! Oh my goodness, is he alright?” He asked, walking with me.  
“Like I said, I don’t know. He’s still having it.” Hearing this, Ink stopped following me. I was glad, I didn’t want to answer any of his annoying questions.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. killing isn't an emotion and starbucks isn't a hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another day, another seizure. Sci relaxes for once in his life, and reaper pays a visit

Perspective - Ink Sans  
So I stood there, trying not to scream as I mentally went through the checklist Sci had given me earlier, in case of another seizure.  
Make sure nothing restricts his breathing.   
I checked that one off the list. After his first seizure, we took off Carrot’s shirt. I took off the blanket that was lying on him.  
2\. Make sure he is not in danger of falling or hurting himself.  
Well, ok, I guess I could stop him from falling off the bed with blue magic, but only if he starts falling. Sci told me restricting movement during a seizure isn’t great. So yeah, check.  
3\. If a seizure lasts for more than five minutes, call the police or whoever knows what’s going on.  
Um, well I had no clue how long his seizure had been, I didn’t even know he had woken up until like 5 seconds ago. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity damn it. I was about to run to Sci’s room and ask for his phone when Carrot’s convulsions stopped. I stopped having a mini heart attack, and checked his breathing. Still alive, thank god. Carrot may not be my brother, or anything close to it, but I still care for him. I waited a moment longer, but he seemed to have fallen asleep. I went into Sci’s room and told him that Carrot’s seizure had stopped. He didn’t lift his head up, just kept scribbling down something on a piece of paper.  
“Sci?” I said again. He slammed down his pen and whipped his head around.   
“What?! What do you want? Can’t you see I’m freaking busy?” He huffed. I flinched back. “Jeez, sorry. I just wanted you to text Blue. Tell him Carrot had another seizure.” I mumbled. Sci rubbed his head. He always seemed to be in a bad mood these days. “Why,” He started, “Can’t you use your own phone?”  
“I put it in the sink. I was trying to clean the phone case and forgot to take it off the phone.”  
Sci stared at me for a really long time after that. It was like, super ultra awkward. I quickly uttered a “Bye” and left, not really knowing what to do. I still felt awful about Carrot, like his seizures were somehow my fault. I knew they weren’t, of course. I just wish I could do something to help.  
Bothering Error always made me feel better. I knocked on his door repeatedly until he answered.   
“w-whAt?”  
“Hi.”  
“whaT?”  
“Hey.”  
“What-t dO you n-n-eed?”  
“Just wanted to say hi.” I smiled at him.  
“ScReW off.” Error slammed the door in my face. I tried to think of an original idea to piss Error off. I thought about using paint, but that wasn’t original. Suddenly, I got a great idea. I went into the kitchen and found an empty spray bottle. I filled it with water and knocked on Error’s door again.   
“WHa-” he was cut off when I sprayed him in the face. He glitched out and tried to yell at me, but everytime he opened his mouth I sprayed him with the bottle. Error, of course, did not find this as funny as I did, and he grabbed me with his string. It kinda backfired, cuz it just made it easier for me to spray him. He lifted me high in the air and dropped me. But it didn’t really hurt, considering the ceiling is only like eight feet high. I laughed and he slammed the door again. I decided that was enough and put the spray bottle away. There’s just something so funny about mocking Error. Seriously, you should try it.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Sans

I checked my phone during my lunch. I had a text from Sci. I hastily opened it.   
“Ink wants you to know Carrot had another seizure.” I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I didn’t want to cry, not at work. I texted Sci back:  
“Is he ok?? I’ll be right there.” I got a text from him almost immediately,   
“You better not be, you of all people should know we need the money.”  
I wanted to argue with him but I knew I couldn’t. I shut my phone off and tried to forget about the text. Only a few more hours till I could go home.   
I shut down for the rest of the day. I was so tired from crying for three days straight. I resigned to grading papers and staring into space for the rest of the day. I got so distracted that the teacher had to tell me when the day was over. I put my stuff away and walked to my car in a daze.   
I ran upstairs when I got home. My brother was asleep on the livingroom couch. I wanted to talk to him, but he almost never slept nowadays. I slowly sat down next to him, and lightly leaned my head on his shoulder. It was relaxing sitting there, I almost started to fall asleep. Suddenly Carrot jerked up. I pulled my head away, afraid I woke him up. Carrot looked dazed, he glanced around the room, before his eyes landed on me.   
“Hey, Blue.”  
“H-hey. Are you alright? What happened?”  
“‘Mm’ fine, don’t worry about it.”  
“Have you eaten anything?”  
He sighed, “No.”   
“You really should-”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m just not hungry.” He took a cigarette out from his short’s pocket and lit it. I wanted to stop him, but I didn’t.   
“You should at least have some water or something.”  
“Fine.” He started to get up.   
“No, I’ll get it.” I ran and got him a glass from the kitchen.   
“Thanks, bro.”  
We both just sat there, eventually, I put my head back on his shoulder. Neither of us said anything else. Soon I realized Carrot had fallen asleep again. Soon after that, I did too.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Papyrus

The halls of the shady hotel were dark. I had grown accustomed to falling asleep and waking up early so I didn’t have to pay for two meals. I stopped at the ice machine once again. There was nothing else to do around here besides walk around. I went up and down halls, trying to find somewhere that looked remotely interesting. There were a few locked doors, but that’s nothing a lockpick set can’t fix.   
While I was walking down another dusty hall there was someone ahead of me leaving their room. They didn’t notice me at first, it looked like they were trying to avoid being seen. I walked up behind them while they were trying to shut the door.  
“Good morning.” I said, they whipped their head around in surprise. They looked me up and down once and ran down the hall away from me. I silently laughed and made my way back to my room. I remembered the stupid ‘assignment’ the therapist gave me. I groaned and decided I might as well get it done so I could do something more worth my time later. I unlocked my door and sat down at the tiny desk near the bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Entry #1  
I don’t know why I have to do this stupid assignment. I shouldn’t even be here, this was all that fucking Carrots idea. He’s been out to get me as soon as we moved in together. Not that he ever could, of course. He somehow manages to be lazier than my brother. One time I saw him watch an hour of infomercials because he didn’t want to sit up and get the remote. Pathetic. I’m amazed he hasn’t turned up dead in an alley by now. Granted given half the chance I could make that happen….  
Today I ate ice and had free breakfast, courtesy of the hotel. I also went swimming. A woman screamed when they saw me floating in the pool, which was rather amusing. That is all that happened today.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hoped my therapist would be pleased with my entry. I talked about my day, my home life, and my emotions. I’m probably her favorite patient.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus

I accidently fell asleep on the couch. I’m surprised Blue didn't try and carry me to bed. I’m glad he didn’t. I felt awful, I could barely move. I was happy I at least had something to do if I was going to be stuck here all day, and it looked like I would be. I stared at the kitchen and tried to forget my hallucinations. Ink was over there, at least I wanted to believe it was Ink, there were a lot of bright colors. I watched them swirl around for a while.   
After twenty minutes I tried to check my phone. It wasn’t in my pocket. I groaned, thinking I left it in my hoodie, which I was no longer allowed to wear, but then I saw it out of the corner of my eye on the floor. I didn’t know if it would be worth it to lean over and get it. I thought I might as well, I wasn’t going to have anything to do otherwise. I tried to reach it without moving, didn’t work. I kinda just ended up laying there flailing my arm just above my phone. I finally gave in and tried to roll over and get it. I stopped when I almost fell off the couch. I resorted back to just laying there and staring straight ahead, trying to make out what time it was. Suddenly, someone handed me a phone, my phone. G stood above me, laughing a little. “You wanted this?” I snatched my phone away and quietly thanked him. “Hah, don’t mention it. So how you holding up?”   
“‘M fine.”  
“You look a little sick.”  
“Really? Thanks, didn’t know.” I felt my forehead with the back of my hand, it was burning. “Why the hell haven't I been to a hospital yet?”   
G looked nervous for a brief moment, “Ah, ya know.” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Hospitals are a scam, you'll be fine with Sci.” He smiled pretty unconvincingly.   
“Yeah, right.”  
“No, I’m serious. Dude, hospitals are a total waste, there’s nothing there you can’t get here.”   
“Uh huh.”   
“Ah c'mon, would I lie to you? You only feel so sick because you haven't eaten anything yet, I’ll get you something.” I tried to object but he was gone before I could say anything. He came back with a protein bar from the cabinet and an ice pack. He handed me the ice pack, saying it was for my fever, then the tried to hand me the protein bar. I tried to argue that I didn’t want it, but he wouldn’t listen to me. Eventually I just took it from him and ate it to make him stop talking. I felt a little better afterwards, but I still felt really sick. G said goodbye and walked into the kitchen. I went back to staring at the ceiling and trying not to die. I had a fun day to look forward to.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans

It was boring hanging around the house all day. I half wanted to go hang out with Carrot, but I didn't want to bother him. I was nervous I'd piss him off or something, so I just stayed downstairs and watched TV.   
I wasn't really paying attention to what was on, I couldn’t focus on anything anymore. So I spent most of the time on my phone. I checked my email to see if I got an interview for a job, and surprisingly, I did. It was for the Italian place. I was pretty excited, but also knew it was unlikely I was actually gonna get the job. My interview was in two days. I sent them back a *way* too overly happy and polite email (you know how it is, ya gotta be a kiss-ass.) I hit send and forgot about the email, going back to switching between apps for the rest of the night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Sci Sans 

I spent all afternoon in my room. I had bills to pay, emails to respond to, and a code to work out. Not to mention researching everything I could find on alcohol withdrawal syndrome, which now Carrot and Edgy had. I was exhausted, and didn’t want to make anything for dinner. I had to resist the urge to order a sandwich and just microwave a noodle bowl. While I was eating, G sat down next to me and asked if I wanted to play a game with them. Break, Star, True, Error, Ink, and Geno all sat down at the table. I told G I had work to do, but he ignored me and started telling me how to play. They were playing a game called ‘left, right, center’. G produced some dice from his pocket and said they were Carrots, and not to tell him he took them. I rolled my eyes at him. I didn’t have time for his stupid game, doesn’t he know how his bills get paid? I got up to put my dishes away and go back to working. G called after me, “Hope you’re going to get three quarters! I won't stop bothering you until you play. Don’t forget we share a room~” I glared back at him and went into my room… to get some quarters. I didn’t need him bothering me on top of everything else, I’d play one game and then get back to work.   
G started first. Everyone at the table seemed really into it, I could still care less. After a few rounds around the table G got up and came back with two drinks. He handed one to me and took one for himself. His was a nasty yellow-red, mine was a red-orange. It actually tasted pretty good, I was suprised G could make anything that tasted this good. I finished almost all of it by the time the game ended. Star won and got all the quarters. I asked G to make me another one of those drinks, and surprisingly, he did. It tasted different than the last one, a lot more bitter. I still finished it almost as fast as the last one. I felt a little funny after drinking it, but it wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

I opened my eyes, and immediately shut them after being blinded by a bright light. I squinted and tried to focus. I didn't know where I was, and I had a splitting headache. I sat up and looked around. G was standing right next to me. I jumped out of bed away from him.  
“What the heck are you doing?!”  
“Hey, you’re finally awake, c'mon, you have work in a half hour.”  
“What?”  
“You don’t remember, well, I’m not surprised you don't. You practically drank me under the table.”  
“I didn’t have anything to drink.”  
“Oh c’mon, you can’t really believe that. Let’s go.” He handed me my glasses and phone and left the room. I hurriedly put my glasses on and followed after him, “Is that what those drinks you were making me where?!”   
“Uh, yeah? Seriously Sci, do you have any idea what alcohol tastes like?”  
“Oh shut it.”  
“Oooo, getting a little vugular there.” He turned around and laughed, I kicked him in the shin. He checked his HP, “Wow, Sci, a 99.9, you’re getting swole.” I pushed past him and into the kitchen, I had to be five states away in twenty minutes. I made myself some coffee and took some painkillers. I sat down to check my phone. I’m never drinking anything G gives me again.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Perspective - Reaper Sans

I was home for the first time in a week and a half, and even though it was early, I wanted to catch up on the family drama. I went into the Swap brother’s room to talk to Carrot. We both shared the same morbid sense of humor so it was actually pretty funny. A few minutes later and Carrot stopped talking, muttered ‘shit’ under his breath, and started convulsing. I really wasn't fazed, I’m the god of death, I’ve seen worse. I didn’t really know what to do, so I just watched and waited for it to end. I turned to look when I heard someone running across the house. Ink appeared in the doorway a moment later, followed by Blue. I shrugged. Blue gasped and started to cry. Like, full on sobs. Ink yelled that I couldn’t kill Carrot. I tried to argue that it wasn’t what it looked like, when Ink ran at me and body-slammed into me. We both fell to the ground. Ink put me in a headlock and started yelling things I couldn't make out.   
“How are you not dead?!” I shouted.  
“You can’t kill what’s already dead!”  
“What?!”   
Ink released me from his grip. I stood up and glared at him. “I wasn’t gonna kill him! Jeez, I do other things than take souls ya know.” To prove it, I grabbed my Starbucks cup from the bedside table and sipped it obnoxiously. Blue stopped sobbing, thank fucking god. He wiped his eyes and whimpered, “He’s not dead?” I glanced over to Carrot, who’s convulsions had stopped. “Not yet.” I took another sip of my coffee as I watched the gears turn in Blue’s head as he tried to figure out what I meant. I then remembered Ink was in the room, and turned to glare at him.  
“The fuck do you mean ‘You’re already dead’?” I asked. He folded his arms and glared back at me. “I don’t have a soul. How do you not know this?”  
I pointed a very accusatory finger in his direction. “I’m not the one who spends his day in other AU’s, figuring out their backstories. I just kill whatevers' left.” Before he could say anything back, I asked, “So what exactly happened to him? Cause he’s really the only fun one here besides Spike, and we all know how that turned out.” Ink sighed, before proceeding to tell me a week’s worth of information on Carrot’s seizure history. By the time he was finished, I had also happened to finish my coffee. Which, of course, meant it was a great excuse to leave the annoying and apparently soulless Ink behind along with Blue, who had been staring at me like a hawk the entire time. Seems these people couldn’t appreciate a proper death on their hands.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. sick but not radical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both the Fell brothers have a meet with a superior today, except one of them has a lot more riding on the line than the other

Perspective - Fell Sans 

I didn’t fall asleep until one. I hoped to be able to sleep until at least eight, but nooo, Ink’s screaming woke me up at six-something. I tried to listen to what the hell he was saying, “I swear he better leave-” and “what time does she get here anyway?” were the only things I could make out. Who was so important that Ink was making such a big deal about it this early in the morning? Doesn’t he know I have my house visit today? I need to get some- 

Fuck fuck fuck shit. I bolted upright. I had a house visit and an interview on the same day. I stumbled around looking for something other than a red tee-shirt to wear. I found a white undershirt and a dark blue button up. I left my messy room and dragged myself into the kitchen, where Ink immediately started to yell at me, instead of whatever unlucky prick was in here before.   
“Gym shorts? Really, Edgy? Go put on some pants.”   
“Yeah, yeah.”   
“Edge so help me god if you’re not ready when your damn probation officer gets here I’m going to stab you with my paintbrush.”  
“Good luck with that.” I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began to scroll through notifications.   
“Edge!”   
“Alright, alright, jeez.” I pushed my chair in and when back to my room, trying to find a decent pair of jeans. While I was rifling through all the clothes on the floor I started to think about meeting my probation officer, at my house, and then going to a job interview at a place that definitely wasn’t going to hire me. The sick feeling in my stomach worsened. I finished getting dressed and went back out into the kitchen.   
“I’m not even going to start on your shirt.”   
I looked up to see Ink turning to look at me from the stove.   
“Can it, Ink.”   
“You could at least button it.”  
“I said I don’t want to hear it.” He rolled his eyes and turned around to face the stove again. I searched my pockets for cigarettes I knew wouldn’t be there. And, no surprise, I didn’t find any. I would go steal some from G, but I was too nervous to move. I sat glued to my chair and stared off into space.   
“Edge!”  
“What?” I jerked my head up again to see Ink staring intently at me.   
“I said, what time does your probation officer get here?”  
“I don’t know, twelve.”  
Ink sighed and leaned against the counter. He seemed even more stressed than I did. “I’m going to have to get Reaper out of the house-”  
I looked up,” Oh, when did Reaper Sans get here?” Ink gave me a dirty look. “Yesterday. The asshole was standing right next to Carrot, acting like he doesn't kill everything he touches.” He put his head in his hands, and sighed, before turning back around to turn the stove off. “Well,” he said, getting out a plate, “ At least everyone will be at work today, so all I need to do is keep the officer away from the swap brothers room. And away from Reaper.” He set down some eggs and bacon in front of me. It looked like it was smiling, the eggs for eyes and a bacon smile. I pushed the plate away, chugged some orange juice, and went back upstairs.  
“Don’t forget to clean your room!” Ink shouted as I left.  
Upstairs, I picked up clothes off the floor, shoving them into whatever drawer I could find, not caring if they were clean or dirty. I couldn’t think of anything but my interview and the officer. And what would happen if I failed either one. Taking a few deep breaths, I sat down on the floor. My stomach hurt, and I felt like crying. It just seemed so useless. Like, no matter what I did, I was set up to fail. I realized I was sweating, and my soul was pounding, like it was gonna pop outta my chest at any second.  
I ran out of the room. My legs felt weak.I fell down on my knees, trying to get air into my non-existent lungs. I saw True come out of his room. He looked at me, worried, and walked up to me.   
“Hey, Edge.”  
“Hi.” I muttered out. I didn’t feel like talking, my throat felt like it was closing up.  
“You have that interview today, right? And that guy’s coming to check on you?” He asked. I nodded.   
“Ah, ok. Well, the floor is rather comfy this time of year, but how about you get up?” He chuckled, giving me a hand. I took it, gladly, and stood up. He smiled. “There we go. Don’t sweat it kid, you’ll do fine.” I nodded, smiling weakly. His smile faded a little. “Are you… doing ok? You don’t look too good.” I opened my mouth to say something, but instead, I threw up. On his shoes.  
Fuck.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Ink Sans

If I didn’t have enough problems with Reaper, Error decided he wasn’t going to school today. He stood next to the front door, saying he wanted to meet the probation officer.   
“I’ll give you ten dollars to leave.”  
Error didn’t move.  
“Fine, fifteen.”  
Error stepped to the side and sat down on the couch, arms crossed.  
“Twenty?”  
He shook his head.  
“Twenty-five, and that’s final”  
Nothing   
“Thirty?”  
This continued all the way up to fifty dollars. When he gladly took my money… and threw it in the trash on his way out the door. I swear I don’t know why I actually put up with him. I started digging through the trash bin, trying to get my money back, when True walked up behind me. I turned around to ask what he wanted.   
“I think the edgelord is sick.” He gestured up the stairs and walked out the door. I noticed he was wearing blue sparkly slippers. I finally fished my money out of the trash and I went back upstairs.   
Edgy was leaning against the kitchen table, visible shaking. I glanced around the room, and saw what True meant. I cursed Edgy under my breath and when to get some paper towels.   
Edgy was still shaking when I was done. I trudged back downstairs, and knocked on Sci’s door. He didn’t answer, I knocked again. After waiting a moment, I opened the door. The room was empty. Then I remembered that Sci had left for work already. I didn’t hesitate to start going through his drawers, trying to find the nausea pills he kept in there. I eventually found them, and brought them upstairs. I handed Edgy two pills and a glass of water. He hesitantly took them. He looked awful, his eye lights were dimmed and his hands were shaky. I turned to look at the clock, it was 11:30. We had half an hour to make this house look like normal people lived in it, and I didn’t think that would be possible in any amount of time.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Sans

The one time I really need a drink I can’t have one. Figures. The pills Ink gave me helped a little, but I still felt like death. Speaking of death, Ink was busy yelling at Reaper, who was casually sipping his Starbucks coffee. They continued like that for almost ten minutes. I watched them argue to distract myself from the gnawing anxiety.   
When they were finished, I felt better. And by better I mean I felt like going to get a cigarette. I left the kitchen and quietly opened the door to G’s room, hoping I wouldn't find Sci in there. Lucky for me, the room was empty. It didn’t take a detective to find where G put his cigarettes, as he left them out on his bedside table. I took two of them, along with the yellow lighter that was laying there. I didn’t bother going upstairs to smoke on the balcony, I decided that the front porch would suffice.   
I smoked them both, one after another. When I was done I didn’t bother to put G’s lighter back on his table, I just opened the door to his room and threw as best I could across the room. By now it was eight minutes to twelve, and my probation officer would be there any minute. I paced the living room while I waited and I didn’t stop until I heard the doorbell ring.   
I froze for a moment, what I had been dreading all morning was finally going to happen. I rushed to answer the door, and there she was, wearing the same bright yellow probation vest she was wearing before. I greeted her, and even I could hear how nervous I sounded. I gestured for her to come inside and she did. Looking around the first floor of the house with a permanent look of disgust on her face.   
“I’m assuming you have ‘roommates’.” She said ‘roommates like she was suggesting something else.  
“Um, yeah, sixteen of them.”   
She glanced down at me, with one eyebrow raised, but didn’t say anything else. I continued to lead her through the first floor of the house, all while I quietly thanked Ink for keeping the place so clean all the time. Eventually, we got to the upstairs. I could see Ink in the back, quietly dusting the table for what had to be the fifth time that day. My probation officer noticed him too. “Is that one of your, ‘roommates’?”   
“Yes, his name is Ink. Well, his name is Sans, but we call him Ink.” I shut myself up by laughing nervously, my officer however, didn’t laugh.   
“Where’s everyone else, you said you lived with ‘sixteen others’?”   
“I do, they’re just all at work.”  
She gave me a look like she didn’t believe me, “Well, I’ll have to schedule another house visit so I can meet them all.” She smiled sadistically at me and continued walking towards the kitchen, eager to pick on someone else. I quickly followed behind her, but knew I couldn’t do anything but watch as we finally got to the kitchen. Ink looked up from the table, and his eyes widened in fear. He smiled nervously, putting the dust rag behind his back as he shook the inspector's hand. His smile faded a bit when he saw her wipe her hand on her shirt.  
“So, Ink,” The inspector started,”Why aren’t you working today?”  
“Ah! Well you see, I don’t really have a job yet,” he said, his face flushing. “Um, so I usually clean up around here, instead.” He rubbed his arm a bit, shoving his sleeves to his elbows. The inspector frowned. “I imagine with those tattoos it would be rather hard, hm?” She said, pointedly, staring at the ink crisscrossed all over his arms. I forgot about his tattoos, to be honest. He always seemed a little insecure of them.  
Ink looked surprised for a second, before he quickly shoved his sleeves back down. “Haha, yeah…” He muttered. We all stood an awkward silence for a moment. Me and Ink glanced at each other and glanced away quickly so the officer wouldn’t see us. Finally, she broke the silence, “So, is anyone else home today?” Immediately, both me and Ink said, admit a bit too loudly, ‘no’. We glanced at each other again, hoping she wouldn’t ask questions. Luckily, she didn’t. She did, however, ask to see my room. I gulped, and Ink’s reminder echoed through my head. I forgot to clean my room. But there wasn’t anything I could do besides lead her to my room and open the door. She stepped inside, and looked around slowly. Every moment I stood there made my face burn redder. Eventually, she stepped out and turned towards me.   
“Do you share that room with anyone?”  
“Um, yeah, my brother, actually.”  
“And is he also at work today?” She asked, clearly mocking me.   
“No, he’s, uhh, at therapy.”   
“Therapy, really.”  
“Um, yeah.”  
“What’s his problem?”   
I knew if Boss would have been there, he would’ve decked her by now, and I didn’t think anyone would be opposed to that. “Anger issues.”  
“Hmm.” she turned around and walked back up to Ink, who was wiping the counter down, again. I coughed, and he looked up, unpleasantly surprised. The officer didn’t wait for him to say anything, as she started asking him several questions.   
“Is there any alcohol in the house?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where is it?”  
Ink pointed to a locked cabinet behind him, “It’s in there, we keep a lock on it.”  
“Hm, I see, any other convicted felons living with you?”  
“No.”  
“Alright, and what are those paints for?”  
“They control my emotions,” Ink said, and immediately regretted afterwards.   
“So they’re drugs?!”  
“NO. No, no, they uh, no it was just a, a joke, I just get really happy when I paint and sad when I don't paint."  
The officer sniffed, no joke, and turned away from him. She said she was done here and started walking towards the stairs. I followed behind her. When she got to the door, all she said was, “Don’t forget about your work visit.” Again with the condescending smile on her face. She slammed the door, and like that, she was gone.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Papyrus 

Entry #2:  
Today I spent a half hour explaining to a woman that I was not her deceased husband, Harold. Instead of using violence to solve my problems, I talked with her instead, as you suggested. After a great while, however, I became rather bored and told her that she was correct, and I was in fact, her dead husband. I told her how much effort it took to rise out of the dirt, and how hard it was to break the wood that held me in my coffin. She smiled, (See? People adore me!) and asked why I had decided to come back and live with her again.  
I told her I did not plan on living with her, and that I needed 30 dollars.  
Today I also got free lunch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Spike,” my therapist said cautiously, after reading my new entry, “Do you think taking an old woman’s money was helpful?”  
“Yes.”  
“How so?”  
“I’m not hungry and the woman received a message from the undead.”   
My therapist, who’s name, I found out, was not Therapist, but Susan, sighed and put her hands on her head. “Spike, you manipulated a woman for money.”  
“Manipulation is a great skill to use when battling Humans! I am a great tactician, and so I need to keep my skills sharp!” I protested. She lifted her head and stared at me. “Spike, why are you so worried about war? Are you currently enlisted in the military?”  
That stopped me for a moment. I wasn’t. I thought about joining, of course, once Asgore abandoned his position as King, stating that humans were doing a good enough job at leading on their own.   
“No. Not anymore.”  
Susan paused before continuing. “Fighting doesn’t worry you, correct? No nightmares, flashbacks?”  
“No.”  
“Then why haven’t you joined again?”  
I had been wary about joining, working with the enemy, Humans, after such a long time of hating them. Once it became legal, however, I almost did join. It had been so long, after all, that I had faced the rush of battle. But of course I couldn’t join, not because I was a monster, or because of fear of fighting, no it was,  
“My brother.”  
Susan stared at me, waiting for me to continue. So I did.  
“He’s always been so weak. I told you that. If I left, he would have no protection, someone making sure he didn’t slack off and become weak. So I stayed. Became a guard for a prison near our house.” I finished, and waited for her to finish writing- she had picked up her clipboard once I began talking, and was furiously taking notes. When she finished, she gave me a light smile.  
“Well, Spike, you made great progress today. However, I have some suggestions for when you decide to hold conversations with other people…”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Geno Sans

Work was turning out to be quite a problem. Sci had came into my room one day to tell me about the money situation. He seemed really stressed about it, talking about payments and loans. Looking at him sitting hunched over, the tape holding his glasses together falling, I remembered he was the youngest member of our household.  
He shouldn’t be facing this alone.  
So I took on two jobs, I knew it might not help out a lot, but since a lot of other members in our little family are out of commission at the moment, I’ll do whatever helps.  
So, I got a job at Chuck ‘e Cheese's. I thought it would be fun, I like kids; they're always so happy, full of hope.  
But, man, when I got this job, I didn’t realize Fresh worked there too.  
I got to work in the morning, clocked in, welcomed incoming customers, and my boss assigned me to the prize counter. With… Fresh. Apparently he scares the other employees.  
“Hey, my good awesome and totally rad-tastic bro! How’re we all up feeling in this cheesy-fo-sheezy place tonight?!?” Fresh said as he greeted me. At least I think he was saying hi.  
“I’m doing same as usual, Fresh.” I sighed. Working with him was always confusing and slightly unnerving. I still don’t know how he gets to work, but he’s always here at least an hour before me.   
“Well all that’s about to change my diggity dawgo! It’s lit 24/7 ‘round here.”   
“I’m sure it is.” I rolled my eye and leaned against the counter.   
It wasn’t long until a kid came running up to the counter with a handful of tickets waving behind him. I perked up, ready for my first customer…. Except the kid ran up to Fresh. He jumped up and down, excited, to get Freshy’s attention, and Fresh quit messing with the prizes in the back to help the kid. I went back to leaning against the counter, and waited for the next kid come run over.   
When Fresh was done giving the kid his prizes, I turned towards him, “So the kids like you here?”  
“Heck yeahs man, they my crew!”   
I think that meant yes? Oh well, we waited for the next customer.   
When the next kid came over, they asked for a prize that costed 300 tickets, but when Freshy counted their tickets,they only had 298. The kid looked disappointed, so Fresh decided to compromise. “I’ll tell you what, dude, you climb to the top of that mulit-colored death trap and I'll give you the extra tickets.”   
“Deal!” the kid ran towards the jungle gym, and pulled off his shoes, before running up the stairs.   
“Really, Fresh?”   
“Relax, buddy-o, they’ll be dope.”  
“What? You know what, nevermind.”   
We watched the kid climb up, and he disappeared right when he should have gotten to the slide. We waited to see him come down, except we couldn’t see him anywhere after that. Then we both heard the sound of a muffled kid screaming coming from the top where the kid disappeared.  
“Oops, they must’ve gotten stuck.” Fresh jumped over the counter, and calmly walked to the playground, and within fifteen seconds of going up the stairs, he was at the top. The kid came down the slide a moment later, with a shocked look on his face. And after the kid got to the bottom, Fresh came down the slide too. He jumped back over the counter, and gave the kid his prize. The kid didn’t thank him, they didn’t say anything, they just stood there with the same shocked look, like they had seen something awful. When they walked away I asked Fresh about it, “What’s up with that kid?”   
“What’d ya mean, bruh, they’s doing fine.”  
“Uh, alright. How’d you get to the top of that thing so fast, it took the kid like a full three minutes? Did you teleport?”  
“Bro, you know I can’t teleport.” Fresh said, laughing.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making bad SAW references in these chapters and Snas keeps yelling at me


	16. quit destoying stuff, asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at this point its a contest to see who can fuck shit up the most, and I don't know who's winning

Perspective - Fell Sans

What a wild fucking day I had. Right after my parole officer left, I thought I was in the clear. I was just about to relax and have a cigarette before I remembered, my interview. I jerked my phone out to look at the time, I had an hour and a half till I had to be downtown. I sighed, that was enough time to relax for at least a little bit…. Except I couldn’t relax. I kept pacing the downstairs floor while I thought about what I was going to say to my interviewers. I wasn’t qualified for that job, hell I was barely qualified to be a waiter there.  
I eventually stopped pacing, took a deep breath, and went to go steal more cigarettes.  
I went back up to the balcony, and smoked them one after another, going through at least four. Afterwards I checked the time again, I still had forty-five minutes. I sighed, so much for making this day go by any faster. I went back into the house, feeling a blast of warm air hit me as I walked through the glass sliding door. The second floor of the house was empty, except for Carrot, still in his room. I aimlessly made my way over to the kitchen, knowing I should eat but not really feeling like it. After blankly staring into the cabinet for a minute, I gave up, and left for the bus stop.  
It was just starting to get dark outside as I walked down the street. The next bus would come in ten minutes, so I sat down on the dirty bench, and waited. Some part of me was still worrying about my interview, but at that point I had accepted my death. I knew in the back of my head that if I failed this I would end up back in jail, but my conscious couldn’t process anything past what I was doing in that exact moment. The future didn’t exist to me.  
I got downtown with fifteen minutes to spare. I started walking towards the restaurant, staring off into space as I did. I still didn't know what to say to the interviewers, I should’ve called Geno, he’s good at making himself seem better than he is. I thought about texting him, but I was only a few minutes away from the restaurant, plus he was probably at work anyway.  
As I started to get closer I started counting the addresses on the buildings, just to see how far I had left to go. I was almost five buildings away when the restaurant came into view. It was huge, bigger than I thought it would be, and several lights out front reflected the gold trim and ivy that snaked up and down the walls. As I got closer I could see the intricate designs carved into the door frame and handle. I went inside, and if I thought the outside was over the top, the inside looked like it was owned by a god. Gold and silvers lined the walls, along with expensive looking works of art. The chairs and tables looked like something only a king would be allowed to dine on. I looked down at my wrinkled shirt and realized what a mistake I had made. I started trying to button up my shirt, not noticing that staff members that were approaching me. When I got to the last button, I looked up, and two of the Maître d'hotels were standing in front of me. They looked me up and down before asking if I had a reservation, and I tried to explain, no I wasn’t here to eat, I was here for a job interview. They didn’t believe me at first, but after I showed them my I.D. they reluctantly took me to the office. They acted like I was gonna shoot up the place or something.  
I sat down in the office and waited for the manager to appear. The office looked a lot less posh than the rest of the place, a simple wooden desk with nice office chairs. A couple pictures of some kids was stuck the the wall with some pins.  
There was a knock on the door, which startled me, before a guy came in, introducing himself as Albert Clyde. Guess he as the manager here. He gave me a big smile and complimented me on mine. I opened my mouth to remind him I’m a skeleton, so my smile’s permanent, before I realized he was joking.  
“Heh,” I said, “good one.” He sat down opposite of me and started going through files in the cabinet. “What’s your name?” he asked.  
“Uh, Sans.”  
“You seem unsure bout that.”  
“Oh, uh, no, no. I guess I wasn’t expecting that question.”  
“Do people usually not ask that question?”  
“Uh, well, I mean, I guess not, but, uh, yeah?”  
He smiled at me again. This interview just started and I was already getting pity smiles.  
“So tell me about yourself.”  
Oh fuck, how am I supposed to know who I am? “Uh, well, I’ve been cooking for two years now, I’m really good at making seafood, and I’ll do pretty much anything you tell me to do in the kitchen.”  
“Anything?” the man laughed  
“Heh, yeah….”  
“What would you say your greatest strength is?”  
“I’d work until I pass out.”  
“And what’s your greatest weakness?”  
“I’d work until I pass out.”  
He laughed again.  
The interview continued for what felt like forever, I got asked about everything you could think of, my salary, my family, and a very confusing question about weighing planes that I’m pretty sure I got wrong. When I was finally told my interview was over I was more relieved that I was allowed to leave than I was nervous that I had fucked up. And I was fine for a while, convinced I was finally done… before I finally snapped out of my haze and everything came crashing down around me.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus

I was sooo bored. I wish I could get up and walk around town or something. Maybe even grab a bite to eat somewhere, I dunno. Anything but sit in this bed all day, staring at the wall.  
I know Sci doesn’t care what the hell I do, as long as I don’t kill myself doing it. I’d say it’s sweet of him to not want me to die, but I’m pretty sure it’s just cause he doesn’t want to pay for a funeral.  
G-sans, however, won’t let me outta my room, let alone down the street. I don’t know why he’s so damn worried, but when I ask him, he just talks shit about Sci, so I don’t bother anymore.  
The door opened, and I nearly had a heart attack as Reaper came in. I sat up fast in my bed. “Damn, and here I thought I had more time.” I said.  
Reaper glared at me. “Oh, trust me, you’re way past your expiration date bud. But I’m not taking your soul today, calm down.” I let out a sigh, which seemed to make reaper even more annoyed. He rolled his eyes at me. “Yeah, yeah, ok. I heard you were bored to death. Thought I could help with that.” He smiled at me. I smiled back. I hadn’t seen him in a long time, he was the god of death after all, and none of the others really liked seeing him around.  
He made some damn good puns though, and was the only person to really hang out with me besides my brother and G since I started laying off alcohol.  
“What’da have in mind?” I asked him. I knew some poker, but I didn’t have any cards on me at the moment. Reaper reached into his cloak, pulling out a wooden board.  
“Mancala!” He said, excitedly.  
“Man-what now?”  
He sighed. “Mancala,” he said, as if he were explaining it to a small child. “It’s some weird ass game you play with marbles. It’s two-player, so me and my bro play it all the time!”  
“You have a brother?”  
He gave me another look. “Duh, idiot. He’s also the god of death. Why do ya think I’m allowed to slack off and hang out here?” He set the board game up,and tried to explain how the game worked to me. He failed miserably, but I played anyway.  
We kept talking. “So,” I began. “Why doesn’t he ever come here?” I moved some of the marbles over to me. I think I was getting the hang of this.  
“Because,” Reaper said, flashing another smile, “He works himself down to the bone. Loves working, even if he gets a little hate for it. Which means if he came here, he’d probably try and “Clean up” the place.”  
I wondered if I should ask what his Papyrus’ version of cleaning up is, but the more I thought about it, the more I didn't’ want to hear an answer.  
We continued the game, shooting puns back and forth, and catching each other up on the week.  
I ended up winning Mancala, a game I never wanted to play again. Reaper seemed upset at losing, and kept asking for a rematch.  
“Reaper,” I said, closing up the game, “staring at the wall was more fun than this game will ever be.” He shot daggers at me, taking the game and putting it under his cloak. “Fine. Well, I need to go, anyway.”  
“Because you lost and can’t look me in the eye anymore?”  
“No!” He spat, not looking me in the eye. “Work, and stuff. This place is a nuthouse, anyway. I can’t believe Error hasn’t blown the house to bits yet.”  
“Yeah, ok, loser. See ya later.” I called out to him, as he teleported away. I chuckled to myself. I was glad that he chose to hang out before he left. He was an interesting guy.  
Suddenly, I huge blasting noise echoed throughout the house, jolting me out of the bed. I got up and stumbled to the door.  
Looking out, I saw a fading light coming from Error’s room. The sound faded too, but I knew what it was, even though it was distorted and high pitched.  
A Gaster Blaster.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Error Sans

I felt pretty good, I got a full half hour of sleep. I stared at my ceiling and felt what it was like to not hallucinate for a bit. It was nice, very un-metallic tasting. That’s when the voices started. I ignored it for a bit, just another hallucination, ya know? Until I realized the sound wasn’t coming from my head, it was coming from the… walls? I listened for a moment, to see if it was someone talking shit in the room next to mine, except I couldn’t make out who it was. Part of it sounded like the edgelords, another few words sounded like the 90’s abomination, and some random parts I swore came from the fuckboy. I tried listening to what they were saying again, except their voices was too quiet. I looked around to try and figure out where the sound was coming from.  
It was coming from the wall on the opposite side of my room. Weird, that wall doesn’t connect to anything. I got out of bed, walked towards the wall, and leaned closer to it, just below the vent, and listened. The voices were still talking, and I could hear what they were saying, but they didn’t make any sense. It was like they were speaking in random sentence fragments. I quickly got bored of whatever it what they were saying, and pounded on the wall to get them to stop. And it worked. All the voices stopped at once, like I had interrupted something important. Pleased, I started walking away, but that’s when I heard them again. I turned around and yelled at them to shut up or go away, and the voices stopped once again. I waited to see if they would start again, and they did, except, they were louder, loud enough I could hear them clearly while standing in the middle of my room. And this time it was… Ink? Yeah, it was Ink talking. He said, “just wanted to say-” and then was suddenly cut off by Spike Pit, who continued with, “you’re a fucking-” who was also cut off and replaced with death, who finished the sentence with, “dumbass.”  
“HEy! S-says YOu.”  
“At least I’m not dead.” said Blue.  
“PiSs Off.”  
“Make me.” grumbled Geno.  
And so I did.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Sci Sans

I ran past the hall towards Error’s room, cursing under my breath. I knew I should have forced him to leave the minute I saw him enter this goddamn house. I could feel heavy footsteps behind me, which I knew were G’s. One of the door’s opened up, and I saw Carrot come out of him room. He looked confused, scared, almost, but it turned to relief when he saw me.  
“Sci! That, noise, Error’s room, right? Was that a Gas-” I cut him off, not bothering to slow down. “Go back into your room, I’ll deal with this.”  
As I moved past carrot’s room, I heard G’s footsteps slow to a stop, and heard him try and keep Carrot from stressing out too much. I knew Carrot hated Error as much as I did.  
As I continued walking another pair of footsteps joined mine, I looked over my shoulder to see Ink trying to catch up to me. We came to the door at the same time, and G came only a half second after. Ink swung the door open and quickly stepped inside, I noticed he had his giant paintbrush with him, like he was ready to fight. I stepped into the room and nearly screamed.  
One of the walls had been destroyed, almost completely. A circular hole had broken the entirety of one of the walls, leaving a very nice view of the outside. The rest of the wall had all it’s paint stripped away from the blast, leaving just the wood and insulation behind.  
I couldn’t even find words to describe how I felt, and it seemed no one else could either. Everyone silently stared at Error, who was panting rather heavily. Using a Gaster Blaster must’ve taken a lot outta him.  
I wanted to feel angry, but the rage I felt when running here had disappeared completely when I had seen the damage. Who was going to pay for this? How? We barely had enough money as it was. I slowly sunk onto my knees.  
Out of the silence, G-sans burst out laughing. I mean, it was hysterical. I turned to see tears streaming down his face, he was doubled over, holding his stomach.  
“Hahaha! I-I can’t believe-” He cut himself off, he couldn’t stop laughing. He reached into his pocket, and, after a few moments of fumbling around, handed the dumbfounded Ink a $20 bill, and left.  
Ink stared at the money blankly, before giving me a horrified look. “I didn’t think he’d actually destroy something.” He said. “At least not until Christmas.” He came over and helped me to my feet, and led me back out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
“I, I need to call, oh god, who do you call for this stuff?” I asked weakly. Ink shushed me and led me back to my room. He put me into my rather dusty bed, I haven’t used it in a while, and told me to go to bed. I tried to protest, but he said he would figure it out.  
I didn’t fight it. I couldn’t remember the last time I actually used this bed. I could still hear G laughing from downstairs as I passed out.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Ink Sans

Alright, Sci’s asleep, G is useless, looks like I have to deal with the gaping hole in the wall. I reached into my pocket to get my phone, before remembering I didn’t have one. Shit. I thought about who to ask, maybe G? No, he never lets anyone touch his phone. But what about…. I turned around to look at Sci, who was already asleep.  
I would say I’m not proud about what I did next, but we all know that’s not true. Sci’s phone was leaning *just* outside his pocket, so I took it. What? It’s not like he would ever know, I’d just put it back when I was done with it.  
I left the room, slowly shutting the door behind me as I did. Sci’s phone was different from mine. He was an android nerd, but honestly what did you expect?  
Sci’s phone did have a password, and it took me a few tries to figure it out. The correct password, as nerdy was it was, was 3141. Or if you didn’t know, the first four digits of pi. I rolled my eyes, but started looking for contractors in the area. A contractor could fix this, right? I scrolled through a ton of websites, looking for someone who could do it for cheap. I eventually settled on some guy who charged seventy dollars per hour, and didn’t look too shady. I sent him an email, and forgot about it.  
I went to go put the phone back in Sci’s room, but when I walked in G was sitting on his bed looking down at his phone. He looked up surprised, and noticed I had Sci’s phone with me. He smirked and got up, teasing me on why I stole Sci’s phone.  
“What you got there?”  
“None of your business.”  
“It’s not my business, but it is Sci’s.” he glanced over to the other side of the room, where Sci was still sleeping.  
“You better not-”  
“I won't, if you forget about those magazines you saw.” G said, staring intently at me.  
“Fine.” I put the phone next to Sci’s bed and left. I shivered. Ugh, if only I could forget about those magazines.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Error Sans  
I was trying to figure out what to do about the hole in my wall. It was unnerving for me, I was always used to the whiteness of the void, and my room reflected that, being completely white and empty. Well, except for the bed.  
But the hole in the wall was now becoming a problem. And normally, when there is a problem, I kill it. But I can’t blast the wall again. That would be stupid. I had an idea, though, and was getting to work on fixing the problem when paint-puke came in.  
He stared at me for a minute before giggling. “Error, you know putting duct tape on the wall won’t fix it, right?” Ink said, smiling at me.  
“W-well I d-Don’t see y-You fixing it, you h-Half-f-Finished a-Abom-Mination of an A-AU.” I shot back. “W-wHy aR-re you in h-Here, aNy-Yway? G-gOnNa s-Squirt me with w-Water a-Ag-Gain?”  
His smile faded, and he rubbed his arm uncomfortably. “No, actually. I uh, wanted to tell you I called some people to repair the room for us, so I’m going to the bank to take out a loan.”  
“And-d yOu’Re tE-ellINg me tHis b-BecaUse..?”  
“Oh! Right, you can stay in Reaper’s room until your room’s finished. No one’s in there at the moment, since he left today, so you’ll have it all to yourself!” He finished, smiling again. Jeez, did his emotions change quickly.  
I looked at the duct-taped wall, then back at Ink. “I’ll t-ThiNk About i-it.” I said finally.


	17. begone thot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Shower try to fix everything, and they're doing a better job than you would think.

Perspective - Error Sans

Well, because I didn’t hate myself enough to sleep on the couch, I decided to sleep in Reaper’s room. It was white, just like mine, but jesus the amount of cobwebs in there, you’d think fuckin’ spider man was living there. I brushed a few away to reveal the wall underneath. It was marked with weird patterns. Some of the scratches in the wall even looked like Ink’s name.   
Wait. 

I brushed a few more cobwebs away to see the entire thing. The words ‘Ink sans’ were listed with a tally mark underneath it. What does that mean? There’s only one Ink Sans? You think Reaper would be able to remember that without having to keep tallies. I decided to see if there were any more names listed. But I wasn’t about to clean up the yards of spider webs with my hand, that’s just disgusting. I went to the laundry room, and got the first rag I saw. Or in this case, G’s shirt. What? They’re basically the same thing.   
I wiped the entire wall down before stepping back to get a better look. The wall was covered in names, our names, including mine. There were a bunch of tallies, too. Most of the names only had one or two, but some (cough, cough, carrot) had over a dozen of ‘em. My names had three marks under it, Blue’s didn’t have any. What is Reaper keeping track of? What a freak.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Sci Sans

I woke up angry and not knowing what day it was. So, like usual. I checked my phone, and saw I had an email from so construction company I’ve never heard of before. They said something about confirming a date to come fix the wall. Did I send this before I fell asleep? We wouldn’t be able to pay for this.   
I sat up in… my bed? I paused, trying to remember what I had been doing before I fell asleep. I was working, like usual, and then...oh. Oh no.  
I shot up, flinging the covers back (when was the last time I slept with blankets? What the frick?) and ran out of the room. I had to stop and lean against my doorway for a second, standing up too fast had made me really dizzy. I groaned and rubbed my skull, before pushing off the doorway and continued walking down the hall.  
I saw Error coming out of Reaper’s room, carrying some sort of rag, that was covered in cobwebs. He was staring at it with a confused look on his face, so didn’t notice me come up to him until I spoke.  
“Error, what the heck did you do?”  
He jumped, glitching out as a distorted scream came out of his mouth. He whirled around to face me.   
“w-What the f-fucK?” He yelled, taking a step back. “Don’t-t dO that!”  
I groaned again. I didn’t have time for this. My foot tapped impatiently as I repeated my question.  
“What did you do?”  
His face relaxed, and he smiled deviously. “w-What d-Don’t I d-Do?”  
I glowered at him, before pushing past him towards his actual room. I don’t think I even wanted to know what he was doing in Reaper’s room. I reached the room I was looking for, and before i could open it, I heard someone yelling my name from across the hall.  
“SCI! DON’T OPEN THE DOOR!” It was Ink. He sprinted up to me, siding in front of the door, blocking me from entering. He was gasping for breath.  
“Don’t.. Open.. it..”  
“Why not?”  
“You’ll have a panic attack, and I’m gonna have to carry you to bed again.”  
Well that answered one question. “What’s behind the door? I got an email from some company-” I cut off, looking at Ink as his expression went from nervous to terrified.  
“What?! They were supposed to call ME, not YOU!”  
“About what, Ink? We can’t afford-”  
Ink grabbed my shoulders, and looked at me, his expression serious again. Damn, he changed emotions quickly.  
“I took out a loan, Sci. Error destroyed part of the wall, remember? He’s sleeping in Reaper’s room for now. Please stop hyperventilating.”  
I nodded my head, trying to calm my breaths. “Oh god,” I said. “Oh jeez.” I sighed before patting my pockets. “Ok, uh, damn, where’s my phone? Did I leave it in the room? Ink, did you take my phone, I don’t know where-”  
“He said he wouldn’t tell you!”  
“Huh?”  
I looked up to see Ink almost in tears. The heck?  
“G Sans said he wouldn’t tell you, look, he has these magazines-”  
I waved him away. “Don’t care, I left my phone in my room I think.” I turned around before Ink stopped me.  
“Wait, Sci, are you going to call those guys? Just let me handle it, I’ll borrow Blue’s computer.”  
“This isn’t your problem, thanks for calling them, but I’m the one who should be doing this.”  
“Sci.” Ink said, putting his hands on his hips. “You’re extremely stressed right now, your sheets were covered in dust! You haven’t slept properly in weeks, just, let me do this, ok?”  
I was about to object, but I considered it for a moment.  
“I… could use a little help, but, just for this, ok? Keep me updated on this, tell me how much they want, all of that.”  
He nodded vigorously. “I won’t let you down, Sci! I know I can be useful!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Papyrus

G-sans finally let me outta my fuckin’ room, thank god. For a fuckboy, he sure does like to mother people. I was down in the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something to eat, when Outer Sans came by.  
“Hey Star,” I said, glancing over to him. And as usual, he was holding a brown paper bag with a drink inside. He grunted in reply, before asking me if there was anything good to eat.  
“Eh, not really,” I shrugged, “I think Dot’s bringing home groceries soon.” I gestured towards the door. “You wanna come outside for a smoke?” I asked.  
“I don’t smoke, but why not. I could use the company.”  
He followed me outside, and I lit a cigarette. Blue wasn’t getting on my case about it as much anymore, and while I still felt bad about picking up the habit again, it sure did feel nice to smoke again. Star took a swig of his drink, which I noticed was half gone.  
“So,” He started, “When’s your probation over?”  
“End of the month, I think. I’ll be happy to go back to my job, won’t have Sci or G on my case.”  
He chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be happy you can drink again.” He said. I frowned.  
“Well, I don’t know if I want to get back into that habit again.” He looked at me, surprised.  
“What? That was like your entire personality.”  
“Yeah, well, it also almost killed me.”  
“That was the withdrawals, not the drinking. Just don’t fuck up again and you’ll be fine.” he laughed and took another sip of his drink.  
I went quiet after that, and continued smoking. After a while Star went in, saying something about getting another bottle. That guy was more of a drunk than me, and he worked at NASA with his brother and Sci. I thought about what he had said. Blue would be upset if I went back to drinking, and honestly, I hated seeing the look in his eyes whenever I poured myself a glass.  
But Star had a point. It was just the withdrawals that made me have a seizure. And I felt a little better once I started smoking again. Wouldn’t drinking be the same? I didn’t have to be blackout drunk like I used to, I could drink less. If Star could drink as much as he did and be fine, maybe drinking a little bit would…  
God, what what I thinking? I put out my cigarette, and rubbed my skull. I shouldn’t be thinking about drinking at all. I can’t let Blue down, we need this job. I had to get better, it was the only way. Right?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Fell Papyrus   
“Did you write a letter back to your roommates like I asked, Spike?”  
Hmm, yes, the first contact I made with my ‘roommates’ in about three weeks went as well as you would expect.   
“I did.”   
“Good! May I see your letters?”   
I handed her the envelope with the neatly folder pieces of paper inside. She took it, and optimistically unfolded the first one, likely expecting to see a long, drawn out message about my ‘feelings’ and such. Unfortunately for her, that’s not what she received.  
[Sci,   
I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that I’ve been going to all of my ‘therapy’ sessions. I’m also sure you’ll be happy to know that I’ve run out of money for food. If you’re unable to send any to me, then I could always stop by and pick some up. 

Spike] 

Her smile fell as her eyes skimmed the page. She put the letter down, and in a vain attempt to have my roommates redeem themselves, asked if I had gotten a response.   
“Surprisingly, yes, I did.”   
“Oh! Where is it?”   
I gestured to the envelop on the desk, and see looked inside, taking out the other piece of paper and unfolding it as well. 

[Spike   
We all know you spent $179 at Hot Topic yesterday, Sci is still getting your credit card bills, thot. 

You’re friend, Sci G]

Her hopefulness was gone almost immediately as she saw what G had sent in response to me.   
“Susan,”  
“Yes, Spike?”  
“What’s a thot?”   
“Um, let’s move on from that.” She paused momentarily. “So, Spike, who are Sci and G?”   
“Ugh, two of the most annoying people in that dreaded house.”   
“Go on.”  
“Sci acts like he owns the place, but technically he does, so I suppose his arrogance is excused. But G. God where do I start? He’s, how do you say, a male stripper.”   
“One of your roommates is a sex worker?” Susan said, mild surprise in her voice as she scribbled something down on her paper.   
“No,” I paused. “I don’t think so.”   
“Well, then tell me more about Sci, you said he owns the house you live in, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“How did it come to be that you, and several others, are living in his house?”  
“I don’t know, really. One day I was sharpening the spikes for a new puzzle, and Sci walks into my room as if I had invited him in and said that he and two other counterparts were buying this ‘house’ for all the AU’s to live in.”  
“So you lived with Sci before?”  
“Mhmm, him and my brother.”  
“Do you like living with Sci?”   
“No, in a perfect world I would live by myself.”  
“Then why don’t you. I’m assuming that you’re financially independent. Is there any reason you stick around?”   
I didn’t have to think very long to find an answer, “My brother. He could never live on his own.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“He’s just… he just couldn’t.”  
“Is he disabled?”  
“No, it's just… I don’t know. But I know I’m right.”  
“Hmm, well, Spike, it’s clear you believe that you’re brother relies on you quite a bit. Before our next session I would like for you to think about why that is. Can you do that?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Perspective - Swap Sans  
I got home from work, more tired than usual. The teacher I worked with had noticed my mood drop lately, and let me off early. She didn’t pressure me to tell her anything, which I was thankful for, but she did ask me if I needed time off. I said no. Sci wouldn’t like that very much, and, to be honest, I hated coming home. This place had made me so happy when I first agreed to come, but… lately things had gone downhill. I didn’t want to face my brother anymore, I still felt like somehow I caused his seizure.  
I leaned against the front door, closing it, and sighed. I just wanted a nap, but now I had to go upstairs and pretend to be alright for my brother.  
“Are you alright?” Said a voice. I gasped in surprise, lifting my head out of my hands to see one of the Outer brothers. Papyrus, his nickname was-  
“Shower? Why are you floating.” I asked, looking at the mirror image of my brother sitting cross-legged in the air. I noticed a familiar, sparkly dust on him.  
“Uhm, did you just get home from work? You might want to take a-”  
“SHOWER, YES, I GET IT.” He shouted, throwing his arms into the air, huffing at the mention of his Nickname. I couldn’t help it, I laughed. It was a big inside joke between everyone in the house, when we had first moved in. Since the Outer brothers had come from space, they were sent out often, often returning home with stardust on them. The problem was, stardust was highly flammable, a fact we found out the first time Edge had made flambe.   
Eventually, it became routine for one of us to tell the outer brothers to shower as soon as they stepped foot in the door, and since Outer papyrus always seemed to come home with the most dust on him, he eventually earned the nickname, Shower.  
Speaking of which, Shower’s expression softened from annoyed to sincere, as he asked me, “Are you doing alright? I know you haven’t been doing well lately. Me and Dot have been worried about you.” He paused, and when I didn’t respond right away, he continued.  
“I made my brother, Star go talk to your brother. He said the talk went well, but that was about it. I know it’s driving Carrot crazy to be stuck inside the house all day.”  
I chuckled a little. “Yeah, he hates being inside the house, but once he’s outside, he never wants to do anything. It’s why he became a truck driver. Gets to go everywhere while sitting down.” I said, a small smile siding onto my face. Then it faded as quickly as it came.  
“I’m worried about him.” I confessed. “I’m worried that I’m not...that maybe I’m not helping in the right way.” I stopped. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I didn’t want to talk about this. I wish I never said that out loud.  
I tried to move past Shower quickly, but he lowered himself onto the ground, making me bump into him. “Whoa!” He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. “You can’t just say that stuff and go. Tell me what’s going on.” his voice was gentle, but firm. I kept my head down and tried to break out of his grip.  
“Please, Shower, It’s not that bad, I’m just emotional- don’t worry about me, you shouldn’t be worrying about me! It’s my brother who’s going through all of this.”  
“No, Blue. you’re dealing with the same thing he is, just differently.”  
I lifted my arms up, throwing his off me, and kept moving as I talked.  
“Listen, ok? I don’t matter right now, I’m not saying it like that’s the problem, I just need to focus on my brother’s health, once he’s better we can talk about this,ok?” I walked into the kitchen, but Shower teleported in front of me. Dammit. Those guys have a knack for teleporting.  
He leaned down so he was eye level, and spoke calmly.  
“Blue,” He stared into my eyes with utmost determination. “How do you expect to take care of your brother’s health when you can’t deal with your own?”  
I paused. Then I sniffed. And then I started sobbing, burying my face into Shower’s body. He hugged me, and asked me if I wanted to come upstairs and talk about this with Dot and him. I nodded, still trying to control my tears. After a minute, I was mostly fine, hiccuping every so often. He pulled me away, and looked at me again, giving me a small smile.  
“It’s ok, Blue. It’s late though, so get dressed, meet me in my room. We’ll have a sleepover!” His grin widened, and he bounced up and down on his heels for a moment. Then, he patted me on the shoulder before he left. “You’re a Papyrus, just like us, ok? Let’s work together to be Great!”  
I smiled back and nodded, and he left.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G's shirt is a crop top that says 'thot' on it


	18. problamatic faves (and not so faves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which brother is the victim? which one the perpetrator?

Perspective -  Original Papyrus 

I was finishing setting up everything needed for the Most Perfect and Amazing Sleepover when I heard footsteps coming up the ladder into the Outer brothers room. It was Shower, who gave me a big smile as they entered, and I smiled back, giving a hopeful thumbs up.

“Did everything go alright? Is Blue joining us?” I asked. He nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s going to get ready, he’ll be here soon. You were completely right, he did cry.” Outer told me, unrolling a sleeping bag. It may have been his room, but there was no way he would sleep in his bed and leave me and Blue on the floor. We turned on his TV, and started to flick through channels trying to find a movie to watch. After a short while, Blue came up, wearing PJ’s and carrying a couple blankets.

“Hullo!” he cheerfully said, reaching the top of the ladder. He stopped for a moment, taking in the room, especially the glass ceiling. 

“Wow,” he said simply. He turned to Shower. “You guys have the best room in the house! Look at all those stars!”

Shower smiled again, proudly. “It really is cool, huh? Sci let us have it so we wouldn’t feel so homesick being on earth instead of in the stars.” He wistfully looked up, and we all sat there for a long while, thinking. Finally Shower spoke up.

“I know it’s bad, but I wish my brother could be put on probation. His drinking has gotten so bad.” His voice was calm, but when I looked, he wasn’t smiling anymore. Blue edged closer to him, settling down. 

“I get it,” he said. Outer continued.

“He used to drink a little bit back before we came here. But once we started living on earth, he just…” Shower paused. “I just want him back. The only time I see him sober anymore is when we go to space.”  I nodded, patting his shoulder. 

“It’s a similar situation with my brother. He doesn’t really drink, but he has terrible nightmares. He only tells me what they’re about if I pester him, and even then, I don’t think he’s telling the whole truth.” I shifted, getting deeper into my sleeping bag. “He thinks that if he doesn’t tell me, I won’t worry, but it makes me worry even more! How am I supposed to be a good brother when he can’t open up to me?” I threw my arms in front of me exasperated.

Outer looked over to Blue, and as if on cue, Blue started talking.

“I know I shouldn’t really be talking so much about this, I don’t mean keep going on and on-”

“You’re fine! This is good, this is so good, ok?” Outer interrupted, putting his hand on Blue’s shoulder. I gave Blue a small thumbs up, and he spoke up again after a moment’s hesitation.

“My brother has always been there for me. Every time I’ve gone through something upsetting, he’s had my back. I feel like I’m letting him down. I just want to help.” His voice became thick, and he curled up, resting his arms on his knees. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, so why am I so bad at it?” His voice cracked, and I quickly scooted over to him, rubbing his back and shushing him. 

“You are helping. So much. Being there for him shows that you care, I know that he knows you care, because he cares about you.” I paused. “Did that make any sense?”

He nodded. “I think so, yeah.”

After a moment, I laughed lightly, Blue looked at me oddly.

“When did our super fun sleepover turn into this?” I asked. It made the both of them smile. Blue laughed with me, “It looks like all our brothers have some problems, huh?” His small smile faded a little, and after a moment he said with an air of confidence, “I’m going to talk to my brother tomorrow. I think we need it. Both of us. He deserves to know how I’m feeling.”

Me and Shower nodded slightly. I didn’t know the full details of what Blue was going through, but I could guess. Shower turned to the tv, picking up the remote.

“Wanna watch Mean Girls?” he said, we nodded, and settled down for the rest our night, a bit closer than we were before.

* * *

Perspective - Fell Sans

 

It was getting late, and a familiar feeling welled up in my chest as I ran upstairs as quietly as I could, running into my room and slipping under the covers. I almost always slept in the clothes I wore during the day, it made everything easier. I waited with bated breath, keeping my eyes shut and waiting for-

Shit. I forgot my brother was in therapy. Again. It had become such a routine, to get in bed and fall asleep before he came in. So he couldn’t bother me. It’s hard to forget fear.

I shifted a bit, getting more comfortable, even though I was anything but. It was weird without him around. Yeah, he was mean and awful, but I was so used to that, having him gone didn’t take away the anxiety I felt, it almost made it worse. Because I knew that as soon as I got comfortable with him not being around, he would come back. And then that constant wariness I always felt would have a reason to stay.

I tried to fall asleep, but it was hard. It’s not like I was wide-awake or anything, I just couldn’t stop drifting in and out of consciousness. Didn’t help that this place still looked like a fucking prison with its concrete walls. I started to hear voices, images. Dreaming about old experiences with my brother, memories flooding back.

I started hearing one of the first arguments we had

_ “Why the fuck aren't you unpacking?” I didn’t say anything back, just looked past him. He stepped closer, “Answer me when I talk to you” I almost sighed, almost, but caught myself before I did. _ __

__ _ “I don’t know.” _

__ _ “Then why don’t you drag your sorry ass downstairs and help out a little?” _

__ _ “Yes, Boss.” _

God, why was I thinking about that? But I kept hearing more conversations, each one getting worse and worse.

_ “How can a dumbass like you even keep a job?” _

 

__ _ “ _ _ I told you to stop doing that stupid shit.” _

__

__ _ “You know it only takes seven pounds of pressure to break someone’s collar bone.” _

 

__ _ “I wonder what’s going to happen to you when I break yours.” _

 

I sat up in bed, my hands over my head, trying to block the noise. But it wouldn’t fucking stop, different pieces of dialogue, not just him, conversations I never had, arguments.

I started talking to myself, I couldn’t help it.

“I shoulda never fucking came here. I thought it was gonna get better but all it’s been is fucking hell. I almost went to jail, Carrot had a seizure, everyone’s either drunk or crying all the time and I’m so fucking alone.” The last words came out as a sob, I buried my face into my hands. I hadn’t noticed the voices had stopped while I was talking, until they spoke to me again.

“...Gonna get better…”

I jumped, startled as I heard my own voice. Not like, another AU, my actual voice. Coming from the vents. I looked up, trying to see into the vent that sat above my bed. A smiling, but hollow face shone from the vents.

“Fucking… Bop sans? That fucking thing Carrot told me lived in the vents?” I asked it. Well, I was kinda talking to myself. Or maybe I was talking to it, I don’t fucking know anymore. I felt emotional.

“...Bop…” It responded. God, it was so creepy. Looked like a Sans, but, it had no eyelights, and it hadn’t moved a muscle since I first looked at it. I wasn’t even sure if it could move. What was it doing here? Wait..

“Were you fucking repeating Spike’s voice at me? Bitch.” I jabbed a finger at it angrily. It didn’t move, but it spoke again.

“Sorry…” It was Blue’s voice. Had..Blue been crying recently? Because that’s what it sounded like. “So fucking alone.” It repeated my voice again. It made me even madder to hear him repeat parts of my breakdown that HE started.

“Go bother someone that cares. That freshy freak probably does.” I snapped at it. I turned away, getting out of bed. It felt weird to have it above me like that. I wiped some of my tears away. Then a heard a small shuffle, the sound of the vent, and when I turned around, the face was gone.

Creepy ass whatever-the-fuck-it-was.

I considered going back to bed again, but suddenly I didn’t want to be alone. Not with Bop trying to give me panic attacks so I’d hang out with him. Jeez, that guy was messed up.

__ Stepping out of my room, I began to walk down the hall, not really knowing what to do. I leaned against the wall, rubbing my eye sockets again. I thought about my brother, and what I’d do when he came back. I mean, it’s not like therapy would actually do anything. He was an asshole. He’d always been controlling, and annoying, and just mean. He said it was to help me, and sometimes I almost believed him. Well, I used to.

But once we got out of the underground, damn. It was a whole new world. Where I didn’t have to live in fear. It wasn’t common to go outside and see your next door neighbor turn to dust. Or to pretend like they deserved to be killed. Getting out of the underground proved to me that shit wasn’t normal.

It felt nice to know that.

Then he took charge again, said that humans were wrong, and kept, just, being awful.

I thought this house would change his mind.

But it only made things worse.

I silently yelled at myself, wiping more tears from my eyes. God, it was middle of the night and even the stupid thing in the walls could tell I was weak. I was ready to go back in my room when I heard yet another voice, but it came from the stairs.

“E-edge? Are you ok, bud? Did ya need something?” It was Aftertale’s voice.

I looked up, startled. Shit, hadn’t even realized I was standing next to his door.

“Oh, uhh, no, I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep.” I muttered, hoping that if I didn’t look him in the eyes he wouldn’t be able to tell that I was crying. “Why are you outta your room?” I asked.

He lightly shook the glass of water in his hands. “Couldn’t sleep either.” He said, giving a small, sad smile. All his smiles were sad. He chuckled. “That thing in the walls doesn’t help either,” he joked.

This time I looked him in the eye sockets, surprised. “He’s been doing that to ya too?”

Geno blinked a couple times, he looked as shocked as I did. “Oh, yeah. He gets lonely, I think, so he uh...just says stuff to wake me up. I guess it’s...fun for him.” He said tentatively.

I winced slightly. If what just happened to me happens to him, I imagine it wouldn’t be fun. Especially if it happens often.

I shifted my weight to one foot. “Is, is it about your bro?” I asked. He nodded.

“Yeah, it’s nothing that bad, but he likes to repeat a lot of stuff the other Papyrus’ say.” He smiled at me again. “They sure do sound like him. I think Bop’s just trying to help, ha.”

Jeez, this guy was sad. I shouldn’t have asked. I don’t know how to deal with emotions, I could barely handle my own. 

“Oh, yeah. Maybe.” I said. We stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Ugh. I thought for a moment, before saying, “I’m... real sorry about him. You and I don’t talk much, but I know how much you loved him.”

His eyes softened. “He was the greatest.” He looked at me. “I’m sorry about your brother. He wasn’t nice to you, and I should have stepped in sooner. I never did anything because… Well, I don’t know. I’ve never seen a Sans and Papyrus that weren’t best bros. I thought everything would..resolve eventually.” He paused.

I didn’t speak. The apology got me angry. He should have done something. He knew what was going on and he didn’t say a damn word. But...I couldn’t hate him for it. Not like anything he could have done woulda helped.

He spoke again, his voice almost a whisper. “I know better now. I won’t let him hurt you like that again.” His expression hardened, and there was a slight determined look in his eye, while the other side of his face glitched slightly. “I have your back, Edge.” 

I nodded. Geno was a cool dude. I made a mental note to talk to him more. He shuffled past me to his room, and I made my way to mine. It was nice knowing he’d be there for me when I had to face my nightmare again. 

Because my brother was a living nightmare.

* * *

Perspective - Fell Papyrus

 

I took off from the edge of the pool. I was on my 16th set, with only 9 more to go. For the breaststroke, anyway. But swimming is insanely boring and I needed something better to think about while I mindlessly went back and forth across the pool. So, naturally, I thought about what my therapist had asked me that afternoon.  

_ “Then why don’t you. I’m assuming that you’re financially independent. Is there any reason you stick around?” _

__ This of course in relation to why I stayed in that unfortunate hellhole I called a home. See, even  _ she _ thinks I deserve better. The real question though is  _ why _ did I? I had the money to leave, I’m excellent with savings. But maybe it was just easier for me to stay there? No, I doubt it, there was nothing easy about living there. Even with all the problems moving would bring it would still have to be better than staying with those pricks. 

I stopped briefly at the end of the pool, shaking the water out of my skull. Moving wasn’t a bad idea. In fact, it was a great one, but then again, aren't all my ideas? It was just a matter of  _ where  _ and  _ when. _

As the idea grew, I began to wonder why I had even gone to that wretched house at all. It was my brother and Sci’s decision, mostly. If it hadn’t been for Sci’s persistence, I would have never gone. 

My thoughts continued to darken, as I climbed out of the pool. I still had a lot of laps left, but now I couldn’t focus. It was dark outside, anyway. I was sure the only reason the employees hadn’t kicked me out sooner was because they were terrified of me.

Sci. I had been allowing him to live with us, after he proved he was making a good amount of money. He was the one who became the most excited at the idea of everyone living together. He tricked me, made me think that we had less money than we actually did, so I joined. An alliance between different skeleton monsters, with the same mindsets and goals? Brilliant!

Or so I thought.

Instead, it turned out my other counterparts were all bumbling idiots, and all of my brother’s counterparts were just as lazy as he was.

Sci had nearly abandoned me once gaining access to this new house. He was the one in charge of our money, and of the house. 

And once he had the perfect chance; he shoved me out.

I stalked down the narrow hallways, and a couple saw me, their eyes widening as they ran away.

I went into my room after refilling my ice bucket.

When this month was over, which, I realized, would be in two weeks time, I would come back. Sci, the bastard, would probably send me right back out again.

Maybe he never wanted me to come back.

Maybe, it was his time to be shoved out.

And I would make sure  _ he _ didn’t come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally figured out how to use rich text format?
> 
> ME


	19. hey, you know what would be cool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks like Error has to sleep somewhere else now, and Blue makes Carrot talk about his feelings

Perspective - Swap Papyrus  
  
G was home again that day, which meant I was stuck in my room. Which gets surprisingly boring, even though I used to spend most of my free time in there. It was a boring room, to say the least, which is partially my fault. Blue actually put a lot of effort into making it look nice, painting the walls, decorating it, etc. But months of smoking had turned the bright colors several shades darker. I absent mindedly dragged my thumb down the wall, which revealed the colors underneath all the ash. Entertained by the change, I did it again, making a pattern on the wall  
beside my bed.  
I was so interested with my new hobby that I didn’t notice when Blue walked in.  
“Hey,” he said, voice quiet as he dropped a roll of blankets on the ground.  
“Ay.” I snapped around, wiping the dust off my hands.  
Blue looked down at my hoodie, concerned, and I glanced down too. My previously (mostly) clean hoodie was streaked with black dust.  
“Huh, well would you look at that,” I smirked.  
“Hah, yeah.” Blue replied, not looking up.  
I could tell something was on his mind. I sat down on the bed and thought about whether or not I should ask him about it, but he beat me to it.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, but I’ll try harder, I promise.”  
“Be there for me? No, Blue, you’re fine.”  
“No, It’s not fine, you were always there for me, I should be there for you.”  
“Look, let’s not talk about this, only two more weeks, right? Let’s just put it behind us.”  
“No!” He sat up and looked at me. Damn, he could give some of the fiercest glares.  
“We can’t keep ignoring our problems! We’re brothers! I want to talk to you, to really talk to you!”  
“Listen, Blue,” I started. I grabbed his shoulders and lowered my head so I could look him in the eye sockets. “I know we need to talk. I wanna talk too, but not here, ok? Why don’t we get ice cream or something? I need to get out of this house. G’s been driving me crazy.”  
Blue happily agreed, thank god. Sincere emotions are worse than the actual withdrawal sometimes. Plus, ice cream makes everything better.  
At the ice cream shop, Blue went over to grab some napkins while I ordered for us. He always gets chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup. And rainbow sprinkles, he always gets it in a bowl. I got coffee ice cream, in a sugar cone. We sat down at one of the benches, the ones that faced the window, so we could people watch while we ate. It made it easier for us to talk, since I didn’t have to make any eye contact.  
“So,” I began, “Where do you want to start?”  
He sighed, letting his spoon drop into his bowl with a clink. “You’re always such a good brother, Carrot. I’m never there for you when you need it. I feel like I’ve been avoiding you since… the withdrawals.” The last word came out as a whisper. He sounded ashamed.  
“Whaddya mean, you’ve never been there for me? You were there the moment I started having seizures, Sci made you go to work, I don’t expect you to be at my side all the time, bro!” I chuckled a little. “If you have been avoiding me, I’m glad. You’ve put up with more of my shit than any other skeleton in this household. You know it’s ok to take breaks, right?”  
He smiled a little. Nice. But his tone was still upset. Not so nice.  
“But I pushed you; I made you stop smoking along with the drinking. It really hurt you. Sci told me the effects of withdrawals and I just, kept going! I kept pushing you, I knew I was going too far, but-”  
“Stop blaming yourself for everything,” I said softly. We both went quiet for a while, eating our ice cream. I continued. “Not everything that happened was your fault. Yeah, maybe you did fuck up a couple things, so what? I don’t blame you for it, no one does but you. It’s in the past, Blue, move on.”  
I finally turned to him again, smiling. He was sniffling. He always was pretty emotional. “You need a hug?” I asked. He nodded, tearing up even more. He buried his face into my shoulder.  
“I really needed to hear that from you, thanks.” He said.  
“I know, bro. I know. You’re the greatest.”  
He sniffled. “I know that.”

* * *

  
Perspective - Ink Sans  
  
I’d almost forgot about the guys coming to fix our house, so you can imagine what it was like to have three men show up at the door at seven a.m. with wrenches in their hands. Luckily for them, I answered the door, not Error. I showed them to Error’s room. They seemed surprised to see the giant hole, not sure why, I could’ve sworn I told them about it. But that’s their problem.  
It was weird having them in the house though, considering they were the first humans to ever be in it since we moved in. And let's just say we do things a little differently from them.  
Namely, they don’t have things living in their walls.  
“Well, I guess we should’ve told them about it sooner.” I looked at Sci, who was standing next to me, staring at the mess the guys had made. The entire wall was torn up, everything stripped away to reveal the vents.  
“No duh.” he replied quietly, not looking away.  
“Well, I guess they’ll have to fix it.” I turned to walk out, but Sci grabbed me and pulled me back.  
“Are you kidding? We can’t pay for that! Error’s just gonna have to sleep somewhere else.”  
I laughed before realizing he wasn’t joking, “Wait, seriously? What about this room?”  
“What about it?” Sci shot back at me before walking out of the room. I looked back at the exposed vents.  
“Wow, Bop, good luck explaining this one to Freshy. That is, if Sci doesn’t kill him first.”  
Bop didn’t answer, but I knew he could hear me. Oh well.

* * *

  
Perspective- Swap Papyrus  
  
We were driving home, Blue doing the driving. It was awkwardly quiet, and I tried to think of something that would cheer Blue up, and hopefully get his mind off me.  
“Hey, it’s December, right?”  
Blue glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, “Yeah, why?”  
“What do you think about a Christmas party?”  
His eyes lit up, and he excitedly started planning it out. I had to grab the steering wheel just to make sure we stayed on the road.  
“We can have Edgy make cookies! And we can get a tree and decorations and stuff! Do you think Sci will let us get decorations? Oh wait, I can buy them! What else do you think we should do?”  
“Umm, what about,” I paused for a second, now that Blue started with all his ideas, it seemed like it would be a lot of work, but, oh well, “Movies?”  
“Oh, yeah! What’s your favorite Christmas movie? Do you think we should do a vote to decide?”  
“Sure dude, whatever you want.”  
“This is gonna be great! I can’t wait to tell everyone!”  
Blue stopped for a second, finally paying attention to his driving, but I was just happy for the brief break in the excitement. Don’t get me wrong, I love when my brother’s happy, but jeez being that excited must get exhausting sometimes.  
“Oh, another thing!” Blue started, “We can invite some other AU’s too, like the ones that don’t live here now!”  
“Which ones do you have in mind?”  
“Well, let’s see, there’s Mafiatale, Swapfell, Horrortale-”  
“Uff, no Horrortale.”  
“Fine. We’ll have a vote.”  
I wanted to argue, but I knew everyone else hated Horrortale as much as I did. Blue’s always had a thing for the ‘creepier’ AUs “Is that all of them?”  
“Umm, I think so.”  
“Alright, that means we just have to ask Sci what he thinks.”  
“Hmm, hopefully we’ll have the money! This sounds like a lot of fun!”

* * *

  
Perspective - Sci Sans  
  
“Fresh! Get over here!” I yelled, walking around the house. I didn’t have time to deal with this. I mean, I never had time for anything. I’m not even sure what exactly I did have time for, but it sure as heck wasn’t this.  
Fresh slid down the stairs, using the banister, and jumped off at the bottom, doing a perfect wheelie over to me.  
“What’s up B?” he said, shooting finger guns at me.  
“Fresh, you need to control that freaking thing in the walls! It’s keeping me up at night, it won’t stop reciting the quadratic equation.  
“No it ain’t.” Fresh said defensively.  
Suddenly a muffled voice came from the walls, “ax 2+bx+ c .”  
There was a pause, before fresh leaned over and sighed. “Not cool, Bop.”  
“Very unfresh.” Said the noise, taking on Fresh’s own voice.  
I gave the radical skeleton a look, and he sighed in defeat and folded his arms.  
“Ya got me, brah. Whaddya want?”  
“I told you, get rid of that thing,” I motioned to the wall, where the skeleton stared out from a vent.  
Fresh shook his head vigorously. “No way, homie! I can’t do that to my best home-slice bread boy!”  
“What.”  
“He’s a member of this fam, dog! You guys wouldn’t get rid of me!”  
“Debatable.”  
“Listen, listen,” Fresh started, “He’s not that bad! He’s our homie, bromie!”  
“He’s not our...whatever you just said.” I argued, “It’s not just me that has a problem with him! He’s been making everyone go crazy! Geno says Bop’s been keeping him up at night, and said that the same thing was happening to Edge! Error destroyed half the wall because of that freaking dumb thing! And we can’t even get it fixed now because the repair guys think there’s a freakin’ demon in the walls!”  
“Whoa, whoa, Bop’s still growing my mans, you can’t blame him for this shizazzle. It’s not his fault people thinks he’s the son of our dear lord satan.”  
“What was that last part.”  
“Look, I’ll take care of Bop, dude, you go get your quadratic workout, and everything ‘ll be hella fine.”

Whatever, you can’t argue with crazy. It had things to do anyway. I started towards my room, so Fresh would stop bothering me, but Blue stopped me at the last minute.  
“What do you want?” I swung around, and Blue stepped back, surprised by my outburst.  
“Me and Carrot have something to ask you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the formatting is bad I posted this of an old school laptop in only like 5 minutes


	20. who doesn't like to party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone decides to invite some AU's over for the party, including one infamous quest

Perspective - Swap Sans

 

Sci looked awful, his face was red, like he had been yelling, and the circles under his eyes were darker than normal. He looked me up and down, like he was trying to judge what I was going to ask him. 

“What?” he stared intently at me, waiting for my answer 

“Um, well, me and my brother wanted to have a Christmas Party-”

“Seriously, Blue? Another party? You just-”

He was cut off by Carrot clearing his throat. He glanced up, and his anger turned to fear for a split second before disappearing. I turned to look at my brother, but he was just staring past us like usual. 

“So, uh, what do you think?”

Sci looked like he was thinking for a moment before saying he’d think about and disappearing into his room. 

“Well, at least he didn’t say no.” I turned back again to face my brother, and he shrugged indifferently before walking towards the living room. I followed behind him, and we both sat down on the couch. 

A few moments later, and G walked in the door. I called after him, and he smiled and sat down on the couch next to Carrot. 

“So what’s Sci all twisted up about?” Carrot asked. 

“Who knows,” G replied, turning on the TV “you know how he is.” 

We sat for a while, none of us doing much of anything, until we heard a loud, metallic thud from one of the upstairs vents. G turned off the TV so he could hear better. 

“What the hell was that,” muttered Carrot. 

We all waited for it to happen again. It didn’t sound like Bop, he was normally quiet when he moved. Eventually, we heard it again, this time, along with the sound of something falling and someone’s echoed cursing. I got up to run upstairs and look, and I heard the sound of banging again, this time from Inks room. 

I ran in, and saw Ink, inside the wall vent. The cover he broke off and a ladder laid on the floor below him. 

“I could use a little help,” he said, smiling sheepishly. 

“What the hell, Ink.” G and Carrot looked up at Ink, peering out from the vents. 

“Well, you see,” Ink started, “Sci got mad at Bop for bothering all of us, and so I thought I’d try and climb in to see if I could find him.”

“What were you going to do when you actually found him?” 

“I, uh, didn’t think about that part yet. But, can you get me out of here?” 

G walked over to the vent, kicking the stuff on the floor out of his way as he did. He tried to pull Ink out by his arms, and it kinda worked, except he accidentally let go before Ink could swing down onto the floor, causing Ink to fall, chin first, onto the ground. 

“Are you ok?” I helped pull him to his feet. 

“Hah, yeah.” He reached up to touch his chin and winced away. 

“It looks like you cracked it.” Carrot stepped in, turning Ink’s head to the side to get a better look. 

“No, no, I’m fine.” Ink started again before Carrot cut him off. 

“Blue, do you think you can fix it?”

“Umm, I should be able to.”

“Really, you don’t have to.” 

“It should be fine, here, it isn’t that big.” I covered Ink’s scratch with my thumb and zapped it with magic. But when I took my hand away, the scratch was still there. I went to cover it again, but Ink stopped me this time. 

“Yeah, uh, that’s not going to work.”

“What do you mean? I’m sure I can do it-”

“No, like, it won’t work.”  

“Why not?”

“I don’t exactly have a soul.” 

All three of us stared at Ink. he shrugged and took out a paint tube, squirted a dab of pink paint of his finger, and rubbed it across his chin, before wiping his face off on his scarf. When he looked back up, the paint was gone, along with the crack. 

“See?”

G smirked and laughed a little before walking out of the room, leaving me and Carrot standing there like we’d just witnessed a medical miracle. But, in our defense, we had. 

“Will that work on me?!” 

Ink shrugged, “Wanna find out?” 

“No.” Carrot stopped him and turned me away, leading me out of Ink’s room and back down to the living room. 

Nothing else happened until dinner. Ink cleaned up the mess in his room and somehow reattached the vent grate. Edgy was making dinner again, ever since his brother left he’d gotten back into the habit of cooking. This time he was making a something called ‘fajitas’. It’s a weird name, but they’re actually really good! But anyway, Sci finally came out of his room and sat down at the table. I’d almost forgotten about the party, but seeing him again reminded me. 

“So what did you decided?” I looked at him, eager for his answer. 

“Go ahead, no budget.” He replied, not looking up. 

“Really?!”

“Yeah, do whatever you want, go nuts.”

* * *

 

Perspective - Error Sans

 

I was almost happy to hear we were having another party, we all know it’s just a lame excuse to get wasted. But that was until Blue brought up this idea of inviting other AU’s to our house. I could barely stand the ones living with us, and he wanted more of them? Whatever, everyone else seemed to like the idea, and it would be fun to have some new guys to pick on. But jeez, the AU’s he picked, it’s like he put effort into trying to find the worst ones he could think of. 

“What about Dreamtale?”   
“Pass,” G said, inspecting fingernails he didn’t have. 

“Ok, ChessTale?”

A collective groan rang out. 

“Hmm, SwapFell?”   
They actually seemed to consider this one for a moment. “Yeah I guess,” someone at the other end of the table agreed. Blue took this as a sign he should keep going.

“Alright! How about MafiaTale?”

Another collective agreement-

“UnderLust?”

At least three people shouted “No!” immediately after the words left Blue’s mouth. Glad to see I’m not the only one who hates those guys. Granted, how can you not?

“BlightTale? Like that ship caption one.”

“Didn’t they die?” 

Blue shuttered briefly, muttering about the Bermuda triangle before checking over his list and putting it down on the table. 

“Well, that’s all I’ve got. Ink, do you know any more?”

“Not any good ones.”   
Suddenly, fuckboi G decided he needed to speak again, “I have a brother.”

Everyone at the table sat up in interest. “Really?”

“Yeah, a fusion, just like me.” 

Blue peppered him with a million questions, while I snuck away to find something better to do. Ever since they decided they wouldn’t fix my room, I had been trying to find another place to stay, and so far, the kitchen pantry was my favorite. It had everything I needed, it was quiet, no one went in there, and there was food. What could be better? 

* * *

 

Perspective - G Sans

I ignored Blue’s questions and excused myself from the table after a while. I checked the mail and noted that Spike hadn’t sent any more letters yet. That’s when I got a text from Sci telling me to ‘get paper’. I obliged and went back into the kitchen, where everyone had for the most part disappeared, and looked for paper. I checked the pantry but closed it when I was greeted by a glitched hissing sound. 

“Nice to know you got a new room, Error.” I said bluntly, opening one of the drawers.

“Go away, man-whore,” Error grumbled.

“Where is all the paper? Did you eat it or something?”

“Why would- nevermind, go ask the Science AU.”

I paused in confusion. “Science AU? Isn’t that mine? ‘Cause I’m half Gaster, right-”

“The Science man!” Yelled Error in exasperation. “The one that Blue is friends with! I don’t know!”

“Blue is friends with everyone…”I trailed off, then thought of something. “Did… Did you mean Sci?”

“The Science Man!” Was the only answer I got back. I started laughing, and walked back up to my room as Error cussed me out. 

I swung the door open, causing Sci to jump. 

“What up, Bill Nye,” I said, waltzing in.

“G, can you knock? Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Sci said grumpily. He was at his desk, again.

“I do sleep in here, y’know.” I responded, plopping myself on my bed. “I don’t have to knock to get into my own room.”

Sci muttered some stuff under his breath, before asking, “Do you have the paper?”

“Yep. What do you need this for anyway?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

I nodded, before gripping his chair in my hands and sliding it away from the desk.

“Hey! What are you doing! I’m like, working or something!” He stuttered out.

“Or something? What does that mean?” I asked. I shoved his papers to the side, and grabbed a pencil. “What should I write?” I asked Sci.

He adjusted his glasses a little, huffing. “Give me that” He argued.

I tapped the pencil against my chin thoughtfully. “Are you like, writing some weird fanfiction or something? Is that what you need it for?” 

Sci glared at me. I lifted my hands in defeat. “Fine, looks like you don’t need my help.”

Again, he didn't laugh. Maybe I needed to work on my jokes. Make more puns, instead.

He sighed. “Yeah, let me write it. Just, give it to me, I'll get it done now.”

I held the paper out of reach. “No, nevermind. Blue can write it, just tell him what you need done.”

Sci looked like he was going to argue, then he shrugged. “Ok.” And that was it.

I stood there for a moment, my grin faltered a bit. It was funnier when he argued back.

I realized he was staring at me. “What?” I asked.

“Can you move?”

Oh, right. I stepped out of the way and gave him access to his desk again.

He sat there for a moment, looking over different papers, like he was trying to remember which one he had been doing.

I left, and gave the paper to Blue. He seemed pretty happy about it. That’s good. Weird, but good.

* * *

 

Perspective - Fell Papyrus 

 

I was interrupted yet again by a knock on the door. I answered it, and a pale hotel worker handed me a letter. I snatched it from his hands and opened it. The worker took his chance to run down the hall, don’t know what his problem was. 

* * *

 

_ Spike-  _

 

_ We’re having a Christmas party! Sci says you don’t have to go to the rest of the therapy sessions, and he attached some money so you can take the bus home. He says you can leave as soon as you get this letter. _

* * *

 


	21. who the fuck invited you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are not looking up for Edgy, but hey, Blue has that sick party goin'. So that's good, right?

Perspective - Fell Sans 

 

My once dream job was turning out to be a nightmare. The hours were shit, and the rest of the staff resented me. Twice now someone almost fucking scalded me with a stock pot. I don’t know how I hadn’t been fired yet, and I guess I should’ve been grateful for that. I mean, it was better than my old job, I was a real chef now. Plus not being incarcerated was always fun. But, to stay that way, I had to have a work visit. 

I’d almost forgotten about it too, but the sight of my parole officer waltzing into the kitchen at 6 am shook me to my fucking core. I stopped whatever mundane task I was in the middle of to find something better to do, but unfortunately, it being 6 in the morning, there wasn’t much else. So that just lead to me standing in the middle of the kitchen like an idiot. I smiled sheepishly at her, and she just raised her eyebrows and marked something down on her clipboard. I went back to whatever it was I was doing, cutting green peppers or something for a soup, I can’t remember. All while she stood, breathing over my shoulder. It’s a lot more unnerving than you would think, and at that moment, everything I previously knew about cooking went out the window. I managed to slip, and cut my finger with the french knife, which doesn’t hurt as much as you would think, but god is it embarrassing. She huffed and marked something else down on her paper behind me, while I washed my hand off and kept working. I was done with the peppers, thank god, and I thought I could find something else to do, something stupid like cleaning the counters, but the head chef wanted a million other things cut up before the lunch rush, which wouldn't happen for another six hours, mind you. So, I got the other vegetables, onions, chilies, tomatoes, you get the just. I started on the tomatoes, and the officer was already contradicting me before I could make the first cut. 

“Shouldn’t you get a different cutting board?”   
“Uh, not really.”

“But that one's used.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t use it to cut raw meat, so there’s no risk for cross-contamination.” 

She huffed, and let me keep working, but not without grimacing every time I started cutting something else on that board. 

Finally, I had finished everything I had to cut. I put the board in the sink, and gave the vegetables for the head chef to deal with. While I was washing my hands for the thousandth time, the other sous chef wanted me to take over their station, and you know what they were doing? Cutting fruit. Goddamn fruit. Begrudgingly accepted with the worst fake smile on my face that you could imagine, and started cutting up the pounds of fruit they had left for me. It's actually not as bad as I make it sound, but nothing is that enjoyable with a prison-guard flunk out watching your every move. 

For an hour should stood there and watched me work, before finally going to talk to the head chef and then leaving. I put down the knife and went to take a break, which meant standing in the back alley on my phone for fifteen minutes until someone noticed I was gone. Its pretty refreshing, really, you should try it sometime. 

* * *

 

perspective - Swap Sans

 

I love planning parties! People should do it more, honestly, I don’t see why they don’t. It's like, when you’re done everyone gets to enjoy your work, what could be better than that? 

I started by calling the other Au’s we were inviting. It was weird, but not as weird as it was the first time meeting these guys. The first one on my list was Swapfell. The phone rang for a moment before someone answered. 

“What?” 

“Hey! Are you Swapfell?” 

“Like the entire fucking universe? No. what do you want anyway?”

“Um, well we were having a Christmas party, and we wanted to know if you wanted to-”

“Ugh, lame.” 

I was about to give up when someone else came on the other line.

“Yep, we’ll see you there, when is it again.” 

I gave them the date, and then it sounded like there was a large crash before the line went dead again. I shrugged it off and called the next number. 

“Hey! Is this Mafiatale.” 

“Hmhmm.”

“Well, we were having a party, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come.”

“Sure, sounds alright, when is it.” 

I gave them the date and they hung up. Well, that's two! I put the phone down and wrote that the two Au’s were coming. I couldn’t wait! I sounded like a lot of fun to have new people in the house, and so, against better judgment, I decided to call G’s brother. Except I didn’t have his number. I thought about asking G, but I knew he would never give it to me, so I decided to ask the only other person who might know. 

\--------

"Please, Ink.” 

“Fine, but what do I get out of this.” 

“I’ll get you that new easel you wanted.”

Ink thought about it for a second before agreeing, copying something down off his phone, and giving it to me. “Just don’t tell G I gave this to you.”

“Thanks! You’re the greatest!” I ran out of inks room and into mine, shutting the door behind me. My brother was nowhere to be found, which wasn’t too unusual. I dialed the number and waited for an answer. Which, I never got, after trying a few more times, I gave up, and put the number into my contacts, and promised to try again later.

* * *

 

Perspective - Geno Sans

 

I’ve never liked Christmas all that much, there’s a lot of obligation surrounding it, but I didn’t hate the idea of another party. Plus, no one expected me to do anything or invite anyone, so that’s pretty good, right? Everyone else was running around with some task Blue had given to them. I don’t know how he came up with so much stuff, considering he had been working like mad almost all day. He ran into the kitchen at some point to give Edgy a recipe, but by the looks of it, he didn’t plan on starting whatever it was anytime soon. 

After that Blue ran back upstairs about the same time I left to take out the garbage. I could hear him, up on the balcony,  talking screaming into his phone. He sounded excited, but he always sounded excited, so I just ignored it. It wasn’t until he yelled something about not telling G that it got my attention. If I had cared a little more I might have done something about it, but honestly? I couldn’t give a shit about Blue’s affairs if I tried. He’s always tied up in something, it’d be exhausting trying to keep up. So I just went back inside and waited for the inevitable problem to solve itself. 

For an hour nothing happened. Blue snuck off somewhere and Edgy was still standing in the kitchen, working on someone else’s computer instead of cooking. I stayed in the living room, minding my own business. There was nothing good on TV, but, ya know. I didn’t want to have to do work. 

When the door opened, I didn’t think anything of it, people were coming and going all the time around there, that’s what happens when you live with like sixteen other people. But when Edgy gasped I just had to turn around and look. Spike was standing in the doorway, surveying the house with the same obvious displeasure he always displayed. 

* * *

 

Perspective - Fell Sans 

 

You know that feeling when someone comes up behind you and just fucking nails you in the back with a metal bat? That’s the feeling I got when Boss walked through the door. He was just standing there in the doorframe, the light from outside turning him into a silhouette. I slammed the lid of the computer down, and he snapped his head to look at me. He stared at me for a second, looking me up and down like he was trying to decide what he was going to do first. I stayed still, trying to find something to focus my eyes on, and luckily, G came jogging down the hall. He went up to Spike and lead him away upstairs. I waited a second before I let out a sigh of relief and went to return the computer to Dot. 

When I returned to the kitchen Geno was standing, facing away from me, getting something out of the cabinet. I tried joking with him about how early Boss was to ease the tension I felt, but he was bent on finding whoever let him go. I agreed with him, I was as angry as he was, but I couldn’t show it, not while Boss was around. While Geno was talking about how we should just send him back, Sci walked in, looking completely dead inside, as usual. Geno started going off on him, asking how this could've happened, Sci turned around and said, “Oh yeah, I called him back, didn’t I tell you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters have been really short I'm already kicking myself over it hopefully the next one 'll be longer, plus inktobers' over so that's good


	22. I hope you like new Au's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know that vine where it's like   
> "Re-Rebecca it's not what it looks like.  
> I won't hesitate bitch."  
> yeah, that's basically this chapter.

Perspective - Geno Sans

“You WHAT?!” I screamed. Sci barely even flinched away, like he expected this reaction.

“Calm down. So what, he’s here early. He would have just shown up and caused trouble later,” Sci scowled, taking the bottle I was getting out from my hands. He opened the alcohol and sipped it, before shoving it back at me. “S’not like you ever told me he had to come late or something. If you have a problem, you tell him to leave.” 

He left after that, leaving me stunned. When had the youngest member of our house become such a bitch? I clenched the bottle tighter. He was right, kind of. I wish he mentioned Spike was coming, but I should have guessed. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and glanced over to Edge. He was leaning on the counter, staring hard at the ground. He seemed angry.

“You ok?” I asked him. He jumped slightly and looked around the room quickly before catching sight of me. I smiled slightly. “You forget I was here or something, dude? How’re you doing?”

He shrugged, relaxing again. He let out a grunt, which I took to mean, “I’m telling you I’m fine so I don’t have to talk.” 

I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, I told him I was going to find out where Spike went. He didn’t respond. I frowned, and went closer to him. His shoulders were tight, and his grip on the counter looked almost painful. 

“Bro,” I said softly. He looked up. “Remember what I promised you. Nothing bad is gonna happen, ok? I’ll keep him away from you. We can make him leave if anything happens, right?” After a moment, Edge gave me a small smile. I smiled back and left.

* * *

 

Perspective - Fell Sans

Lying bastards.

I know Geno was trying to be honest, but he was wrong. If Spike wanted to hurt me, he could. Geno couldn’t fight him, my brother was the captain of the royal fucking guard, Geno’s half-dead.

Sci’s a fucking bastard too. It’s obvious the only reason Spike came home early was so Sci didn’t have to pay for therapy anymore. I sighed, my breath shuddering slightly. I was just starting to get comfortable with this too. My nightmares had been less frequent, I wasn’t looking over my shoulder every 5 seconds. I looked up, surveying the kitchen. I should probably leave here, after all, this would probably be the first place he’d look. But I couldn’t make my feet move. I kept telling myself that a couple minutes wouldn’t hurt me. After all, it was so quiet in here compared to the noise and chaos of the party. 

I let my mind wander, which is something I shouldn’t do when I’m worried.

I wonder what Spike “learned” in therapy. I know he probably didn’t take any of that shit to heart, but still. Did he talk to his therapist before he left? What if they told him to come talk to me? My breath hitched. What would he say to me? What would he think about my job?

Oh god, oh my god, the fucking probation officer, when she sees him-

Someone came into the kitchen, and I snapped out of my mild panic attack to see one of the SwapFell brothers enter the room. The Papyrus one. I tried to remember how SwapFell works. They're like us right? But… swapped? What the hell did that even mean?

I raised my hand, a short wave. He looked at me warily. It was clear as day he was nervous as hell being here. I almost laughed, thinking back to when I first came here, how confusing everything was.

“Name’s Edge,” I said gruffly. I nodded my head towards him. “I like your collar. I used to wear one, but one of the assholes here took it from me.” Error hated that collar I wore. Fucker cut it off when I was sleeping one night and threw it into the void.

The guy tugged at his collar nervously. “What AU are you?” He asked. His voice was soft, for a papyrus.

“UnderFell. You’re SwapFell, right?”

He nodded. “What’s with the names? Aren’t we all just, Sans and Papyrus?”

“Yeah, but that gets real confusing, really quickly. So we give ourselves nicknames. Just hope you don’t get stuck with a shitty one.”

“A...A shitty one?” he asked tentatively. He seemed genuinely interested. I never thought a person with “Fell” in their AU name would be so nice.

“Oh yeah, like the fucking Outer brothers. Sans is “Star”, Papyrus is “Shower”. Get it? Star Shower?”

Swapfell giggled, like, actually fucking giggled. It was so odd. Don’t all Paps laugh like lunatics?

I continued explaining some of the names, grinning, “The originals are here too, we call the Sans ‘True’ cause he’s the true Sans, and the Pap, jeez, I don’t even know, we call him ‘Dot’, I got no fucking clue why. The dance brothers are named after their dance style, Break, and Latin.” I tried to think of the others.

“Most of us have pretty standard nicknames, though, Error- everyone knows him, fucking ass- and Ink, who I’m sure you know too, he’s kind of an asshole as well.”

Swapfell cut in, “What would my nickname be?”

I shrugged. “Whatever works, I guess. I suggest something short. Anything longer than your name and it won’t work.”

He thought for a moment. “Can I look in your fridge?” He asked. 

“Why? I mean, sure, I don’t give a crap, but why?”

“Hungry.” Was the only answer he gave me. He shuffled past me, opening the fridge to look inside. He pulled out a bottle, opened it, and started chugging. When he finished, he offered it to me, and that’s when I realized he was drinking BBQ sauce.

“The hell?” I yelled. 

He paused, before shrugging and putting it back in the fridge. “Guess you don’t want any, then.”

“The hell would I? Why would you drink that, it’s disgusting!” I shook my head in disbelief. “Every skeleton knows mustard is the best sauce around,” I muttered.

There was a slight pause from him before he burst out laughing. I mean, tears rolling down his cheeks kinda laughing. I told you, all Papyrus’ laugh like maniacs.

“Giggles,” I muttered to myself. Pap stopped laughing. He pointed at me and gasped softly. “My nickname!” He whispered. 

“Huh?”

“That’s my nickname, right? You’re good at this, I think it suits me- I don’t know if my brother will approve, but-”

“Aren’t you older? I thought, I dunno.” I said.

He nodded. “He keeps me in line, I keep him in line. Don’t tell him that though. He thinks he does all the work.” His smile faded slightly. “Doesn’t like my laughing, doesn’t like my jokes. Hard not to laugh when you hear one though, no one ever tells jokes in Swapfell, so when you hear one, you just- I - yeah.” He finished.

I grunted. “Whatever. You only have the nickname till you leave, right? You shouldn't be scared of what your brother thinks.” And that was the most hypocritical thing I’ve ever said.

* * *

 

Perspective - G Sans

 

I led Spike upstairs, away from the rest of the party, and more importantly, away from Edge. As soon as I saw those two make eye contact, I knew some shit was about to go down, and I had no intention of stopping the party early so those two could duke it out.

Spike looked menacing as ever, but I noticed bags under his eye sockets. I wonder if he learned his lesson while he was away.

I opened my mouth to speak but he held up his hand.

“I don’t care what you have to say. I’m tired. I have better things to do than talk to- well, you. I need to see my brother.”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about.”

“What?”

“You can’t talk to him.” 

“Well, why not? Are you gonna stop me?”

“I guess.” 

“Hah, like you could ever-” 

I didn’t let him finish his sentence. It was a lot funnier to just punch him in the mouth. Was it a good idea? Probably. But god did it feel good. 

He reeled back and swung at me. I tilted my head to the side, and he missed. He tried again a few more times before he eventually gave up, face bright red from exertion and embarrassment. 

“So yeah, just leave your brother alone for now, ok?” 

* * *

 

Perspective - Swap Sans 

 

The party was going great! Just as I came downstairs, MafiaTale showed up! They were a little over-dressed, coming in suits, but I was still glad they were there. Plus, they brought a bottle of pinot noir, and who could say no to that? I showed them to the kitchen, and they hit it off with Edgy, and who I thought was Swapfell. I was about to go back upstairs to check on my brother when the doorbell rang again. I ran over to answer it. A tall, skeleton with a long, black coat stood there, staring down at me. I froze, I don’t know what I expected G’s brother to look like, but it wasn’t that. I was about to ask him to come in, when someone else grabbed to door from behind me. I turned around and saw G, who also seemed very surprised that they were there. But his expression quickly changed, like he was seeing an old friend for the first time in a while. 

“Hey, bastard, whats up?”

“Nice to see you too, G.”

“I didn’t expect you to come, who invited you?”

“I don’t know, on the phone they called themselves Blue….”

G turned to look at me, “Yeah, I know who you’re talking about. Come in.” 

G lead his brother to the kitchen, and I followed behind them. Everyone was surprised to see G’s brother, but they warmed up to him quickly. SwapFell asked him if he had a nickname, and he shrugged, saying everyone just called him Papyrus. 

“Yeah, but we’re  _ all _ Sans and Papyrus, you gotta have a nickname so we know which one we’re talking about.” Someone from the other side of the counter cut in. 

“Yeah, we call him Edgy,” G said, pointing to Edge. “and him Star. Break, Geno, Blue, Sci, Ink, and….” He paused when he got to Swapfell. 

“I’m Giggles.” 

“And Giggles.” 

G-Papyrus shrugged again, “Well, I can’t nickname myself.” 

“G, you give him one, you know him best!’

“Alright, how about…. Manhattan.” G-Paps went white in the face, well whiter than he already was. 

Everyone agreed. “Why Manhattan? It’s a good name, but why?” 

“‘Cuz that’s his favorite drink.” Manhattan’s face turned a dark shade of red (about the same shade as a Manhattan, Ironically). G laughed and elbowed him in the side. “Oh come on, you know it's true.” He reluctantly agreed, nodding and looking down at the floor. “Ya know, he used to be my old drinking partner.” 

“No way,” at least three people said. 

“It’s true, we’d go to bars and have drinking competitions with people all the time. He was really good, but I bet I can out-drink him now.” 

“Like hell you can.” Manhattan said, “Prove it.” 

“Well alright.” G leaned over and got a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. And as much as I don’t like binge-drinking, I wanted to see G lose to his brother. 

Star had already gotten out several shot glasses, and G began filling them up and dividing them between him and his brother, until they had about thirteen each. Break started a timer on his phone, and yelled, “go!” Prompting both the brothers to start taking shots like their life depended on it. I watched, completely absorbed in their competition. They both drank at almost the same rate, they were down to their last five shots, and neither of them looked like they were slowing down. People were cheering, both for G and his brother, to win. 

We were all so enamored that no one noticed Spike coming down the stairs. That was until he started yelling his brother's name. We all turned to look, including Manhattan and G, who both stopped drinking, frozen, shot glasses held in mid-air. Edge backed up against the far wall. Spike didn’t seem to notice everyone's obvious aversion (or he just didn’t care). He stormed into the kitchen and stopped just in front of his brother. 

“Hello, Sans.” 

“Uh, hi.” 

“How was your day?”

“Alright,” Edge turned away from his brother, “well, come on, G, the timers going.” 

G looked confused for a second before saying, ‘oh, yeah.’ and downed the shot in his hand. They continued their game, and Spike grabbed Edgy’s shoulder and turned him back around. 

“Are you ignoring me?” 

“Uh, no, I was just-”

“I know what you were doing. You’re ignoring me, your brother who’s been away for how long?”

“You know, Spike, all of you were supposed to die.” 

Everyone turned to see Reaper, standing dead in the hallway, holding a Christmas Starbucks cup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment which brother you think is gonna win


	23. dude, what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how many surprises can one person take? answer: not many

Perspective - Swap Sans 

 

“Reaper what the fuck?”

“I mean, it’s true, I’ve been keeping you guys alive for how long now,” Reaper said, laughing.

“No way.” Ink put his glass down and stared. The room was silent, everyone focused on the god of death.

“Yeah.” Reaper pointed at Spike, “You were supposed to die when you burned those jackets. 

“That’s where my fucking coats went?!” Edge yelled.

“And you,” Reaper pointed at Edge, “were supposed to die in the prison.” 

Both of them stopped and stared at Reaper, and then at each other, before backing down and staring at opposite walls. Edge clutched his head, and seemed to be having a mild panic attack. Spike’s hand covered his mouth, and his eyes were wide with fear.

“Well, what about the rest of us? You said we were  _ all _ supposed to die.” Star cut in, sloshing around his drink, spilling some of it.

“Well.” Reaper started, pointing at Star, “you died of alcohol poisoning. Same with you, Break. Ink, Error killed you.”

Ink shrugged, smiling.“Yeah, fair enough.” Error looked pissed. “Why did you keep him alive then?” He yelled.

Reaper ignored him, pointing to Gaster Sans.“G, you remember that time you got in a bar fight? Yeah. And Sci, Oceanic flight 815.” He said, talking about one of the few times Sci went into space with the Outer Brothers. Sci looked up, eyes wide.

Reaper continued down the line, before moving onto others not in the room. Shower died when some star dust exploded. Dot drowned, Latin was hit by a truck. Then Reaper pointed at me. 

“And your brother, oh my god, has died more times then I can count.” 

My voice cracked, “how did he die?”

“Alcohol poisoning, car accident, heart failure.” 

“How is the possible when he doesn't even have a heart?” G added.

Reaper shrugged, “Beats me. I’m surprised he didn’t die more often.”

* * *

 

Perspective - Sci Sans

 

I honestly don’t know what I expected, hosting a party with the god of death as an attendee, but it definitely wasn’t this. Everyone stood stock still, trying to come to terms with their morality. No one even noticed that the Mafia brothers had left some time ago to go do something with Error. Even the Fell brothers had stopped arguing and were now standing on opposite sides of the kitchen, desperately ignoring each other. 

In an attempt to lighten the mood, someone asked a now very bitter G who had won the drinking game. To which he replied, “Manhattan,” before going back to sulking. Everyone was quiet for the most part, except some drunk whispering between Star and Break, and the sound of Reaper sucking on his straw. Until a voice from the back of the kitchen piped up, “Yikes.” Followed by a piercing inhale. Everyone turned to look. Anyone who previously lived in the house recognized the voice as Carrot, but he was upstairs, thought to be helping the other Papyruses with the food. G sighed, and added, “Not a good time, Bop.” 

The guests looked confused, and Reaper started to explain the mysterious entity in the walls, before charging footsteps came running down the stairs, followed by Error screeching, “S-see I tOLD y-y-you he fUCk-king existed!” 

The Mafia brothers followed behind him, along with… SwapFell Sans? Giggles recoiled at the sight of his brother, but he barely seemed to notice them, as all of their attention was focused on the vent. 

None of them seemed to be aware of the other people in the room, talking amongst themselves. I noticed, and almost fainted when I realized it, but they were all holding weapons. The Mafia brothers had metal pipes, while SwapFell Sans had a double-sided ax. Error didn’t hold anything, but memories of what he did to his wall made me too sick to yell at them.

Mafia Pap spoke first, warily looking towards the vent. “Yes, but what exactly is… it.” 

“LIke-e I sAid, Bop.” Error said bluntly, as if everyone was supposed to know what that thing was.

“Yeah, but what does it do?” Added his brother, looking annoyed. I was amazed that either brother was able to put up with him.

“I d-don’t kNow, taLKss sh-hit.”

“Fair enough.” Mafia Sans said, smiling as he whacked the pipe against his hands, it was a good enough reason for him, I guess.

SwapFell lifted up his ax, and started to aim it at the vents, to which G quickly reached out and stopped him. Thank god. I didn’t know what I would do if one of those idiots managed to break the vents along with everything else. I almost started crying, I swear to god.

G calmly tried to take the ax away, but S.F. tore it out of his grip, holding onto it firmer. He growled- actually growled- at G. I walked up, holding up my hands. “Ok, ok, what the heck is going on here? Uh, Swapfell, do you have a nickname?”

Swapfell paused, looking at me as if deciding if I was trustworthy. “Blunt force trauma.”

“I’m not calling you that.”

Mafia piped up, “We started calling him Pike.”

“Ok, Pike, would you mind not breaking the house to pieces?”

Pike huffed, before pointing to Error. “He told me to.” 

“Yeah, I guessed that.” I glared at Error, waiting for an explanation. He let out a groan, before saying, “L-look, we need to k-kILL that thing in t-the vents.These guys agreed to h-help mE.”

G leaned on the wall. “No murder until after Christmas, Error, or Santa won’t give you any presents!” He joked smiling. The look Error gave him was too angry to describe.

Pike, who was bouncing on his heels impatiently the entire time (Kinda reminded me of Blue, to be honest), yelled loudly, “Can I kill that thing or not? We all saw it come down, and If I have to grab that thing by the ankles to get it out of here I WILL.” He shouted those last two words to the vent.

“I WILL.” Said the vents, shouting back. Pike at this point needed to be restrained by his brother, Giggles, who seemed both amused and a little terrified.

Then, Bop did something I never thought he could do.

“If I...Come down...agree-to not...kill that thing or not?” 

He created a sentence, a full sentence, out of other people’s words. It sounded horrifying, a weird mix of voices, fused together to create something coherent? And even worse, what exactly was it asking?

G looked at me, surprised. He turned to the vents. “Bop, um, where’s Fresh? Do you, uh, want to talk to him?”

“No...need.” It spoke. Bop’s face slid away from the vents. That was the first time I’ve seen him move too. I turned to face Error, who looked a little scared too.

“Error, where is Fresh?” I asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you catch the "Lost" reference you win a prize


	24. oh my god, why is that thing outside the walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bop shows his perspective on things, a very weird, very cynical, perspective

Perspective - Fresh Sans

 

So I was there, y’know,chillin’ and helping out the Paps, doing what I do best (Mashing potatoes and makin’ peeps uncomfortable) when Sci came running up the stairs like he was being chased by the po-po.

“Bop!” He yelled, panting slightly. 

“Aiight.” I responded, not knowing what the fresh heck he was talking about. “That's bopping dude!”

Sci gave me some weird look. “uh, I don't think that's...what?” well, he seemed as confused as I was.

“Great talk bro!” I said, turning around to go find the butter.

Sci's eye sockets widened. “No! It's not over, actually, where's Bop Sans?” He asked. I adjusted my sunglasses. Oh boy, this was totally wack.

“Why you wanna know bout my home slice, dawg? I told ya he's fam.”

“no, he's not fam- god, I can't believe I said that- something's wrong, Fresh. He talked.”

“yeah, my bro does that, love him.”

Sci stepped closer, “You don't understand. He was… Fresh, it wasn't just mimicking sounds. He was trying to talk to us, hold an actual conversation.” 

I turned towards Sci, giving him a weak smile. “Haha. That ain’ dope.”

“I’m telling the truth Fresh, what do we do? Is this what he’s supposed to be doing?”

I tried to think, but my brain was all traffic-jammy jammy jammed. “Uh. Nah, bro. He ain’t made to do that. Man, I’m trippin hardcore over here, haha.” I rubbed my skull a bit. Saying that made Sci totally wig out, but before we could do somefin, we heard a commotion in the other room.

* * *

 

Perspective - Bop Sans? 

 

The Tall one, the one the called ‘G’ looked concerned. I don’t know why, considering he’s gotten off to things weirder than me. I remember the day one of the Dance brothers asked Sci if him and G were in a relationship, because of the obscene grunting noises coming from their room. It was simply G working out. 

Someone else spoke up, “Oh my god, that thing has two heads.” I turned, Outer Sans looked surprised as well. Ugh, what a disgusting waste of an au. All he does is drink and talk, get a life. The things I’ve seen him pass out in. You think an astronaut would have more self-respect. 

“No shit.” Dance Sans, another waste of atoms, was standing next to him. I don’t even understand why he exists? Who thought of him and said, ‘yeah, this is a good idea’? 

“Is that… a Papyrus head on the back of him?” I didn’t have to look to see who this one was. Only little nineteen-year-old Sci could have such a high-pitched and tired voice. But I knew how much he likes to be right, so I moved my other head, just for him. Aren't I nice? Sci has a lot of secrets. 

Someone else decided to pitch in their opinion, gagging at the sight of me. Fell Papyrus. Ah yes, who could forget him? Definitely not his brother. If I had figured out how to walk sooner I would’ve strangled him. Too bad he never sleeps. Suddenly, three people came running down the stairs, the first was my good friend Fresh… my creator? He smiled when he saw me, he looked nervous, it was unlike him. But it was probably because he was in such a close proximity to his old employers, the Mafia brothers. Now he looked more than nervous, he was terrified. Terrified that I had evolved further than he planned. The second was Swap Papyrus. Another wasteful alcoholic, but he’d never tell his brother the reason he started drinking was him. Oh relax, it’s not like that. He just couldn’t handle the fact he was put in charge of someone besides himself, someone so innocent. He didn't think he deserved him, and at this point, he doesn’t. The last one was Error, the guy who tried to kill me. He fails to do a lot of things, considering he was in such close quarters to so many other wonderful targets and never so much as raised a hand to them. He’s not the killer he wants them to think he is. He’s just as lonely and insecure as the rest of them. 

Another person came bounding down the stairs, Outer Papyrus. “Dinners ready- oh my god.”

* * *

 

Perspective - Outer Papyrus 

 

After that terrifying encounter, both of Bops heads swiveled to look at me. He stared, like he was judging me, before looking away again. We picked Pike to keep watch, ax in hand, because Bop refused to leave the kitchen. 

It was something the closely resembled an uncomfortable Thanksgiving. Ink tried to break the silence, “Fresh, why are you sweating so badly? You’re starting to look like Edge.”

“Quit calling me out!” he shouted from across the table, slamming his knife into the table, inciting yells from Blue. One of the Mafia brothers let out one of the fakest laughs I’ve ever heard and leaned to Fresh. “Heyy, buddy, whaddya say you come back to Brooklyn and werk fer us, eh?” this only caused Fresh to sweat even more, and he smiled at them. “Drink your milk, don’t do drugs, amirite guys? Haha…” I have no clue what that was supposed to mean, but the Mafia brothers seemed to understand.

Mafia sans patted his back roughly. “Bada bing-”

“BADA BOOM!” Said Mafia Pap, finishing the line. Nevermind, I don’t think they even knew what  _ they _ were saying. Sci looked like he was having an aneurysm. “I-but-what??? What are you guys even saying?” he whined, hands in his head. Mafia sans laughed again. “Hey! I’m walking here!” he chuckled. Mafia pap patted him on the back roughly.

“You aren't walking anywhere! You’re at a table! No one is walking anywhere!”

“bada bing…”

“Babadook!” Mafia pap finished gain. Sci screamed through gritted teeth. Fresh laughed nervously, and I passed the potatoes to Edge.

“Hey, Shower.” Ink said from out of the blue. I looked up from my plate. No one had said anything for the past few moments besides for Sci’s muffled screaming as the Mafia brothers continued to laugh at him and Fresh. 

“Yes?”

“Remember that time your brother almost drown Geno?” 

I looked at my brother, who almost looked guilty, before busting out laughing. 

“Wait, I never heard this story.” 

“Oh my god, you haven't? Well, one time we were all at this public pool, and he was bored, and Geno was standing near the edge of the water. So Star looked at me, winked, and just ran full on into Geno, launching him into the water. But, turned out Geno can’t swim, so the lifeguards had to save him and then they kicked us out.”

“Oh, well, uh….”

“Oh yeah? What about the time you tried to paint Errors nails while he was sleeping and he almost broke your jaw with his iPhone?” 

“Ok, but, to be fair, it was Blue’s idea.” 

“Hey!” Blue yelled from across the table, laughing. “What about when you tried to wash your phone case in the sink while your phone was still in it?” 

“Who told you about that? Sci!” 

Sci looked up, smiling a little before his face fell again. 

“One time Edge cracked G on the back of the head with a spoon.” 

“That wasn’t my fault, Star tripped me!” 

They continued like this, sharing stupid stories of their time in the house. It was quite nice actually, even amidst all the drama and felonies we still manage be like a family. A Very large, very problematic, family. 


	25. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe Sci should have waited until after the party to spring this on everyone

Perspective - Error

 

    I managed to sneak away from the table while everyone was sharing embarrassing stories. Believe me, I love hearing about stupid things people did, but hanging around all those glitches is exhausting. I decided to go back up to my room, because no one ever went in there anymore, on account of the wall being mostly destroyed and it being fucking freezing in there, but it was a nice escape. Think, ‘vacation to Greenland in the middle of winter’. I sat on what used to be my bed and just laid there for a bit, doing nothing until someone so rudely interrupted me. Ink came barging in through the door, not even knocking. He looked at the wall and let out a low whistle, laughing and saying that I had really fucked up this time. I sat up, glaring at him, and he sat down in the middle of the floor like we were friends.

 

    “Wow, at least you have a good view of the outdoors, the Outer brothers would be jealous.” He laughed again.

   

    “W-what dO you wA-ant?”

   

    His expression quickly changed, “Do you ever think about how the multiverse doesn’t need us anymore.”

 

“Whoa, whOA, whoa, I wasn’t-t looking f-For an actual response.”

 

“No, like, seriously, it doesn’t.”

 

    “S-so?”

   

    “So, that was like our entire existence.” Ink said, in a serious tone, his eyes boring daggers in my damn skull.

 

    “We hav-ven’T been in the mUltiVerse for mOnths n-now, why are y-y-you just now coMplainINg ab-bout it?”

   

    “It’s just weird to think about, you know?”

   

“No, I d-dO not.”  I responded, staring out the “window”.

   

“Oh C'mon, I know you loved your void.”

 

    “Yea-ah riGht.”

 

    “That was our thing dude, we were the gods of the multiverse, we were the ones in control of everything and everyone, and now we’re just not.” He sighed and I suddenly realized that at some point in the conversation I had gotten up and sat down on the floor next to him. I inched away, but he didn’t seem to notice. He stared out the wall a bit more before lying back on the ground, I guess it was a more comfortable position to have an existential crises in.

 

    “Ca-an you-u leave Me aloNe?”

 

    “Do you think there will ever be another multiverse?”

 

    “ARe you s-still On thAt?”

 

    Ink shrugged, staring at the ceiling for a little longer before laughing a little and sitting up.

 

“I guess we’re just fallen gods.” and with that he left, leaving me amidst the rubble of my room.

* * *

 

Perspective - Fell Papyrus

 

    It’s almost hard to believe how stupid my ‘roommates’ are, but I’m sure you already know after all this time. But I didn’t care about what they were saying, at least not now. I had important things to say to my brother, things I was not going to say in front of a table full of people and look like a fool. So I waited. I waited until he got up to refill his drink, and I followed him upstairs to the kitchen. I waited patiently for him to get more soda from the fridge, even though he managed to take forever doing in.

 

    “Sans.”

 

    “Yeah, Boss.”

 

    I hesitated, was this really worth it? Could I not just move and never have to see him again? No, I had to get this over with, to get the upper hand in this discussion.

 

    “I wanted to say… sorry you almost died.”

 

    “Umm, alright?”

   

    “I think we’re better off apart.”

 

    “As in?”

    God, can he never take a hint, “Don’t consider yourself my brother anymore and I won't consider you mine.”

 

    “Oh, yeah, alright.”

 

    He seemed to like this idea, good, now I wouldn’t have to deal with him any longer, I wouldn’t be responsible for him.

 

    “So should we like, talk to Sci and get our rooms changed?”

 

    Ah yes, how did I not think of that? “Yes, you go do that.” He turned around and left in a hurry, probably to go relay the message to Sci. Before he could get out the door I called out to him.

“Sans.”

He paused, and I saw him waver before he tentatively asked,”What.”

“Just call me Spike.”

He nodded and left.

I wouldn't be tied down anymore, I could do whatever I wanted, _go_ wherever I wanted. This could be the start of something truly great.

* * *

 

Perspective - Geno

 

    Although it wasn’t the best being called out in the middle of the dinner table, you have to admit the things they had to say about some of the others were pure gold. I waited until it started to die down to go back upstairs to get more to drink, when I saw Edgy in the kitchen. He greeted me like there was something on his mind, and me being the sympathetic fool I am I asked him about it.

 

    “Well, I think Spike just disowned me.”

 

    “Oh, wow, are you alright?”

 

    “What? Yeah.”

 

    “Well, what are you going to do now?”

 

    “I don’t know, I was hoping I could stay with you. You don’t have a roommate, right?”

 

    At first I didn't think I had heard him right. He wanted to stay with me? Really? “No, yeah, you can definitely stay with me, I just need to check up on a couple things first.” I hurried into my room, closing the door behind me and looking around. It was small, a little dusty. But I could fix that. But yeah, there were already two beds, there was mine and my… brothers’.  I sat down on the edge of my bed. This was it, I guess, finally had someone to share my room with. But it just felt so… insensitive. Ya know? Like I was moving on to fast. I know I know, he’s been dead, how long, but still. I decided I had to say something to him, just to clear it up.

 

    “Well, Papyrus, I got a new roommate. I hope you’re alright with that, but, uh, he really needs somewhere to sleep, you know how it is. I think it will be really good for me, ya know, but that means I can’t really talk to you anymore. So, uh, I guess this is goodbye? But this house had been really good for me, even though I didn’t do much, I think you would be proud. But I have to go, he’s waiting for me, so, I guess I’ll see you again someday.” I looked down, shook my head, and left before I could think too much about it. Edgy was still standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

   

    “Hey, uh, you can move your stuff in any time, it's a little small, but it’ll work.”

* * *

 

perspective - G-sans

 

Sci called us all back to the kitchen table after dinner. The mafia brothers left after having a tense conversation with Fresh, which I only just caught the end of. I don't feel like figuring out their weird past together, I can barely deal with him normally.

The Fell-swap brothers had settled down for the night, they were staying for another day before leaving again. Bop had disappeared back into the vents again as soon as we all looked away, talking shit from the vents. I wonder if I can get him back out with a broom. Or I can just spray some gross smelling perfume in there.

   

Sci said this was “house only business”, meaning everyone who's been living here for the past few months. We all sat down, none of us making eye contact and specifically not making eye contact with Reaper. No one wanted to face the facts behind that ordeal again.

 

I cleared my throat and nodded to Sci, who was at the other end of the table. I know I've been saying this a lot recently, but god, did he look like he needed a nap. Even during the party he just drank apple juice and eat in a corner.

 

He took in a shuddering breath, looking down at the table like he was begging it to suck him into the void.

 

“Guys, we've lived here for a long ass time. I remember that group chat we made, and True and Dot coming up with the idea, and helping find the house and furniture for the place.” He nodded to them, and they smiled. He continued talking, looking towards the swap brothers this time. “And I remember Blue and Carrot, inviting most of us here, including some bastards that no one wants anywhere else in the multiverse.”

 

He nodded towards Error, who growled, and Ink, who started laughing. He simply glared at Fresh before moving on.

 

“Honestly, everyone here has done something to either benefit or hurt this place. I'm, well, I'm really glad I was invited here. My AU spent have much of anything. I didn't really have anywhere to go. So thanks.”

The reaction to this speech was a mixture of awkwardness and happy-sobbing. Blue, obviously was sobbing, and Edge was obviously awkwardly pretending he never heard any of the speech, his face tinted red.

 

Sci waited a minute before quieting everyone down and talking once again.

 

“Listen, I'm glad I buttered you all up with compliments and stuff. But the truth of the matter is, we're losing the house. We're way in debt and there's no point trying to get it back. The only thing I can do is sell it. You have 2 weeks to get out.” He was staring at the table again, staring hard at the wood.

 

The room was silent, no one wanted to break the silence. Sci's words hung in the air. Geno was the first to speak up;

 

“Please don't do this. You don't understand what this place means to me, Sci, please-”

He called out the skeleton, who got up as soon as Geno started speaking, speed-walking out of the room, shielding his eyes from the room. I stood up and tried to say something to him, but at that moment the room burst into noise, everyone speaking and talking and yelling at once.

I ran after him, leaving the room filled with people uncertain of what was to come.

* * *

 

Perspective - Sci

 

I ran out, god, I'm so sorry, I just, I couldn't anymore. Tears ran down my face and I wiped them away as fast as I could, before G-Sans caught up to me.

 

G grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. “The hell Sci?” Was all he said.

I threw his arm off me, I was so done with all of this. “G, it's not my fault ok? There's nothing we can do, it's over, it's been great while it lasted, but there's no way we can make it, even if everyone works double time, we just- we cant!”

 

G wasn't giving up. “ There has to be something, what about if we take on second jobs?”

 

“Why aren't you listening? It won't work.”

 

“How do you know? Did you punch it in that calculator of yours? We don't know, let me see the numbers, I'm a scientist too, I can-”

 

“G, stop, please, you know I like this place too-”

 

“Then work harder! Use that brain of yours!”

 

“I TRIED G. I'm so _fucking_ tired. Please, just fucking stop.” I started crying again, I couldn't help it. I felt like I hadn't slept in so long. “I wanted us to just have, to just have one last good time together before it all went to shit and, and-”

 

“Whoa, ok, calm down, it's alright, it's alright dude.” G shushed me, not really sure what to do. He hovered around me a little, like he was afraid that if he touched me I would break. I could understand that. I felt like I was gonna break any second, if I hadn't already.

G stood there, before sighing and looking up towards the ceiling. I could see tears in his eyes.

 

“Damn it, I'm sorry, kid. You really shouldn't have had all this stress on you. It wasn't your fault, it really wasn't. We were all...we all fucked up. You were only trying to fix it. I shoulda done something.”

 

“fucking, damn right. You're a more qualified scientist than me and you work at the YMCA,” I muttered, sniffling, wiping away another onslaught of tears.

 

He let out a snort. “Makes it easier to pick up girls. When did you start swearing?”

 

“Right now. I'm too tired to deal foul language, I pay everyone's taxes here. Or at least I used to. I heard swearing relieves stress.”

 

“Dude, you're way beyond stressed,” G joked, “ if you had hair it'd be gone by now.”

I sighed and nodded, before looking back towards the kitchen. “They hate me now.”

 

“They don't hate you,” G protested.

 

“I told them they have two weeks until they get kicked out of their homes after I talked about how much this place means to us.”

 

“ok, well, I don't hate you.”

 

“Thanks, fuckass.”

 

“Ouch.”

* * *

 

Perspective - Ink

I put my hands in my head, I didn't know what to do, so many emotions running through my head, I almost considered smashing my paints, just so I didn't have to feel anything. Not like I'd actually do it, but still. I walked away, not out of the kitchen, just away from some of the noise, by the cabinets. I hugged myself, sitting on the counter.

 

Error came up to me, staring at me accusingly, like he thought I was going to jump at him or something. He sidled up to me, slowly getting on the counter not quite opposite of me, close enough so that we could talk but far enough so I couldn't touch him.

He looked at me.

 

I sighed. “Not now, Error.”

 

He gave me one of his sick smiles. “Fallen God's, hm? But what is a god without his people? Now they're going for real, the multiverse may come back.” He mused.

 

I just looked off. I didn't care. All that talk about the multiverse was just a thought. I loved being in control, but, I had made friends here. I didn't know if I wanted to go back so soon.

 

Error apparently thought my silence was an ok for him to keep talking, so he did.

“I don't understand why you want to go back so much. Yes, these glitches and defects are terrible to deal with, but honestly even Underfell is alright compared to those other ABOMINATIONS.”

 

I looked at him, almost interested, but Error tended to talk like this a lot.

“Do you remember Chesstale? An AU that revolved completely around the concept of chessboard pieces? How many AUs contained nothing but a Sans, maybe a Papyrus if you were lucky.” He leaned forward. “Lusttale was almost I invited, Ink.”

 

Slowly, I smiled, before bursting into giggles.

 

“Oh no! I nearly forgot about that! Lust tale! Oh my god, you thought Chess tale was bad?” There was Emo tale, Metta tale-” I gasped, before turning to Error, leaning in close. “Do you remember the AU where everyone was Undyne?”

 

Error was now struggling to not laugh. “There was the one where everyone was a pillow, and jeez, Ink, how can you only mention Metta-tale? The AU where everyone including _Flowey_ had mettatons legs.” Error chuckled.We went back and forth like this for a while.

 

“remember when everyone was wolves?

 

“Dreamtale was weirdddd.”

 

“That abomination Fresh had his own AU, he didn't even know it existed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that, we even come through for you guys on Christmas, we're so good to y'all


	26. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pack it up guys, its a wrap

Perspective - Geno Sans 

 

I think this is what shock felt like.It was like everything was underwater, blurry and unfocused. Everyone at the table was talking except for me. I didn't want to have to think about moving out, and all the hassle that came with it. It was just too much work, so I sat and stared into space, listening to everyone else's conversations. 

 

“Where are we going to go?” I had no clue where I would go, this was my home.

 

“I don’t know, where can we go?” I put my hands over my eye sockets

 

“Do you think we can afford it?” I work in retail, I could barely own an apartment

 

“What if we just moved in with someone else.” Who?

 

“Should we leave early?” But this was my home...

 

“I think we might have to get a second job.” I don’t have that kind of strength, with ½ HP.

 

“We what about him?”

 

“Do we want to live alone?”

 

“I don’t know….” 

 

Everyone was having the same conversation. Where they were going to stay, how they were going to afford it, if they could keep their jobs or not. Everyone was reconciling with their brother. Well, except for me. I looked around the table, the only other person not talking was Edgy, and of course, he didn’t have a brother, not anymore. I turned to him, he looked up from where he was staring at the ground. 

 

“What do we do now?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Are we still gonna, like, live together?” 

 

Edge looked away, Sighed, and said, “I don’t see why not.” 

* * *

 

Perspective - Fell Papyrus 

 

Well, this was a great option to get a jump-start on my move. A great motivator, fear. I thought about all the great places I could go to. I could hold any job I wanted, anywhere I wanted. The only problem was I didn’t know where I wanted to go…. I thought about it. I didn’t want to stay here, too boring. And the city was too annoying, too loud. I thought about moving to DC and becoming a part of the secret service, but I could never devote my life to protecting humans. I would never slander my name like that. 

I continued thinking about where to go for the next week. Johannesburg had nice options, but did I really want to move countries? I made the mistake of asking Dot where he was going, maybe I could rip an idea off them. 

“Oh, hello! We don’t quite know yet, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out. What about you?” 

 

“uhm, I'm not quite...sure either…” I muttered, and felt my face growing red. I can't believe I was in the same boat as him. He seemed to ponder over this for a moment, before snapping his fingers and grinning again.

“You're moving in with your brother right? Maybe we can all share an apartment together! We can have a slightly smaller skeleton household!”

 

I grimaced. “my brother and I have decided it's best to go our separate ways.”

 

Dot nodded vigorously, as if he knew what I was talking about. “Alright then, so our apartment will have more Papyrus’ than Sans!” 

 

At this point I nearly punched Dot, gritting my teeth and trying  _ very hard _ . “You don't understand, I don't-”

 

Dot slapped his forehead, like he saw the future of monsterkind itself, realization coming over him. He pointed at me.

 

“You're still going to your therapist! Of course we'll move closer to them! Mental health is very important you know! We can't have all your hard work wasted!”

 

I moved to punch him, but stopped before I even raised my fist. Free shelter, food, away from this dumb household for the time being?

 

Whatever. This could be nice.

* * *

 

Perspective - G Sans 

 

Oof, I think packing would have been easier with a suitcase, but I can make do with a cardboard box and a lot of packing tape. Plus, it’s not like I owned that much to begin with. I was about to go ask Sci where he wanted me to put my stuff when he walked in, staring at the ground, emo, as usual. 

 

“Wuss poppin’ dude.” 

 

“W-what?” Sci looked at me with a mix of shock and disgust. Prime reaction. 

 

“Whats up?” I scribbled my name on top of my boxes and set them on the floor, I would deal with them later. 

 

“Not much I suppose.” 

 

“I guess I’m gonna miss this place, it was a lot better than my usual bachelor pad. Although, you have to admit, I’m an  _ amazing _ interior designer.” 

 

Sci smirked, “whatever you say, G.”

 

“Hey! What would you know about my talents?”

 

“G, you literally told me you used to sleep on a mattress on the ground for like three months.”

 

“So?”

 

“Nevermind.”

I chuckled. “So where are you going to stay now?”

 

Sci stopped putting things in boxes for a moment and paused, “I… don’t actually know.” he resumed working as he was before. “What about you?” 

 

“Ummmmm… yeah, I got nothing either.” 

 

“Unfortunate.” Sci muttered. 

“Ya know, we could always live together.”

 

“What makes you think I want to do that?”

 

“Hey, you’ve put up with me for this long.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it’s not a bad idea.”

 

“So is that a deal?”

 

“I guess.” We shook hands like business partners and I saw the trace of a relaxed, very sans-ish smile on his face as he moved around the room.

* * *

 

Perspective - Swap Sans 

“Where do you think you’re going to go, Fresh?” Both of us sat in the empty kitchen. Everything had been packed up by now, even though we still had a day or so left in the house. It felt so wrong for a place that was home to eighteen people to be so…. Blank. It was like all our time here had left no impact, there was nothing to show for it. 

 

“Haha, who knows my guy.” Fresh nervously looked around the blank walls. 

 

“What do you think ‘ll happen to Bop?”

 

He paused for a second, “I’m sure home-slice will be chill.” 

That doesn’t answer my question but ok. 

 

We sat in an awful silence for a moment. “Do you think we should do something? Go out with a bang, ya know?” 

Fresh smiled in a way that told you he already had a plan. “I got some sparkly-boomers yo.” He laughed. 

 

“I’m sorry, somewhat _?_ ” I laughed.

 

“Ya know the things, those fire sticks.”

 

“Fireworks, Fresh. Fireworks.” 

 

“Yeah, some of those.” 

 

“That’s actually a really nice idea. It’ll be all dark and we can light them over the house.” I didn’t want to know where Fresh had gotten his hands on fireworks, and at this point, I didn’t care. But the thought of some nice fireworks as one last memory together sounded really sweet. A great way to wrap things up. 

* * *

 

Perspective - Sci

 

I waved and shook hands to a few people that were leaving. Everyone was busy packing and putting boxes into taxis, ubers, and for some, moving trucks. The day was late, afternoon, I think. I made G put the rest of our stuff in the car. Most of it was  _ his _ stuff anyway.

 

Suddenly a noise, sounding almost like a gunshot was heard from the house. My face fell and I turned to see…

Fireworks.

 

Oh thank fuck.

 

Blue and Fresh were shooting firecrackers out of windows, and the hole that was still in Error’s room. Blue caught my eye and gave me double thumbs-up, smiling so big it seemed to take up half his face. Blue disappeared from the windows, and so did Fresh as everyone clapped and cheered them on. They raced out of the house high-fiving as fireworks shot through the house, making me wince as I saw the sparks shooting through glass and wood.

 

I heard a small “uh-oh” from another Sans behind me, I think it was Outer. I looked a second time to see some of the house..in flames... 

 

The clapping and cheering died down, turned to a quiet, sad, nervousness. Blue looked terrified, not realizing what he had done. He ran over to me. “oh, oh my god, Sci, I'm sorry, wasn't that house supposed to be sold?”

 

Everyone looked at me, tensions rising once again. My shoulders slumped, as I stared, slack-jawed at the fire quickly consuming the house.

 

Then I burst into laughter. 

 

Violent giggles erupted from my mouth as I doubled over, hysterically wheezing, tears coming from my eyes. I heard G mutter something about me going crazy as I jumped for joy into the air.

 

“Look at that!” I yelled, “ Nothing! Absolutely Nothing! It's all gone! No bills to pay, no people to deal with, no drama, no near-deaths, oh my god, we're free!”

 

I kept laughing. There was no chance of this house ever happening again, and I couldn't be happier. I went over to Fresh, slinging my arm around him.

 

“You did this on purpose?” I asked, wondering. Fresh shrugged, all his building nervousness gone. “Too many rats in those vents, my main man,” He said, fixing his sunglasses. 

 

“He wasn't meant to be my successor, dawg, just a snitch.”

 

And I believe that is the most cryptic thing Sci has ever said to me. “Well,” I responded, sighing in relief, “ I honestly can't believe this is over. Who thought this would be a good idea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary on the next chapter!


	27. the commentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just our thoughts on this story

_ Italics = Ace _

Regular = Snas 

 

_ Oh god, this is it.  _

 

_ Time to say hello to the fans and goodbye to this fuckass story. _

 

_ Don’t get me wrong, I had fun writing this (most of the time) but god, it's been a whole ass year of this. Let’s just say I’m happy to move onto other things.  _

 

_ I’m actually the creator of this story, and by that I mean I’m the edgy little shit that wanted to write this self-indulgent mess. Poor Snas, they got roped into this. Actually, they roped me into this, I wanted to stop but they  _ _ convinced _ _ forced me to post this and keep writing. So you can blame them for this.  _

 

Ace sent me their writing over the course of a few weeks, and when they stopped, I wanted to see more. So, uh, then we just kept writing, until we decided that if we put this much work into it, we might as well upload it.

Now, for the most interesting story, the creation of Bop Sans.

 

_ God, not the creation of bop.  _

 

We have to. We must. I think he was supposed to have an actual point to the story, but we were too busy dealing with everyone else’s problems *Ahem, Edge and Spike*

Ace, once again, was the creator in all of this,    
  


_ Don’t blame me for this hell, you were part of it too  _

 

Rude. But you’re right. Anyway, Bop wasn’t originally planned, like most children. Ace misspelled Swap, instead typing “Wop”. Since it was around 1 a.m.when we were writing it, it was the funniest spelling mistake in the world. We then created our fuckass mistake, our child, our nightmare, Wop Sans.

 

_ We found out in the morning that that is an offensive slur and not a suitable name for a child, so we changed it to Bop.  _

 

Yeah… poor baby, named after an Italian slur.

 

_ Ok, but if we’re gonna talk about how Bop came from a spelling mistake we have to talk about where the other characters came from too.  _

 

Ouch, I just keep getting called out. This was heavily, if not entirely, inspired by Crayon Queen’s Christmas Party on Tumblr. We added in other characters we thought to be interesting, doubled the angst, and bingo-bongo, we got ourselves an AU.

 

_ Alright but yeah, in the original Edge was basically a self-insert, and Snas knows it, but we didn’t bother to change anything.  _

 

Oh my god, in the original draft the fight Edge and Spike had was over Cheetos, it was great. It escalated so quickly, oh my god.

We also had different nicknames for characters, as clearly seen by Geno and name switching between “After”, and “Geno”. (Sorry to all of those we confused with that)

A lot of the names were obvious jokes, Spike being written down as “Spider legs” and Ink being “The one who fucked”.

 

_ If you think that’s good you should see some of the perspective names we had for these people. Here, try to guess who these are.  _

 

  * __Its ya boi back again the oranange oogle__


  * _poor color bro_


  * _Yea_


  * _guess who’s back~~_


  * _Needle pit_


  * _Bill nye_


  * _Thot_


  * _God not This asshole_



 

I’m gonna be honest, we never wrote down who they actually were, so I have no idea who these people are. Since we used google docs to write this, we put a lot of comments next to the chapter, here are...the more interesting ones:

  * S: imagine if they went onto TLC house hunters to buy something



 

  * M; they fucked up
  * B; chanting and pounding on the table: YOU FUCKED UP



 

  * M; ink is a fking mess
  * B; ironicaly



 

  * B; honestly everyone in this house is a druggie



 

Anyway! We also had discourse over, uhm, fries. 

 

_ We had to change the line “a box of fries” because Snas kept saying they come in bags.THEY DO NOT COME IN BAGS, ONLY THE SMALL SIVES COME IN BAGS- DO NOT TAKE THIS COMPUTER AWAY FROM ME THE WORLD MUST KNOW ABOUT YOUR SINS I CAN HEAR YOU WHISPERING NEXT TO ME DON’T THINK I DON’T HEAR YOU.  _

 

lET IT BE KNOWN I TRIED TAKING THE COMPUTER AWAY FROM THEM. They come in little BAGS, Ace. Little bags. Anyway, we changed it to “a thing o fries”, eventually, after involving all of our friends in our argument. It’s a fucking bag, ok? A bag.

Oh, also! Fun facts:

  1. The decision to break Edgy’s jaw was an impulse decision on Ace’s behalf 
  2. In the first draft after the argument in the kitchen Edge was supposed to go up to the Outer brother's room and drink 
  3. HOLY FUCK was the fight scene in the original toned down
  4. Yes the hot Cheetos were in the original
  5. On the original draft, Carrot said “human music is weird” when turning on the radio
  6. They also got ice cream in the original. Edge cried.
  7. Also in the original, Carrot considered punching Spike in the face, but decided to tell him to do the dishes instead.



We did way too much research in the earlier chapters. 

 

_ I’m so tired, I’ve learned so much writing this, and absolutely none of it is useful. It doesn’t even matter, I’ve succumbed to the void. I’ve spent hours researching the most mundane shit, you writers know how it be. That table that Carrot and Blue bought? We actually found a table online that would work for this. The price? That was the actual price of the table. I’ve learned so much about bones, too. Too bad I’m not in an anatomy class. Also a lot about beating people up, that part was useful.  _

 

Watch out, everyone, ace has like 5 knives and isn’t afraid to use them. Anyway, yeah, we put so much into these characters. I definitely put a lot of myself into Sci, and had the most fun writing G-Sans. Ace put way too much of themselves into Edge. To be honest? This thing was supposed to end after Edge and Spike’s character arcs, but then we realized how utterly fucked up the other characters were.

I understand we left out a lot of character arcs, like with the dance brothers, and the Outer brothers, but we realized that we were losing a lot of motivation to write, and I’m pretty happy with how we ended it.

 

Y _ eah, I wanted to do a “Lost” ending, but Snas wouldn’t let me.  _

 

I am NOT killing off the skeletons and putting them in house purgatory

 

_ Why the fuck not????? _

 

Akghkjdhf, omg, do you remember how angry the actual ending of Lost made everyone?? Also, how does literal, actual death end up in purgatory???

 

_ Idk, how does Lost make any actual sense?? It doesn’t 16 goddamn years and the French girl never met Ben. she could not defend herself for ONE (1) skinny white boy who wanted her baby. Have you seen this man?? One good beating and he’s on the ground begging for mercy. Don’t even talk to me I’m so distraught _

 

What.

What the fuck are you talking about?

Ok, anyway, moving on _ - _

 

_ Jokes on you guys I’m back b/c Snas is gone for now.  _

_ I don’t even know what to say about this story anymore. It’s been a whole-ass year of my life I’ve been writing this. We put way too much effort into some of this, I wanted to stop more times than I could count, literally the only thing that kept me writing was Snas. that and the comments, the comments are great too.  _

_ Also, Snas wanted to say that she loves you all and also post a link to the fan art people sent us  _

 

[ _ https://theunderskelleau.tumblr.com/post/167087329391/kalliedoodles-scis-face-is-killing-me-bop _ ](https://theunderskelleau.tumblr.com/post/167087329391/kalliedoodles-scis-face-is-killing-me-bop)

_ By one of our biggest fans @allisgood555! They’re my buddy I love em  _

 

[ _ https://theunderskelleau.tumblr.com/post/163839225544/tactfultic-tac-toetactics-hey-guys-just-a _ ](https://theunderskelleau.tumblr.com/post/163839225544/tactfultic-tac-toetactics-hey-guys-just-a)

_ Ahhh this is the first one we got tbh both of these made our goddamn day when we got them. Tysm both of you  _

 

_ In other news, we haven’t stopped writing, but we did get a new ao3! @Chains_and_Pasta we write a lot of creepypastas, and saw, and poi, and some Lost (coming soon). So if you’re into that stuff Blease go check it out! I also do art and fic trades for a lot of things so if you’re interested in that too hmu. Don't worry, we’ll still be answering comments and checking stats on this blog, but nothing else will be published (unless it’s undertale)  _

 

_ I think that’s about it! Thank Y'all for actually reading this and supporting us, it's been one fuck of a year!!  _

 

Oof lookit that I didn't write for a whole week sorry guys, also I genuinely love all of you!! every last one, the people who read one chapter and stopped, the ones who commented and the ones who didn't! I love all of you, so much!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! Thank all of you for reading our story, we appreciate it more than you will ever know. This story has helped me grow a little as a person and taught me a lot. I hope you all have a good year, and continue bringing love and kudos to many other authors <3


End file.
